D'un point de vue à l'autre
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Ce que voit Lily n'est pas FORCEMENT ce que voit James et inversement... Pour plus d'infos, laissez vous tenter par le premier chapitre...
1. Mise en bouche

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning :** Attention fic classé T

**Couple(s):** vous verrez !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Mise en bouche**

_A lire obligatoirement pour comprendre ce qui se passe…_

Après moult pérégrinations, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic pour la peaufiner et retrouver l'inspiration (après autant de chapitres j'avais un peu perdu le goût). Je conseille vivement de relire les précédents chapitres car j'ai rajouté de nouveaux passages, j'éclaircie certains détails et, surtout, je corrige mes fautes d'orthographes et mes non-sens. Je crois que cela tient aussi du fait que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis le début de cette fiction (février 2005); après 8 mois, une évolution au niveau de la réflexion sur l'intrigue et le reste, je _dois_ faire ces modifications, je ne pourrais pas continuer sinon. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Je me doute que certain(e)s seront mécontents de cette correction en cours d'écriture, désolée de vous décevoir. Je souhaite que vous trouviez la nouvelle version mieux que la précédente.

Petits détails… Des chapitres seront fusionnés pour en faire de plus gros donc pas d'inquiétude s'il y a moins de chapitres après la correction. Je ne ferai pas ma pét¤¤¤e, donc si je corrige 3 chapitres, je les posterai ensemble en même temps et je ne vous ferais pas attendre. Mise à jour uniquement le samedi sauf cas exceptionnels.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyée des reviews depuis le début mais je ne remettrais pas les réponses que j'avais faîtes en ligne.

Toutefois, si vous postez, je me ferais une joie de répondre à vos questions.

**Nouveaux concours (enfin de bonnes nouvelles):**

¤¤ La 500ème, 600ème…. Review verra son auteur se faire dédier les interludes culturels…

¤¤ La première personne qui poste pour le nouveau chapitre aura droit à une requête si ce n'est pas trop exagéré (je ne ferai aucune scène de rapprochement Rusard-Sirius… Je serai inflexible sur ce point): cette personne pourra demandé une scène… Ou autre, une citation… Le détail qui tue…

¤¤ Si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de reviews par chapitre (je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il n'y a que les slashs qui paient lol), je ferai un petit one-shot car c'est toujours très rapide à écrire. Dans ces cas-là, je procéderai par vote.

Je pense que la réécriture sera relativement rapide, à raison de 2 ou 3 chapitres par semaine en moyenne.

_J'espère que cela plaira._

_**Blue Cinnamon… **_

_Bleue Cannelle_ pour les intimes (clin d'œil à Owlie Wood).


	2. Le Poudlard Express

**Auteur**: Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction**D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème:** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler:**Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6 (mais pas encore pour le moment)

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite !

**Couple(s):** vous verrez ! (pour l'instant: aucun)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express**

**X**

_Ce chapitre est pour toutes les personnes qui ont __posté__ et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu étant donné les circonstances. Les messages d'encouragement suite à mon départ m'ont beaucoup touché. Merciiiii…._

**X**

James entra dans la chambre de Sirius sans frapper.

"Tu n'as toujours pas fini ta valise ?"

"Mmh. Non… Au fait, merci encore pour… Enfin pour financer mes études et pour tout le reste aussi."

Le brun aux yeux noisette soupira.

"Répète moi ça _encore_ une fois et je te tue. Je te jure ! On dirait Peter qui s'excuse pour un rien."

Padfoot releva la tête brusquement.

"Naoon ?"

James ne lui répondit pas, il s'approcha doucement du tas de vêtements et de livres qui trônaient sur le lit.

"C'est quoi ce capharnaüm ? Pourquoi tu prends tout ce barda ?"

"Bah c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin pour ma sixième année, à Poudlard… Tu te rappelles de Poudlard ? "Ajouta Padfoot d'une petite voix anxieuse.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je veux dire pourquoi tu prends tout ? Tu passes Noël avec nous donc ça sert à… Ah non !" S'interrompit James en voyant les yeux brillants de Sirius, "Refais-moi une crise de remerciements et autres paroles de fillette et je te détruis !"

Le beau brun rougit et marmonna vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Maisnonmaisqu'estcequetuvaschercherlà…". James eut un mouvement pour se décoiffer les cheveux qu'il modifia en salutation romaine.

"Avé, Padfoot, je m'en vais quérir Descaro…"

Alors qu'il partait, Sirius le héla.

"Hé, si tu vois Charles ou Enguerrand, dis leur qu'ils sont des sales veracrasses trop utilisées !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai envie, c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin d'excuses pour les insulter."

James pouffa. Il ne rapporterait certainement pas cela à ses cousins.

**XXX**

Lily Evans regardait ses parents avec compassion : Pétunia avait encore fait une crise de jalousie et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. On pouvait entendre ses sanglots de rage dans toute la maison. Mrs Evans essayait de la raisonner au travers la porte.

"Pétunia, ma chérie, calme-toi et sors. Ta sœur va être en retard et rater son train…"

"Je m'en fiche, ce monstre n'a qu'à y aller en dos de crapaud !"

"Chérie, on en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur est… Disons différente qu'il faut la juger aussi durement."

"Elle a transformé notre ficus en plante carnivore. Elle a failli me tuer !"

"Mais non, Fifi voulait juste te lécher la main…"

"Fifi ! Cette chose a un nom !"

Ce type de dispute pouvait prendre du temps et, justement, Lily en manquait. Son père lui jeta un regard désemparé et partit dans le garage pour sortir la voiture. Pétunia avait encore gagné. Leur mère ne viendra pas l'accompagner au train et resterait avec sa sœur. Il faut dire que de tout temps il y avait eu de la compétition entre les deux filles. Pétunia était l'aînée et entendait part là avoir un statut supérieur et l'admiration absolue de sa sœur. Tout c'était passé selon ses désirs jusqu'au cinq ans de la cadette, elle avait voulu prendre les cadeaux et Lily avait refusé. Pétunia l'avait frappée puis soudain s'était volatilisée. Mr Evans avait retrouvé Pétunia enfermée dans le coffre de leur voiture après plusieurs heures de recherche. Depuis ce jour, Pétunia vouait une véritable haine envers Lily. Elle avait hurlé et avait supplié leurs parents de mettre Lily à l'orphelinat le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Les vacances étaient de plus en plus éprouvantes pour Mr et Mrs Evans, ils avaient mis en place un planning pour que les sœurs ne soient jamais dans la demeure familiale en même temps, exception faite des jours de retour et de départ. Lily essayait de ne pas garder de rancune envers Pétunia mais c'était difficile : par sa faute elle avait passé un mois entier à visiter différents membres de la famille tous plus vieux, strictes et ennuyeux les uns que les autres alors que Pétunia était partie avec des amis lorsque se fut son tour de quitter la maison. Les résultats des BUSES furent tout de même une basse petite vengeance très agréable car elle avait obtenu d'excellents résultats alors que Pétunia redoublait sa terminale. La route menant à Londres fut tout de même joyeuse: un moment privilégié père-fille.

"Il faudra que tu me présentes ton petit-copain… James Potter, c'est çà ?"

Pas si privilégié que ça, les moments.

"Noon, c'est PAS mon petit-ami ! Je le déteste !"

"Tu as parlé de lui tout l'été…" Pouffa son père.

Lily lui fit une grimace. Elle essayait d'endiguer le stress qui montait en elle, comme à chaque rentrée.

**XXXXXXX**

James essaya d'attraper son nutcarnus mais l'animal arrivait toujours à s'échapper.

"Descaro, viens… Allez…"

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiik !"

"Nan, dans la cage !"

"Iiiik Iiiiiiiik !"

Descaro, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un écureuil, sauta du dessus de l'armoire au lustre en cristal.

"Mmmh, toujours aussi coopératif, ricana Sirius appuyé contre la porte."

"Grmpf !"

"Oh, le petit Prongs ne sait pas s'occuper d'un simple rongeur."

Le simple rongeur bondit sur Sirius et entreprit de le défigurer avec hargne. James profita de l'occasion pour attraper la boule de poils et l'enferma dans sa cage.

"Merci Padfoot, sans toi je n'aurai pas pu le prendre."

"Quelle sale carne ! Je vais le transformer en méchoui !"

"C'est de ta faute, Descaro n'est pas un écureuil moldu, il a des particularités des kneagles et des hypogriffes."

"Quel cadeau de…"

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase car Mrs Potter venait d'entrer dans la pièce. D'un geste absent de sa baguette, elle soigna le visage de son invité puis se tourna vers son fils.

"Tu n'es pas prêt."

"C'est à cause de Descaro…"

"Toute la famille t'attend."

"Excuse-moi."

"C'est à eux que tu dois faire des excuses, pas à moi. J'ai l'habitude de ton retard, pour un peu il ne m'insupporterait plus."

James rougit et baissa les yeux tandis que Sirius faisait semblant de ne pas être là. Sa mère le rappelait toujours à l'ordre alors que Sirius pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait : il avait renié sa famille. Et James ne pouvait que l'admirer et le plaindre : les Blacks étaient des sorciers qui soutenaient la magie noire et les liens magiques qui l'unissait à eux avait été très difficile pour Sirius. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa famille aux Blacks : que ce soit du côté de son père ou sa mère tout le monde cherchait un moyen de combattre la magie noire. Cet été, son oncle Ernie avait été retrouvé mutilé et pendu dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur avec un message de menace accroché à son torse. James regarda sa mère et frissonna. Elle s'exposait de plus en plus au danger.

"James, en route."

En descendant l'escalier, il croisa un de ses cousins et Sirius qui avaient encore une dispute: apparemment Charles aurait accidentellement bousculer l'autre jeune homme. James les laissa se débrouiller. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, personne ne croisa son regard. Sa confrontation avec ses parents la veille avait résonné dans tout le manoir. Son cousin Enguerrand lui fit un clin d'œil et leur grand-mère le frappa avec son parapluie.

"Granny, tu m'as fait mal !"

"N'encourage pas James à faire des bêtises !"

"Mais c'est sa vie."

Enguerrand reçut une pluie de coups.

"Vaurien, parler ainsi à son aïeule !"

"Aieeeeuuuuuuuuuuuh !"

"Granny laisse le s'il te plait", murmura James.

La vieille femme lui lança un regard surpris. Le matraquage de petits-enfants était son sport préféré et sa belle-fille Mrs Potter rafistolait les enfants. Etant donné sa faible force, personne, pas même les enfants, n'avait jamais fait de remarques.

"J'ai choisi cette voie et c'est irrévocable."

"Jimmy, tu n'es pas assez rrrrréfléchi voyons. Soit pourrrrrsuiveurrrrr de Quidditch ou fonctionnairrrr' chez Grrrringotts et laisse les choses sérrrrieuses aux gens sérrrrieux."

James se retint de rire : sa grand-mère était allemande et la colère faisait ressurgir son affreux accent. Elle avait quitté l'Allemagne pour vivre avec son grand père en Angleterre.

"Et moi je veux aider comme vous tous ! A ma manière."

Sa tante Vivian intervint :

"James, être attrapeur aide à garder le morale de tout le monde."

"Je m'en fiche." Fit le jeune homme, en frissonnant tout de même face au monstre de la famille.

Celui-ci lança un regard au grand-père paternel de James.

"James… Nous avons besoin de toi en tant que joueur de Quidditch." Insista la femme.

"Pardon ?"

"Nous voudrions que tu t'inscrives dans l'équipe de Ludo Verpey, plus tard… Pour le surveiller…" Ajouta-elle en surveillant les alentours pour vérifier que les enfants n'écoutaient pas.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa mère coupa court à la conversation.

"James ne sera ni attrapeur (elle lança un regard noir à sa belle-sœur) ni banquier (regard noir à sa belle-mère) et encore moins Auror (regard noir à James). Il sera guérisseur."

"Non !" répondit en chœur toute la famille.

"C'est hors de question, maman. J'ai choisi."

"Enfin James, un Auror ! Tu n'as pas la patience ni l'abnégation pour ce métier."

"J'ai réussi toutes mes BUSES ! J'ai Optimal partout sauf en Divination où j'ai Effort Exceptionnel !"

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus parfait", répliquèrent ses grands-parents.

"D'ailleurs c'est comme çà que tu m'as battu," dit Sirius en souriant, lui-même ayant eu Désolant.

"Sirius, ne l'encourage pas", supplia Mr Potter.

James poussa un soupir et sortit de chez lui pour monter dans la diligence qui attendait dehors, il s'installa à côté de Remus et Peter qui parlaient de Quidditch. A l'intérieur le pugilat continuait. Sirius le rejoint peu de temps après; Charles arriva ensuite avec un œil au beurre noir. Ce dernier sortit un livre et les ignora tout le trajet. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les 5 ensemble en 6ème année à Gryffondor, Charles ne se mêlait pas aux Maraudeurs: il ne supportait aucun d'entre eux, excepté James.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lily rejoignit ses amies sur le quai après le départ de son père. Leurs affaires étaient dans le compartiment en tête du train, après celui des préfets. Sa meilleure amie Alix, une adolescente aux cheveux châtains et au franc parlé légendaire, sortit un morceau de journal de sa poche.

"Tiens, c'est un article de la Gazette que je t'ai gardé, c'est à propos de James Potter…"

"Je m'en fiche !"

"… Et de ses résultats aux BUSES."

"Donne !"

L'article était à propos «des résultats hors du commun d'un jeune sorcier des plus brillant».

"Cela ne va pas arranger son ego."

"C'est sûr." Gloussa Cecily

"A en croire l'article, James avait réussi toutes ses épreuves avec brio."

"C'est vrai qu'il avait pris toutes les options possibles en 5ème année après avoir été dispensé de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges," dit Bridget, une amie de Serdaigle." Il a réussi à rattraper les cours des années précédentes, cela tient du géni !"

"Oui, le professeur MacGonagall ne pouvait plus le supporter avec Sirius et comme ils connaissaient tout le programme, elle les a mis dehors, fit Alix en riant, elle a été joyeuse jusqu'en fin d'année. Par contre, Flitwick était déçu, mais il a cédé à leur supplication."

"Comment peut-il trouvé drôle ses… Enfin, je veux dire…," grinça Lily.

"Bah, ils apportent de la gaieté en cours", défendit Cecily, une jeune fille typée japonaise éperdument amoureuse de Black.

"Oui, on a pleuré de rire en cours de Runes le jour où ils ont fait semblant de ne plus savoir parler anglais. Ils utilisaient la langue des Runes et Mr Vector a failli devenir fou : ils posaient toujours des questions hors programme au-delà du niveau ASPIC. D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup moins doué qu'eux", raconta Bridget.

Lily ne dit rien. Bridget appréciait plus la prouesse au niveau connaissance que la blague en elle-même et Cecily ne vivait que pour Sirius Black car_ il est __siiiiii__beauuu_. Elle posa les yeux sur la photographie qui illustrait l'article. On y voyait James entouré de son immense famille. Tout Poudlard connaissait cette histoire : ses parents étaient voisins étant enfants et lorsqu'ils se sont mariés ses grands-parents, avaient décidé de réunir les deux domaines. Les familles Potter et DesFleurs cohabitaient en parfaite harmonie (selon James), avec pas mal de disputes très amusantes (selon Charles). Son condisciple vivait avec l'intégralité de ses oncles, tantes, cousins et même cousins germains mis à part ceux qui vivaient en France ou en Espagne. Les petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants étaient nombreux et faisaient des équipes de Quidditch pour faire des tournois interfamiliaux. Lily l'enviait, elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sous le même toit que sa propre sœur.

Des deuxièmes années la tirèrent de ses pensées : ils avaient reversé le panier de son chat qu'elle gardait à ses pieds et le félin s'était enfui. Elle partit à sa recherche immédiatement pendant que ses amies lui criaient de se dépêcher. La rousse salua d'autres filles de sixième année qui ne lui répondirent pas. En passant entre deux chariots, sa robe se coinça. Lily se pencha pour se libérer mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle entendit des éclats de voix.

"James, ne fais pas l'enfant."

"Granny, arrête ! Je ne veux pas être banquier !"

La vieille sorcière fit tourner son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur son petit-fils. L'objet se brisa au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière de James. Lily étouffa un cri. Du sang coulait abondamment, le jeune homme ne parut pas s'en soucier et explosa de colère.

"J'en ai raz le bol !"

"James surrrrveille ton langage, s'écria la vieille femme avec un fort accent allemand."

"Non ! A ce que je vois je ne serai jamais assez bien pour vous !"

Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux azurs tenta de s'approcher de l'adolescent. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient, interloqués par les cris.

"James, calme-toi."

"Non maman ! J'ai eu les meilleurs résultats depuis dix-sept décennies aux BUSES mais tout ce que vous voyez c'est ma note de divination !"

"James…", souffla sa mère.

"Que je sois attrapeur, banquier ou Guérisseur, je ne ferai jamais assez bien !"

Lily s'étonna que Potter ait autant de profondeur, elle le pensait dépourvu de sentiments. Un homme assez grand avec des cheveux châtains très décoiffés sortit sa baguette.

"Fils, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force."

"Vous ne vous intéressez qu'à ce que je pourrai être et non à ce que je suis ! Utilise la force, allez vas-y !"

Son père baissa sa baguette, son visage affichait de la honte et de la peine. Elle observa son condisciple monter rageusement ses bagages dans le train en ignorant superbement sa famille qui cherchait à lui parler.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors qu'il achetait le dernier Quidditch Magazine, James aperçut le chat de Lily. Il sourit. Sa famille était partie accompagner ses cousins dans leurs compartiments et ses amis lui gardaient une place dans le dernier (le plus éloigné des préfets). Il se pencha et appela le matou :

"Cyan, allez viens… Je te ramène auprès de ta maîtresse."

Le chat au pelage cobalt sauta dans ses bras et ronronna. Au moins la matinée n'était pas si terrible, il aurait une occasion de parler à Lily. Il la trouva rapidement, elle était penchée et regardé sous les chariots.

"Salut Evans."

Avec une grâce exquise elle se tourna vers lui. Elle portait une robe moldue légère, un peu courte. James se concentra pour ne pas regarder ses jambes ou plus haut… Son visage s'assombrit en le voyant puis s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit Cyan. Ses yeux se mariaient parfaitement avec sa robe : ils étaient du même vert époustouflant.

"Comment fais-tu pour le retrouver à chaque fois qu'il se sauve ?"

"Je suis génial", dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu devrais faire plus attention, il va finir par se perdre définitivement."

"Merci", répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

James se demanda comment la faire sourire. Il adorait voir ses yeux pétiller.

"Je n'ai pas à te faire la morale, mes grands-parents m'ont offert un Nutcarnus pour mes buses. Cet animal est la pire tête de harpie que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a failli dépecer Sirius ce matin."

"Mmmh. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très doué pour inspirer la confiance, c'est pour cela qu'il ne te t'obéit pas. Tu me rends mon chat ?"

Lorsque James lui tendit Cyan, le chat émit un miaulement de tristesse. Lily sembla se vexer, prit son animal et partit rapidement. Cela finissait toujours comme cela avec elle. Mal.

**XXX**

Le culot de James la mettait hors d'elle. Comme si elle ne faisait pas attention à Cyan ! Mais de sa faute à lui. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune, Cyan était pelotonné sur ses genoux ou dormait dans un de ses pulls. A force, le chat considérait James comme son maître et cela l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'avouait. Déjà que _Monsieur_ se "baladait" dans toutes les matières, qu'il se pavanait grâce à sa position de poursuiveur vedette… Et dire que la majorité de l'école l'admirait ! Et le pire… Le pire… C'est qu'il avait _changé _cet été. Il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin de Troisième année. En ajoutant son résultat aux BUSES, Lily en déduit que Potter serait insupportable de prétention, cette année encore. Une fillette lui rentra dedans.

"Pardon… J'ai perdu mon grand frère."

Lily n'avait jamais vu plus belle enfant. Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond chatoyant, une peau pâle et des grands yeux. L'un était rose et l'autre turquoise, tous deux avaient des taches mauves et sur ses pommettes elle avait des tatouages argentés représentant des larmes. Elle dégageait une aura d'irréalité. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard mais paraissait très jeune. Sept ans tout au plus.

«Tu entres en première année ? "Murmura Lily.

«Oui, je cherche mon frère."

«Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

«Je ne me souviens plus", fit la gamine en rougissant.

«Pardon ?"

«Je devais l'attendre dans le train comme papa et maman ont dit et puis je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis descendue", dit-elle d'une traite.

«Monte avec moi, je vais t'aider à le retrouver. Tu crois que tu le reconnaîtra ?" demanda Lily d'une voix hésitante.

Cette fillette était _vraiment_ étrange pourtant quelque chose en Lily poussa la préféte à l'aider.

« Il me reconnaîtra."

Elle avait l'air confiante. La jeune fille espérait quant à elle que le frère aurait plus de mémoire que la sœur. Elles montèrent dans le wagon de Lily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James discuta longuement avec Rita. Elle voulait toujours en avoir plus. Il eut la nette impression d'être un simple mortel face au pire des démons.

" Potter, on a un marché."

"Je sais, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas quitter l'école aussi facilement."

"Tu parles"Gronda la blonde, "Tu connais les passages secrets…"

" Dans tous les cas, ne me refais plus le coup de m'aborder en public. Compris ? C'est risqué."

Il poussa un soupir et trouva un terrain d'entente puis monta dans le train.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lily alla dans le wagon déposé Cyan avant d'aider la fillette.

«Qu'elle est chou", s'extasia Alix.

«Mais non, je ne suis pas un gâteau. Je suis autre chose," répliqua la gamine, agrippée au bras de Lily.

«Tu es quoi ? "demanda Bridget avec curiosité.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne sais plus."

«Viens, on va chercher ton frère", dit Lily. Il va s'inquiéter.

«On vient avec vous", firent en cœur Alix et Cecily." Il doit être trop mignon."

Mais au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans le train, elles perdaient espoir.

«Il ne reste que le compartiment de Sirius, dit Cecily avec jubilation. C'est sûrement son frère !"

«Mais non, Regulus l'aurait reconnu tout à l'heure", coupa Lily.

Lily était désormais convaincue de s'être faite avoir. La gamine se moquait d'elle. Alix ouvrit la porte. Elles n'avaient pas fait un pas que James se jeta sur la fillette.

«Lluvia ! Je t'ai cherchée partout !" (1)

«Oh, zut. Je suis désolée. J'avais oublié…"

«C'est ta sœur !" rugit Lily.

«Je me souviens !"

Lluvia sourit et tenta de s'extirper des bras de James.

«Tu es mon frère adoptif !"

«Bravo, tu auras un ballon rouge", dit Sirius. "Elle est gonflante à force."

"Tais-toi Patmol, ou… "gronda James.

Les trois filles se figèrent, elles n'avaient jamais vu James parler ainsi à Sirius.

«Lluvia, tu n'as pas le droit de manger de sucre pur. Tu te souviens ? "demanda James doucement.

Son visage exprimé une profonde inquiétude. Lily remarqua qu'un bleu commençait à apparaître sur son arcade sourcilière. Sa grand mère matraqueuse allemande avait tapé rude.

«Oui mais c'est amusant de tout redécouvrir."

«C'est dangereux. Tu as avalé quoi ?"

« Euh…"

La fillette réfléchit longuement puis vida ses poches. Elles contenaient beaucoup d'objets dont Lily ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Lluvia sortit en dernier une demi plume en sucre. D'un geste frénétique, Peter Petigrow fouilla son sac à friandises puis lança un regard apeuré en direction de son ami.

«James, pardonne-moi…"

Celui-ci se leva, prit un petit sac, la main de sa sœur et sortit du compartiment en bousculant les filles restaient au pas de la porte.

«James, reviens ! "cria vainement Sirius.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Comment __Wormtail__ pouvait être si irresponsable ?_ Il lui venait souvent en tête qu'il n'était leur ami que pour bénéficier des avantages des Maraudeurs. James regretta un peu de ne pas l'avoir frappé. Le sucre pur était vraiment trop dangereux pour sa sœur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Au grand dam de Lily, Lluvia insista pour finir le voyage avec elle et ses amies. James discuta longuement de Runes avec Bridget et Lluvia expliqua à Cecily comment trouver un sujet de discussion avec Sirius.

"Alors tu vois, généralement les livres de Runes sont achetés chez Fleury… Mais c'est une erreur car…"

Lily n'écouta pas la suite de cette barbante conversation. Elle observa Lluvia. Elle se sentait attirer par elle. Pas dans le sens commun. Plutôt une attraction magique. C'était comme si l'aura de l'adorable blondinette l'appelait.

«Parle-lui de musique, lui et Jimmy adorent chanter et danser à la maison et même que ma cousine Katja…"

« Lluvia ! "fit James en rougissant. "Cette anecdote n'est vraiment pas intéressante…"

«Oh si !"

Les yeux brillants de malice, Lluvia semblait surexcité. James soupira une insulte à l'égard de Peter et du sucre.

«Montre-nous", supplia Alix

Lily regarda son amie avec surprise. _Montre-nous ?_ Apparemment, cela eut un sens pour Lluvia qui sortit de sa poche une boule de verre. Parfois Lily se sentait à part, elle manquait cruellement de culture sorcière. Toutes ses choses naturelles pour ses amies lui semblaient toujours inconnues et merveilleusement étonnantes.

«Je t'interdis…"

«Jimmy, ne sois pas si secret", se moqua Alix.

«Ne m'appelle pas comme çà !" répliqua le jeune homme, visiblement en manque d'arguments.

«Tu ne peux pas me jeter de sort", grimaça Lluvia.

«Je peux t'ignorer."

« Nan ! Même pas vrai, maman a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit."

«Grmpf ! Sale peste de gargouilles de…"

James sortit un magazine de Quidditch et bouda. Lily le regarda surveiller sa sœur. Pour une fois que les rires seraient à ses dépends… La première année agita sa baguette de bois clair et la sphère s'envola.

«Momento aparecio memorento."

La sphère gonfla et une image apparut. On voyait James avec Sirius et une jeune femme très séduisante. Tandis que Sirius dansait avec la femme, James chantait. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré se couper la main que de l'avouer à voix haute, James était doué. Elle avait été idiote de croire rire à ses dépends : James était doué partout sauf avec les sentiments des autres.

Sirius plaça sa main un peu trop bas sur la taille de la jeune femme.

_"J'attends juste l'esquisse d'un signe,"_

Celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit.

_"Que ça chavire entre les lignes"_

Sirius parut éclater de rire et dit quelque chose à l'oreille de la cousine de Potter.

_"Je cherche juste à aimer quelqu'un" (2)_

Katja (elle s'appelait ainsi d'après Lluvia) mit une mémorable gifle au griffondor.

James arrêta de chanter, pliait de rire face à un Sirius désappointé.

«Ca suffit ! "gronda James.

D'un geste brusque de sa baguette magique, il fit rétrécir la sphère et l'attrapa grâce à un sortilège d'attraction.

«James, ne fais pas ton ronchon", se moqua sa sœur.

« Ignore-moi, ça me fera des vacances. Va jouer avec tes poupées vaudous de Granny."

Lluvia éclata en sanglots, système de défense hautement reconnu par toutes les petites sœurs du monde. Bridget, que la prestation de James avait bien fait rire, essaya de consoler la fillette tandis que Lily lançait des éclairs de reproches avec ses yeux vert vif et Cecily faisait la tête à cause de l'éblouissante partenaire de Sirius. Alix et Lily auraient _de nouveau_ une soirée "remontage de moral" en perspective. _Merci Black._

«C'est un jeune homme maintenant, il est plus susceptible qu'une bouse de dragon… "argumenta Bridget. "Ne t'en fais pas."

Finalement James craqua et prit sa sœur sur ses genoux pour la câliner. Lily trouvait cela assez étrange que quelqu'un d'aussi fier et arrogant puisse être un grand frère attentionné.

«Arrête de pleurer, t'es moche quand tu pleures", plaisanta James.

Lily revint immédiatement sur ses pensées. Personne ne pouvait changer ce petit prétentieux.

«T'es méchant."

«Je suis un grand frère !" ricana-t-il.

«J'aurai préféré que tu ne me choisisses pas à l'orphelinat. T'es le pire grand frère du monde. T'es nul. Je ne t'aime pas."

James devint très pâle. Un silence assourdissant régnait dans l'espace clos. Il sembla à Lily que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

«Je… Je vais chercher nos sandwichs dans le compartiment de Sirius", murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il sortit précipitamment. Après un long moment gênant, Cecily parla enfin :

«Il t'a choisi à l'orphelinat ?"

Lily trouvait cette remarque déplacée mais Cecily était une vraie commère et extrêmement curieuse par-dessus le marché. _Que quelqu'un la bâillonne avant que je ne m'énerve…. _

«Oui. Il tannait ses parents pour avoir une petite sœur ou un frère mais maman ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant alors ils sont venus me chercher. J'étais encore bébé, on m'a trouvée, personne ne sait qui sont mes parents biologiques."

«Comment t'a-t-il choisi ?" demanda avec curiosité Lily.

Alix et Bridget lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais Lily les ignora. Elle se demandait comment cette brute avait pu faire son choix. Le connaissant, il avait dû prendre le plus beau bébé pour pouvoir se pavaner avec.

«C'était moi qui pleurais le plus… Alors il a dit que c'était moi qui avait le plus besoin d'un grand frère."

Lily se sentit honteuse d'avoir eu une pensée aussi ignoble. La voix de Lluvia se brisa et elle se leva tout aussi précipitamment que James.

"Je vais le chercher."

**XXXXXX**

James Potter ferma les yeux et resta longtemps appuyé contre la porte des toilettes, parfois elle vibrait lorsque le Poudlard Express prenait un virage trop serré. Il essayait d'oublier les paroles de Lluvia mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait mal. Très mal. _Je ne t'aime pas. _Il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide. _Je ne t'aime pas. _Son cocard commençait à ressortir. _Je ne t'aime pas. _Mû par une pulsion, il arracha la pellicule de sang coagulé. La douleur était forte mais pas insupportable. Il sortit son poignard et augmenta savamment la taille de sa plaie tout en lui laissant un aspect naturel. Le liquide pourpre coulait lentement. Il sourit et partit chercher les sandwichs. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal, l'impression de soulagement au creux de son ventre lui murmurait le contraire.

«James ! Ta blessure s'est rouverte", s'inquiéta Moony.

Le préfet n'était pas dupe.

«J'irai voir Pompom. Je prends mon pique-nique, Lluvia m'attend."

Remus lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

«Tu ne restes pas ?" se révolta une voix derrière lui.

James se retourna et contempla son meilleur ami. Sirius avait l'air déçu. Il tenait un hibou sur l'épaule.

«Je ne préfère pas que la petite peste soit tentée par les sucreries de Wormtail. C'est pour quoi le hibou ?"

«Tu es dans quel compartiment ?" répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

«Celui de ta perruche mon cher Padfoot. Et ce hibou ?"

« Ma mère m'a écris une lettre d'injures, je la lui renvois. Changeons de sujet. Donc tu es avec Evans", déduit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

James se sentit rougir.

«Entre autres."

«Vas-y, tu dois être en hypoglycémie, tu n'as pas pris de déjeuner," ricana Sirius.

Son ami connaissait ses sentiments pour Lily et ne manquait pas une occasion de le charrier s'il était de bonne humeur. Il repassa aux toilettes essuyer son visage, le sang ne cessait de couler. Il avait peut-être exagéré sur ce coup là. En arrivant dans le compartiment des filles, il ne trouva que des banquettes vides. Il sortit Cyan de son panier et ils se couchèrent confortablement parmi les gilets et les foulards abandonnés par ses condisciples. Il choisit ceux de Lily comme oreiller pour sentir son odeur. Il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement, Lluvia avait été usante toute la journée et il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elles avaient cherché James partout, elles étaient allées deux fois voir Sirius (à la plus grande joie de Cecily) mais n'avaient pas trouvé le jeune homme. En retournant à leur place, elles le découvrirent profondément endormi avec Cyan autour du cou. Malheureusement, Lluvia avait tenu à prendre Descaro, le Nutcarnus de James. L'animal attaqua immédiatement le chat, Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé une bestiole plus hargneuse. L'ensemble réveilla James par leurs coups de griffes, de baguette et de dents…

- Milles gorgones ! Ca suffit ! fit le mutilé en se levant.

«Iiik iiik iiik ik !"

«Ce n'est pas une raison, et toi t'as été aussi stupide que lui ! "Râla le jeune homme, en se tournant vers Cyan.

«Miaaaaaaaaou !"

«Je t'en ficherai !"

Bridget se pencha vers Lily.

«Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se comprennent ?"

« Il mange bien de la cervelle de veau en gelé," argumenta Alix.

« Et avec du coulis de fraise en plus", compléta Cecily.

«Et du fromage français qui pue la mort," ajouta Lluvia.

James pesta longtemps contre les animaux domestiques. Après s'être défoulé, il se tourna vers les quatre filles. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement: il avait perdu pas mal de sang (la tête saigne toujours beaucoup) et l'hypoglycémie le rendait fébrile. Alix frémit et sortit sa baguette.

«Finite sangulo."

Le sang coagula l'effet du sort. James se maudit pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Alix passa sa main dans les cheveux de James et lui embrassa la joue.

"Pauvre petit, heureusement que je suis là !", railla la jeune fille.

Lily sentit un pincement dans son estomac.

«Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Bridget.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je prendrai une potion de régénération sanguine en arrivant, "dit-il un peu faiblement.

Lluvia se blottit contre son frère, elle recommençait à pleurer.

«T'es un super frère."

«Mais non."

«Si, tu me donnes tes cartes chocogrenouilles…," articula Lluvia entre ses pleurs.

La fillette sortit un mouchoir pour nettoyer le visage ensanglanté. Les adolescentes étaient mal à l'aise, enfin mis à part Cecily, assister à ce genre de scène privée avec James n'était pas coutumier…

«C'est pour les enfants, ça me sert à rien."

« Et toutes les nuits où tu me laisses dormir avec toi quand j'ai peur."

«Chut, c'est pour ne pas t'entendre soupirer dans ta chambre et maintenant, Lluvia, tais-toi !"

Il s'était relevé. La fillette sauta dans ses bras.

Lily sentait émue. Voir James empêcher sa sœur de s'excuser, et entendre comment il se comportait avec sa sœur… C'était comme découvrir une autre personne, aux antipodes du James fruste et méprisant.

«Allez, on oublie. J'ai faim."

Le naturel du jeune homme revenait toujours au galop. Il prit son panier à provisions d'un pas chancelant et lança un sandwich à sa sœur.

«Mange, tu diras moins d'inepties. Le sucre a dû te rendre en parti schizophrène à force."

Il avait vraiment le don de dire des méchancetés. Lily jugea que c'était plutôt lui le schizophrène. Il attaqua son repas avec voracité. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus Rogue passa sa tête.

«Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? "

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit James.

«Euh… Non, désolée," dit lentement Lluvia.

Le regard du serpentard se posa sur elle, flamboya et il marmonna :

« Pff, on accepte franchement n'importe quoi dans cette école."

James pointa sa baguette vers le cœur du jeune homme en un temps record.

«On peut dire que tu as mal choisi ton jour", Servilo.

Celui-ci ne put esquisser un geste.

«Petrificus totalicus !"

«Potter !"

«Evans… Ne te mêle pas de cela. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu avais dit en juin", dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

«Jimmy, c'est un tout triste. Laisse-le."

Il jeta un regard furieux vers sa sœur.

«Il t'a traité comme une moins que rien !"

«Et en l'ignorant, on le ramènera à son statut de moins que rien."

A la stupéfaction de Lily, James donna un coup de pied rageur dans les côtes de Servilus qui tomba à la renverse (toujours immobilisé), d'un geste il fit glisser le corps à l'opposé du wagon et Lluvia ferma la porte.

«Ce cafard méritait une correction."

«On croirait entendre Grand-père.

James pâlit.

«Tu trouves ?"

Sa sœur avait une forte influence sur lui et Lily trouva amusant qu'une gamine de onze ans (qui en paraissait sept) puisse le contrôler.

«Ouaip !"

« Parle correctement."

" Tu vois !"

" Je…"

Il se tut et fixa le paysage au dehors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il se demandait si LLuvia exagérait ou pas. Son ventre se contracta en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Lily au début de l'été. Qu'il était prétentieux, arrogant, une brute. Est-ce que s'il changeait elle accepterait d'être sa petite amie ? Arrêter de se passer la main dans les cheveux avait été un tic pénible à perdre mais puisque Lily trouvait cela ridicule, il s'était entraîner toutes les vacances à ne plus le faire… Elle n'aimait pas le voir jouer avec un Vif d'Or, par conséquent il arrêterait dès aujourd'hui, tout comme attaquer ses condisciples… Il restait le problème Servilus. Cette tâche de gras était tenace.

Il se leva. Il se sentait déprimé.

"Où tu vas Jimmy ?"

"Voir Moony. Il a un truc dont j'ai besoin."

Le whisky pur feu lui était nécessaire et Moony en avait toujours pour se remettre de ses transformations.

"Reste… Jimmmmmmyyyyyyyy…"

Elle lui fit ses yeux de cocker. Il essaya de se contrôler « ne craque pas, c'est une gamine, elle te manipule… Sirius a raison… ». Une fois de plus il céda et se rassit.

" Oh c'est chou ! "minauda Cecily. "Tu obéis à ta petite sœur."

"Non. Je veux juste lui faire plaisir."

Malgré lui, sa voix exprima toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Il croisa le regard pétillant de Lily.

"Menteur", se moqua Bridget.

"Lluvia, tu devrais l'éduquer pour qu'il soit plus vivable avec les autres", dit Lily d'un ton glacial.

James accusa le coup. Pourquoi cela finissait toujours ainsi avec elle ? Une seconde auparavant, il avait senti une certaine complicité entre eux ou, du moins, un échange non agressif. Il sentit son estomac faire des loopings et se détacher violemment. Il adopta une expression désinvolte et se plongea dans son magazine de Quidditch. Un silence de mort régnait dans le compartiment.

"On retourne avec Sirius ?" demanda doucement Lluvia.

James sauta sur l'occasion.

"D'accord mais ne l'embête pas."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Après le départ de Potter, Cecily lança un regard de reproche à Lily :

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu lui dises çà ?"

"Pardon ?"

Elle regarda son amie sans vraiment comprendre ses reproches.

"Pour une fois que l'on pouvait discuter tranquillement avec lui, tu te comportes de manière agressive", répondit Cecily avec mécontentement.

"Arrête ! Tu lui parles dans l'unique but d'approcher Black !"

"Et alors ? Il est quand même gentil parfois."

" Tu plaisantes ?" hurla Lily outrée. "Il passe son temps à humilier les autres ! Rappelle-toi de Severus Rogue ! Il y a pas trois mois, Potter l'a déshabillé devant toute l'école ! Sans l'intervention de Gregory Huntly…"

«Tu peux parler, "dit soudain Alix.

"Hein ?"

Lily regarda son amie stupéfaite.

"Je n'ai JAMAIS déshabillé quelqu'un de force ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais déshabillé quelqu'un tout court..."

"Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est amoureux de toi, cela ne t'empêche d'être désagréable à longueur de temps avec lui", coupa Alix.

"Ca fait mal de la part de la personne aimée, plus que de quiconque d'autre", approuva Cecily d'un air grave.

Lily rougit. Black surnommait Cecily « la perruche » avec sa bande et la jeune fille en souffrait beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait étonnant que Potter soit aussi sensible à l'avis d'autrui… A part peut-être ses amis et sa sœur.

"Au fait miss préfet, tu n'es pas censée avoir une réunion et patrouiller ? "demanda Alix.

"Mille gargouilles ! J'ai oublié," s'écria Lily, furieuse contre elle-même.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James resta longtemps silencieux. Fallait-il bouger la Reine ou tenter une manœuvre plus réfléchie ? Il hésitait beaucoup car Remus était un excellent joueur d'échec.

«Prongs, dépêche-toi. On va bientôt arriver."

« Mmh"

«Allez… Zut trop tard. Ce que tu peux être lent comme joueur", grogna Moony.

«Ne fais pas cette tête. On finira plus tard."

«Non tant pis."

D'un geste las de sa baguette magique il rangea les pièces dans leur boîte.

«J'ai hâte d'être au Banquet, je meurs de faim", dit Wormtail.

«Tu n'as pas arrêté de manger durant le voyage", s'exclama Lluvia.

«Wormtail est un ventre à pattes', expliqua Moony.

«Tu vas finir énorme !"

« Lluvia, c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire», gronda James. Excuse-toi."

Sirius fit semblant d'écraser une larme.

« Quel papa poule."

«Cela n'a aucun rapport !"

Il contempla ses amis rire aux éclats. Depuis que sa sœur était là, il avait l'impression que rien ne tournait à son avantage. Lluvia parut sentir ses pensées : elle vint se blottir contre lui avec une expression contrite.

«Je vais essayer d'être plus sage."

«Oui, cela me plairait assez", bouda James.

Padfoot se leva et défroissa sa robe.

«Tu dois être content, Prongs, d'avoir passé tout un après-midi avec Evans."

James lui fit le regard le plus noir qu'il était capable de faire.

«Tu es amoureux de la fille aux yeux verts, Lily", demanda Lluvia.

«Non", s'empressa-t-il de répondre: il connaissait trop sa soeur pour laisser courir une telle information.

«Arrête ! Tu as dû lui demandé au moins une cinquantaine de fois de sortir avec toi", dit aussitôt Moony.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes," ajouta Wormtail. "Je crois que tu n'es pas son genre."

James préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, il chuchota tout de même à sa sœur de ne plus jamais évoquer le sujet.

«Ce n'est pas une honte, Jimmy."

«Alors je peux dire à Remus que tu l'aimes."

«Non !"

«Tu ne diras rien, je ne dirai rien, d'accord ?"

«Marché conclu."

Ils se serrèrent solennellement la main. Avec un petit tiraillement au ventre, il la contempla. Il espérait qu'elle serait à Gryffondor.

**XXXX**

(1) Au fait Lluvia se prononce Yubia. C'est de l'espagol ;-) merciiii

(2) c'est de Eiffel groupe de rock français ( album Abricotine)

**XXXX**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

**Blue Cinnamon**


	3. Le Banquet et autres festivités

Auteur: Blue Cinnamon

Fanfiction : D'un point de vue à l'autre,

Thème : Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

Spoiler : Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

Warning : Attention fic classé T, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite !

Couple(s) : vous verrez ! (Pour l'instant, en ce début de chapitre : aucun)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue ****Cinnamon**

_**Les réponses aux **__**reviews**__** seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a des **__**l'infos**__** donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question ou fait le commentaire.**_

* * *

Seydrune: J'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de données dans le temps, quand situer l'histoire.

Ha. Mer . J'avais pourtant essayer de compartimenter les chapitres: un pour le voyage, un pour la soirée… Histoire de moins se perdre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire face à cela. Tu pourrais (ou les autres) me préciser le problème. Je fais une réécriture donc je préférerais éviter les bêtises dès le début. Merci pour ta review. Tu ne pourras pas louper les MàJ : c'est tous les samedis donc pas de problème pour reviewer ! (sous-entendu: si je n'ai pas de review de ta part, je te considère comme non connectée sur le web depuis plus d'une semaine)

Lune: Qui a posté la 500ème review… je crois que je suis la 501ème

C'est DarkMione ! Tu es la 508ème et la 513ème. Sorry pour les "perdants".

Lyanna :Je te supporte avec force (pour la réécriture).

Mh, généralement on me dit que c'est avec courage. Lol. Merci. Vraiment. (ce n'est pas de l'ironie)

Langedelanuit, Sally Makey : pas de question.

C'est pas grave, je vous aime toujours, mdr.

Moimoiremoi : La nouvelle version est beaucoup mieux, bravo !

Je prendrai cela pour un compliment. Lol.

Rody85, Moimoiremoi, SheenaBlack et Lune : Tu as enlevé le passage où Lily se fait mordre, bouououh.

J'avoue que je comptais le flinguer (mouahaha) mais suite aux remarques, je le déplace. Il était mal approprié, je trouve. La nouvelle place est bien plus drôle. Pour le reste, je ne change pas l'essentiel de mon style : humiliation et strip-tease. (j'assume)

SheenaBlack : Naon pas ça et moi qui tous les jours me droguer a coup de certain de tes chapitres que j'ADORE comment je vais faire maintenant !

Je peux te les envoyer par le net. C'est pas très sûr comme truc car tu risques de mélanger les versions. Enfin, après moi ce que j'en dis. (Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs préférés et tout et tout. pleurniche de jubilation purement narcissique)

eihpoSennAEt merdum, je suis arrivée trop tard, 502ème review, un peu plus et j'y étais ! On a le droit à quelque chose quand on est sur une marche du podium ?

Nan, tu es la 505ème. Tu as la médaille en chocolat. C'est ce que disait toujours mon prof de sport. Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Rody85 sinon je trouve qu'il ya quelques changements et rajouts mais de différences alarmantes,

C'est pas bien ? Je crois que tu verras plus de modif' dans celui-ci.

Rody85 je me demandais si tu allais te servir du prince au sang-mêlé

Je ne sais pas. Moi aussi j'adore Snape. J'ai lu le HP n°6 en anglais. N'étant pas en France (renifle) je ne peux m'en servir pour écrire. Je l'ai en anglais mais pour les détails, c'est trop galère.

SheenaBlack : J'espère que tu nous enlèveras pas, dans la réécriture, le passage de James complètement bourré et où il y a Vivian !

T'inquiète. Je modifie la forme, les rapports entre les personnages. Les pétages de côtes, je garde. Lol. Tu dis "les yeux de Chat Potté à genoux.", moi je dis "les yeux de Bambi "(plus innocent donc plus dangereux).

Flo90: Ca me fait plaisir de redécouvrir.

Moi aussi. Bizarrement, moi aussi. (Ta remarque me perturbe)

Seydrune: J'espère que tu te sens bien où tu es (en fait j'ai oublié où tu es partie)…

Je me sens très bien quoique fatiguée part le travail. Je fais 8 heures par jour, 40 heures par semaine. Je suis morte T-T. Je n'ai pas dit où je suis partie. Les auteurs c'est comme Superman : on cache notre identité secrète (sauf que nous on met le slip AU-DESSOUS du pantalon et pas AU-DESSUS… Qu'il est Q des fois, ce Superman lol. Et après il arrive à sauver le monde… Non mais vraiment, je vous jure.)

Rose Halliwell : J'essaierai. Si je ne peux pas reviewer (je copie les fic que je lis en cyber et les lis en rentrant chez moi donc d'une semaine à l'autre j'oublie. Honte à moi), je te mettrai un commentaire dans le prochain chapitre. Ou je t'enverrai un mail. Je te préviens ce sera un avis sincère. Lol. (n'es pas peur…)

Lu Potter : (…)

Rahhhhhhhhh un nouveau ! Kikou ! (je suis hystérique ? nooon)

Trinity1412 : ELLE EST DE RETOUR SUR FANFIC!

Sautille Ouais ! Contente de voir que tu es toujours là !

* * *

Sirius arrive, défroisse un peu sa robe de sorcier.

"Hem… Tout le monde est attentif ?"

Silence.

"Je prends cela pour un oui."

Il s'étire de manière très alléchante.

"Biiiiiiiiien."

Il regarde les lecteurs.

"Blue m'a chargé de vous dire combien elle était heureuse que vous ne le l'ayez pas oubliée."

Il fait un sourire charmeur.

"Les 515 reviews qui s'affichent au compteur la font jubiler…"

Il scrute les alentours.

"En, gros elle pousse des cris de belette pas loin… Mais chut…"

Il fait un clin d'œil.

" Bref, les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en alerte, en favoris ou même l'auteur…"

Sirius fait une adorable moue.

" Pourtant je ne suis pas dans les autres… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ses autres écrits vous plaisent…"

Il secoua la tête puis reprend un semblant de sérieux et continue."Tout cela pour dire qu'elle est super contente et que le goût de l'écriture lui revient."

Il prend une pose pour augmenter le suspens.

" Certaines choses vont changer. Les rapports entre les personnages, certaines psychologies. Des détails viendront en plus. C'est la même chose en un peu différent. Lily sera plus étudiée, les secondaires aussi… Hé, cela veut dire plus de Sirius…"

Il sautille.

"Cool…"

Il regarde sa montre.

" Merci à tous. Et surtout, à la moindre question, incompréhension ou détail qui vous hérisse les poils de …"

"SIRIUS !"

Remus arrive en courant.

"James a coincé la tête de Peter dans la cuvette des toilettes en essayant de créer un sortilège pour le brossage des dents."

Sirius éclate de rire.

" Comment il a fait çà ?"

Remus hausse les épaules, passablement stressé.

"Viens, il va y rester ! Si on l'abîme, Blue va hurler : elle en a besoin pour ce chapitre."

Fataliste, Sirius salue les lecteurs.

"Bah, on se reverra dans quelques lignes de toute façon…"

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Allez le lire, c'est le premier chapitre ! Faut pas abuser… Bon… C'est le voyage dans le Poudlard express. Mise en place des personnages. Bref, une intro quoi

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Banquet et autres festivités**

_Bravo à __**DarkMione**__ pour avoir posté la 500ème __review__ et surtout la première du chapitre 1…. _

_Requête accordée ! (Dans le prochain chapitre)_

**

* * *

**

James regarda fièrement sa petite sœur s'approcher de la table des gryffondors. Peter lui donna un coup de coude.

"Tu fais peur. On dirait un papa poule."

Sirius pouffa, Remus tenta de camoufler son sourire amusé et Charles… Charles faisait la tête. James soupira, il se doutait que l'année serait difficile de ce côté-là. Lluvia arriva devant lui et tandis les bras. Le jeune homme grimaça.

"Tu n'as plus 3 ans, va t'asseoir avec les autres premières années."

Les yeux dépareillés se remplirent de larmes, son menton tremblotant semblait sur le point de se détacher.

"S'il te plaiiiiiit…."

Il aurait fallu être un monstre pour ne pas céder. La blondinette grimpa sur ses genoux et lui embrassa la joue sous le regard interloqué de ses condisciples. Elle leur fit son sourire le plus adorable. En trois secondes, tout le monde était sous le charme.

"Vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas", remarqua Donatella, une cinquième année.

"Elle a été adoptée", répondit aussitôt Cecily.

James sentit ses poils se hérisser.

" Tu pourrais arrêter de déballer notre vie privée ?"

La fille rougit.

" Pardon, je ne pensais pas…"

Sirius intervint.

"Ca, on _sait_ que les perruches ne pensent pas."

Des petits rires se firent entendre.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, Lluvia est ma sœur. Pas une pièce ajoutée."

La menace fut clairement comprise : celui qui ennuierait la fillette devait se préparer à le payer très cher.

"Potter, arrête ton cirque. Tu déranges : la répartition n'est même pas finie." Siffla Lily.

James eut soudain envie de lui faire mal. Juste pour _qu'elle _comprenne qu'elle lui faisait mal. Padfoot dû le sentir car il empêcha son meilleur ami de parler : cela aurait empiré leurs relations. Néanmoins, Sirius ne se gêna pas et fut cinglant.

"Evans, trouve-toi des amies, ça t'occupera."

James vit les yeux de Lily vaciller quelques secondes. Cecily était restée muette, rien d'étonnant : elle ne pourrait jamais contredire son _cher amour_; quant à Alix, elle discutait vivement avec Charles à propos d'options et ne paraissait pas suivre la dispute. Les plats apparurent. James se servit tout en songeant. Poudlard avait beau être une école d'une grande superficie, il n'en restait pas moins que le nombre d'élèves était limité. De 6 à 10 personnes en moyenne par année et par maison, le choix des relations était restreint.(1) Les autres filles de sixièmes années n'appréciaient pas Lily. Elle considérait Alix comme sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas prouvé de la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Sentant une douce caresse sur sa joue, James revint sur terre.

"Tu me coupes ma viande ?"

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui apprendre l'attaque de Doudou-Lapin. Il s'exécuta.

"Potter !", brailla Gregory Huntly, "Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. Gardera ton poste de poursuiveur…" (2)

"D'ailleurs", ajouta Huntly, " Desfleurs et Black resteront tes coéquipiers."

James avait plus que le niveau pour être attrapeur mais l'osmose entre lui, son cousin et Padfoot était telle que leur trio les rendait invincibles. Donatella Di Martino était une bonne attrapeuse. Elle était loin d'être aussi doué que lui, toutefois suffisamment pour ne pas perdre la coupe de Quidditch en se faisant rafler le vif à chaque fois. Le but de leur équipe était de gagner des points pour compenser les pertes occasionnées par les Maraudeurs. Il observa Charles murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Eleanore Weasley. La septième année secoua positivement la tête. James eut un sourire en coin. Il y en avait pour qui cela se passait bien. Il sentit quelque chose contre son pied.

"Padfoot, ne me fais pas du pied en public."

Sirius rougit.

"Mais c'est pas moi ! Je parie sur Peter !"

Lequel recracha son bacon sur la table et dévisagea Sirius d'un air consterné.

"Mais non !"

"C'est moi." Sourit Dona.

"Ah, ben tu m'as arraché la moitié des poils des jambes. Je te remercie." Grogna le brun en prenant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Lluvia se redressa, rappela son existence au monde environnant.

"Il appartient à quelqu'un. Pas touche."

Le liquide, passablement acide, brûla les narines de James.

"Hé, j'appartiens qu'à moi…Et un peu à toi" Ajouta-t-il devant le regard menaçant de sa cadette.

"Même pas vrai. Angélique a été très clair : "Surveille-le moi et tu auras ta commande de livres.""

Il dévisagea sa sœur, outré.

"Tu me prostitues que pour des bouquins ! Je vaux plus que cela."

Remus s'opposa à son argument :

"Cela dépend du livre. La version sorcière originale illustrée avec commentaires de l'auteur de L'art d'aimer d'Ovide vaut des millions."

"Cela ne peut pas être çà…Mais je l'ai déjà ce bouq…."

James percuta qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. _Un piège… Le traître !_

"Aha ! Je le savais !" Hurla Sirius en pointant un index accusateur. " Enguerrand n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus là-dessus !"

Les joues brûlantes, il tenta de nier en bloc.

"Mais non…"

"Ha si !" Répliqua Charles. " Vivian te l'offert cet été."

" C'est pas ma faute si je reçois des cadeaux !"

Il sentit Alix le détailler.

"Tu l'as lu au moins ?"

Il ne voulait pas répondre mais la teinte de son visage le fit à sa place.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial, ce livre." Grinça Lily.

Lluvia leva la main.

"Moi je sais !"

James ouvrit la bouche…

"Bah quoi ?"

"…."

" C'est Moka qui m'a dit."

"_Coléalachaise_ Fit brusquement Charles, lançant ainsi un sortilège pour le maîtriser.

"Je vais la tuer ! " Fulmina James. " On ne dit pas des choses pareilles aux _enfants_…"

"_Silencio_ Coupa Remus d'une voix lasse.

James brisa le sortilège mais bouda.

"Vas-y, balance Lluvia." Dit Sirius d'une voix moqueuse face à la moue de son meilleur ami.

" En gros c'est un livre sur l'amour : l'adultère, la séduction, le sexe, les relations homo ou hétéro, les lois… Un Kama-Sutra européen, mais plus raffiné tout de même."

" Tu l'as ramené", demanda en rougissant Dimitri Fudge.

"Non, vu le prix du cadeau, je l'ai laissé à la maison."

"Ouais, j'en connais deux qui doivent bien s'en servirent…"

D'un même geste, James, Charles et Lluvia se mirent la tête dans les mains.

"Arrrghh, mauvaise image mentale !"

"Je les trouve cool, moi, tes parents…" Souffla Peter.

"Revenons à l'intéressant,"coupa Remus" Dona, pourquoi faisais-tu de pied à ce cher Jamesie ?"

" J'ai marché dans un truc gluant alors…."

James lui tira la langue, promettant de lui faire payer cet affront.

**X**

Le festin avançait, les élèves discutaient vivement. A l'étonnement général, Potter ne chercha pas à participer. Il tenait toujours sa sœur sur ses genoux et lui expliquait la vie quotidienne à Poudlard.

«James et moi entamons des études pour devenir Aurors," dit Sirius.

«Vraiment ?" murmura Cecily d'un ton déçu. "Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de cours en commun. Je veux travailler dans le milieu juridique."

«Je crois que la question essentielle n'est pas « qu'allons-nous étudier » mais plutôt « que rêvions-nous de faire enfant », juste pour voir la différence, dit Alix pour relancer la conversation."

Potter lui prêta peu d'attention, accaparé par sa sœur.

«Moi, je voulais faire dresser d'éléphants en Egypte," fit Lily, profitant de l'inattention de Potter pour s'intégrer." Mais maintenant je pense faire Guérisseuse."

Elle surprit le regard de Potter, il la dévisageait avec un air assez doux. Elle n'appréciait pas quand il faisait ça.

« Moi, je voulais être éleveuse de licornes au bord de la mer, dans les Bahamas, "reprit Alix," j'ai revu mes projets à la baisse. J'étudierai juste les animaux magiques et je verrai bien."

«Et toi, James," demanda Di Martino.

«J'ai toujours voulu être Auror."

- Menteur ! s'exclama Lluvia.

James devint alors écarlate et posa la main sur la bouche de sa sœur.

«Ne l'écoutez pas, elle a prit trop de sucre."

Son malaise fit très plaisir à Lily.

«Nan, nan," coupa Black avec un sourire vorace. "Lluvia, dis nous."

D'un coup de baguette, il libéra la bouche de la fillette. Black prenait toujours un malin plaisir à montrer son emprise sur Potter.

«Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, "supplia celui-ci.

Lily sourit et s'interrogea sur quel genre de métier pouvait rêver James. Sûrement roi des sorciers.

«Il voulait être père au foyer."

Tout le monde pouffa, même Potter eût un petit sourire embarrassé. Peter Pettigrow s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

«C'est une blague," rugit Black.

«Je t'assure. C'est le baby-sitter officiel de toute la famille et il ne demande pas à être payé, "ajouta Lluvia."Il voulait faire comme papa."Charles eut un petit rire.

"Jouer au baby-foot, passer ses journées à se déguiser, se baigner et se goinfrer. Se faire choper par sa bombe sexuelle de femme (Potter fit un "Hé" sonore) dans un couloir sombre." expliqua Remus.

"La belle vie." Acquiesça Black.

Il était d'avis général que le jeune homme n'appréciait guère que les détails de sa vie privé soient ainsi révélés. Lily ne se sentait pas à l'aise par cette remarque. Surtout de la part de Remus…

«Petite peste. Tu peux te moquer. Moi au moins je ne voulais pas être…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le regard de la fillette était glacial. Ses iris avaient changé de couleur : ils étaient entièrement rouge. Lily n'avait jamais vu un phénomène pareil. Potter fixa sa sœur sans rien dire pendant au moins une minute. Les sourcils fronçaient, il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

«Le sucre... Mais tout de même... C'est fou ce que tu changes," souffla-t-il.

Les iris commençaient à reprendre leurs teintes normales.

«Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, "questionna Pettigrow de façon pataude.

« Rien, dit brusquement Potter." Allez, viens bout de chou."

Il se leva, Lluvia toujours dans les bras. Il paraissait très inquiet.

«Padfoot, rapporte-moi une part de tarte à la mélasse."

«Bien sûr."

Son ami le regardait intensément. Il semblait craindre quelque chose. Lily trouva cela assez étonnant de la part de Black.

«Jimmy, je vais bien. Pose-moi à terre."

L'enfant se débattait rageusement. Son frère abandonna quand elle se mit à frapper sa plaie au visage. Il fulminait. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, du sang coulait le long de sa joue. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu en une telle rage, même devant Severus.

« Dehors." (Lily sentit nettement une menace dans sa voix). "Va dans le parc, fais ce que tu veux mais sors."

Beaucoup de gryffondors furent choqués par son ton. Pourtant, on voyait de l'anxiété sur ses traits.

«Non", coupa Lluvia.

Ses iris étaient noirs maintenant.

«Maman appréciera de savoir que tu n'as pas tenu une soirée."

«Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit."

«Potter, que ce passe-t-il ici ?" demanda le professeur MacGonagall." Vous…"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le sang. Puis elle posa lentement les yeux sur Lluvia. Lily ne comprenait pas réellement l'échange entre les trois personnes mais sentit toute la tension de la situation. A la stupéfaction générale, Potter se mit à genou pour être à la même hauteur que sa sœur. Il lui tendit les bras.

«Allez, viens. S'il te plait."

Elle hésita, finalement accepta de sortir de la salle. Le professeur poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«Finissez votre repas."

Elle retourna à la table des professeurs. Tandis que les frère et sœur sortaient.

«C'était quoi cette scène," murmura Alix.

«Lluvia n'est pas vraiment humaine", avança Black, il arrive qu'elle s'énerve… Elle est assez inquiétante dans ses cas là."

Remus approuva vivement de la tête.

«J'en ai encore des sueurs froides," trembla Lily." Elle était vraiment terrifiante… Ce noir…"

«James m'a dit que c'était très rare", coupa Black.

«Ouaip !"

Lily se tourna et étouffa un cri. Potter venait de revenir. Son bras était profondément entaillé.

«Je pense qu'elle va mieux," dit-il joyeusement.

«C'n'est pas trop ton cas," remarqua Pettigrow d'une voix rauque.

«Je crois que je vais à l'infirmerie. Wormtail, tu veux m'accompagner ? " Proposa Potter avec un léger ton moqueur.

L'adolescent rougit et dit oui de la tête.

«Le fantasme de l'infirmière est tout à fait compréhensible," se moqua Remus.

« Surtout si elle a moins de vingt-six ans," ajouta Black.

« Laissez-le", coupa Potter. "Je veux être revenu pour le dessert."

«Tu préfères les femmes plus hautes dans la hiérarchie toi, "ricana Black.

«Non, je veux juste avoir assez de sang pour atteindre l'infirmerie", s'emporta Potter.

Mais il avait tout de même jeté un coup d'œil vers Lily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ce qui améliorera son humeur, c'est que lui et Wormtail allaient être revenus à temps pour manger de la tarte à la mélasse.

" Prongs ?"

"Hum ?"

"Merci, hein. Pour Pompom et pour quand Moony et Padfoot me charrient trop…" Confessa maladroitement le petit gros.

James sortit une tablette de chocolat parfum eihpoSennA : lavande et larmes de fée. _Le chocolat._

" Pas de prob'…" Dit-il en proposant un morceau à son ami.

Tandis que le doux parfum fondait dans sa bouche, il se surprit à penser à Peter. James aimait l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas _bien_, malgré tout être l'idole de quelqu'un, même Peter, était très agréable. N'étant pas sans sentiments, il considérait l'autre garçon comme un ami, une personne fragile ayant besoin d'être défendu. Il s'en voulait de passer ses nerfs sur lui de temps à autre. Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades sans discuter.

"Tu es vraiment très bronzé cette année James."

Il leva la tête et regarda Alix. Il l'estimait : c'était une fille d'humeur égale, sympathique et très directe. Il savait qu'elle avait un léger faible pour lui et aimait en jouer. Moins que Sirius avec sa Perruche, bien sûr.

«J'ai été souvent dehors pendant les vacances. Je suis allé au baptême de mon filleul en Espagne avec les trois fous et chez des cousins en France, Sirius et Remus sont restés deux jours avec moi mais Peter est rentré chez lui directement après l'Espagne."

«Oui mais quand même…"

"Oh et puis tout le mois de juillet je me suis baigné avec mes cousins au domaine."

Sirius le regarda, écœuré.

«Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, quand je suis arrivé. J'ai eu une angine du Styx. Je n'ai jamais pu aller à la cascade. Chaque fois c'est pareil : j'ai pas de bol."

«Arrête de te plaindre ! Fallait pas rester dans la Médina quand on était en Espagne", trancha Moony.

Wormtail fit une toux qui ressemblait étrangement au nom Katja.

«Qui est Katja", demanda la perruche en essayant (lamentablement) de paraître détachée.

«Ma cousine."

« Laquelle ? Tu en a au moins 19 ! "S'exclama Alix.

«Il en a très exactement 22 et 7 cousines germaines," précisa Padfoot.

James trouvait que son ami exagérait avec Cecily, il n'était pas obligé de jouer avec ses sentiments, surtout la jalousie. Lluvia rentra dans la Grande Salle. Elle était essoufflée mais calmée. Parfois il oubliait qu'elle n'était pas humaine et qu'elle possédait une partie de sa personnalité cachée, inhibée par son éducation sorcière.

«C'est méchant un saule cogneur", remarqua sa sœur.

« Merci encore", sourit-il.

«Quech-qui ch'est paché ?" demanda Wormtail, d'un air stupide.

«Bah, un truc de frangins."

Il évita le regard de Padfoot et de Moony. Lluvia s'assit sur ses genoux et prit la pomme qu'il tenait. Il la laissa faire et attrapa une clémentine.

«Lluvia, va avec les premières année faire connaissance."

« Pourquoi ?"

«Parce que c'est tes condisciples pour 7 ans et que je n'arrive pas à voir mes mains pour éplucher ma clémentine."

Au touché, il réussit à percer la peau de son pouce et commencé à dépiauter l'agrume.

«Jimmy, je les verrais au dortoir et en cours."

«Et pour ma clémentine ?"

«Donnes."

Il venait juste de finir assez laborieusement de la dépecer mais il l'abandonna à sa sœur sans protester. Il prit une banane. Il remarqua alors que ses amis l'observaient étrangement.

**X**

Il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Elle exigeait, il cédait sans protester. Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lorsque Lluvia eut mangé la moitié de la pomme de son frère, elle avait prit son agrume qu'elle laissa, en parti dévoré, pour lui piquer sa banane. Potter lui reprenait ses restes par des gestes mécaniques, comme pris dans une vieille routine. Lui qui adorait être servi en premier ne semblait pas être gêné que tous ses fruits soient mâchouillés par Lluvia.

«Prongs, tu n'es même pas écoeuré ?" demanda Wormtail.

«Par l'état de ta robe ? Si mais je me contrôle. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas vomir."

- _Quel crétin, même avec ses amis_, pensa Lily. Remus et Black éclatèrent de rire avec plusieurs autres élèves. Pettigrow mangeait toujours salement. Répugnant.

«Je parlais du fait que ta sœur triture ton dessert."

Potter haussa les épaules.

«Son repas préféré c'est mon assiette. Au bout de 10 ans, j'ai appris qu'il vaut mieux céder que recevoir une cruche en étain sur la tempe droite."

Les gryffondors s'esclaffèrent.

«Nan, elle était en marbre et c'était sur la nuque," dit distraitement Lluvia en lui prenant des mains une coupe de fraise à la crème.

«Je ne me rappelle plus trop de ce jour là", remarqua son frère d'un air pensif.

Les rires redoublèrent autour d'eux. Lily trouvait qu'ils formaient un étrange duo.

«Jimmy, pourquoi tu n'es pas préfet ?"

«J'ai eu plus de retenues en première année que tous les autres réunis et en 5 ans."

«Tu faisais quoi ?" demanda sa soeur avec curiosité.

«Des trucs."

_Des choses qui te feraient mériter la décapitation… _Remus leva la tête, le regard vif. Lily ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

«James s'amusait à enflammer les toilettes, éclater des bombabouses, des pétards, inonder les cachots et faire exploser les poubelles…"

« Il fabriquait des boules de neiges éternelles et colorantes qui harcelaient tout le monde ou dresser des doxys pour qu'ils pondent dans les plats des serdaigles," ajouta Black.

«Ou il faisait des courses de chaises volantes avec ses cousins de 7ème année," finit Pettigrow.

« Par rapport à maintenant, tu étais un amour," railla Alix.

«Ma chère demoiselle," dit Potter d'une voix caverneuse, le chapeau de travers," je vous prédis une journée mouvementée demain."

Lily reconnut que l'imitation du professeur Pingou dont la matière est la Divination était assez bonne. Alix rit. Les deux adolescents flirtaient souvent. Cela énervait profondément Lily : Potter _lui_ demandait de sortir mais s'amusait avec Alix. _Il devrait sortir avec elle…_ Pourtant, cette idée provoqua une légère contraction de l'estomac de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée saugrenue : elle ne pouvait pas aimer se faire draguer par ce type ! Lluvia partit rejoindre les premières et deuxièmes années assez brusquement. James saisit l'occasion et prit un plat entier de tarte à la mélasse.

- Rah, du sucre pure. C'était insupportable de devoir manger des fruits pendant toutes les vacances et de se cacher pour avoir des vrais trucs à manger.

Il engloutit une bouchée avec délectation. Lily trouva écoeurant qu'il mange des sucreries à longueur de temps sans grossir d'un gramme. Pettigrow et lui jouèrent au concours de "celui qui en mettra le plus dans sa bouche". Heureusement que Remus était mature.

**X**

«James, sers-moi un verre de jus de citrouille," dit Alix.

La cruche était à 2 mm de sa main. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire et, d'un geste précis et raffiné, il servit sa condisciple avec sa baguette magique. Il remplit le verre à raz bord pour l'embêter.

«Woouah, la classe," s'extasia Cecily,"tu sers comme un pro !"

«J'ai eu des cours de savoir-vivre sorcier, répondit-il avec un peu (beaucoup) de suffisance."

«Vraiment ? Depuis quand, "s'intéressa Nicolina, élève de 5ème année.

«Mes 6 ans, je crois. Sirius en a eu aussi mais n'a pas fait la dernière session cet été."

«C'est le privilège d'être un renégat, Prongs. Partir de chez mes parents m'a épargné un mois de cours barbants."

« Tu n'appliques jamais tes leçons ou tu ne les comprends pas, "s'enquerra Lily avec froideur." Vu ton comportement, je pencherai pour les deux."

James déglutit difficilement._ Pourquoi fait-elle çà !_ Elle lui sautait à la gorge dès qu'elle le pouvait.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Il se sentait mal. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose et parvint à rester naturel.

"Le savoir-vivre, ce n'est pas ne pas attaquer les personnes innocentes et sans défense ?"

_Si tu savais…_

« En partie", dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'elle soit si agressive depuis la rentrée. D'habitude elle se retenait un peu. Il était trop populaire pour être railler : les autres ne suivraient pas. Puis il se rappela LA raison. _L'histoire du placard... Comment oublier le placard ! _James se trouva stupide. Contrairement au reste des vacances, il n'y avait pas songé de toute la journée.

«James, si tu as reçu un tel enseignement… Tu dois savoir danser convenablement ?"

«Cela va de soi, mademoiselle, "répondit-il avec arrogance à Alix.

Pourquoi Lily se comportait ainsi ? Après tout cela avait été surtout gênant pour lui...

«Tu m'inviteras à danser dans la salle commune alors."

«Bien, mademoiselle."

Pourquoi avec les autres, tout était si simple ?

**XXXX**

Le repas était fini depuis un moment mais ils venaient juste de quitter la table. Comme à l'accoutumer, les nouveaux préfets s'occuper des premières années, laissant la soirée libre aux élèves plus âgés. Lily ne comprendrait décidément jamais Potter. Il flirtait sans cesse avec Alix mais _l'invitait elle à sortir_. Elle ne cessait d'y penser. _Sors de ma tête, imbécile ! _Son amie lui avait expliqué que les garçons immatures avaient souvent ce comportement face aux filles qui leur plaisaient : ils essayaient de les impressionner en faisant des stupidités plus grosses qu'eux. Alix affirmait : « James est un garçon adorable quand il ne porte pas son masque de brute futile » mais Lily en doutait. Elle observa son amie. Peut-être qu'Alix aimait Potter… Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé. Lily se mordit la lèvre en regardant Alix marcher. _Il faut que nous en parlions._

Elle avait suivi la troupe des gryffondors. Les élèves plus jeunes étaient déjà couchés. En fait, ils avaient tellement traîné qu'ils ne restaient que quelques couples en train de profiter leurs retrouvailles pour se raconter de vive voix leurs vacances. Ils se séparèrent tous en voyant Potter leur faire signe de décamper. _Et dire que tout le monde, enfin presque, est à sa botte. _Black empila le mobilier de la salle commune contre les murs pendant que Potter jetait des sorts de silence et d'impassibilité aux murs et portes pour ne pas que le bruit attire les professeurs ou réveille les autres gryffondors. Ils avaient l'air bien organisé et Lily se sentait qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire cela. _Allez-y, violer le règlement !_ Elle s'abstint toutefois de dire quoique ce soit. Remus était là. Potter sortit une sphère de verre de sa poche et l'a mis en lévitation.

"Vous désirez ?"

"Mmh, Gotan Project… Santa Maria."

Potter sourit.

"Heureusement que les enfants sont couchés. Le tango sorcier n'est pas très recommandable."

"Je sais," susurra Alix d'un air charmeur que Lily détesta.

Le jeune homme ôta sa robe de sorcier. Il portait une étrange chemise blanche trop large et plein de poche avec un pantalon noir trop grand lui aussi.

"Vivement la nouvelle saison", soupira-t-il en défroissant le tissu.

Il retira aussi sa chemise sous les sifflements de ses amis. Alix avait, elle aussi, retiré son uniforme.

"Potter, tu ne vas pas nous faire un strip-tease, ça va ! N'oublie pas le règlement."

Il la regarda surpris.

"Voyons Evans, tu ne connais pas les danses sorcières ?"

Lily se sentit rougir. Elle connaissait les danses normales mais que voulait-il dire par sorcière ? Il eut une expression moqueuse et posa sa chemise sur l'entassement des meubles.

" Les danseurs sont connectés psychiquement pour pouvoir prévoir leur chorégraphie sans parler; de plus, le produit permettant ce lien rend les danseurs plus souples. Mais c'est long à expliquer, ça"

Elle tenta de ne pas paraître trop intéressée et préféra se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle ne voulait pas lui demander ce qu'était le niveau suprême. Il avait un marcel blanc. Lily jugea la chose de mauvais goût. _Crétin._

"Mademoiselle a ce qu'il faut ?"

_Vas-y, déballe ton pseudo savoir-vivre. _

"Non, mais j'image que toi si."

Il remua sa baguette et une boite apparut. Il l'ouvrit et Lily entraperçut une poudre scintillante. Il prit une pincée de son contenu, en mis sur les cheveux d'Alix et sur les siens. Il lança la boîte à Black et reporta son attention sur Alix.

"De la meilleure qualité, mademoiselle. Tu es de quel niveau ?"

" Sept." Souffla la jeune fille en rougissant.

Il se tourna vers Remus.

"Moony, musique !"

Potter s'inclina devant Alix qui lui tendit la main. Ils se placèrent très serrés l'un contre l'autre, il tenait Alix fermement contre lui. Lily était curieuse de voir la démonstration. Entre temps, Black avait invité Di Martino et eux aussi se mettaient en place. La musique commença. James fixait sa cavalière droit dans les yeux et ils commencèrent une série de pas rapide. Ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre dans une harmonie parfaite. Le rythme s'accéléra et Potter fit pencher Alix si fort que les cheveux de celle-ci effleurèrent le sol. Lily ne savait pas son amie si souple. En réponse au mouvement, Alix fit un pas étrange et leva haut la jambe. Son partenaire bascula son buste en arrière à 90°.

La danse devenait de plus en plus rapide. Potter fit tourner plusieurs fois la jeune fille. Elle glissa mais il la rattrapa juste à temps. Il fit un porté trop osé aux yeux de Lily. Lorsque Alix se laissa glisser contre Potter, ils dansaient maintenant si proches que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient par instant mais le jeune homme gardait une concentration totale. Lily remarqua que Di Martino dansait largement mieux qu'Alix et que Potter paraissait bridé par les capacités de sa partenaire. Au moment où elle eut cette pensée, les couples s'intervertirent. Black ralentit le rythme pour Alix tendit que Potter et Di Martino enchaînaient des figures complexes et de plus en plus évocatrice. Puis, ils dansèrent de moins en moins rapidement et s'arrêtèrent doucement à la fin de la chanson, en parfaite synchronisation. Lily avait le souffle coupé.

"Prongs, beau progrès", applaudit Pettigrow.

Potter sourit crânement.

"C'est l'entraînement et mon talent naturel bien sûr..."

Black passa à côté de son ami et lui claqua les fesses.

"4 heures par jour pendant deux mois, ça vous met en forme !"

"Arrête !"

Potter paraissait hors de lui. Lily pouffa.

"Bah, on le fait bien aux filles."

**« Tu** le fais bien, toi !** Pas moi**, alors arrête cette manie insupportable. C'est nul !"

Remus riait aux éclats, Lily sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

"Oh, Jimmy-chou, ne sois pas si susceptible", se moqua Black.

"Je te préviens la prochaine fois, tu le regretteras ! Et ne m'appelle pas Jimmy-chou."

Lily échangea un regard complice avec Remus, heureusement Potter ne vit rien.

"Tu feras quoi ?" dit Black avec une expression effrontée." Oh, je suis trop curieux …"

Il avait à peine touché les fesses de Potter que celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire et enchaîna un second dans le nez de son ami quand celui-ci se pencha sous l'effet du choc. Cecily poussa un cri aigu. Black poussa un cri, lui aussi, mais plus dans le genre guerrier.

"A mort les mutins", hurla-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

Il se jeta un sortilège pour avoir des dents de vampire et mordit sauvagement le cou de Potter.

"Moony, jette lui un sort !" Piailla la victime en se débarrassant du "monstre".

Remus hocha la tête négativement.

"Pas de favoritisme, Prongs. Ta cause était légitime, je te pleurais, crois-moi."

Lily gloussa. Dans les combats moldus, Potter n'avait jamais le dessus. La bataille était acharnée. Black avait plus de difficultés, probablement parce que Potter avait beaucoup grandi, surtout parce qu'il s'était musclé durant les vacances. Il avait soulevé par-dessus son épaule Black et tournait pour l'étourdir. Son marcel déchirait laissé deviner des muscles (anciennement fins et secs) résolument solides et très bien dessinés … Lily rougit et détourna le regard. _Potter est une sale brute._

"Mais ! T'as pas de marques de bronzage !" Beugla Sirius.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le souffle court, James venait d'immobiliser son meilleur ami. Cela n'avait pas été vraiment difficile car il était pris d'un fou rire passablement démoniaque. Les dents de vampire n'arrangeaient rien.

"Hahha, t'as pas de marques !"

"Mais si ! "Coupa James, écarlate.

Il sentait le regard de Lily sur sa nuque.

"J'ai arraché une couture de ton pantalon et de ton caleçon, entre parenthèses très original les pandas qui dévorent des crânes humains, mais le haut de tes fesses n'est pas blanc !"

«La couleur de mon postérieur est normale et arrête de faire une fixation dessus ! Je vais finir par avoir peur de dormir avec toi dans le lit d'à côté.»

Les autres élèves pouffèrent. Il avait envie de l'étriper. Pourquoi parlait-il de çà. Surtout devant Lily ! Il libéra son ami et partit de rhabiller. Padfoot se dirigea vers Charles, un des ses cousins. Il avait cette horripilante expression narquoise. Il devait avoir une idée en tête.

"Charles, quand tu vas à la cascade avec les autres, vous vous baignez comment ?"

"Avec nos jambes généralement, et les bras aussi."

James sourit. Son cousin était toujours aussi à la masse dans ses réponses quand c'était Sirius.

"Vous portez quoi comme vêtement ?"

James se sentit rougir. Padfoot avait mis dans le mille.

"Rien, nager en robe est très difficile."

Charles sourit. Il se vengeait ainsi un peu. Il ne trahissait pas James, il répondait juste aux questions (si elle était bien posée).

"Tout nu," s'écria Cecily, choquée. "Et les filles ?"

"Il y en a un endroit pour les filles séparé du nôtre. On ne peut pas s'espionner car il y a des sortilèges posés par nos grands-parents."

James estima que durant 5 ans ce détail était demeuré secret et que c'était déjà pas mal connaissant Charles.

"Cela ne te gène pas Prongs ?" demanda Peter, traumatisé.

"On est tous fait pareil."

"Certains ont leur particularité", sourit Charles.

James ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

"Ca devient croustillant," gloussa Donatella.

Il se sentait plutôt d'avis opposé.

"Raconte, "dit Wormtail ;

"James a dû mal à se contrôler souvent et…"

"QUOI !" Hurlèrent les gryffondors.

"Charlie, précise. Sinon on va me prendre pour un pervers ou un incontinent," marmonna James avec rage.

"Ah, oui… Donc James ne contrôle pas très bien sa magie à la cascade, il est assez sensible au bois d'acajou et toutes les installations sont dans ce bois."

Charles se tut.

"Et…. "Demanda Moony.

James écarquilla les yeux : _même lui ?_ Il se sentit trahi. Le sale petit …..

"Je pense que c'est dû au fait que sa baguette magique est en acajou, "réfléchit Charles.

"Non je veux dire, que s'est-il passé ? "Précisa Moony.

"Nos cousin Will et Alex, qui ont déjà dans les 20 ans, l'ont fait tomber du rocher le plus haut, sans le faire exprès cet été."

"Si mettre du savon noir ce n'est pas le faire exprès, j'aurai eu beaucoup moins de punitions par Granny, "remarqua acerbement James.

"T'es susceptible, Jimmy, "coupa Charles. "Bref, pendant la chute Jimmy a dû avoir une forte émotion parce que lorsqu'il est sorti de l'eau pour massacrer les deux zouaves, il… Au fait c'est dans l'eau ou dans l'air que cela s'est produit ?"

"Les deux, "grogna James.

Il n'aimait la tension entre lui et son cousin à chaque rentrée. Un moyen de lui faire payer les Maraudeurs. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Sirius à la maison. Peut-être aussi à cause de la venue de Lluvia à Poudlard.

"Oh."

"Alors," cria Alix," il s'est passé quoi ?"

"Il s'est jeté un sortilège de runes protectrices. Il est sorti de l'eau avec des runes tatouées magiquement sur lui, "ria Charles, "et pas n'import où."

"Merci Charly. Je ne pensais pas que mon propre cousin me trahirait."

"Tu as arraché la tête de moi nounours ! "Argumenta Charles.

Le ton montait et cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Il le sentait.

"C'était il y a des années ! "Répliqua James outré.

Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Probablement à cause des attaques de Lily tout au long de la soirée, il était maintenant sur les nerfs et cherchait, plus ou moins inconsciemment, à se défouler.

"Oui, mais quand même. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé."

Il percevait la magie de Charlie autour de lui. Lui aussi semblait stressé.

"Mesquin !"

"Ah, oui. C'est vrai que t'as parlé qu'à 5 ans."

James ferma les yeux. La journée était un désastre. Tout ce qu'il voulait caché ou du moins taire étaient révélé. Il eut l'impression qu'on avait ouvert son crâne pour observer ses pensées honteuses, intimes et noires. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Charles avait une expression horrifiée et désolée.

"Ils sont où les tatouages ?", argua Cecily.

_Sale perruche_, pensa James. Elle voulait sûrement "recueillir" le plus possible de ragots.

"Sur le côté de chaque fesse et sur le bas ventre", murmura Charlie, plus préoccupé à le dévisager.

James s'étira et remit en place le mobilier de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit", grinça James en saluant les filles. "Je vais me coucher, ne faîtes pas trop de bruit tout à l'heure." Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses colocataires.

"Jimmy, ne boude pas", fit Charles d'une voix tremblante.

Il l'ignora. Il avait mal.

"Excuse-moi, Jimmy."

Charles paraissait paniqué.

"Non. Et si tu veux savoir, c'était Maria pour la peluche."

Il regarda son cousin se mordre les lèvres.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas…"

"Dit ? Comment ? " Cria James.

Charles devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout comme les gens autour. James utilisa le peu de contrôler qui lui rester pour aller dans le dortoir, il monta sur le toit de la tour. Il alluma une cigarette et savoura les effets des herbes qu'il avait ajoutées au tabac.

**X**

"Il était muet ? "Demanda Remus.

Tous les autres étaient partis sauf Pettigrow, Remus, Black, Di Martino, Lily et ses amies. Cecily et Alix tenaient absolument à savoir, Lily préféra rester car dans tous les cas elle aurait droit aux babillages des filles. Ils désiraient (presque) tous des explications de la part de Charles Desfleur, le cousin de Potter.

"Oui. D'après les guérisseurs, il ne contrôlait pas son flux de magie et se jetait des sorts de mutisme sans le vouloir. (Charles s'étira et soupira) On n'a pas toujours été sympa avec lui. On le faisait punir à notre place. Il nous l'a fait payer dès qu'il a su parler."

Lily imaginait mal Potter muet et brimait par ses cousins.

"Comment a-t-il guéri ?"

Lily se retint de gifler Cecily. Elle n'avait aucun respect de la vie privée.

"Il a demandé un frère ou une sœur par écrit. Ses parents étaient fous de joie de le voir s'exprimer même indirectement. Ils sont allés à l'orphelinat Merlin l'Enchanteur et, d'après sa mère, il est allé directement au berceau de Lluvia et la prit à bras pour lui chanter une berceuse. L'oncle Henriech, son père, m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un bébé hurler si fort. Jimmy l'a calmé direct."

"C'est chou comme histoire," murmura Alix.

"Ils ont eu des problèmes pour l'adoption mais au final cela a été. Jimmy est resté tout de même très introverti."

"Je le trouve très fier, arrogant et prétentieux. Toujours à se mettre en valeur. Bref extraverti, "fit Lily.

Entendre cette histoire lui avait fait peur. Elle ne voulait pas être indulgente avec Potter, il restait une brute malgré tout. Malgré le passé. Le coup du placard lui restait en travers de la gorge. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de rouer James de coups.

"Ah, si tu vois cela comme çà…"

"Je ne vois pas comment voir autrement, "dit Lily d'un ton sec.

"Il n'a jamais dit à ses amis qu'il était muet enfant."

Remus hocha la tête et Black baissa les yeux.

"Il n'a jamais raconté ses problèmes de flux magique. Ni du fait que cela attire les détraqueurs."

Pettigrow poussa un pitoyable cri de terreur qu'il tenta de dissimuler en toux.

"Et cela m'étonnerait qu'il raconte ses tensions avec son grand-père paternel."

"Votre grand-père…" commença Cecily.

"Pas le mien. C'est le père de son père. Moi mon père, c'est le frère de sa mère, "dit Charles.

Il expliqua devant leur air perdu.

"Moi, côté Desfleur, son grand-père côté Potter."

"Aaaah", murmura Alix." Il est en tension ?"

"Oui, le vieux pense que Lluvia devrait retourner à l'orphelinat parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine."

"Quel… "Gronda Remus.

Lily se sentit frémir. Le jeune homme était du genre calme, le voir s'énerver était… Etrange. Lily sentit un message silencieux entre lui, Peter et Sirius.

En observant Charles, Lily reconnut les manières de Potter. En y réfléchissant, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : même forme de visage, même couleur de cheveux et surtout même expressions arrogantes.

"Je vais me coucher. Et Sirius, si tu veux mon avis pour les fesses il ne plaisante pas. Je pense que c'est à cause de Cerise."

"Nooooooooooooon ! "Firent Remus et Black.

"Qui est-ce ? "Demanda Alix

"La française qui tentait d'allumer James," répondit Pettigrow avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

"Son amie d'enfance ? Il m'en avait vaguement parlé… Je croyais qu'ils étaient comme frère et soeur" demanda Di Martino.

"Ouaip… Tout le monde grandit. Bref, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire cela durant une période… Même qu'il restait toujours assis. Cela l'a rendu fou mais il n'osait rien lui dire, enfin tu le connais Sirius."

"Il a cédé ? " Interrogea Remus.

"Stoïque."

"Quel nul," s'écria Sirius.

"Quel brave, "fit en même temps Remus.

Lily le regarda surprise.

"Cette fille est sublime, argumenta Sirius, "et entreprenante !"

"Tu aimes les filles entreprenantes, "s'intéressa Cecily.

"J'ai dit aussi sublime," précisa Sirius.

Lily et Alix lui donnèrent un coup de pied en même temps. Sirius leur fit une grimace.

"Elle le voit comme un défi, ce n'est pas sain", remarqua Remus.

Lily fut touché par sa sensibilité. Enfin un garçon qui ne jugeait pas grâce ses hormones et des critères glauques.

"Je vais me pieuter. Bonne nuit", fit Charles. "Et pas un mot à Jimmy vous 6", ajouta-t-il, "sinon vous le regretterez."

Il partit rapidement.

"Cecily-Chérie," murmura Sirius.

"Oui ?" répondit la jeune fille avec jubilation.

Elle devait probablement espérer (vainement) une déclaration d'amour.

"Un mot à qui que se soit hors nous 6, je te ferais tellement souffrir que ce sera du sang à la place de tes larmes," menaça Sirius à voix basse." N'en parle à personne, pas même Lluvia ou James. Surtout pas James."

Il quitta la salle sans se retourner suivi de Pettigrow. Lily eut envi de lui jeter un fauteuil à la tête : Cecily avait éclaté en sanglot. Alix conduit l'amoureuse éperdue dans leur dortoir. Lily resta seule avec Remus qui prenait les vêtements que Potter avait oublié. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

"Remus ?"

**X**

Allongé, James contemplait les étoiles. Les tuiles froides abaissaient la température de son corps, le plongeant dans une agréable somnolence. Les nuits écossaises, même en septembre, étaient froides. Surtout sur le toit d'une tour, en plein vent.

"Pardon."

James sursauta et dévisagea Charles. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Pardon… C'est juste…"

Son cousin mit ses mains sur son visage. Un geste de détresse. Ses épaules commencèrent à tressauter. Félin, James se leva et s'approcha.

"Charlie…"

Les sanglots se firent bruyants.

"Pardon… Pardon de te faire _ressentir_ tout cela…"

Quelque chose en lui vacilla. Il attrapa brusquement l'autre et le serra contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," murmura-t-il en lui frottant le dos."Je ne t'en veux pas. Calme-toi. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi."

Il repoussa des mèches humides, collées aux joues de Charles.

"Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, Charlie. S'il te plait… Cette année… Ces prochains mois sont peut-être…"

Charles secoua la tête niant ses propos avant même qu'il ne les dise. James le força à le regarder.

" Je veux que tu restes avec nous, avec moi. Je veux que tu te rapproches de Lluvia, je sentirai ta présence où que je sois si tu es près d'elle."

Charles renifla disgracieusement, James lui offrit un mouchoir.

"_Tes amis_ causeront ta perte, je l'ai _vu_…. Et Elle… Elle te fait souffrir… C'est comme… Comme cette fille, _Evans_…" Cracha le garçon aux yeux azur.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

"_D'accord_."

James sourit et caressa la joue du jeune homme.

"Tu es mon enfance, je ne veux pas t'avoir loin de moi."

Charles se moucha.

"Je suis une mauviette."

James le fixa puis souffla

"Je t'aime, ma mauviette."

Charles battit frénétiquement des paupières.

"Je sais." Répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. "Je sais. Merci pour cela aussi."

Ils s'assirent.

"Tu sors avec Weasley, cette rouquine de 4ème année."

Charles s'éclaira un peu.

"Oui… Je… Elle… Enfin…"

Il rougit, au plus grand amusement de son cadet. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

"Cool."

"Oui… En plus, cela enquiquinera Black : il avait quelques vues sur elle."

"Appelle-le Sirius."

"Je redescends… Ne… Ne fais pas de bêtise. D'accord ?"

James lui désenfla le visage d'un coup de baguette.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je crois que cela ne peut pas empirer pour ce soir. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave."

**X**

Lily se demanda si Remus l'avait entendu. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

"Remus," fit Lily timidement.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta. Il paraissait surpris.

"Tu sais, la prochaine sortie au Pré-au-Lard, c'est le 12 septembre."

Lily avait l'impression de se liquéfier.

"Oui…"

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

"On… On pourrait y aller à deux… Si tu as envie bien sûr… "Ajouta-t-elle trop vite.

"Lily… James est… "Essaya Remus, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne te parle pas de Potter mais de toi", coupa-t-elle.

"Mais…"

Il était écarlate et avait l'air mal-à-l'aise.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela lui poserait un problème si vous êtes _vraiment_ amis."

Il eut l'air étonné de son argument.

"Mais…"

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler. Il lui répondit aussitôt. Plus tard, en se couchant, l'échange avec Remus lui rappela son premier baiser. Le pire premier baiser du monde. L'année dernière, la vieille du départ, Potter l'avait entraîné dans un placard à balais alors qu'elle faisait une inspection durant une ronde de préfets :

_«Evans, viens."_

_Potter l'attrapa par la main et les avaient enfermés._

_«Tu es fou ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !"_

_«Chut, j'ai fait une blague mais tu risques de te faire prendre si tu restes en vue."_

_«Quoi ?"_

_« Le bureau de __Rusard__ va…"_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM. Le placard vibra. Du plâtre tomba du plafond. Lily entendit un hurlement de rage._

_« Il va nous trouver !"_

_« Mais non. J'ai jeté un sort, personne ne peut voir cette porte."_

_«Mais…"_

_«Chut… J'entends Miss Teigne qui renifle."_

_Lily dressa l'oreille et entendit la respiration de l'effroyable animal. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de James._

_«Satyre !"_

_«Chut, tais-toi Evans."_

_Lily se débattait avec hargne, Potter la plaqua contre le mur. Il était tout contre elle, son souffle dans son cou. Elle paniqua._

_«Je t'aime. Je ne vais pas te violer, je ne ferai jamais cela, voyons (sa voix était douce).Arrête de paniquer. Au pire si tu n'es pas sage, je te bâillonnerai mais jamais rien de plus", avait-il murmuré. _

_Elle se contrôla pour ne pas frémir. Il lui avait déjà demandé de sortir avec lui mais jamais il n'avait fait une telle déclaration. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir. Elle aimait Remus et Potter était si… Si arrogant et immature._

_«J'aimerai voir ça !" avait-elle crié avec emportement._

_Et il l'embrassa tendrement, très tendrement. Il la serra contre lui sans lui faire le moindre mal mais en __la__ tenant fermement. L'odeur de sa peau rappelait à Lily celle d'un matin d'hiver, ou comme celle du vent avant la chute de neige, le tout mêlé à une autre chaude et agréable, rassurante même. Mais indéfinissable... _

Elle secoua la tête dans son lit. Ce n'était pas censé être un bon souvenir. Mais tout de même. Ce baiser lui avait fait un drôle d'effet… Plus qu'avec Remus. Bien plus. Cela l'énervait. Une petite voix dans sa tête se fit entendre : « Peut-être parce que _James_ t'aime et que tu plais à _Lupin_ mais pas plus donc l'intensité du baiser était moins forte». Lily sentit son estomac se contracter, « ou _James_ embrasse simplement mieux... ». Elle enragea. « Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu as bien répondu à son baiser au début ». Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien de cela.

_Au bout de quelques secondes, Potter la tint moins fort pour l'embrasser d'autant plus passionnément, elle se libéra une de ses mains et le gifla de toutes ses forces._

_« Excuse-moi", murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblotante en se reculant. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."_

_« Les hormones, j'imagine."_

_A son silence, elle sentit qu'elle l'avait peiné._

_«Ce n'est pas les hormones. Tu le sais. D'ailleurs, cela avait l'air de te plaire", ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir._

_«Non, c'était pour que tu me lâches. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait me plaire de me faire embrasser par un prétentieux égocentrique. C'était épouvantable."_

_Il se laissa glisser contre le mur._

_«__Rusard__ n'est pas encore assez loin : il va nous entendre ouvrir la trappe. D'ici 5 minutes on pourra utiliser le passage secret."_

_Sa voix était cassée. _

Lily avait beaucoup culpabilisée, maintenant encore. Elle lui avait menti très méchamment. Elle avait adoré la façon dont il l'avait embrassé mais elle ne le supportait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue à la relancer… Elle enfouilla la tête sous son oreiller : elle sortait ENFIN avec Remus Lupin et, au lieu de jubiler allégrement et sabrer le champagne avec ses amies, elle se prenait _encore_ la tête à propos de Potter. _Crétin ! Sors de ma tête !_

**

* * *

**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

**Blue ****Cinnamon

* * *

**

(1)je me fis aux livres. Petits arguments sur le nombre d'élèves :

Dans le tome 1, il est dit

Qu'il y a que 300 personnes lors d'une description (je ne sais plus où, sorry). Donc en moyenne 75 élèves par maison, soit 10,7 élèves pour chaque année (applaudissez le calcul de tête)

Harry est envoyé dans le dortoir des premières années, or ils ne sont que 5 en gryffondor.

Au cours commun avec les serpentards, pour la leçon de vol, il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de balais, or les deux maisons sont réunis donc 10 élèves par maison.

Dans les films, ils mettent plus d'élève pour que cela rende mieux. En réalité, il n'y a pas tant de sorcier que cela. Les sorciers légèrement plus vieux que Harry sont moins nombreux car ils sont nés en temps de guerre. Généralement, durant ce type de période (Guerre premières années de la reconstruction), les gens évitent d'avoir des enfants (sauf les Wesley exception qui confirme la règle).

(2) ne hurlez pas ! d'après le site officiel de JKR, il était effectivement poursuiveur, ils ont changé pour le film, cela fait plus mélo et Dieu sait que les américains aiment le mélo.


	4. La lune brille sous les etoiles

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction**D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler **Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite !

**Couple(s) :** Remus / Lily et Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue ****Cinnamon**

_Les réponses aux __reviews__ seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a des __l'infos__ donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question._

_

* * *

_**Bel-o-****kiu****-****kiuni**: Et pour parler d'autre chose, tout va toujours bien en Angleterre (même si tu refuses de dire ce que tu y fais bol) ? 

Mouhhaha… Je ne suis pas en Angleterre ! Perdu ! Tu as encore le choix entre l'Afrique du Sud, l'Australie, le Canada, l'Irlande, la Nouvelle-Zélande, les USA… Mdr. Pour ce que je fais… C'est crevant. Tout simplement épuisant. Mais cool. Le cadre est trop trop beau. (Mon identité secrète est mon bien le plus précieux)

**Flo90 :** Si tu ne trouves rien a écrire, tu peux raconter ta vie dans ta review, lol, y en a pleins qui le font. (Genre : moi)

**Seydrune** mwahaha! Vive les longs posts de Blue Cinnamon !Vive les longs reviews ;) Merci ! (Attention les autres, il y a un message caché, trouvez le… XD)

**Rose ****Halliwell** Je suis tout à fait d'accord à ce que tu sois ma bêta !

Cool, c'est la première fois que je suis la bêta de quelqu'un ! Je vais tâcher de bien faire mon travail !

**Seydrune**...par contre, ce qui est très bien, c'est ta façon de placer quelque éléments qui vont faire apparaître une suite

T-T Tu me fais ultra plaisir…. Merci ! J'essaie de rendre les choses plus claires et de mettre plus d'éléments pour la "deuxième partie" ainsi elle sera mieux acceptée .

**Platdenouille** dit mwa y a pas des passages supprimer ?

Oui ! Certains seront tournés d'une autre manière et d'autres seront supprimés… On verra bien ! Le moment où James suit les ordres d'Alix est parti car il pourrait mieux coller ailleurs… Désolée pour ta préférence à l'ancienne version --… Je t'envoie cela… Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus brute, moins réfléchie…Donc plus naturelle peut-être. ¤soupire¤

**Seydrune**comment on fait pour poster un chapitre ! **(ATTENTION C EST IMPORTANT POUR D AUTRES TRUCS)**

BOULET ! Je n'expliquerai pas une seconde fois… Enfin… Bon… Tu vas dans mon profile à moi… Tu vas dans "_Favorites __Authors_". Tu cliques sur le pseudo "_Alixe_". (Attention cela deviens compliqué, mdr). Cette femme (elle est adulte) a sur son profile l'adresse d'_**un site français qui t'explique tout sur **__**Fanfiction**__** et comment écrire **__**une**__** fic**_. Je te le conseille vivement. En plus, _Alixe_ est vraiment cool comme auteur.

**Lyanna** On comprend de mieux en mieux les relations des personnages !

¤¤¤¤ Danse de la joie ¤¤¤¤

**Seydrune**Et lily...Ah, LILY ! Quelle imbécile ! J'aurais pris mon pied, moi, si Potter m'avait embrassé !Elle a pris son pied, c'est ce qui l'énerve lol.

**Flammaria** : Moi je n'aime pas trop Alix

Ah. Ben. Euh…. MORTE DE RIRE. C'est fait pour. C'est le personnage féminin agaçant de ma fic. Celle qui vous donne envie de baffer.

**Rose ****Halliwell****DarkMione**: Rien… Mais c'est pas grave, j'vous z'aime bien quand même.

**Lune **: Je ne me souvenais pas que Lily fût si méchante avec James, il faut que ça évolue très vite !Elle n'est pas méchante, enfin si, elle est perturbée… C'est pas pareil ! L'évolution… S'ils se tombent dans les bras (définitivement) dès le 6ème chapitre, bah c'est moins drôle. Ca se mérite un couple !

**Héloïse :** elle est quoi exactement sa soeur ? Lluvia

Bah si je le dis, c'est moins drôle et moins sadique. Bref, contre la déontologie… Même, si techniquement parlant j'en ai pas.

**Bel-o-****kiu****-****kiuni**: dommage que le moment Lily/Remus n'ait pas été plus détaillé…

C'est le point de vue de Lily. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle fasse plus attention à un souvenir vieux de 2 mois à propos de James plutôt que de penser à son "fantastique" moment avec Remus ?

**SheenaBlack** : Mouhahhaha, pas de bol tu es la 2ème review ! (Morte de rire) (Ton pseudo c'est pour Dune ? Le mien aussi !)

**Andromède :** t'as toujours aussi bonne opinion de Lily et Sirius, toi, mdr

Même pas vrai d'abord. Sirius, il défend SON James (il lui a pissé dessus un soir quand il était soûl ET transformé en chien donc c'est SON territoire… James lui en veut encore. XD)… Quant à Lily… J'expliquerai en temps voulu.

**

* * *

**

Remus arrive à pas feutrés.

"Bonjour, très chers lecteurs…"

Il sourit timidement.

"Blue m'a prié de vous dire trois ou quatre choses… Elle ne fait plus confiance à Sirius pour ses choses-là."

Petit rire de Remus.

"Il l'a balancée pour les cris de belette… Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle peut faire pire : elle a visité son compte cette fois-ci. Il y a 54 personnes inscrits pour "Alert Author", 34 pour "Alert Story", 26 pour "Favorite Author" et (tenez vous bien) 60 pour "Favorite story" ! Soit 174 inscrit(e) s ! "

Remus secoue la tête en songeant à cette information inconcevable.

" Bref, comme elle ne fout rien de la journée du dimanche… Et quand je dis rien : c'est réveillée à 13h, levée à 14h et ainsi de suite toute la journée… Tout cela pour dire qu'avec Excel, elle a trouvé en tout 111 ! Retirant entre 5/100 et 10/100 de yaoistes qui n'apprécient que les autres fics (perverses !), Blue Cinnamon a découvert qu'environ 102 personnes suivent vraiment sa fic. Elle en a été très étonnée… Elle a couru partout en gloussant comme un faisan à la saison de la chasse."

Remus frissonne en repensant à cette vision digne de Kubrick.

" Après elle a un peu flippé : si tout le monde postait, elle devrait publier un interlude culturel par semaine, or, c'est une larve. Avec 16/102 de reviewers (qu'elle remercie chaleureusement au passage), elle s'est sentie très contente du résultat et a déclaré (je cite) " Moi-même je ne poste pas systématiquement, déjà, le fait que des personnes le fassent régulièrement voir toujours est génial, je ne vais pas râler sinon j'aurai plus de boulot réf : Interlude Culturel. ""

Remus se passe la main sur le visage.

"Pour fêter çà, elle a appelé sa famille en France pendant 2 heures, fait la vaisselle et ranger ses fringues (après les avoir lavée)."

Remus pleure dans ses mains.

"Elle n'avait pas fait la vaisselle depuis 5 jours… S'il vous plait, reviewez, mettez-la de bonne humeur. Elle mangeait ses yaourts au couteau… Plus jamais çà. S'il vous plait… Reviewez… Parce que lorsqu'elle est morose, c'est vraiment une grosse tr…"

"REMUS !"

James arrive en courant. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

"Ké y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Je repense à l'état de l'évier."

James grimace.

"Je t'apporte la liste des 111 personnes… Tu viens ? On va se goinfrer au cuisine avant que le chapitre commence…"

**La liste :** _je n'aurai pas passé une heure pour rien_

**AdelheidRei**, **Agua**, Alex Legend, alinemcb54, Alyssa222, **Andromede**, Ange d'Iris, angelitax, AnnaKyo, April BlackWater, **Aqualine**** d'****Aquarius**, ArachneeMalefoy, Asvd, auzzy. **Bel-o-****kiu****-****kiuni**D.K.Freddie, **Dark****-****Mione**, **deltaplane**, demoniak angel, draconnia lucius malfoy, Drepniss, **Dryadia**, **eihpoSennA** Eitheline, Elsyla, Eluname, **faby.fan, ****Fee****Fleau**, **Flo90**, Flory Wess, Fofolleuh, Fred01, Garouf,**gigiblue**, **gotika**, Griffounette, hadler, Hayra, Hypnogirl, Ilinka, **Illythie**, Imeldamizi, **inouko**, Ipikou, **Isa-****Syn**, jklm, JLG,**joomy**, _Kagomesamashmu__ (à tes souhaits !)_, Kahinaa_Kestrel__ chan_. **Lapin bleu sans patte, Les Schizo**, lice-chan, Light Girl, likyboy's, lilpuce, Lily Nido, lilynatou, **Louve ou ****Ethanielle**Love Draco Malefoy, lowrana, **Lunattica**, Maael. **Maria Potter1**, marie-lune, Marinou, melseregiel, Miyoko Kobayashi, **Morganelafe****myhahou**namasta, Namyothis, Nerwende, Nienna-lo, Novalie, Nyldie Potter,**Patacitrouille**_Perruche __Cevenole__ (les perruches au pouvoir !),_ Pomme Verte,** popov**, _Ptitebrem_ Remus James Lupin, **Rody85, ****sadesirius****, Sally ****Makey**Seth1. **Seydrune**, **shaeline**shanina, **SheenaBlack**,**Sinwen****Periedhel**sofia evans, SoRN DeMoN666, Spirit.w.w, superzori_SweetDeath__our__YaoiMaster_, **Synopsis**, tangerine-y, _Tau'ri__Asgarda__ (j'adore ce pseudo)_, **teddyjes**, Thamril. **Thealietitliloo****titou**** girlTrinity1412, **Umihime, Vert emeraude**xylo** YinYing-Hime, Zofia.cc.

Merci à tous !

(Surtout ceux en gras car je me rappelle de leur review ! Les autres… Bah je les aime aussi ! Même si je ne me rappelle ou si je n'ai pas eu de review)

Vais frapper Remus, c'est pas bien de mentir à mon sujet… Grrr… JA-MAIS je n'oserai manger mes yaourts au couteau. Je le jure sur… Euh… Sur la tête de ma meilleure amie au collège (crève sale garce, je te maudis , traîtresse, tu mérites le bûcher).

**

* * *

****Résumé:** Remus sort avec Lily, James bade et Lily fait une fixette sur James malgré Remus… Pamela a envisagé de se faire implanter de la silicone au niveau de la poitrine pour plaire à Miguel (XD), malheureusement, le chirurgien n'était autre que le demi frère de Cathy, qui était la meilleure amie de la cousine par alliance au cinquième degré de Cassandre, sa pire ennemie…. Pamela va-t-elle voir sa peau saccagée par un fou furieux, avide de vengeance, de pouvoir et d'avantages en nature de la part de Cassandre, ou/et Cathy, ou de la cousine par alliance et au cinquième degré de Cassandre.. Ou même Miguel ? Ou va-t-elle enfin avoir l'opulente poitrine qui lui permettra de séduire Miguel ? Vous le saurez en lisant…

* * *

**Note avant chapitre:**

Je sais que vous aimez l'humour et les pétages de côtes… Mais ce n'est pas un chapitre drôle. Enfin un peu. Bref, ce n'est pas un revirement total, c'est juste que les premiers chapitres étaient un peu glauques dès le départ, comme je tiens à mieux expliquer, bah c'est encore pire. Bon courage. Bizarrement c'est mon chapitre préféré depuis le début de cette fic (sans et avec réécriture). (Je suis sadique mouhahhaha)

* * *

Le titre n'a aucun rapport avec le chapitre, c'est juste une parodie de chanson de Disney (L'amour brille sous les étoiles). Juste pour le fun.

**Chapitre 3 : La lune brille sous les étoiles**

**Spécial ! ****PoV**** Lily, James et… Surprise**

James fumait. Il tentait de déterminer les constellations. Mars lui faisait des clins d'œil… Sal¤¤¤e d'herbes. Encore des hallucinations.

" James… Je… J'ai un truc à te dire."

Remus l'avait rejoins sur le toit, nettement moins discrètement que Charlie.

"Et les autres ? "Argua James.

"Ils dorment. Je… J'ai fait un truc qui…"

Il sentit immédiatement la complication. De plus, il était certain que personne ne dormait : Charles était certainement en train de squatter son lit, Sirius et Peter devaient probablement réaménager le dortoir, comme à chaque rentrée.

"Vas-y." Murmura James.

Ils regardèrent les volutes de fumée se perdre dans l'air vif.

"C'est difficile à dire…" Déglutit péniblement Remus.

Le rythme cardiaque de James s'accéléra. Cela devait être une grosse bêtise.

"Accouche, Moony." Dit-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

"Lily m'a demandé de sortir avec elle et m'a embrassé." Répondit très vite le lycanthrope.

James tira plus fort sur son énième cigarette modifiée. Ne pas penser.

"Oui… Et alors tu sors avec elle ?"

Il se concentra sur la ceinture d'Orion.

"Je…"

James avait la tête qui tournait. La Grande Ourse lui parut agressive. Sale bête.

"Je ne sais pas."

Un ton qui signifiait "oui pour elle, peut-être pour moi".

"Si elle te plait, fais-le, "dit James d'un ton badin.

Pouvait-on interdire à autrui ce que l'on s'autorise soi-même ?

"Quoi ?"

Moony le regardait ébahi. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait de toute évidence. James s'en trouva agacé.

"Je ne vais pas contrôler ta vie. Tu lui plais. Si elle te plait, saute sur l'occasion."

_Et pars tout de suite… Va-t-en._

"Mais tu…" tenta lamentablement Remus.

Fort heureusement pour le préfet, la baguette de James était inaccessible vu sa position. _Retourne le couteau un peu plus…_

"Je n'ai aucun rapport avec tout cela. Elle ne veut pas de moi."

James essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître. (_Ne pas craquer !)_

"Tu ne m'en veux pas ?"

_Mais __noooon__. Que vas-tu penser là ? Je suis juste un peu amer. Rien qu'un chouia._

"Ecoute Remus."

Son ami fut sensible au ton qu'il prenait.

"C'est une fille super et tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serai pas content pour toi. Tu mérites quelqu'un comme Lily."

_Mais t'es vraiment un sale ¤¤¤¤ de ne pas m'avoir parlé de tout cela avant._

"Merci…Tu descends ?"

_Pour que tu m'égorges dans mon sommeil ? Merci bien._

"Non, merci. Je finis mon paquet."

_Et après je compte me pendre avec mes chaussettes, pour rester dans le registre pathétique._

"Charles nous a raconté."

_Mh__, il est doué pour enfoncer quelqu'un. Et dire qu'il a toujours refusé de lyncher quelqu'un (Rogue) avec nous…_

"Je sais."

Quelle journée atroce, il avait envie de se jeter du toit. Il avait envie… Il se reprit et maintint encore un peu les apparences. Remus huma l'air puis se tourna vers lui.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?"

James opta pour la mauvaise foi.

"L'apparition de tatouages elfiques sur des parties assez intimes de mon anatomie ne me semble pas très intéressant."

"Pour ton enfance, que tu étais muet…"

"Remus. Je… Je ne veux pas en parler. A personne. Ca ne regarde que moi."

Le loup-garou détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas cette conversation.

"Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas que…"

"Bien sûr, cela devait sauter aux yeux que je voulais en parler. Tout le monde le saura de toute manière. Demain…, " enragea James.

_Contrôle-toi,_ pensa-t-il ensuite. _Ne t'énerve pas._

"Sirius a dit à…"

"Moony, les tableaux."

Il regarda son ami assimiler l'information.

"Mille gargouilles. Les personnages ont écouté."

"Va te coucher. Ta copine va me tuer si tu es de mauvais poil à cause de moi demain." Cracha James.

Il voulait qu'il parte. Moony parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Il devait sûrement comprendre qu'une fois parti, une fois cette conversation terminée, leur rapport ne serait plus jamais le même. Il redescendit silencieusement. James se leva à son tour et se promena sur les toitures de l'école. Il marcha longtemps sans penser. En évitant de penser plutôt. Il brûla son paquet de cigarettes vide avec son briquet. « Remus doit mieux embrasser que toi » murmura sa mauvaise conscience.

Il se détestait.

Les misérables secondes où il y avait cru, ces affreuses secondes où ils s'étaient embrassés Lily et lui. Elles lui semblaient dérisoires. Futiles. Il avait envie de glisser et de se rompre le cou. Lily devait sûrement raconter pour la 1576778798ème fois comment et pourquoi Remus embrasse siiiiii bien. Elle pensait à Remus. Il secoua la tête, espérant vainement que ses idées noires sortiraient par ses oreilles. Il marcha le long d'une gouttière en pierre, enjambant de tant à autre une gargouille qui l'insultait copieusement ou essayer de lui jeter les détritus encombrant "leur territoire". L'air froid et sec lui giflait le visage sans toutefois le dégriser. Il jouait parfois à la marelle sur certaines tuiles ou ne marchait que sur celles sans mousse.

" Promenons nous dans les bois…"

Il repensa à son enfance. Sa petite enfance, pour être précis. Il en avait honte. Comment avouer la vérité ? Il regarda la lune. Le cycle était peu avancé. La nouvelle lune datée d'environ une semaine. Remus sera peut-être seul pour sa prochaine transformation. S'ébouriffant les cheveux, se maudissant de l'avoir fait, puis se remaudissant de tenir compte de l'avis de… Il esquissa tout de même un sourire. Sa mère l'avait trouvé si étrange cet été : il tentait de se retenir de le faire, stoppant parfois le geste en pleine action.

Pathétique.

Ridicule.

Dérisoire.

Il conclut amèrement qu'il était toujours ce même petit garçon incapable de parler. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir : il en ressentait toujours de vives émotions. Il fit un clin d'œil à une girouette tout en replongeant plus profondément dans ses ténèbres. L'aura autour de lui le terrifiait, à l'époque. Un sentiment d'oppression, de haine et de peur. Les pires étaient les voix. Elles murmuraient des choses horribles à longueur de temps, cela le déstabilisait, le rendait fou. Sa mère avait cherché à le soigner. Elle était chercheur. Ses expériences faisaient pire que mieux. Surtout la dernière. Il avait failli y rester. Il soupira. Il aurait peut-être dû… Mais après ce cuisant échec, les choses s'étaient améliorées…_ La vie est une scandaleuse ironie._

"Potter ? Que faîtes-vous sur mon toit ?"

Il se pencha et vit le professeur McGonagall, en robe de chambre. Elle était au bord sa fenêtre.

"Ne vous penchez pas comme cela. Descendez de là, allez. Venez."

Il se tint au rebord du toit et grâce à un balancement agile, il atterrit dans une pièce sombre.

"A vous observer, on croirait que vous faîtes cela depuis des années."

"Merci."

"Ce n'était pas un compliment, Potter", grinça son professeur. "Que fassiez-vous au-dessus de mes appartements à 3 heures du matin ?"

Elle avait ajouté la question avec un regard suspicieux.

"Je pensais, professeur."

"Sur les toits ?"

"Oui."

"Vous voulez vous faire renvoyer ma parole ?"

A priori, il ne fallait JAMAIS répondre à une question rhétorique.

"Oui."

Enfin a priori bien sûr.

"Vous désirez quitter Poudlard ?" bafouilla la femme d'un air surpris.

A cette seconde précise, James voulait vraiment fuir cet endroit. Et le fit savoir :

"Oui."

Le professeur s'étouffa à moitié.

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Potter ?"

"Non."

Elle s'assit sur un lit. Son lit. James se rendit compte qu'il était dans la chambre du professeur McGonagall.

"Mais, pourquoi ?"

Elle n'avait plus un ton sec et froid. Elle le questionnait sincèrement, par curiosité.

"Vous saurez assez vite demain. Et ce n'est pas à l'encontre le règlement de l'école, "précisa-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

"C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes battu ?"

"Battu ?"

Elle eut un soupir agacé et reprit ses manières brusques.

"Votre cocard, les bleus…"

Il mit une seconde pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Oh, non. Ce n'est qu'une petite friction avec Sirius Black, pour jouer. Cela n'a aucun rapport. Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas enfreint le règlement."

Elle hocha la tête. Il scruta la pièce autour de lui.

"Je n'imaginais pas votre chambre ainsi."

"Ah, vraiment ?"

Son ton était devenu glacial.

"Comment l'imaginiez-vous ?"

"Plus personnel. Situé à l'Est car vous êtes du genre lève-tôt, un bouquet de fleurs sur la commode, histoire de donner la bonne humeur, et un lit, plus grand, avec plus d'oreillers et des draps dans le style écossais… Vous savez avec des chardons brodés… "Bafouilla-t-il. (Après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre.)

Elle sembla stupéfaite.

"Mais encore ?"

Enhardi, il continua.

"Une bibliothèque sans livres sur la Métamorphose car il ne faut pas mélanger travail et vie… Mais des sujets sérieux, intéressants avec un unique livre sur la Divination, "déblatéra James.

"Pourquoi cela ?"

Le professeur le considérait avidement.

"Au départ, vous l'auriez acheté par curiosité, pour savoir si la Divination est si nébuleuse que cela. Puis comme cela vous aura confortée dans votre opinion, vous le liriez les soirs où vous doutez de votre métier, de vos choix. Cela vous fait rire et vous vous sentez mieux. La Métamorphose est définitivement la meilleure des matières. Je suis aussi de cet avis."

Elle déglutit lentement.

"Ensuite ?"

"Une compagnie. Pas un animal car cela rappelle le travail. Non, une plante magique. Du genre qui réagit en fonction de l'attention qu'on lui porte pour vous réconforter quand les élèves vous font douter d'être humaine, d'avoir des sentiments, de la considérations. Que quelque chose est besoin de vous."

Il se sentit trembler. Il avait froid malgré ses vêtements et la tiédeur de la pièce.

"Venez, je vous raccompagne." Fit-elle en le poussant, cela ressemblait plus à un geste réconfortant qu'à moyen de le faire avancer.

Il sortit avant elle. La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était grande, avec une grosse plante qui ronronnait dans un coin. Il y avait une énorme bibliothèque pleine à craquer et un livre nommé « développer votre troisième œil » dans un canapé en cuir défoncé.

"C'était la chambre d'ami," souffla son enseignante.

Il eut un vertige. La drogue décuplait _ses_ capacités de façon inquiétante.

"Comment avez-vous su ?"

_J'ai piraté les pouvoirs d'un démon qui partage mon âme car j'ai fait un excès dans mon traitement à base de plantes hallucinogènes. Mh. Elle ne va peut-être pas apprécier comme remarque…._

"Au bout de 5 années de cours et de retenues avec vous, je crois que je vous connais mieux que certains de vos collègues."

Elle éclata de rire. Il sursauta.

"C'est vrai que nous avons passé des heures entières en huis clos, vous et moi, Potter."

Il pouffa à son tour.

"Que savez-vous d'autres ?"

Elle semblait amusée, détendue.

"Les tritons au gingembre calment les esprits enflammés mais je suis immunisé. Au bout de 700g par mois, cela n'a plus d'effet."

Elle sourit.

"Et vous que savez-vous de votre meilleur secrétaire ? "Demanda-t-il.

En colle, il faisait le courrier administratif, elle avait abandonné les punitions stupides car cela n'avait aucune répercussion sur son comportement. Parfois, il corrigeait même les copies de premières années.

"Qu'il fume trop, même si je ne peux pas le prouver."

James s'étrangla. Les yeux de la femme étincelèrent.

"Et qu'il fait exprès l'imbécile devant Melle Evans pour attirer son attention même si c'est pour recevoir des punitions."

Il cessa de sourire.

"Je crois que ce temps-là est terminé, professeur, "murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle incrédule.

"C'est la petite amie de Remus Lupin."

Il feignit une brusque attirance pour la bibliothèque.

"Vous avez le traité sur la Magie Vaudou du XVIIème siècle ! Je l'ai trouvé fabuleux. Ma grand-tante Guenièvre le possède dédicacé par l'auteur."

Le professeur soupira et secoua la tête.

"Je vous raccompagne, Potter."

Elle avait un air compatissant. Cela l'insupporta.

"Je m'en fiche vous savez, professeur. Remus est un de mes meilleurs amis."

_Pi-__toy__-__a-ble__ ! Même pas fichu d'avoir l'air détaché !_

"Potter…"

_Elle va te donner une pièce,__ c'est sûr…_

"Ce n'est pas cela l'embêtant."

"Quel est le problème ? "Dit-elle abruptement

"Lluvia. Elle aime Remus."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Disons qu'il détournait la compassion de la sous-directrice vers une cible autre que lui-même. Elle saurait assez tôt pour la révélation de son mutisme. Elle devait déjà le savoir par le biais de son dossier scolaire.

De retour à la tour des Gryffondors, il n'eut pas le courage de monter dans son dortoir, voir Moony lui ferait mal. A peine s'était-il allongé dans un vieux divan que Cyan vint se blottir dans ses bras et Descaro se pelotonna dans son cou. Il eut un faible sourire mais aussitôt ses soucis revinrent à la charge. Il se demanda si les Maraudeurs survivraient à une deuxième trahison. La première les avait affaiblis l'an passé… La trahison de Sirius. James respira difficilement. Rien que d'y repenser le mettait mal. Il n'avait jamais compris quel démon avait pu pousser Padfoot à dévoiler le secret de Moony à ce cancrelat de Rogue. James et Rogue avaient frôlé la mort ce soir-là… Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme frissonna : un loup garou qui tue est un loup garou en sursis. Connaissant le passé houleux entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs, les Magenmagots auraient sûrement condamné le lycanthrope au Baiser du Détraqueur. Sirius avait failli détruire la vie de trois personnes sans compter les conséquences sur les familles… James avait pardonné. Si Albus Dumbledore avait gardé le secret et excusé, cela signifiait qu'il fallait le faire. Il avait une foi absolue envers le directeur de Poudlard. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la dispute. Elle avait été décisive.

_«James, comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? " Hurla Remus incrédule._

_«Remus… Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit le faire. Chacun peut avoir sa seconde chance !" Rétorqua James._

_«Non ! Il a failli nous tuer tous !"_

_« Ecoute, on fait tous des erreurs. Toi, Peter… Même moi."_

_Remus eut un faible sourire. Si James avouait ses défauts où allait le monde ?_

_«Je t'ai donné ta chance. En souvenir de cela… Pardonne-le. Je t'en prie", supplia James._

_« Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce que Black a fait été dangereux, illégal… Une trahison !"_

_James se mit à crier sans s'en rendre compte, la colère parcourant ses veines. (2)_

_« Et ALORS ? N'avons-nous pas trahi nos professeurs, nos familles, NOTRE EDUCATION pour toi ! Ce que nous avons fait est aussi dangereux. Nous aurions pu mourir durant notre apprentissage. Je te signale que Sirius, Peter et moi sommes TOUJOURS susceptibles d'aller à __Azkaban_

_Remus Lupin garda le silence. James se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incapable de rester impassible._

_« Remus, nous sommes sa seule famille. Ses seuls amis. Il n'a que nous", murmura James la voix cassée."Vers qui pourra-t-il se tourner quand il ira mal ? Qui le protégera ?"_

_Le lycanthrope poussa un profond soupir._

_« Laisse-moi du temps, __Prongs__. Cela ne reviendra pas tout seul mais avec le temps… La douleur s'apaisera."_

_Remus se prit la tête entre les mains, James hocha la tête._

_«Merci James. Je suis étonné par… Ta maturité (le dire lui faisait vachement mal quand même)… Merci d'être là et d'avoir fait tout cela. Je n'avais pas réalisé toute l'ampleur…"_

_« Je suis génial, je sais." Coupa __Prongs__ en souriant crânement._

_Moony__ éclata de rire._

James se sentait perdu. Maintenant qu'il était le trahi, le point de vue était différent… Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Juste une querelle d'adolescent pour une fille. Pour Lily. Il décida de rester sur son idée première. Il avait déjà perdu Lily, il n'allait pas perdre Remus et détruire les Maraudeurs. Il prendra son temps. Il ferma les yeux. Le temps… Il eut un rire amer. Le temps lui manquait. Il évitera Moony et attendra que la boule dans son estomac soit moins grosse. Moins oppressante. Puis il irait voir Remus… Sur ces bonnes pensées, il s'endormit immédiatement : la drogue l'avait achevé. La journée avait été si longue… Le jour de la rentrée.

**X**

**Rappel : Il est interdit de menacer, molester ou tuer l'auteur. Merci.**

**X**

Remus se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit. James n'était pas rentré. Il se roula en boule sous sa couette. Une peur lui tenaillait le ventre_. Et s'il a fait une bêtise ?_ Il tendit l'oreille. Sirius aussi avait dû mal à dormir : il se levait tous les quarts d'heure pour regarder à la fenêtre. Remus se pelotonna un peu plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de dormir ainsi. _Comme un loup._ C'était pour se rassurer.

"Moony… James n'est toujours pas là." Murmura Sirius.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Je sais."

Il entendit Sirius se lever et, à son grand étonnement, se glisser dans son lit pour discuter plus discrètement. Depuis l'"incident", ils avaient des rapports très formels, ils ne parlaient plus en tête à tête. Sirius attendait qu'il donne un signe…

"Tu crois que c'est pour tout à l'heure ?"

Il sentait la nervosité du jeune Black.

"Non.."

Remus avait la nausée. _Pourquoi j'ai fait çà ?_

" Vraiment, mais alors…" Commença l'autre, le cerveau visiblement en ébullition.

"Evans… Evans m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. J'en ai parlé à James."

Padfoot jura.

"Cette fille s'est vraiment une… Attends une minute."

Remus le vit se redresser. Sirius était bien trop vif et intelligent pour son propre bien.

"Si tu avais dit non… Il serait là… Il serait là à déprimer et manger son poids, voir plus, en chocolat… Or…" Dit l'animagus d'une voix vibrante.

"J'ai son accord." Répondit misérablement Moony.

Le meilleur ami de James lui bondit dessus.

"Tu as son accord ?", gronda-t-il," aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'aimais pas cette…"

Le terme vulgaire choqua un peu Remus.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as dit oui ?"

Le lycanthrope repoussa violement le jeune homme.

"Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire ?"

Il entendit Charles et Peter se réveiller.

"Ce que cela peut me faire ? C'est répugnant, c'est une traîtrise ignoble…"

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour. Sa rancœur prit le dessus sur tout le reste.

"Et ce que tu as fait l'année dernière ? Hein ? Va te faire voir, Black. Tu m'as trahi. Tu n'as pas à me juger !"

Sirius lui décocha un coup de poing. Ils se battirent un peu puis tombèrent au bas du lit. Sirius était assis sur son ventre.

"Ce n'est pas moi que tu as blessé, c'est James. J'aurai compris que tu me fasses un truc pareil, sincèrement. Mais lui… Mille gargouilles. Il a toujours été réglo, même plus, avec nous tous. Il a beau être gamin et avoir des défauts, il a toujours été là pour nous."

Remus eut un vertige. Il avait raison. Padfoot secoua la tête.

"Le pire, le pire… C'est que je sais que tu n'aimes pas Evans (il crachait le nom), c'est juste un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'où tu pouvais aller ? Je suis sûr que tu avais une montée d'adrénaline quand tu l'as dit à James. Juste parce que c'est mal. Je te connais. Je fonctionne pareil… Enfin avant…"

Il repoussa le beau brun si violement que le crâne de celui-ci heurta le sol en un bruit inquiétant. Charles s'interposa avant que Sirius puisse reprendre ses esprits : il incanta une sorte de frontière qui empêchait les deux garçons de s'approcher ou de s'envoyer des sorts. Charles plaqua ensuite Remus contre le mur.

" Tu as beaucoup de chance, Lupin."

Ils se défièrent du regard.

" Je n'ai pas la puissance de Black et je suis bien plus réfléchi que lui. Je ne te ferai donc rien. J'attendrai de voir Jimmy pour régler mon pas sur le sien. Tu me déçois."

Charles retourna se coucher tandis que Peter soignait la tête de son ami.

_Tu me déçois._

Remus se mit de nouveau en position fœtale sur son lit.

_Tu me déçois._

Charles et lui n'étaient pas amis, pourtant leurs rapports étaient assez amicaux : ils se mettaient souvent en binôme ou discuter parfois le soir.

_Tu me déçois._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit ses yeux brûler.

_Tu me déçois._

Ces mots que son père disait toujours.

_Tu me déçois._

La gorge en feu, il se recroquevilla plus encore. Il savait que James et Charles étaient liés. Décevoir Charles, c'était décevoir James.

_Tu me déçois._

Prongs.

_Tu me déçois._

Ce gosse toujours souriant, toujours aimable avec lui.

_Tu me déçois._

Celui qui l'invitait pendant les vacances, qui le traitait en égal, lui, l'hybride.

_Tu me déçois._

Plus d'une fois il avait mis sa vie entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais sentit de doutes chez James.

_Tu me déçois._

Sirius avait été une nouvelle fois perspicace : il avait eu envie de voir les limites de James, des autres aussi. Il avait joué avec le feu et la brûlure lui dévorait les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à James_… _

_C'était juste pour voir…_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit à son père. Des larmes silencieuses humidifiaient ses draps.

Une nouvelle fois, il était allé jouer trop loin…

**X**

**Rappel : Il est interdit de menacer, molester ou tuer l'auteur. Merci.**

Je sais que vous en avez envie !

**X**

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle en chantonnant. Il était très tôt mais elle s'était réveillée à l'avance et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Qu'importe. Remus était son petit ami. Elle avait écrit à sa mère pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle : elle avait un petit ami mignon, gentil, bon élève, préfet, sérieux, responsable et doux. Le bon-heur ! Elle perdit sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle vit Potter installer seul à la table des gryffondors. Elle pria que Remus ait pu lui dire pour "eux" avant de dormir. Elle le salua tout de même : c'était un ami de Remus.

"Potter."

Il lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Elle remarqua alors que Lluvia dormait contre lui. Elle s'était mise assise face à son frère, la tête contre son torse, ses bras dans les poches de la robe de sorcier de Potter pour qu'ils soient à bonne hauteur et les jambes passées de chaque côté de sa taille. Il balançait sa chaise doucement pour la bercer. Il lisait un livre de métamorphose tout en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur de temps à autre. Elle se sentait gênée. Il ne souciait pas de sa présence. Cela la froissa sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, de plus, elle était certaine qu'il savait; elle le sentait. Elle se demanda si son manque de réaction est dû à la présence de Lluvia ou une acceptation de la nouvelle. Lily opta pour la première hypothèse. Peu à peu les gryffondors arrivèrent pour déjeuner en même temps que ceux des autres maisons. Lorsque Remus entra, elle sourit et alla le voir. Il avait une mine épouvantable.

"Tu as mal dormi ?"

Il était attendrissant, il ne savait pas comment agir.

"Assez, oui." Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

"On a Métamorphose, tu ne pourras pas dormir. Pas de chance."

Elle lui prit la main. Il la laissa faire et ils avancèrent timidement. Les gryffondors entre la 4ème et la 7ème ouvrirent tous des yeux grands ronds.

"Moony, sale traître."

Sirius Black empoigna violemment son petit copain, Lily essaya de s'interposer.

"Si James…"

"Oh, Padfoot. J'ai besoin de toi… Je crois mon cousin Enguerrand m'a envoyé une lettre piégée. 'Faut que tu m'aides à vérifier."

Potter était intervenu. Il ne regarda ni Lily ni Remus.

"Je sais que tu voulais sortir avec Lupin mais je crois qu'il préfère les filles", railla Potter.

Il prit son meilleur ami par le bras, le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui confia sa correspondance. Lluvia s'étirait à côté. Elle fixa Lily longtemps. Remus et Lily s'assirent assez loin de Potter et de la fillette.

"Jimmy, j'ai faim."

James recula sa chaise. Elle s'installa sur les genoux de son frère. Elle commença à manger tandis qu'il replongea dans son livre pendant que Black examinait le pli. Pettigrow arriva en retard et observa Lily et Remus avec étonnement. Black lui murmura à l'oreille et Lily vit Pettigrow hocher la tête gravement. Remus se leva et alla voir son ami. Il avait l'air de soupçonner quelque chose.

"James…"

"Mm ?"

Lily grinça des dents envoyant le comportement si puéril de Potter. Pourquoi était-il si froid avec Remus ? Tout cela n'était pas si grave !

"Regarde-moi."

Elle ne trouva pas où il voulait en venir.

"Pourquoi ?" Siffla Potter sans lever le visage.

"Fais voir tes pupilles."

Sirius et Peter lâchèrent leurs couverts et contemplèrent James. Celui-ci releva la tête en rougissant. Ses amis grimacèrent.

"Pauvre vieux", murmura Pettigrow." Tu dois souffrir."

"Tu en as fumé combien ?"

Le ton de Remus évoqua à Lily le professeur de Métamorphose.

"Un peu."

Potter replongea dans son ouvrage, recommençant à ignorer Remus

"Combien ?"

"Je ne sais plus."

"Dis-le."

"17."

Lluvia se tourna vers son frère.

"Tu t'es **encore** drogué sur les toits ?"

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! "Hurlèrent les élèves.

"Sur les toits ? Prongs… Tu n'es pas sérieux….", souffla Pettigrow.

"Mr Potter, je vais devoir alléger votre maison de quelques points", dit une voix aigre.

James fit face au professeur de potion. Lily eut envie de gifler le jeune étudiant. Chaque année ils perdaient la Coupe des 4 Maisons de justesse à cause de ses frasques. _Crétin !_

"Le professeur McGonagall est au courant. Il n'y a aucun problème, Mademoiselle."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?" Fit-elle avec toute la condescendance du monde.

Lily hoqueta. Si même les professeurs le soutenaient…

"Incontestablement."

Elle partit, déçue, vers sa consoeur pour vérifier les dires de l'élève.

"Tu t'es fait prendre !"

"Padfoot j'ai fait les cent pas sur son toit, je crois qu'elle ne pouvait que m'entendre."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" S'enquerra Remus.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Lily culpabilisait. Elle l'avait mis dans une situation difficile avec ses meilleurs amis.

"Un truc. ", Marmonna Potter sans le regarder." Mon ange, tu as fini ?"

"Oui, Jimmy. Tilititit tilititi !"

Lluvia attrapa un bol en porcelaine, James sourit en chantant avec sa soeur :

"Réveil matin, 15h je m'réveille comme une fleur", commença James en lui servant du lait.

"Marguerite dont le macadam a besoin d'un doliprane", continua Lluvia sur le même air.

Black rit. Lily grogna mais s'abstint de toute remarque : Remus semblait très attentif à ce que faisait ses "amis".

"Réveil matin, 15h je m'réveille comme une fleur", répéta Potter.

"Ca va les gars ? Bien dormi ? Pas de réponses, tant pis", enchaîna Black.

"Pu¤¤ain les gars, abusez ! Qui s'est qui a fini le café", s'exclama James.

Cecily sourit. Black tartina un toast à Lluvia, la fillette donna la réplique :

"Oh ça va, ça tu vas pas nous gonfler."

Lily secoua la tête et ouvrit la Gazette pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

"Qu'est ce qui a Guis t'as qu'que chose a m'dire ?" S'emporta Potter

"Ben, hier t'étais pas bourré…"avança Lluvia.

"Ouaip", approuva Pettigrow.

"T'étais pire", dit Black d'un air accusateur.

Alix éclata de rire avec Cecily.

"Ooooooooh (James porta la main à la bouche), prise de conscience 16 heures, j'ferais mieux d'aller me coucher", s'épouvanta Potter sous les rires de ses condisciples. "Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, revis le cours d'ma soirée."

"Tickets de carte bleue, quelques tickets de caisse", énuméra Pettigrow.

"Me font remonter le temps", finit James." Oh pu¤¤ain mer¤¤e ma caisse !"

Les gryffondors riaient.

"Ta Ferrari n'est pas là ?" demanda Lluvia.

"Tu ne l'as pas prise avec toi ?" Railla Pettigrow.

"Tu l'as laissé au milieu du parking du Macumba", se moqua Black.

"J'ai la mémoire qui flanche…"

"Et les yeux rouges, "ajouta Pettigrow.

"Et en plus…" commença Lluvia.

"SURPRISE," cria Black.

"Dans ton lit, ça bouge !" dit Pettigrow.

Remus se tourna vers eux en riant mais aussitôt le jeu cessa et Potter reprit son livre, Black se concentra de nouveau sur la missive piégée et Lluvia ainsi que Pettigrow tentaient d'engouffrer le plus d'aliments dans leur bouche. Lily posa la main sur le bras de son petit copain. Il tremblait un peu. Il avait été exclu et en souffrait. C'était évident. Un froid planait sur la table et tout le monde était très mal-à-l'aise.

"C'était quoi tout ça ?" Somma Bridget.

Elle venait d'arriver, avait l'air de bonne humeur. Un cheveu sur la soupe, en bref.

"La chanson du lendemain", dit joyeusement Lluvia.

"Du lendemain ?"

"Oui quand James se…"

"…Réveille après une nuit blanche", finit Black. "C'est d'un groupe français. Tryo. Elle est hilarante, non ? La suite est meilleure."

**X**

**Requête d'Andromède suite à la première ****review**** du chapitre 2 : une scène James-Sirius… **

DarkMione, ton tour viendra…

**X**

Sirius se balançait sur sa chaise insolemment en faisant les mots croisés, James essayait de faire tenir une plume sur son nez et Charles comptait les fissures du plafond (il marquait celles prises en compte par un sortilège de couleur mauve). Peter était à l'infirmerie pour avoir (volontairement) avalé des œufs de doxys, histoire de rester un peu seul avec Pompom. Remus soupira et contempla le saule cogneur abattre un oiseau en plein vol. Le professeur Brulopot faisait son interminable discours de début d'année.

"Messieurs Black, Desfleurs et Potter, où vous croyez-vous ?" Brailla brusquement le vieux sorcier.

Les pieds de la chaise de Padfoot claquèrent au sol.

"C'est une question rhétorique ou nous devons y répondre ?" se moqua le beau brun.

James eut un rire clair.

"La réponse ne vous plairait certainement pas, professeur. A votre place, je choisirai rhétorique et non interrogative…"

Brûlopot tapa du poing sur la table.

"Cela suffit ! Vous n'écoutez rien et …"

Charles l'interrompit :

"Vous disiez que nous alliez apprendre à capturer nous même des animaux sauvages… En gros : on va dans la forêt…"

"Et on va faire des trucs un peu plus palpitant pour une fois."Termina Sirius.

Remus se força à ne pas rire. Lily jeta un regard noir à "Potter" et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander une plume à prêter.

" Bien sûr", sourit Remus.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce cours soporifique... Il appréciait Lily… Mais quelque chose le mettait mal-à-l'aise : elle avait beau "détester" James, elle le surveillait tout le temps, il revenait (étrangement) souvent dans la conversation et, surtout, il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à propos de son "ennemi numéro un". Cela le confortait dans ses regrets. Lily Evans n'était décidemment pas faite pour être sa petite amie. Il soupira encore. Ses amis lui manquaient. Les remarques insolentes de Sirius, le comportement infantile de James, les tics nerveux de Peter… Même le flegme de Charles, jamais très loin malgré les apparences, lui manquait ! Il devait trouver une solution.

"Remus, on y va…"

Il sursauta et se leva. Lily lui fit un beau sourire qui lui donna la nausée : quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'apprécierait pas le résultat.

"Potter ! Arrêtez de faire le pitre ! " Hurla le professeur.

"Mais c'est pas ma faute si le tapis veut jouer !" Rétorqua Prongs effrontément.

Il sourit quand Sirius et James jetèrent des maléfices de Croquenjambes aux serpentards.

"Regarde-moi ces imbéciles,"fit la jolie rousse ", c'est dangereux comme truc, surtout dans les escaliers ! Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé ! Ils n'ont aucune considération pour autrui."

Elle n'avait pas tort sur le danger, néanmoins pour le reste… Les deux garçons n'étaient pas insensibles, justes immatures. La classe de Sixièmes années, option "Soins des Créatures Magiques" arriva à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Remus se désintéressa plus encore de son professeur : il n'y risquait rien grâce à sa lycanthropie. En tête du groupe avec Lily et quelques filles, il se sentait très seul. Surtout que Cecily ne parlait QUE de Sirius. Le professeur était au milieu du groupe.

"Desfleurs ! Où sont Black et Potter ?"

Charles haussa les épaules.

"Ils avaient faim."

A ce moment, les deux fugitifs arrivèrent sur la droite les bras chargés de champignons.

"Mais vous êtes inconscients ?"

James fit non de la tête.

"Je suis parfaitement réveillé." Assura Padfoot.

Brulopot s'apprêta à hurler autre chose mais James le coupa.

"Oh ! Là, Pad'…"

Il désigna un arbre. Sirius dégaina sa baguette avec une rapidité surprenante.

"_Rotissimo_

Les champignons s'envolèrent et on entendit un "Coooot" sonore. Prongs cria un "Accio" et réceptionna ce qui semblait être une énorme volaille rôtie (1). Remus saliva en songeant qu'il s'agissait d'un faisan.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" s'ébahit Brulopot.

"Bah on mange !" Fit Sirius.

Cecily hurla et Lily explosa de colère :

"Vous avez tué un pauvre animal car vous aviez faim !"

Sirius menaça la jeune fille avec une cuisse.

"C'est la chaîne alimentaire ma vieille ! "

James approuva.

"Ouais ! Si c'est bon, c'est que ça s'mange !"

Il donna du blanc à Charles et attaqua une aile. Brûlopot accusait toujours le choc.

"Alors… Alors… Tu tues…" Commença Cecily les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu crois qu'il vient d'où le bacon au petit déjeuner ?"Railla Sirius. "On n'a pas dézinguer ce faisan pour s'amuser, on a faim. C'est tout."

Charles leva le pouce en direction de Sirius.

"Cuisson réussi ! Et la farce aux champignons est parfaite."

Brûlopot n'ajouta rien sur le sujet. Probablement trop choquer. Remus avait très envie de volaille maintenant. Mais ses _amis_ l'ignoraient. Brûlopot continua son cours, leur expliquant ce qu'il attendrait d'eux pour la prochaine fois. Sur le chemin du retour, les questions allaient bon train.

"Alors si tu vois un lapin…"Fit Alix.

"Ouais !" Clamèrent Prongs et Padfoot.

Remus suivit des yeux la main de Sirius, ce blanc avait l'air succulent.

"Et un ours ?" Demanda Cecily.

"OUAIS !"

"Et un sanglier ?"

"C'est délicieux !" Répondit Charles.

_Ils vont nous faire tous les animaux ?_

"Et un cerf ?" Interrogea Bridget.

Il y eut un blanc puis…

"OUAIS !" S'enthousiasmèrent Charles et Sirius.

"NAOOOOON" Brailla James.

Remus tenta de ne pas rire.

"On ne tue pas les cerfs, c'est pas bien !" Dit Prongs.

"C'est excellent !" Se moqua Sirius.

"Arrête !"

"Leur chair est vraiment…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car il reçut la moitié d'un faisan rôti en pleine tête.

"On ne tue pas les cerfs !"

Les deux amis se battirent sauvagement à coups d'ailes et de cuisses puis ils abandonnèrent la carcasse à Descaro. Le petit animal mangea plus que son poids en viande et retourna se nicher dans le cou de Prongs. Il croisa le regard de celui-ci quelques instants puis James détourna son visage de lui et expliqua aux autres pourquoi il ne faut pas tuer les cerfs. Remus l'observa un moment se chamailler avec Sirius. Sa décision était prise.

**X**

James avait réussi à éviter Remus durant 2 jours. Ce dernier essayait de le coincer depuis le cours de Brûlopot. Il avait sauté les repas et il avait passé son temps sur le toit de la tour et, sachant qu'il avait le vertige, il s'éloignait agilement lorsque Remus tentait de venir. Alors qu'il allait aux cuisines pour voler de la nourriture, Remus le coinça et le força à le suivre dans un passage secret connu d'eux seuls. Ils étaient à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

"Prongs ? Tu vas bien ?"

Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet.

"J'ai les pupilles tellement dilatées que l'on pourrait croire que j'ai les yeux noirs."

James savait qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps.

"Je ne parle pas de ça."

"Je sais Moony."

Il y eut un silence gênant.

"Dis quelque chose… James…"

"Pourquoi ?"

Son ami perdit les moyens. La gêne de Moony était éloquente.

"Je mettais fait une idée depuis le coup du placard."

Il s'affala sur le sol.

"Pardon ?"

James releva la tête, surpris.

"Elle ne t'a pas raconté ?"

Remus secoua la tête. James ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était trop tard.

"Le jour où j'ai fait exploser le bureau de Rusard, on s'est caché ensemble pour ne pas être piqué. Je l'ai embrassé, elle m'a repoussé vertement. Il n'y a rien à en dire. C'était avant les vacances."

James avait parlé très vite. C'était vraiment gênant comme aveu.

"Tu ne me l'avais pas dit."

_Mes humiliations ne sont pas mes sujets de conversations préférées !_

"Pas important."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Vertement ?"

_Mais continue ! Rajoute du sel sur la plaie !_

"Elle m'a dit que c'était épouvantable."

Il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Pathétique. Tellement nul, pitoyable.

"Non. Il faut que je me réveille", ajouta-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Remus le contempla méfiant.

"Charles Desfleurs a raison."

Sa voix était rageuse. James frissonna : le loup était dans les bois.

"En quel point ?"

James regarda insolemment son ami.

"Tu es un introverti caché en extraverti. Tu joues sur les mots James. Tu jongles et évites les questions embarrassantes. Ce n'est pas la solution."

Il sentit tout son corps se geler. Pourquoi Remus était si méchant ? Pourquoi poussait-il tout cela à l'extrême ?

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je ressens te regarde."

Sa voix était glaciale. Il regarda avec dureté Remus. Celui-ci comprit son erreur. Trop tard.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit que Lily te plaisait, _Lupin_. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas si futile : je ne fais pas passer les filles avant les amis. Je ne te reproche rien. Tu devrais te le rappeler au lieu d'essayer de me disséquer psychologiquement."

Il ne cacha plus son ressentiment :

"Je ne vois pas comme une trahison que tu sortes avec elle. Mais le fait que tu te sois dissimuler et de me reprocher d'adopter la même position… C'est… Ecoeurant."

Moony était pâle.

"James…"

Il tenta de poser sa main sur son épaule mais James le repoussa farouchement.

" Non. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé parce que je pensais que l'on était ami. Toi, tu n'as pas jugé mon comportement, non, tu as jugé ma façon de voir les choses et mes sentiments. Introverti dissimulé !"

Il sentit la magie devenir agressive, hostile autour de lui. Il essaya de se contrôler.

"Ecoute…"

Remus tremblait mais cherchait à le calmer malgré tout. Cela l'exaspéra.

"Hors de question. L'introverti va te dire ce qu'il ressent ! Tu le dégoûtes, tu l'insupportes et te voir lui donner envie de se jeter du toit. M'être trompé à ce point… Je me déteste d'avoir été si stupide."

Remus tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais il sortit du passage secret à pas précipités. Il bouscula Lily.

"Tu n'as pas vu Remus ?"

"Il arrive !"

Elle vit sa colère.

**X**

"J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait de chantage stupide !"

Il ne lui répondit même pas. Il semblait déçu. Dégoûté. Il tourna le dos et s'en alla. Lily entendit un bruit derrière elle. Remus était apparu comme par enchantement.

"Je ne comprends comment tu peux être son ami." Cracha-t-elle d'une voix dure.

"Je crois que je ne le suis plus."

Il semblait bouleversé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"J'ai été nul, souffla son petit ami.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

"Mais non, je suis sure que c'est lui qui…"

"Lily, écoute !"

Il l'entraîna dans un passage secret.

"Nous ne serons pas entendu."

Elle se demanda s'il voulait venir ici pour s'embrasser mais la pensée s'évanouie lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Remus.

"Je lui ai dit… Des choses vraiment… Blessantes", dit-il d'une voix hachée.

"Dis-moi, je peux t'aider."

Elle s'assit près de lui.

" J'essayais de lui parler pour lui dire une chose…", il hésita un peu, " Un chose importante mais la conversation a dérapé. Je l'ai traité d'introverti dissimulé en extraverti."

Lily ne sut pas quoi dire.

"Je me suis permis de juger ce qu'il déteste le plus en lui. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me dire comment il se sentait. C'est sorti tout seul."

Lily lui passa la main dans le dos. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Remus…"

"Il ne m'a jamais jugé sur… Sur une partie de moi-même que je déteste. Il m'a même aidé plus que quiconque, même que Sirius et Peter. Il les a convaincus de rester mes amis. Mes parents n'auraient jamais fait ce qu'il a fait."

"Quelle partie sombre, Remus ?"

Il ne parut pas l'entendre. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, son imagination créait toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophes.

"Il m'a empêché de commettre un crime lorsque je n'étais pas moi-même. Au péril de sa vie et malgré son animosité pour Rogue…"

La panique l'empara.

"Dis-moi ! "Cria-t-elle.

"Je suis un loup-garou."

Il l'avait dit. D'un coup, sans prévenir. Elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

"Je comprends si tu veux que l'on ne se parle plus mais… Ne le dis à personne. Je… Je préfère te le dire…"

Il avait peur et craignait d'avoir laisser échapper un aveu trop... Elle avait des vertiges.

"Loup-garou ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Que 3 jours par mois…"

Il hocha de nouveau. Elle sentit l'air lui manquer.

"Ce n'est transmissible que si je suis transformé."

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu peur qu'en l'embrassant…

"Et James le sait…"

"Oui. C'est ce que je disais. Il m'aide à rendre les transformations moins douloureuses avec les autres. Il n'a jamais eu peur de cela."

Elle ressentit de la honte d'abord (elle avait eu peur d'être contaminée) puis de la jalousie. James l'avait su avant elle. Une pensée lui revint.

"Et pour le crime avec Rogue…"

"Par un concours de circonstance (il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux en disant cela) James a découvert que Rogue me suivait et il est allé le cherché dès qu'il a su. Rogue cherchait à percer le secret de mes absences. J'ai failli le tuer mais James l'a sauvé à temps. Ils ne sont pas atteints."

Lily ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre Remus. Elle se sentait usée et c'était le deuxième jour de cours.

"Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il la regarda avec une lueur d'hésitation.

"On ne peut pas continuer, Lily."

"Quoi !"

Elle se leva brusquement.

"Je te plais mais tu ne m'aimes pas, "dit-il d'un air perdu.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"

Elle avait été agressive. Mais elle avait de bonnes raisons ! Remus, son Remus, voulait répondre à cause d'une idée fausse.

"Tu m'as menti."

"Jamais !" s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

"Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu n'avais jamais embrassé ou été embrassée."

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme _ça_.

"Je sais que James t'a embrassé il y a 2 mois environ."

"Cela ne compte pas ! C'est juste James. Je ne l'aime pas, lui."

C'était encore et toujours la faute de ce petit prétentieux. Elle le détestait.

"Si, pour moi, cela compte. Et pour toi aussi. Qu'il ose aller jusque là et me le dire aujourd'hui pour me montrer qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de possible entre vous m'a ouvert les yeux !"

Il criait. Lily commençait à avoir peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, _ce qu'il allait dire_.

"Cela veut dire quoi ?" trembla-t-elle.

"D'abord que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment car tu m'as menti et surtout que tu as menti à James à propos du baiser", dit Remus d'une voix ferme.

Elle suffoqua.

"Je ne lui ai pas menti."

Remus poussa un grognement.

"Tu as dit que c'était épouvantable. Si cela avait été vrai tu n'aurais pas fait de commentaire ou tu me l'aurais dit car cela n'avait pas d'importance, je te connais un peu Lily ! Or tu l'as caché."

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que _cela finisse comme çà_. Qu'il se taise. Tout était génial durant le repas, ils parlaient bien. Pourquoi… Pourquoi fallait-il que tout revienne toujours autour de Potter ?

"De plus, que James fasse cela montre qu'il t'aime à la folie."

Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter. Potter l'avait monté contre elle.

"Il a refusé des avances d'une filles cet été parce qu'il espérait que vos relations s'amélioreraient. Il n'est pas capable d'être avec une fille pour laquelle il n'éprouve pas de sentiments, je l'ai bien vu."

Lily sanglotait.

"Mais le pire, c'est qu'il m'a raconté cette histoire car il pensait que cela me rassurerait. Il a mis de côté son ego, sa difficulté a communiqué des choses intimes pour moi… Et je l'ai trahi…"

Sa voix se brisa. Elle comprit alors qu'il pleurait. Son Remus pleurait. Elle mit un temps à assimiler ce qu'elle voyait.

"Remus. Cela va s'arranger… Il va oublier… Tu le connais."

Il secoua la tête.

"Je l'aime."

Elle poussa un cri. Elle en avait trop entendu.

"Enfin, comme un frère… Mais quand même…," précisa-t-il gêné.

Lily rougit de honte; elle et son esprit tordu…

"Je… Je ne… Ne comprends pas où tu…"

"Où je veux en venir ?"

Il s'allongea sur le sol.

"J'ai plus besoin de lui que de toi."

Elle se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Comment osait-il dire une chose aussi abjecte ? Il la plaqua au sol. Des larmes roulaient sur leurs joues.

"Lily… Pardonne-moi… Mais je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état là… Savoir que c'est de ma faute…"

Il roula sur le côté. Elle se blottit contre lui.

"Remus, tu n'es pas obligé de choisir."

Il frémit.

"Tu me plais… Mais… Ce n'est pas de l'amour."

Elle déglutit.

"Je t'ai menti. Moi aussi. Je…" commença-t-il. "J'ai accepté mais… Mais je…."

Il soupira.

"Lily, depuis le début on se ment. On se plait mais ce n'est qu'une chose éphémère. On ne peut pas construire un couple là-dessus."

Lily se redressa d'un coup.

"Mais je sui amoureuse de toi !"

Remus la repoussa violemment.

"Non. Cette comédie a assez duré…"

Lily explosa de fureur. Où était le Remus si tendre et si gentil ?

"Quelle comédie ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce baiser avec PO…"

Remus lui coupa la parole.

"Tu vois ? Tu vois ? C'est CA ton problème Lily ! Tu ramènes tout à James ! Tu… Tu es amoureuse de lui mais tu refuses de voir les choses en face ! Il n'est pas dans tes critères, ta vision de ce que tu considères comme "petit ami" est bourré de préjugés ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu voudrais l'être car je rentre dans ton petit moule ! "

La main droite de Lily semblait prise de fourmillement, elle voulait le gifler pour qu'il se taise. Il avait tort !

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi !"

Mais Remus vociférait bien fort qu'elle.

" Tu en pinces pour lui mais tu ne le considères pas assez bien pour toi et çà t'énerves ! Tu es trop orgueilleuse, trop immature pour réaliser ce que tu détruis un peu plus chaque jour !"

Il sortit d'un pas furieux. Choquée, Lily éclata en sanglots.

"C'est faux ! C'est faux !"

Elle essaya de stopper ses sanglots. _2 jours_. Cela avait duré que 2 jours ! A cause de Potter. Il avait beau dire. Potter restait la cause de tout cela. Elle le haïssait. Remus avait tort ! Il avait tort !

**

* * *

**

_Jespère que cela vous a plu..._

**Blue ****Cinnamon**

**

* * *

****(2)**(NdBlue: je suis très fière du passage suivant. Je m'auto-congratule et j'assume. Morte de rire. Cette argumentation est bien le seul truc dont je suis contente à 100 pour 100 car c'est plausible (à mes yeux). T-T une des seules d'ailleurs. Raaaah je vous laisse lire… J'emmer¤¤e tout le monde avec ma vanité mal placée (j'écris trop sur James, il m'influence… - -°)

**(1)**Ne soyez pas choqué qu'ils chassent. Le faisan n'a rien senti ! C'est comme un sortilège de métamorphose : le gibier devient plat de consistance d'un coup de baguette. Je ne suis pas pour la chasse ! A vrai dire je suis pratiquement végétarienne : pas de porc (ce n'est pas une question de religion, cet animal est trop eurk), pas d'agneau ou de veau (je mange pas de bébé !)… Bref, pas de hurlements… Vous croyez qu'il venait comment les animaux en train de faisander dans la cabane d'Hagrid ? Les sorciers tuent (Ms Weasley tue les poules de son jardin lol) pour se nourrir et pas pour le plaisir (comme certains ¤¤¤ d'humains). Pas de SPA, merci. (c'est purement fictif)


	5. La fragilite d'un regard

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction**D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler :**Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley (bref rien de bien palpitant)

X

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue ****Cinnamon**

_Les réponses aux __reviews__ seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a des __l'infos__ donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Merci pour les 24 ****reviews**

**Je me suis éclatée à tout mélanger, parfois je réponds plus d'une fois donc cherchez bien vos réponses et lisez les autres si l'envie vous prend !**

**J'y ai mis du temps alors savourez le bien !**

**Landelanuit**surtout quand ils commencent à parler de manger des cerfs et que là james prend la mouche! c'est trop marrant ça! j'imagine bien sa tête à ce moment là!J'ai encore des idées à ce propos. Lol tu verras !

**Twinzy**l'histoire pareil, je veux absolument la suite

Maieuh ! je suis pas une elfe de maison ! lol. Voilà la suite !

**Seydrune**Waow! j'ai étée trop contente de voir le nombre de fois que tu m'a répondue!

C'est juste logique : review longue, réponse longue ! J'adore tes reviews d'ailleurs !

**Illythie**On comprend beaucoup mieux comment l'intrigue se met en place, j'adore les nouveaux ajouts, et je trouce ta fic toujours aussi passionante...

Merci. Le problème est que le chapitre 3 est très réussi… Le chapitre 4 me plait moins. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! j'en rougis !

**Lu Potter :** j'espere que les maraudeurs vont se reconcilier rapidement

Tu connais des mecs qui se font la gueule longtemps ? Mdr. Qu'est ce que cela me manque les petits lu ! (aucun rapport)

**Morganelafe** J'étais trop dégoûtée pour James, même si je savais que ça allait arriver. Le pauvre... surtout avec ce qui va se passer avec Angélique (j'en ricane d'avance).

Je crois que l'on ricane tous en attendant la suite ! La vie est faite de haut et de bas (je frôle le fond avec ma cortizone lol)

**Lune : **Je trouve ça bien Sirius et Charles engueulent Remus et analysent son comportement. Pareil pour quand Remus dit à Lily qu'elle est amoureuse de James. Ca leur donne un côté plus profond.

Ih ! Merci ! Je suis franchement contente que cela te plaise car je me suis galérée pour tourner cela comme je voulais. (j'ai mangé plein de cookies pour me concentrer lol). Je veux plus développer les "autres" pour rendre moins ma fic "biographie sadique de James Potter".

**Flammaria**Pauvre James...C'est affreux ce qu'il peut subir...

Si il subissait rien, y aurait pas d'histoire ! hé, logique. Mdr. J'essaie de plus répartir entre les personnages (Sirius proteste dans le fond).

**Dryadia**J'ai vraiment adoré ton chapitre! L'émotion se transmet tellement facilement.

Kia ! Merci ! Le problème (j'arrête pas de le dire) c'est que c'est le plus réussi de tous donc la suite sera peut-être décevante en comparaison.

**Illythie** quand est-ce que tu continues aussi les autres ? lol le problème avec les lectrices appréciatives c'est qu'elles sont aussi souvent exigeantes...)

Franchement, je sais pas. Je suis super malade, et je faisais (la je suis en arrêt) 40 heures par semaine donc l'écriture est très dure. J'ai les idées, la fin pour certaines. Mais le temps manque. Je vais essayer ce week end, si je vais mieux.

**Morganelafe** et j'adore toujours autant MacGo!)

J'adore ce personnage trop peu exploité ! Dans les bouquins, on sent bien qu'elle est cool mais son poste l'empêche de l'être.

**Seydrune** ps: trop contente que mon nom soit en gras dans tes calculs!:-P

Tu attires l attention avec tes reviews... que veux tu...

**Landelanuit** moi je parierais pge pour la suite!

Alors là… J'ai pas compris. PGE ? Percy Ginny Ernie ? Hors de question ! J'aime pas du tout ses personnages ! (je ne répondrai pas à la question du pays…)

**Canelia**j'espère que Lily va vite se rendre compte quelle aime James.

Tu veux que je termine cette histoire en quatre chapitre ou quoi ? Non, non, non. Elle va nier le plus longtemps possible !

**Morganelafe**C'est moi ou Lily s'en prend toujours plein la gueule? Bon, ok, c'est vrai, elle l'a un peu mérité mais quand même ... c'est pas super gentil.

Mais une rupture, c'est pas fait pour être tendre ! Je vais faire un effort ! Promis.

**Lyanna**La réecriture de ce passage ma mieu permis de comprendre encor plus james ( ke je kiffe grave entre parenthèse ! lol !)et sa relation ambigues avec les autre persos !

Iiiiih, merci ! J'adore Remus dans le chapitre 3 ! Et James… Soupireuh… Personnellement, je pense que tout est ambiguité dans la vraie vie. Pas dans le sens amour ou sexuel, mais dans le mélange de sentiments. Rien ne peut être parfaitement défini. Et les vrais liens entre personnes sont toujours à différents degrés. Exemple : mon frère et moi on a toujours été assez rivaux et on se parle pas tellement. Pourtant quand je vais mal ,il sait faire "le grand frère". On n'est pas proche dans la vie de tous les jours mais dans les trucs importants, c'est incroyable comment il m'aide. Pour tous mes proches, c'est ainsi, une sorte d'inconstance permanente. J'aime ça ! J'adore être très complice avec mes parents mais leur mentir sur beaucoup de choses (pour couvrir mon frère ou moi), plein de truc si… Je sais pas l'expliquer. Essaie de regarder autour de toi. Vois si tu peux clairement Faire un "schéma" de tes relations. C'est impossible. Ta review était bath. (mdr)

**Joomy**g franchement envie de tuer lily de temps en temps (bon daccord je ladmet tres souvent!)

Dans la plupart des fics, Lily est géniale et James un sal.. petit prétentieux. Je voulais changer un peu !

**eihpoSennA** j'adore comment on redecouvre ta fic, ya des trucs ou j'etais pétée de rire et je suis sure que les gens dans le train m'ont prise pour une folle à rire devant mon pc

M'en parle pas ! Je glousse devant mon pc dans le cyber quand je lis les reviews… Je suis sûre que le gérant doit se poser des questions.

**Seydrune** Mort de rire. le résumé

Ouais ! On s'amuse comme on peut. Je préfère celui-ci.. Enfin tu verras…

**Isisiria** je connaissais pas ta fic (celle d'avant) mais j'aime beaucoup la "nouvelle"! lol! j'adore l'intrigue de Lluvia, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, et puis les delires de sirius, c'est a la sirius quoi! Lol

Merci ! Lluvia n'était pas très "développée" dans la précédente version. Et les autres aussi en fait. J'ai fait une fixette sur James. (ba quoi je suis humaine). Heureuse d'avoir une petite nouvelle !

**Héloise**Sadique va !

Avoue que tu aimes ça ! Si j'étais pas aussi sadique, ce serait moins drôle !

**eihpoSennA** dans le troisieme chapitre, il y a une phrase : "James sortit une tablette de chocolat parfum eihpoSennA : lavande et larmes de fée. Le chocolat.", qu'est ce que je fous la dedans ?

Tu te moques de moi ? Tu m'avais dit dans la review précédente que tu voulais aussi un truc car tu avais loupé la requête. Donc, toute gentille, je t'ai fait une petite dédicace et toi tu t'en rappelles pas ! Lol. (j'essaie d'être outrée)

**Joomy** jadore et jadore la chanson de tryo, je les ai vu en concert ca peter des flammes

Essaie de te trouver "Le rue Kétanou". Même mieux que Tryo.. L'album "Y a des cigqles dans la fourmilière" est génial ! Lol, des amis qui sont allés voir Tryo m'ont dit que l'atmosphère de la salle était, heum… relevée… loool

**Lolita **Dans les supermarché, ici, il passe toujours cette chanson. La seule chanson française qu'il passe ! St Gainsbourg (oula la mauvaise association) viens nous en aide !... Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraiment sympa ! (je susi très contente moi aussi)

**Flammaria**La baffer? lolNon..LA DEMONTER! (en parlant d'Alix)

Vas-y ! Abime mes personnages ! Comment je vais faire après ?

**Joomy**: je trouve la deuxiem version tjs aussi dejantee et geniale c com de relire une histoire kon a adoree et c la cas en fit lol

Morte de rire. Des fois, je voudrais être amnésique pour relire et redécouvrir des livres que j'ai adorés…. Comme l'Ecume des Jours ou L'insoutenable légèreté de l'être ou le Petit Prince… Soupireuuuh. Enfin. Merciiiii du compliment !

**Rose ****Halliwell** Je comprends vraiment la réaction de James, j'aurais agit exactement comme lui.

(Renifle à cause du rhume) Kiaaaaaaa je l'adore !

**Landelanuit****, Perruche ****Cevenole**** et Andromède **: le coup du faisan, j'ai explosé de rire ! Le cerf aussi !

Hé hé, j'aime PAS les faisans ! Mouhahaha. (Ouais ! Vive Sirius et Charles !)

**SheenaBlack**Sinon j'ai pas compris ta question (je sais j'suis lente, faut pas m'en vouloir) !

Sheena est un personnage de Dune (les derniers tomes si je me souviens bien) donc je me disais que tu t'en étais inspirée… Apparemment non… J'ai la honte maintenant merci !

**Rose ****Halliwell**D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense, ça te dirait un peu de pub ? Je peux faire ça si tu veux...Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! Allez-y ! Faites tous de la pub ! Enfin pas comme les pubs comparatives genre :

"Tu connais les fics d'Alix ?"

"Nan…"

"Tu connais les fics de Blue Cinnamon ?"

"Mouais, vaguement…"

"Bah, Blue, c'est de la régurgitation de nouveau-né à côté d'Alixe… Va lire Alixe !"

D'un autre côté… Allez lire les fics d'Alixe et aussi Ombre et Lumière (ils sont dans mes favoris).

**Sally ****Makey** c vrai que au début la réécriture ne me plaisait pas trop (au chapitre 38 ! sniff)

Même pas vrai d'abord ! C'était le 32 ou le 33 (cela dépend si on tient compte du dernier écrit ou du dernier publié). Et puis ça va pas trop lentement, non ? (Voix inquiète). Je me demande si j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs… (Rien à foutre je continue comme je veux !)

**SheenaBlack** il est vraiment génial surtout les passages rajouté, c'est vrai qu'on comprend mieux les personnages.

Ouais ! Travailler avec de la fièvre et de la taurine paie bien ! lool

**Perruche ****Cevenole** euh, toi aussi on te qualifie de perruche?

Nan… c'est en référence à Cecily… Liliz Mamba était bien aussi comme pseudo… Tu devrais prévenir quand tu changes lol Je t'avais pas reconnue ! (merci mais je suis toujours malade -)

**Andromède : **Par contre, ta vision de lily fait descendre de plus en plus ce perso dans mon estime, lol

J'adore les reviews avec pleins de remarques ! Tu n'es pas très gentille avec Lily. D'accord, elle est pas sympa avec James… Mais bon : il est vraiment très puéril et, inconsciemment ou non (je garde du mystère), Lily sent bien que ses "amies" la fréquentent parce que James lui coure après. C'est une réaction d'opposition : elle veut juste exister par elle-même. Et ses parents comptent beaucoup pour elle, Lily a énormément de pression et ELLE se met la pression donc forcément elle pète un câble. Je n'explique pas plus car il n'y aura plus de surprises ! (mais j'aime bien Lily)

**Seydrune** quoia un moment tu is qu'il y a un sens caché ds ce que je t'avais écrit...Ah bon? je savais pas...j'ai réfléchi, mais évidemment (on sdemande pourkoi! ) jai pas trouvé, sniff...Andouille ! Le message caché était pour les autres personnes qui lisent les réponses. C'est juste pour sous entendre à un autre lecteur qu'il devrait faire des reviews comme ça car j'adore. Quoique les courtes sont cool pour le moral. mdr

**Illythie**J'avoue que j'ai été d'abord un peu déçue quand j'ai vu "réécriture"... Ca voulait dire pas de suite avant... trop longtemps

Comment as-tu pu penser que je ne laisserai rien à se mettre sous la dent en attendant. Je suis peut-être sadique mais quand même ! J'irai voir ce que tu écris ! (je suis curieuse)

**Canelia** C'est une super idée que James se drogue! Fallait y penser!

Merci. C'est la première fois que l'on me complimente la dessus. Personnellement je suis contre la drogue, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions donc je l'inclus dans la fic. La drogue est omniprésente de nos jours (sous différentes formes bien sûr). La cannelle au pouvoir!

**Gotika** j'avais lu la version présédente de ta fic vite fait ( je l'avoue c pa bien ) et je pense que cette version est mieu continu

C'est pas grave, je lis souvent en travers moi aussi. Surtout s'il y a genre 25 chapitres, je lis les premiers très vite pour savoir la suite. Merci pour le euh… Compliment ? On va dire ça lol. (je ne penserai pas du tout que mon ancienne version était bâclée et mal faite sur certains (beaucoup) de points… Je le pense déjà)

**Sally ****Makey** adoré l'excuse pour la tuerie du faisan...sirius, james et charles ne pense qu'avec leurs ventre!

Bah ouais, on sait jamais ! Fallait bien que je mette un truc ! Je veux pas me faire virer ! Pour les estomacs sur patte… J'ai décidé de les faire un peu plus mecs et adolescents donc portés sur la bouffe lol. (Remus aussi pense qu'à manger)

**Landelanuit**: le truc c'est que je me souviens plus à partir de quel chapitre Lily et James sortent ensemble...

Tu rêves en couleurs ma parole ! (j'adore cette expression) ils se ont peut-être embrassés mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ! Je dirai que cela viendra dans les derniers chapitres. (tu as vraiiimennnt le temps lol)

**Seydrune** et j'espere que si ja la poste, tu seras une de mes rewieuveuses! (révons éveillée, on sait jamais... .. (en parlant de sa future fic)

Arrête, dis pas çà ! La preuve Rose Halliwell m'a demandé de lire ses écrits… Je suis devenue sa bêta. Tu crois que je ne lis pas les autres ? Andromède, qui review à chaque fois, et bien je lis sa fic (très bien d'ailleurs). Peut-être que je reviewerai pas toujours si je suis en cyber mais je viendrais voir ce que tu fais. Je suis pas snob ! lol Tu as l'air de tellement travailler ce que tu fais que cela doit être très bien ! Enfin cela sera.

**Illythie****, Sally ****Makey**** et Andromède :** dans la 1e version je trouvais la psychologie des personnages fascinante et incroyablement réaliste, ce coup ci, c'est le summum ! Ilssont incroyable de réalité, c'est magique ! Et tellement humains que c'est est à chialer !

Ouais ! C'est pour cela que j'aime ce chapitre ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir réussi la psychologie de Remus. Le problème c'est que je dois continuer comme çà T-T. J'essaie de me mettre à leur place. Comment je réagirai. Il parait que cela vient de mon signe astrologique : je suis carrément instable… (qui a dit dingue !) Devinez je suis quoi ! (je baisse le niveau de mon langage dans les reviews pour que le chapitre ait l'air mieux)

**DarkMione**Ce chapitre est aussi mon préféré de la fic !

¤¤¤ Agite un drapeau arc-en-ciel pour signaler son bonheur (je suis pas gay mais gaie (voir yaoiste lol)) ¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur: **Hé, chuis une bêta ! Qui a dit "On le savait déjà çà !" ? Bref, je vais corriger les fics de Rose Halliwell ! C'est ma première correction ! Enfin, en dehors des dissertations et autres bidules des copines au collège et au lycée… Trop fort ! (je rêve ou je suis contente d'avoir encore plus de trucs à faire ? Raaaaah masochisme quand tu nous tiens !)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (bis) :**

Encore des petits nouveaux cette semaine ! Bienvenu aux nouveaux membres... j irai voir vos profiles ! (personne ne me traumatisera plus que Dark-Mione lol)

X

**Résumé:** Remus, après introspection, a rompu avec Lily. Pamela, devenue mono-mammaire après l'infection purulente post-opératoire, est devenue une attraction du cirque des Horreurs. L'argent qu'elle tente de mettre de côté pourrait lui permettre de retrouver une opulente poitrine pour séduire Miguel… Mais, comble de malchance, ce dernier vient lui demander de lui prêter une petite fortune pour pouvoir épouser Noémie, la femme de chambre de Cassandre, qu'il a mise enceinte… Pamela va-t-elle aider son amour ou restaurer son capital séduction ? Est-ce un plan diabolique de Cassandre pour ruiner sa vie ? Va-t-elle gagner son procès contre l'ignoble chirurgien, amant de Cathy malgré la consanguinité… Les réponses dans la lecture…

**X**

**X**

**Chapitre 4 : La fragilité d'un regard**

**X**

**Allez voir mes notes, c'est important ! (c'est juste au-dessus)**

**X**

**Pov****lily****, James et… Vous verrez !**

**X**

Gagnante de la requête de la première review :

DarkMione (pour la deuxième fois)

X

Mes excuses à **Hadler****auzzy****april****, Ange d'iris, ****flory****, Fred01** (alors là je suis désolée !), **Marinou****, Remus James Lupin, Sofia ****evans** que j'ai oublié de mettre en gras. Je pense en avoir oublié d'autres (pour changer) mais au bout de plus de 550 reviews, cela devient archi dur surtout avec les autres fics que j'écris, les anonymes.

**X**

James rejoignit Sirius dans la Salle Commune. Il avait laissé Remus et Lily ensemble. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit « J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait de chantage stupide ! ». _Oh non. Loin de là, petite Lily_, pensa amèrement James.

"Ca va Prongs ?"

"Voui."

Son ami s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Lluvia lui sauta dans les bras.

"Siiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuus !"

Padfoot parut gêné de tant de familiarité ce qui amusa grandement le petit brun : Lluvia ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines et le traitait déjà comme un membre de la famille. Elle se fiait à ses sentiments à lui, comme toujours.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ?" Grogna Sirius, toujours aussi bourru.

Elle lui fit des yeux de cocker neurasthénique. Elle était très douée pour amadouer les gens.

"Tu m'apprends à danser ?"

"Non !"

Il avait l'air outré par cette proposition.

"S'il te plait ! Jimmy ne veut pas."

Celui-ci en profita pour filer à l'anglaise. _Merci petit démon…_

"Pourquoi refuse-t-il ?"

Sirius baissant sa garde, il s'éloigna doucement.

"Je suis sa petite sœur, il dit que ce n'est pas sain."

"Ouais, il n'a pas tort, remarque. Mais je…"

Grâce à cette diversion, James put sortir par la fenêtre. Tant pis pour le règlement. Il voulait courir dans la Forêt Interdite pour ne pas penser à Lily dans les bras de Remus. Contre Remus. Embrassant Remus. Une partie de lui-même haïssait son ami, une autre l'enviait comme jamais et une dernière le comprenait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait aussi Lily ? _Pourquoi ?_ Il n'était pas digne de confiance ? N'avait-il pas prouvé l'importance de leur amitié ? Il se sentait vaseux. Il arriva dans sa grotte préférée. Elle se trouvait au bord d'une rivière où venaient s'abreuver la nuit des hordes de licornes sauvages. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en terre battue. Les licornes l'acceptaient car il avait sauvé et soigné l'une des leurs. Parfois, il se transformait en cerf pour jouer avec les plus jeunes. Mais pas ce soir. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes qu'il fuma rapidement, tirant sur le filtre (ou même l'ôtant) pour savourer les effets des herbes mêlées au tabac. Ce soir, il voulait de l'adrénaline pour se changer les idées.

**X**

**Requête de ****DarkMione**** : première ****review**** du chapitre 1**

**Une scène avec ****Lluvia**** et Sirius (ou Remus) (qui est coupée en plusieurs morceaux).**

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et recommença l'explication.

"Alors je fais un pas, je m'éloigne… Toi, TU NE BOUGES PAS pendant que je fais cela et après on fait comme je te l'ai DEJA dit. Ok ?"

Lluvia pencha adorablement la tête.

"Merci de m'apprendre le mambo."

Pour la 56ème fois, il relança le morceau : Mambo Craze (Réf: Phazz featuring Appleton, album Buddha-Bar II Dinner). Il se questionna sur le fait que lui, le mec le plus désirable et désiré de cette école, actuellement maté par toutes les femelles (et quelques mâles mais bon ce n'est pas important ça), petit-ami/amant infidèle de Rosmerta, petit géni et futur auror héroïque, était en train de babysitter une première année. Qui a l'heure actuelle lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

"J'aime vraiment ce mix !"

Il s'abstint de la frapper et sourit. Il fit un pas et… Elle recula. La patience du jeune Black vola en éclats.

"Mais pourquoi tu recules ! Parce que si tu recules quand j'avances…"

A ce moment, Gregory Huntly chantonna :

"Si tu avances et qu'je recules… Comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu que je t' en…"

"Huntly !"

Un sortilège de pinçouille plus tard destiné au cerveau principal de Gregory vu que les cerveaux annexes, c'est-à-dire l'estomac et la confiture entre ses oreilles, sont en mode repos en dehors des repas, Sirius tenta de COMPRENDRE la petite sœur de James.

"Lluvia… Cela fait 57 fois maintenant… J'ai… Je décrète que tu n'es pas intellectuellement capable de danser le mambo."

Les iris dépareillés virèrent au rouge quelques secondes. Sirius bénit sa mère pour lui avoir donné un petit frère… Les filles sont trop susceptibles.

"C'est pas ma faute ! Quand tu avances, j'ai toujours peur que tu m'écrases les pieds !"

Padfoot se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Mais je le ferai pas ! T'es parano !"

Ce type de situation ne devrait même pas lui arriver ! Il regrettait d'avoir accepté. Néanmoins, Lluvia pointa un doigt accusateur.

"Ouais, tu dis çà mais c'est pas vrai !"

_Elle est FOLLE ! _Sirius hurla.

"Pourquoi ? Je vois même pas pourquoi je voudrais te marcher sur le pied !"

La blondinette le fixa en plissant son petit nez.

"Charles m'a prédit qu'un jour tu me casserais des orteils en me marchant sur le pied."

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

"Et tu me demandes de t'apprendre à danser ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Il ne faut pas aller à l'encontre de son destin."

Ils se défièrent du regard.

"Alors pourquoi tu recules ton pied ?" Siffla-t-il.

Les yeux de Lluvia (un bleu et mauve et l'autre mauve et rose) étaient très désagréables à fixer.

" Un réflexe, tout simplement."

Il perdit.

"C'est pas juste…"

Il mit pour la 58ème fois Mambo Craze. Il reçut un livre de Runes (3,5 kilos sans la couverture) à l'arrière du crâne.

"Maieuh ! Quoi !"

Donatella Di Martino, l'air échevelé, le menaça de sa baguette.

"On en a marre ! Merlin ! Black, on bosse NOUS ! Peut-être que tu as tes BUSES, nous on y TRAVAILLE ! ALORS SILENCE !"

Il se mit en mode "Je suis tellement beau, adorable et génial que tu ferais tout pour moi, bébé…".

"Donaaa… J'apprends juste à danser à la petite sœur de Jimmy-chou. Une dernière fois et, je te le promet, on arrête."

Il lui sourit, elle rougit. _Je suis le meilleur._

"D'accord, mais juste une fois !"

**X**

James se releva difficilement. Il tenta de nettoyer tant bien que mal le sang sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas envie de soigner ses blessures. Magorian le scrutait.

" Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses aussi dangereuses. N'importe quelles créatures auraient pu te tuer si je ne t'avais pas trouvé avant grâce à ton nutcarnus. "

Le petit animal montra sa présence par un "Iiiik"sonore dans les feuillages. Il répondit à son "sauveur" d'une voix rogue :

"Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?"

Les pattes fines piétinèrent le sol. James garda ses yeux considéraient les lourds sabots.

" Toi… Tu pourrais me tuer sans laisser de traces. Par ce que je suis un humain, par ce que je suis sur votre territoire."

Le centaure battit plus encore la terre. Descaro sauta de l'arbre où il était niché et alla s'enrouler autour du cou de son maître. Au cas où.

"Premièrement, tu n'es qu'un poulain (James haussa un sourcil). Deuxièmement, tu n'es plus humain, tu es un possédé (il grimaça). Et troisièmement, tu comprends le fait que ce soit notre territoire, tu n'as pas pris ta baguette en ces lieux donc tu respectes notre race. On n'assassine pas les rares sorciers de notre côté…"

Un autre centaure au pelage noir arriva par la gauche et James entendit Magorian murmurait très bas.

"Enfin, pas encore…"

**X**

Sirius dévisagea Lluvia.

"C'est hors de question."

Elle minauda un peu.

"S'il te plaaiiit…"

"Non, non. Cela ne me plait pas du tout."

Les yeux de la gamine s'agrandirent et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

"T'es pas gentil…" Balbutia-t-elle, le menton tremblant.

Sirius encaissa l'attaque. _Je ne suis pas __Prongs__, je suis un homme fort… Je ne me ferai pas avoir…_

"Siriuuuus…" Sanglota la blondinette.

Il clôt ses paupières.

"Non. J'en ai marre. Tu es nulle pour danser. Débrouille-toi."

Il sursauta quand elle le pinça.

"Hé, mais tu me prends pour qui ? Va jouer avec les gosses de ton âge et fous-moi la paix !" Ecuma-t-il.

Les yeux rouges le toisaient méchamment. Sirius n'était pas de ceux que l'on menace.

"Arrête avec tes petits trucs de persuasions minables. Je vais faire un tour."

_Sale gamine._ Il se leva, et, en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il bouscula un élève qui arrivait en courant.

"Tu peux pas faire…"

Sirius se figea face à Remus. Ils guettèrent la réaction de l'autre puis Remus se mit debout et lui tendit la main. Le jeune Black la dédaigna et se releva par lui-même.

"On doit parler."

Il s'épousseta et avec toute l'arrogance de son éducation il refusa. Moony fronça les sourcils.

"Je veux voir James. J'ai rompu avec Lily."

Sirius ne laissa rien voir de sa surprise.

"Je…"

Il réalisa brusquement qu'il avait oublié son meilleur ami. De l'eau gelée lui emplit les poumons. Il avait été piégé comme un bleu. James s'était fait la malle.

"Merlin… Je ne sais pas où il peut être."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Remus Lupin paniquer.

"Oh… Non… Je… Sirius, je me suis disputé avec lui. Je… J'ai voulu lui annoncer que je rompais mais la conversation a dégénéré. Il est parti."

Sirius se retourna et vit que la Grosse Dame les observait avec avidité en mangeant du pop corn.

"Viens." Dit-il.

Ils quittèrent le couloir malgré les protestations du tableau.

"Revenez ! Allez quoi ! Je vous jure que je ne répèterais qu'à Violette !"

**X**

Bane (1) s'approcha lentement.

"Pourquoi as-tu appelé quelqu'un ?"

James voyait bien que Magorian était contrarié.

" C'est le territoire de Firenze ici." Rétorqua celui-ci sèchement.

Le visage barbu se contracta de colère.

"Firenze est presque un poulain et il a trop tendance à sympathiser avec les humains. Surtout ces gamins qui viennent tout le…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait remarqué le maraudeur. Il s'élança vers lui mais Magorian lui barra la route.

"Nous _lui_ avions dit de ne plus venir. Surtout _ici." _Gronda Bane en poussant Magorian.

James sentit la présence de Lluvia dans ses veines. Il avait abusé des herbes et payait les lourdes conséquences. _Défie-le… Il ne peut rien contre nous… Allez…_ Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Descaro lui mordit l'épaule jusqu'au sang pour le garder lucide. Les centaures, la voix de Lluvia perdaient de leur importance, seule la douleur dans l'épaule comptait.

**X**

Sirius s'affala dans les coussins recouverts de soie.

"J'attends."

Malgré son revirement face à sa famille, Sirius restait un Black jusqu'au bout des ongles : fier, arrogant et maître de soi. Remus le fixa.

" Je l'ai traité d'introverti dissimulé en extraverti. Je lui ai reproché de ne pas me parler."

Padfoot ne dit rien. Souvent son père faisait cela quand il était jeune. Attendre que les excuses et les justifications viennent d'elles-mêmes.

" J'ai rompu avec Evans. Elle sait que je suis un.. Enfin tu vois quoi.."

Remus marcha de long en large.

"Je suis perdu."

Sirius, n'étant pas comme son père, se leva et gifla Moony de toutes se forces.

"Je devais le faire." Dit-il simplement.

Remus se laissa tomber dans les coussins.

"Je sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à déconner comme ça."

Sirius sortit deux cigarettes. Une foutue manie de James. Il les alluma et en tendit une à son ami. C'était un geste de réconciliation sans ambiguïté. Remus avala la fumée et s'amusa à faire des ronds.

" Tu lui as fait du mal."

"Je sais."

Sirius se brûla quelques poils de bras.

"C'est à cause de la pleine lune qui approche ? Plus téméraire, plus impulsif." Enonça-t-il d'une voix pensive.

"Arrête de faire çà, ça pue."

Padfoot eut un rire creux.

"Prongs et ses tics."

Moony rit à son tour.

" Je suis tellement désolé pour Rogue."

Le lycanthrope s'étouffa avec sa cigarette. Il se redressa tant bien que mal dans le matelas mouvant que faisaient les coussins.

" Sirius… (il toussa un peu) Oublions tout ça. Tu risques bien Azkaban en étant animagus."

Ils fumèrent en silence un moment. Sirius se détendit.

"Je déteste quand James a raison."

Remus éclata de rire.

"Ouais. Moi aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être pire que lui."

Le tombeur de ces dames fit disparaître son mégot.

" Ne lui refais plus jamais mal. Il est beaucoup plus fragile qu'il en a l'air." Gronda Sirius avec dureté.

Remus le dévisagea un instant.

"Je sais… Tu dois savoir, toi, pourtant. Cette sensation de "pourquoi j'ai fait ça", ce goût métallique sous la langue."

Sirius baissa les yeux. Oui il savait. _Pourquoi ai-je fait cela à Rogue, à Remus ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu à Père ? Pourquoi ne rien dire ?…_

"Il prendra du temps avant d'être à l'aise avec toi… Mais il n'est pas rancunier, il reviendra vers toi."

Remus sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

"Oula, monsieur le préfet, attention à ce que vous faîtes."

Les coins de la bouche du jeune homme tressaillirent.

"Andouille… Foutue manie de James." Grogna-t-il en jouant avec son briquet.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. "Foutue manie de James". Ils disaient toujours cela : fumer, grignoter tout le temps, fredonner en travaillant, et encore des milliers de choses que James faisait sans s'en rendre compte et qui les contaminaient comme la lèpre.

" Un jour, il faudra faire une liste." Ricana Sirius.

"Ce jour-là, il mourra de vexation ou il nous tuera."

Ils badinèrent encore un peu.

"Au moins il a arrêté de jouer avec son vif d'or."

"Ouais, il doit avoir la main droite qui le démange…"

Sirius pouffa : Remus était le meilleur pour les remarques pince-sans-rire. Celles qui sous-entendent toujours plus. Celles que Peter et, parfois, James ne comprenaient pas.

"Surtout qu'il essaie de ne plus s'ébouriffer les cheveux." Ajouta le préfet.

Sirius reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

"La prochaine fois que je vois Evans… Je te jure…"

"Calme-toi. Vu ce que je lui ai dit… Mmmh. Elle va être trèèès discrète vis-à-vis de James."

Remus lui raconta sommairement ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant. Sirius ne savait pas que James avait embrassé la rouquine. Il serra les dents. _Quelle peste. _Bien qu'il n'ait jamais embrassé James (merci Merlin), il se doutait qu'elle avait menti sur "l'épouvantable". Remus avait raison et il en haïssait Lily Evans d'autant plus.

" Sirius… Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera… J'aimerai tellement qu'on.. Qu'on s'amuse comme avant. Comme en cinquième année."

Il s'abstint de sourire. Remus venait de insinuer qu'il était "pardonné" entièrement. Il scruta le visage tourmenté en face de lui, ces yeux si brillants d'espoir retenu.

"Sincèrement ?"

_Quel vilain sadique fais-tu…_

"Oui, je pense que c'est possible."

Le regard rassuré de Remus le fit sourire pour de bon. Lui aussi voulait retrouver cette complicité.

**X**

"Sa présence souille le territoire des licornes !" Beugla Bane.

_Tue-le._ Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Les mains sur les oreilles, James tentait de retrouver son souffle. _Merci __Descaro_ pensa-t-il.

"Tu es fou ! Ce n'est qu'un poulain et, de plus, si les licornes l'acceptent il peut rester." Contra la voix calme de Magorian.

D'autres voix vinrent. Ronan et Firenze. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il se débattit un peu.

"Je le ramène."

James réalisa avec soulagement que c'était le centaure à la robe claire. Lluvia disparut de son esprit. Sa blessure à l'épaule se résorba par la volonté du nutcarnus.

"Tu te comportes comme son baudet ! Tu est adulte maintenant." Cria Bane.

Les centaures plus âgés reprirent leur dispute de plus belle.

" Bane, calme-toi. Il est encore jeune. Il comprendra." Fit Ronan.

James l'imaginait en train de faire balancer ses crins rougeoyants. Firenze le portait toujours et commença à s'éloigner. Les jérémiades de Bane, Ronan et Magorian devirent insignifiantes et lointaines.

**X**

Sirius enfila son pyjama. Le lit de James sans son propriétaire le perturbait. Surtout avec Charles dedans.

"Il n'a toujours pas dormi dans le dortoir."

Il répondit à Remus par un haussement d'épaules.

"Peter revient demain de l'infirmerie."

Sirius eut un rire méprisant.

" S'empoisonner pour rester avec Pompom. Il a vraiment un problème."

Moony lui lança un regard dur.

"Arrête avec ça. Il est juste stressé par nos disputes et l'absence de James. Il a fait ça pour qu'on le remarque et pour ne plus avoir à subir nos sautes d'humeur."

Sirius déglutit. Mais avant qu'il ait dit quoique ce soit, Charles se redressa.

"Hé, vos gueules les mouettes, la mer est basse !"

Il reçut deux traversins et une peluche St Bernard (taille réelle) en guise de représailles.

**X**

" On voit bien Vénus ce soir."

James ne répondit rien. Ils arrivèrent à la lisère de la Forêt Interdite.

"Tu as grossi."

"Ouais et alors ?"

Firenze rit.

"Je pourrai plus te ramener jusqu'au parc si tu continues."

"Plus que quelques semaines, peut-être, le problème est réglé." Souffla le petit brun.

Le centaure resta immobile un moment.

"On voit vraiment bien Vénus ce soir."

James soupira.

"Merci pour la balade. Et arrête de me parler de Vénus. T'es pas mon genre."

Firenze lui lança un regard outré.

"Mais c'est pas pour çà !"

Il secoua la tête et pausa sa main sur l'épaule nue de son ami.

"Ecoute… Je sais que tu aimerais de l'exotisme, pimenter ta vie… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je… J'espère que tu comprendras."Ajouta-t-il dans un soupir mélodramatique.

Il reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

"Imbécile !"

"Non, non. Juste humain."

Firenze rit encore et partit en galopant.

" On voit bien Vénus !"

James mit ses mains en porte-voix.

"Si tu continues de regarder les étoiles en galopant tu vas encore te prendre un arbre !"

Il était 2 heures du matin, il jugea qu'il devait retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors, bien décidé à dormir dans un fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas voir Remus. Il s'en voulait de l'abandonner mais il ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence. Leur dispute lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il laissa quartier libre à Descaro pour le remercier de son aide.

"James, tu es stupide", se dit-il. "Va voir Remus."

Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre.

**X**

Lily pleurait depuis des heures. Elle avait quitté son dortoir pour que personne ne l'entende sangloter. Elle avait feint l'indifférence devant ses amies. En réalité, elle aimait Remus depuis la quatrième année. Il avait été dans la Forêt Interdite chercher un premier année qui voulait jouer les braves. Il en était sorti indemne, l'enfant évanoui était sur le dos d'un cerf. Potter et Black n'avaient rien fait alors qu'ils se vantaient toujours de connaître la Forêt mieux que quiconque. Il n'avait dit à personne comment il avait convaincu le cerf de l'aider. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Elle avait tellement voulu sortir avec lui, elle l'avait idéalisé. La claque du siècle. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Elle se releva, tremblante et tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Il resta pétrifié un moment.

"Evans ? Cela ne va pas ?"

Il parlait avec douceur.

"Je… Remus a rompu…"

Il s'approcha lentement._ Va-t-en !_

"Je suis désolé."

Il avait l'air sincère.

"Menteur, tu… Tu es bien content en vrai ! "Bégaya-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle n'avait même pas la force de le repousser. Elle se sentait trop fragile. Brisée.

"Lily, voyons. Je ne voudrai jamais te voir malheureuse."

Elle pleura encore plus fort. _Ne me dis pas ses choses là._

"Si… Si tu veux, je lui parlerai. Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'inquiète pas", ajouta-t-il.

Sa voix tremblait. _Ne fais pas ce que je voudrais que LUI fasse. Ne me console pas._

"Lily, je t'en supplie. Ne pleure pas. Ca va aller. Tout va aller mieux. Je t'en prit ne pleure plus." Implora-t-il.

_Ne sois pas doux… _Il la berça tendrement. Lily ferma les yeux un instant, trouvant le réconfort qu'elle cherchait. La réalité la rattrapa pourtant. _C'est Potter. C'est de SA faute. _Elle le repoussa brutalement.

"C'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste ! Il… Il ne veut pas être avec moi… Parce qu'il tient plus à toi qu'à moi."

Lily occultait le reste. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de ce prétentieux. James pâlit. Il sortit un mouchoir plié de sa poche et lui essuya les joues. Elle tremblotait, assise sur ses genoux.

"Lily. C'est un idiot. Arrête de pleurer. S'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point tu es merveilleuse, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas." Souffla-t-il en continuant de sécher sa peau.

Elle le frappa. _Arrête…_

"Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Je… Je veux que ce soit lui qui me les dise. Tais-toi. Je ne t'aime pas."

Les mains du jeune homme tremblèrent mais il s'évertua à essuyer les larmes malgré tout.

"Lily. Calme-toi."

_Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas Potter l'arrogant, Potter le méprisant ?_

"Je suis affreuse. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas moi."

Elle devait avoir une âme, un comportement détestable pour que Remus la repousse ainsi.

"Je te trouve superbe."

Une partie d'elle eut envie de rire. Potter n'avait pas compris de la bonne manière… Elle se sentait flattée par le compliment. Toutefois, le ressentiment restait : c'était de sa faute.

"Toi, je m'en fiche !" Cria-t-elle.

Elle le regretta. Il la serra contre lui. Elle avait dû mal à respirer. Ils étaient joue contre joue. Elle tourna la tête et tenta de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa, surpris.

"Je… Je croyais que je te plaisais", hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle voulait être rassurée. Elle voulait… Elle refoula les idées qui envahissaient son esprit.

"Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses pas par dépit mais par envie, par désir."

Elle sentait son cœur battre très vite. _Ne me dis pas ce que je veux entendre._

"Si tu en viens à cette extrémité, c'est que tu veux vraiment te perdre", chuchota-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

Elle éclata en sanglot. C'était exactement cela. Cela ne _pouvait _pas être autre chose. Pas d'attirance. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Remus ? James la força s'asseoir et la berça de nouveau, tout doucement.

"Dors. Je vais veiller sur toi."

Son odeur la rassurait. Elle comprenait comment il pouvait être un aussi bon baby sitter.

"Tu… Tu vas… En profiter."

_Je ne veux pas que cela change entre nous._

"Je te jure sur le Quidditch que non", murmura-t-il.

Il l'installa sur ses genoux, elle avait la tête sur son cœur. Lily se laissa faire : déboussolée et blessée comme elle l'était, elle baissa sa garde.. Il fredonnait une chanson qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, épuisée d'avoir autant pleuré.

**X**

Il la contempla dans son sommeil aussi longtemps que son état physique le lui permit. Il s'écroula peu avant l'aube.

**X**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était : dans le creux des bras de James Potter. Il avait le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Son souffle et ses battements de cœur étaient calmes et réguliers. Elle vit sur sa montre qu'il était 5h30. Elle se dégagea doucement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Il poussa un soupir à son départ et murmura des mots incohérents. Lorsqu'elle mit un pied à terre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une couverture sur les épaules. Elle hésita un instant, la plia et la posa en évidence sur le canapé en face de James.

Pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et qu'elle s'en fichait qu'il ait froid ou non.

Lily regagna son lit rapidement et s'endormit difficilement. Elle s'en voulait de laisser James sans couverture. « Mais comme çà le message est clair » pensa-t-elle. Elle se fit tout de même violence pour ne pas retourner lui mettre la couverture. "Il va se faire des idées" ou"s'il se réveille tu vas éclater en sanglots dans ses bras" se répétait-elle. Mais elle était si bien dans ses bras justement. Elle se moucha encore une fois dans le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné.

_Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?_

Elle aurait aimé une vie simple. Elle était préfète. Elle devait soutenir les autres filles, plus jeunes, venant de familles moldues. Ils avaient plus de pression que les élèves de sang purs ou mêlés. (2) S'ils échouaient dans quoique ce soit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour dire "Mais c'est normal, ce ne sont pas _vraiment _des sorciers à part entières. La preuve : la plupart est chez ces fainéants de Poufsouffle ou ces imbéciles de Gryffondors." Elle montrait l'exemple. Sortir avec quelqu'un comme Potter, une personne amorale et violente, n'aiderait certainement pas à combattre les préjugés de cette école.

_Nouvelle directive : ne pas penser à Remus... Ne pas penser à ce qu'il a dit. Et ne pas penser à James... Enfin ¨Potter... Pas de familiarité, jamais... (Trop tard)._

**X**

James se réveilla en grelottant. Lily était partie. Le jour était levé. Il remarqua la couverture posée en face de lui. Il eût un pincement au cœur. Il se leva et alla dans le dortoir. Il aurait aimé être son "genre". Il voulait lui plaire. Etre digne d'elle. Lily trouvait toujours à redire. Trop maigre, trop bagarreur, trop ou pas assez. Jamais comme il faut. Il s'abominait. Il enfreignait tous les règlements pour devenir le garçon de ses rêves et ses échecs étaient de plus en plus cuisants.

« Il tient plus à toi qu'à moi ».

Les paroles de Lily lui restaient en tête. Remus. Toujours si… Déconcertant. James sourit. Il se sentait rassuré. Non pas parce que Lily était de nouveau libre (enfin un peu quand même) mais parce que son ami voyait leur relation comme lui. Remus l'aimait comme un frère. Le sourire de James s'étira. Il avait eu peur de perdre les Maraudeurs. Sa seule raison de rester… Avec Lily, bien sûr. Il se glissa dans son lit.

"T'as les pieds froids." Marmonna Charles.

" T'es dans mon lit, alors si t'es pas content tu dégages."

Il se blottit contre son cousin.

"Je sais que tu as abusé de certaines choses."

Il grogna et prit un peu plus de couette.

"Je dois veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, Jimmy. Si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête…"

Il se retourna et cala sa tête sur le bras de Charles. Leurs fronts entrèrent en contact. Il entendit la respiration du Desfleurs se couper puis reprendre.

"Satisfait ?"

Charles soupira.

" T'es vraiment impossible."

" Arrête. Tu es flatté que je te laisse le faire."

Il devina le sourire retenu de son cousin et s'endormit pour la première fois de l'année scolaire dans son lit.

**X**

Sirius mourait d'envie d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Il se retenait de ne pas étrangler Charles pour qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il savait. Remus s'étira paresseusement et bailla. Chose qui déplut à Sirius. Pourquoi lui arrivait à se détendre ? Bon, le fait que Prongs soit revenu était un excellent signe…. Mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait ! Il se lança le maléfice du sommeil pour finir sa nuit.

**X**

Il croisa un serpentard qui le railla :

"Alors, Baby Potter ? Ca va ? Allez, parle ! Sinon ta môman va s'inquiéter."

"C'est plutôt la tienne qui a du soucis à se faire, Mc Nair", cria une voix derrière James.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

"Padfoot, ce n'est pas bien de menacer tes condisciples."

"Oui, excuse-moi", dit Sirius, penaud.

"Il faut avoir une méthode répressive dès le début avec les Serpentas auquel cas ils deviennent très mal élevés. Les menaces ne servent à rien."

Les deux amis s'amusèrent à tourmenter Mc Nair puis ils allèrent chercher Peter à l'infirmerie. Un peu pour s'excuser de l'avoir délaissé.

**X**

Le professeur Brûlopot craqua ses jointures. Il détestait faire cours le vendredi en fin de journée. Les étudiants étaient toujours plus dissipés. Sirius ricana. Il était TOUJOURS dissipé, lui.

"Vous avez tous des vêtements pour notre excursion ?"

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard complice. Le concours pouvait commencer.

"Monsieur, nous n'aurons pas froids en T-shirt ?" Demanda bêtement (redondance oups) Cecily.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupire exaspéré.

"Un sortilège de réchauffement suffira pour le mois de septembre."

Sirius sentit son pouls s'accélérait. _Que le spectacle commence._

"Mais c'est quoi ce T-shirt ?" Cria sa perruche.

Il arborait fièrement le slogan "Pour être en bonne santé, consommez du cervidé !" avec un Bambi mort. Il lorgna sur ses amis pour voir les leurs. Peter avait un superbe T-shirt "Le Chat, j'aime ça !" avec des images de chats en rôti, décapités… Il grimaça. La partie était perdue pour lui : le sien était moins gore. James avait un message " J'ai un corps sain : je croque du chien !" avec un Yorkshire baignant dans son sang, des soubresauts dramatiques secoués ses petites pattes. _Oh, le sale petit…_

"Oh, Lupin, non !"

Il tourna vivement la tête à cause du cri de Florian Fortarôme (poufsouffle). "Si ça bouge, c'est que ça se mange !" avec l'image d'adorables petits bestioles de la forêt coursées par un loup géant. Mais le "Kyyyyaaaa" d'Alix le fit sursauter. Charles avait gagné. _Le traître. _" Pour que mes Maraudeurs soient plein de vie avec le poil brillant, je leur donne Cracopan", il y avait une photo de lui et ses amis en train de manger une boîte de gâteaux pour chien. Encore une soirée trop arrosée. Il faudrait interdit les appareils photos dans ces cas-là.

"C'est un montage !" hurla James, sûrement vexé de perdre.

Remus se gratta le menton.

"Bah, ceux à l'agneau sont plutôt bonsSirius se prit au jeu.

"Je préfère ceux au bœuf. Wormtail ?"

Le petit gros rougit.

"Poulet. Et toi Prongs ?"

Tout le monde dévisagea son meilleur ami.

"Quelle question ! Chocolat bien sûr !"

Le cours continua dans la même lancée, au grand regret du professeur.

**X**

Lily ne pouvait plus supporter les regards, les ragots et les on-dit. Depuis que la nouvelle c'était répandue, les élèves ne parlaient plus que de cela. Remus et Lily. Remus larguant Lily. Remus mangeant du Cracopan. Cecily la harcelait pour connaître la véritable histoire. "Tu l'as quitté quand tu as découvert son penchant pour les aliments pour chien, c'est ça hein ?" Leur amitié en avait pris un coup quand elle était devenue passablement désagréable en envoyant une énième fois la commère sur les roses. Lily travaillait seule dans la salle commune. Elle avait passé son week-end le nez dans ses livres pour ne pas penser à tout cela. Il devait être minuit passé désormais. Elle se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus clair.

"Salut Evans."

Elle sursauta et regarda James. Il l'avait laissée tranquille. Rien n'avait explosé, pas de bagarres, pas de blagues. Le gryffondor n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille.

"Bonsoir Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir vue pleurer. Elle essaya d'être distante mais c'était dur. Il lui avait fait des déclarations émouvantes. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorée cela. Il n'avait parlé à personne des causes de la rupture, pas même à Black. Lily en était sûre.

"Evans, tu rêves !"

Il lui avait passé la main devant les yeux.

"Pardon", murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

"Je te demandais si tu voulais bien être ma binôme en Métamorphose."

Elle le regarda très surprise.

"Tu n'es pas avec Black ?"

"Non, il est avec Moon… Je veux dire avec Remus."

Il avait prononcé le prénom en hésitant. Visiblement gêné.

"Comme Peter ne fait plus cette matière, j'ai demandé à Sirius de se mettre avec _lui_ pour l'aider. Je suis le meilleur. Je peux faire équipe avec n'importe qui."

Lily s'offusqua. _N'importe qui_ !

"Quel prétentieux !"

"C'est vrai. Tout le monde le sait. Même le professeur Mc Gonagall le dit."

"Non. Je ne veux pas."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de James.

"En fait je te le demandais par pure politesse. Il ne reste plus que toi."

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

"Quoi ! Mais Alix ?"

"Elle est avec Bridget."

"Charles ?"

James éclata de rire.

«Voyons il est déjà pris… Avec Florian Fortarôme», précisa Potter.

"Et…"

Il secoua la tête.

"Avec les options, maintenant tous les binômes sont refaits. Tu t'y es pris trop tard."

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alix l'avait laissée tomber. C'en était trop. Son dernier soutien lâchait.

**X**

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais Lily semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Surtout pas.

"Evans, vois cela du bon côté. Avec moi, tu es sûre d'avoir Optimal à cet ASPIC."

Lily battit plusieurs fois des cils pour chasser ses larmes. James commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il comprit soudain la cause de ce bouleversement.

"Tu sais, je crois qu'Alix s'est mise avec Bridget parce qu'elles ont la même orientation. Bridget veut étudier les animaux mythiques et Alix… Enfin tu sais quoi."

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle remarqua que James mordillait la sienne aussi. Elle essaya de ne pas rester hypnotisée par ce bout de chair maltraité.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas personnel. Je pense même que c'était prévu de longue date. Je ne suis pas avec Sirius mais dans un sens, être toujours ensemble finit par restreinte le cercle de mes connaissances. Je suis sûr qu'Alix ne fait pas cela pour s'éloigner de toi."

D'énormes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lily. Il sortit un mouchoir propre et les essuya.

"Ne pleure pas. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine…"

**X**

Se faire consoler par Potter lui faisait l'effet d'un passage à tabac. _Pourquoi insistait-il ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle voulait qu'il parte ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Et Remus... Son doux gentil Remus... A la réflexion, il n'était ni doux ni gentil... Elle déglutit et décida de moins se fier aux apparences. Au moins Potter ne la faisait pas pleurer… Enfin pas directement.

"Si tu veux, je peux demander à Sirius de casser son binôme et se mettre avec toi ou l'inverse…"

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers James. Il semblait désespéré. Etre avec Sirius était hors de question car Cecily la tuerait… Quant à Remus… Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

"Non, cela ira. Merci." Murmura-t-elle, étrangement touchée par son comportement.

Elle se moucha dans le tissu aux initiales James H. Potter. Il parut totalement soulagé. Il eut un mince sourire. Il quitta le fauteuil.

"Lève-toi."

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il la serra contre lui. Un geste à la fois déplacé et rassurant.

"Evans… Si tu as besoin de parler. Viens me voir. Je serai muet comme une tombe. Promis."

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front. Lily le gifla. _Faut pas exagéré, __on a__ pas gardé les cochons ensem__ble._

"Si tu as envie de te défouler, je suis partant aussi", ajouta-t-il avec une expression coquine.

"Mufle".

Il pouffa.

"Tu n'as jamais vu de vrai mufle alors."

Elle fulmina.

"Et c'est quoi un vrai mufle ?"

Il la contempla un instant puis, sans cri et gare. Il lui bloqua les bras dans le dos avec sa main gauche, posa sa main droit sur ses fesses et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa main remontant suggestivement jusqu'à son dos. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal. _Je vais le tuer… _

"Et encore, je n'y suis pas allé fort", plaisanta Potter.

"Je vais te…"

Il lui mit la main sur la bouche. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de malice.

"Tu l'as demandé, c'est de ta faute. Evans, tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Tu es tellement impulsive."

Elle le mordit au sang.

"Mm, je crois c'est ce qu'il me plait le plus chez toi", dit-il l'air attendri.

Il s'approcha de son oreille, effleurant le lobe.

"Je suis un maraudeur… Mes intentions sont toujours (il accentua son touché) mauvaises."

Il ôta ses mains. Dès qu'elle eut les bras libérés, elle le frappa copieusement.

"Excuse-moi de t'avoir encore donné un affreux baiser", souffla-t-il d'un ton blessé.

Lily resta pantoise : elle était littéralement soufflée par le changement d'humeur de son "agresseur". James partit pour le dortoir des garçons. Il se tourna une dernière fois :

"Tu as les fesses très fermes. Bravo."

"Sale petit…"

Elle ne réussit pas à le rattraper à temps mais jura de lui faire payer cet affront. Elle rangea rageusement ses affaires et retourna au dortoir des filles. Alix et Cecily dormaient déjà. Rougissante, elle repensa à leur second baiser dans son lit. Elle et James. Il lui avait autant plu que le premier. Elle se sentait agacé par la situation. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir ces temps-ci.

**X**

Lily était de bonne humeur. Elle allait aller le lendemain au Pré-au-Lard avec ses amies. Une semaine était passée depuis sa rupture. _Que de choses changent en 7 jours._ Il était absent depuis 3 jours. La pleine lune. Les professeurs envisageaient de diminuer le nombre de sorties par an mais les élèves bataillaient fermes pour garder ce privilège. Une sortie par mois était déjà si peu. Elle étudiait avec Cecily, Bridget et Alix à la bibliothèque pour un devoir sur les enchantements. Un vendredi midi des plus palpitants.

"Evans ?"

Elle leva les yeux et vit Potter arriver vers elle, l'air fatigué mais joyeux.

"Cela te dirait que l'on aille ensemble au village demain ? Rosmerta, la fille du patron des Trois Balais, m'a réservé un salon privé. Il y aura les autres biens sûr", précisa-t-il le regard étincelant.

Les autres signifiaient Remus. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de ces soirées où il l'avait consolée mais l'évocation de son ami tendait plus encore leur relation.

"Vraiment, un salon privé ?", minauda Cecily.

Lily eût envie de la rouer de coups. James sourit.

"Oui, si Lily vient, elle peut amener avec des amies", dit James d'un ton espiègle.

Le petit fumier ! pensa Lily.

"Oh Lily, on y va ? "Supplia Cecily.

Bridget et Alix lui lancèrent un regard « on meurt d'envie d'aller dans un salon privé depuis toujours, ne nous prive pas de çà ou ta vie est un enfer» .

"On passera peut-être alors", avança Lily.

"Super."

James lui embrassa la joue et retourna d'un pas léger à sa table. Lily lui lança un livre en pleine tête.

"Mufle !"

Un rugissement retendit dans la bibliothèque. Le cri de la bibliothécaire outragée.

"Mademoiselle Evans !"

La bibliothécaire la mit à la porte avec des hurlements de vieille harpie. James intervint d'une voix contrite :

"Mlle Pince. J'ai vraiment mal au crâne. Je me sens mal. Evans peut m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Il me faut un mot, on a cours de Métamorphose. S'il vous plait…"

Il fit ses yeux d'enfant battu. A la plus grande rage de Lily, la femme accepta.

**X**

"Espèce de sale petit fumier !"

"Evans, que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche. Une préfète devrait montrer exemple !"

Elle le gifla, il éclata de rire.

"Vas-y, fais-moi mal", susurra-t-il.

Elle était charmante, même en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra si adorables. James était d'un moral de gagnant, sa séance nocturne en tant qu'animagus l'avait défoulé. Il regretta que l'infirmerie fût si proche de la bibliothèque, il mourait d'envie de taquiner Lily.

"Tu m'agaces !" Grogna-t-elle.

"Pauvre enfant." Se moqua-t-il.

Il embrassa ses mains.

"Je vous implore le pardon, Mademoiselle", dit-il avec emphase en se mettant à genoux.

"Arrête Potter !"

Il ricana de sa teinte tomate et lui céda le passage pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ses yeux suivirent la chute de reins de la jeune fille.

"Jimmy ?"

Il leva les yeux et vira à l'écarlate. Pompom avait une expression moqueuse. Lily ne comprit pas l'échange. Heureusement. _Merlin soit loué._

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien, Mlle, James veut me faire rater les cours."

"Evans m'a frappé comme une moldue", sourit-il, "mais comme c'est une fillette je n'ai pas le droit de riposter. J'ai plein de bleus."

"Une fillette ? "Reprit la sulfureuse infirmière.

Elle faisait référence à leur entrée. Elle l'avait donc bel et bien vu contempler les fesses de Lily. James sentit le sang lui monter au visage à nouveau. Lily comprit l'ensemble du message sans connaître le contenu. _Merlin, où es-tu ? _Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Pomfresh rit :

"Lily, soyez plus douce ou vous finirez par le tuer."

"Oh, il ne dit rien, je crois même qu'il aime ça", dit sa condisciple d'un air dégoûté.

"Jimmy, prends cela."

Elle lui tendit une potion.

"Remus va bientôt revenir de chez sa grand-mère. Passe le chercher. Black et Pettigrow sont en retenue, encore. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour retirer ces casseroles des narines de Regulus Black…"

James se raidit. Il n'avait plus été seul avec lui depuis leur dispute. Lily l'observait d'un air étrange.

"Oui. Je l'aiderai à rattraper ses cours, ce soir. Si le voyage ne l'a pas trop épuisé", ajouta-t-il en fixant PomFresh.

Il but sa potion rapidement et partit avec Lily.

"Tu es familier avec elle."

"Ma mère a financé ses études car elle est une orpheline d'origine moldue et elle a été ma baby sitter."

James fit un clin d'œil à Violette, qui buvait le thé dans son tableau.

"Oh. Je vois."

Il s'arrêta et la fixa.

"Et que vois-tu ?"

Il se sentait tendu. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour se calmer. "_Un jeune homme parfait pour moi", c'est ce que tu vois ? _

"Elle sait que tu sais. Elle te connaît bien depuis l'enfance."

_La déception douloureuse est attribuée à… James Potter pour la 46587698709ème fois consécutive ! Applaudissons le bien fort !_

"Que je sais quoi ?"

Il avait presque crié. Lily eût l'air gêné. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il voulait ignorer ce genre de détails.

"Il me l'a dit."

James ferma les yeux. Il avait des vertiges. Lily savait pour Remus. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'aimait au point d'accepter son statut. A moins qu'elle ignore tout à ce propos.

"Ca va ? Je ne vais rien dire. Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit elle.

"Oui."

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Sûrement de la faute de cette foutue pomme d'Adam.

"Tu veux que je vienne le chercher ce soir ?"

Il eût la nausée.

"Non. Je… Je dois renouer avec lui. Il est temps."

**X**

Lily s'habilla avec un soin particulier. Elle voyait Remus aujourd'hui.

"C'est pour Potter la robe ?" Grinça Alix.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris.

"Non pour Lupin."

Alix secoua la tête. Lily remarqua que son amie s'était maquillée.

"Cela m'étonnerait. Il sort avec Fiona Spleenwell."

Lily eut envie d'hurler. Et elle le fit.

"QUOI !"

"C'est Lindsay Maclaine, la copine de Pettigrow qui me l'a dit. Il lui a demandé de venir avec lui au village."

Elle hyper-ventila.

"Pettigrow a une petite amie ?"

_Mon Dieu même lui ?_

"Oh, depuis lundi… Si tu veux mon avis, elle s'en fiche pas mal de ce type. C'est juste pour augmenter sa popularité."

Il était vrai que Lindsay était assez terrifiante dans la catégorie " Je dévore des bébés chats au petit déjeuner" voir "Mes tendances dominatrices me poussent à émasculer toutes personnes dans un rayon de 35 mètres". Pettigrow devait être désespéré ou alors il a eu peur de refuser… Elle se tourna vers Alix qui semblait hésiter entre une robe sorcière et un ensemble moldu assez mignon.

"Quand… Depuis quand Remus…", cria Lily d'une voix désespérée.

"Ce matin."

Lily se rappela soudain que James et Remus devaient se voir hier soir, non sans avoir conseillé le pantalon noir avec le cache-cœur rouge à son amie. Elle descendit les escaliers et déboula dans la Salle Commune. James appliquait un baume sur le visage du loup-garou.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Remus sourit. Lily ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis la rentrée.

"Merci, Prongs. Au fait, tes explications pour la Métamorphose…"

Le lycanthrope se tût en la voyant, il avait l'air gêné. Potter se tourna et contempla Lily avec compassion.

"Evans, j'explique la Métamorphose à Moony. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Tu n'as pas été doué hier. Enfin, tu avais raté les explications par ma faute…"

"Oui, merci," coupa Lily.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de la voir accepter. Il refit le cours à la perfection.

"Comment fais-tu pour connaître les leçons à l'avance ?" Argua-t-elle pour combler l'horrible silence.

"La Métamorphose est ma matière préférée. Je lis tout ce que je trouve sur le sujet. Si tu as encore besoin d'aide…"

"Merci."

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Son Remus était avec une autre.

"Au fait Evans, tu peux m'accompagner chez Rusard ? J'ai trouvé un bilboquet à fléchettes empoisonnées dans un fauteuil mais si je le ramène seul, ce vieux fou va vouloir me punir… La dernière fois j'ai eu une retenue pour rien !"

"Je peux le faire moi", souffla Remus.

James secoua la tête.

"Tu es crevé. Repose-toi. J'y vais avec Super Préfète."

Il attrapa Lily par le bras et ils sortirent sous le regard d'Alix. Elle paraissait furieuse dans sa robe sorcière.

**X**

James débitait des histoires drôles pour faire sourire (en vain) Lily.

"Le pauvre sorcier hurle alors "Mais c'est des morpions ! "Et là, la vélane répond : "mon gars pour ce prix là tu n'espérais quand même pas des gambas.""

"James…"

Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il l'attira dans un passage secret discret.

"Tu… Tu les… Les connais tous, les passages secrets..." hoqueta-t-elle.

"Chut, calme-toi Lily."

James s'approcha d'elle. Elle éclata en sanglots dans son cou. Il avait du mal à retenir les siens. La voir dans cet état le tuait.

"Pourquoi sort-il avec cette…"

"Poufsouffle ?"

Elle lui mordit le cou presque au sang. Il sursauta. Le contact de ses lèvres sur lui le rendait fou. Même si c'était pour lui faire mal... Se défouler... Il imagina quelques secondes la langue à la place… _STOP !_

"Je ne plaisante pas !" Grinça Lily en lâchant la peau de James.

Il loua le ciel. Sa température corporelle n'avait plus rien de normal.

"Il veut que tu l'oublies. Que tu tires le trait." Expliqua-t-il.

"C'est ta faute."

Il lui prit les mains.

"Non, je te jure que non. Je lui ai dit que tu étais géniale. Que tu…"

Il sentit sa voix se briser. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se contrôler. Il embrassa les joues de Lily pour lui voler ses larmes. Elles avaient un goût salé. Elle bougea brusquement sa tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il lui donna un baiser passionné sans même sans rendre compte. Il repensa au précédent et rompit l'échange.

"Excuse-moi. Je… J'espère qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que les premiers", haleta-t-il.

"James…"

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura plus fort encore. Elle avait murmuré son prénom...

"Remus ne t'a pas dit pourquoi nous avions rompu ?"

Mais pas de la même façon que celui de son "ami".

"Non, je n'ai pas voulu savoir. Cela ne me regarde pas."

"Tu as un mouchoir ? "Renifla Lily, en rougissant de honte.

"Oui, tiens."

Il en sortit un de sa poche. Il était blanc, brodé de ses initiales.

"Garde-le."

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

"Tu sais, ce n'est plus vraiment la mode du bleu."

Elle lui écrasa le pied.

"Mais quoi ?" Grogna-t-il.

Pourquoi les filles prenaient la mouche à la moindre remarque ? C'était simplement, c'était pour être gentil.

"Tu es habillé comme un sac à patates !"

Il rougit.

"C'est la pointe de la mode sorcière mais la nouvelle collection est pour bientôt." Marmonna James.

Il se sentit ridicule dans ses vêtements si déformés. La mode. Encore une lubie de sa mère.

"Tu veux dire que portait une tente est à la mode ?"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Déjà plus que le bleu. C'était la couleur d'il y a deux ans. Maintenant c'est les couleurs terres. Espèce d'erreur vestimentaire."

"Quoi !"

Elle se mit à le frapper de ses petits poings. Ridicule.

"Arrête de rire !"

Il pouffa de plus belle.

"Arrête ! Mais arrête !"

Plus elle tapait, plus son fou rire le blessait les côtes.

"James, je te déteste, arrête !"

Il cessa de rire. Pas pour le "je te déteste".. Mais pour le "James".

"Merlin que tu es familière !"

Elle hurla de rage et chercha à l'étrangler. En échangeant un regard, ils se rendirent compte de la situation : lui plaqué contre le mur, elle les bras autour de son cou… Lily vira à l'écarlate.

"Et en plus tu as des pensées impures ! Perverse et erreur vestimentaire ! Tu cumules, ma parole !" Se moqua-t-il.

"C'est pas vrai !"

" Si."

"Nan !"

"Si !"

"Nan !"

"Nan"

"Si !"

"A tu vois ! Même toi tu l'avoues !"

Quelque chose vacilla, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ou comment. Elle battit frénétiquement des cils et se mordit les joues. Avec douceur, il la repoussa et sortit sa baguette.

"Je vais changer la couleur."

"Te connaissant, tu vas la faire disparaître."

Il retint le "excellente idée" qui lui brûlait la langue.

"Mais non. Je ne suis pas pervers…"

_Enfin, pas plus que les autres garçons._ Il chuchota en agita sa baguette. La robe prit une teinte brun foncé. Il remonta les cheveux de Lily en un chignon complexe et serré.

"Avec un finite incantem, ils se détacheront."

"Tu es bizarre. C'est des trucs de filles tout ça."

"Un merci, c'est bien aussi ! Et puis, ne sois pas si sexiste. Perverse."

Il reçut un nouveau coup de pied.

"Je dois faire ma ronde. Passe-moi le bilboquet…"

"Hé, je le garde ! C'était juste une excuse."

Elle plissa le nez.

"Manipulateur."

"Ouais ben c'est mieux que d'être une perverse, erreur vestimentaire et en plus violente…"

Elle lui jeta un silencio. Ils restèrent comme des imbéciles à se dévisager. Puis, avant de partir, elle posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

"Merci".

**X**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

**Blue ****Cinnamon**

**X**

**(1)**C'est marrant "Ban" en anglais signifie "interdit" ou "exclu" or Ban(e) qui exclura Firenze de son troupeau ! Il interdit à Firenze de tisser des liens avec les humains. J K Rowling cherche toujours des noms à signification : genre

**Sirius Black** : Sirius (étoile brillante du chien pas besoin de théorie) et Black (noir nom qui vient de sa famille origine provenant de la magie noire)

**Severus****Snape** : Snappy (hargneux pour un chien) Snap (claquement sec) Severus (pas besoin d'explication)

**Harry Potter** : Hairy veut dire poilu or Harry a énormément de cheveux dès son plus jeune âge. Potty signifie dingue or les trois quart du temps tout le monde croit Harry fou (dans les différents tomes), Potter veut dire bricoler et Harry "bricole" toujours un peu pour s'en sortir, il se débrouille toujours à la Mac Giver. Potter veut dire potier : celui crée de ses mains, Harry va créer un renouveau, or Harry a mis fin à la première guerre, il a permis de reconstruire, créer quelque chose (plus de droits pour les elfes…)

**Rubeus****Hagrid** : Hag veut dire vieille sorcière et Grid c'est la grille donc La vielle sorcière de la grille or Hagrid est le gardien des clefs de Poudlard donc le sorcier de la grille !

**Dumbledor**: Dumb le muet, il ne dit rien à propos de la prophétie, il est le gardien du secret de l'ordre, led pp de lead (show the way) montrer le chemin, mener… CQFD et cela ressemble a leader phonétiquement ledor / leader… On peut aussi prendre cela comme "le muet de la porte" le gardien du secret… Celui qui sait tout.

**James Potter** : Jam veut dire pétrin (lol) Enfin ça, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux et il était un peu dingue (potty veut dire aussi farfelu).

**Hermione Granger** : Dans l'antiquité, Hermione avait 2 hommes dans sa vie : son époux et son meilleur ami ! Granger : Grand (ambitieux, faire les choses en grand) et Anger (colère) : Hermione se met souvent en colère pour des injustices et fait les choses en grand (la S.A.L.E.) : la colère la pousse à faire les choses en grand. Lol Je suis tooooooordue !

**Ronald Weasley** : Weasl ressemble (phonétiquement) à Wealth qui veut dire mine d'informations, richesses… Or Ron et sa famille sont riches au niveau "cœur" et apprennent toujours plein de choses à Harry… Slay veut dire tuer (littérature), c'est aussi une terminaison de nom irlandais et ou anglais, Ron tuera peut-être pour aider Harry (tome 7 ?) donc Wealth-slay…C'est tordu, ok, mais J K Rowling EST tordue. (je ne sais rien du prénom ronald)

**Dursley**: Duress (Ca ressemble à Durex lol) : contrainte et Levy : fliger soit contrainte infligée (on se demande de quoi on parle lol) ou Duresslevy, en plus anglophone Duressley puis Dursley. Franchement, je me demande si JKR ne s'est pas amusée à trouver certains noms comme cela ! Elle prend 2 ou 3 mots représentants la personne et fait un mixe ! Pour le Levy s'est pas sûr car elle a très bien pu prendre le mot contrainte (duress) et y ajouter une terminaison anglaise.

**Dudley **: Dud veut dire "qui foire" ou nul. Etrangement cela ressemble nettement à la vie du gros tas ! (je suiiiis méchanteuh). La contrainte foireuse d'Harry (mdr).

**Cornelius ****Fudge** : Cornélius ou le choix cornélien et fudge veut dire esquiver (tout le tome 5 le montre)

**Remus Lupin** : tout est déjà dit lol

**Draco ****Malfoy** : Drag traîner (il a la voix traînante) dragon (il est dangereux, puissant et la peau dur (lol)), son nom est inspirée du français je pense mauvaise foi ou mal au foie (qui donne de la bile aux autres niak niark niark)

(2) Je pense qu'avant la montée et la chute de Voldemort, le monde sorcier était très raciste. Dobby le dit : les elfes étaient maltraités. Sirius précise que beaucoup de gens étaient d'accord avec Voldy… Au début.


	6. Sortie au PréauLard

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction : **D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler : **Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley , Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell, Sirius Black / Rosmerta, Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine et Descaro / Miss Teigne (je déconne ! C'est juste pour voir si vous suivez…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Les réponses aux reviews seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a des l'infos donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question. Je m'éclate à foutre le barda (restons polie) alors cherchez bien je peux répondre plusieurs fois à une personne à différents endroits._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Lyanna, Perruche Cevenole :** J'adore ta façon de voir la psychologie féminine à travers le cas Lily Evans. Faut être quand même un peu space pour faire la gueule parce qu'un mec sublime, intelligent, doué et riche est dingue de nous... Je sais que c'est très agréable (de temps en temps!) de foutre des baffes aux mecs, mais bon, ils ne sont pas là juste pour qu'on les tape! **(grosse explication Lily)**

¤ Toussotement¤ Lily est en plein crise d'opposition. Elle ne peut pas se défouler sur sa famille (compétition avec Pétunia) ou sur les autres (préfète) donc elle déverse son stress sur James (qui est une proie facile). Je la vois comme une personne qui met la barre très haut. Elle en veut à James car il a ce qu'elle n'a pas : famille nombreuse et unie (point de vue de Lily !), aucun problèmes financiers, aucun éloignement-clivage à cause du monde sorcier (origines moldus), popularité, talentueux… Bref il est agaçant. Je m'étale pas plus, sinon à quoi servent les chapitres ?

**Flo90 :** la version est bien mieux que l'ancienne, et tout ressort plus (du genre de la scène entre lily et remus)

Merci ! Je suis contente que tu m'en fasses la remarque car c'est en parti pour cela que je réécris.

**Owlie Wood :** Je faisais mon petit tour sur quand j'ai vu un nom connu! Comment ça va?

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaa ! (Cri de groupie hystérique) ! Trop fière ! tu viens voir ce que j'écris ! (Gloussement nerveux) Hé lecteurs ! Va voir ce qu'elle écrit ! C'est dans mes favoris !

**Djinn Faery, Twinzy **: contre il y a qqch que je comprend pas vraiment entre les liens de James et Charles ou encore avec sa sœur

On appelle ça le suspens. Et pis j'aime pas trop mettre d'infos d'un coup. On a le temps.

**SheenaBlack : **Vivement le prochain chapitre c'est celui ou y a, normalement, mes passages préférés !

Lol ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant malgré des modifications !

**Seydrune, Illythie : **Et je suis très très heureuse et flattée (lol) que tu sois curieuse de lire ce que j'écris...

Lol, il y a cette croyance comme quoi un auteur est snob. Si j'écris, c'est pour partager et délirer. Donc recevoir des avis, c'est un peu recevoir un chapitre ! Donc je suis une des vos assidues lectrices lol (moi et ma logique). Sérieusement, y a des moments où je stresse en me disant "mer¤¤e elle a pas posté : elle est malade ? Déçue ?..." Lol, je suis folle ! Genre Sadesirius (ma toute première revieweuse) je n'arrête pas de me demander si elle est toujours sur FFnet.

**eihpoSennA :** Ben puisque tu arrives a provoquer en moi des elans de joies hors du commun, je te ferais egalement une dedicace dans ma nouvelle fic

¤¤¤ Cri de groupie¤¤¤ J'adore les dédicaces ! (bruit de belette) top moumoutte ! (pars jubiler plus loin)

**Twinzy, Illythie :** Tu a cherché longtemps pour l'analyse des noms des persos ou tu as juste trippé dessus en imaginant des élucubrations vaseuses ?

Mmh. Un peu des deux. J'avais pas d'inspiration et un dictionnaire… Mais sincèrement, il y a des trucs que je pense vrai. Moi quand je cherche des noms je fais comme cela. (ou dans un magazine lol)

**Rose Halliwell : **j'ai vu qu tu faisais des scènes spéciales, une lily-james-sevy serait possible un de ses jours ?

Pour les requêtes, il faut poster la première review du chapitre. En règle général, je poste entre 12 et 13 heures (françaises) le samedi. Il faut le mail (logique) et un piti commentaire sur le chapitre (pour pas de triche genre : je poste avant de lire pour essayer d'avoir la requête… Enfin, cela m'étonnerait que des gens fassent cela lol. J'aime juste avoir des commentaires lol.)

**Illythie : **J'adore le passage de la danse mdr Lluvia est excellente... J'aime énormément (varions les formes) ce perso...

Ouaich ! Je vais plus la développer… (tant de travail… si peu de temps)

**Langedelanuit : **mdr je viens de m'apercevoir du bazar de ma précédente rewiew!

Ouais, y des fois vous abusez ! Genre les reviews type sms où word bloque avec son correcteur d'orthographe… Lol, mais ça reste une petite bout de plaisir bien sûr. Donc ta review un peu sans queue ni tête était tout de même marante. (j'ai compris l'essentiel)

**Lilya Potter : **Juste une petite review pour te dire que cette fiction est superbe !

Merci ! ¤¤ Rougissement ¤¤ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.

**Moimoiremoi :** quel plaisir de relire ce chapitre delirant!

Mercii ! Je vais tacher de rester dans la lignée alors !

**Dryadia : **'Sirius se retourna et vit que la Grosse Dame les observait avec avidité en mangeant du pop corn.'' LOL C'est vraiment vraiment drôle! J'ai pus voir l'image dans ma tête.

Le détail qui tue ! Mdr. Je sais pas si tu as vu les autres ? Quand James raconte une blague à Lily dans le chapitre 3 avec une vélane, un type et une sombre histoire de morpions. Je ne sais plus de quel film j'ai tiré ça (si quelqu'un s'en souvient, depuis le début de la réécriture j'essaie de m'en souvenir… c'est pas Pulp Fiction ? (je sais vraiment plus) ). Y a aussi le résumé. OU la chanson de Huntly quand Sirius tente d'apprendre à Lluvia a danser (mon oncle par alliance la chante tout le temps…) Ou les couples énoncés juste en haut de la page (Descaro et Miss teigne)… Y en a d'autres mais faut chercher -.

**Owlie Wood :** C'est ce que je vais faire dès que j'aurais fini de reviwer ta "Mise en bouche" (mauvaise habitude de reviewer tout et n'importe quoi). Moi qui manquer cruellement de fics à lire, je vais être servie Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais m'y mettre (si ce n'est ce soir, ce sera demain... ou après demain )

Lol, tu es pire que moi ! Paresseuse ! Quoique un jour ma mère m'a dit : range ta chambre ou je ne fais plus ta lessive…. Depuis je fais ma lessive lol.

**Héloise Evans :** eskil y ora encore des seances de pelota ge entre james et lily! pitié!

Cela se verra dans la suite… Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Nanananananèreuh, moi je sais.

**Lyanna , Flo90, MJ, Seydrune, Dryadia, lu potter, Illythie, Rose Halliwell, Perruche Cevenole (y en a peut-être d'autres sorry de l'oubli): **J'espère tu iras mieux et que tu ne vas pas agoniser à l'hôpital avec des tubes dans le nez...

Etrangement, quand j'étais guéri, je n'ai reçu que des mauvaises nouvelles. D'où le retard pour la Mise à Jour : accumulation de fatigue, stress, retour des phobies (saloperies !)… Donc les médic' m'ont sauvée (au Moyen Age, j'aurai pas tenu deux jours). Après, pour le reste, je prends sur moi et j'écris pour me changer les idées. Tout ça pour dire : non je ne vais pas mieux mais c'est pas le plus important ! Le plus important c'est que c'est un chapitre fun !

**Langedelanuit, Illythie :** Mais il est très bien ce chapitre 4 ! D'où viennent tous ces "attention, il est beaucoup moins bien" et autres dans les rars ? C'est différent mais c'est toujours génial !

Merci. Mais j'étais vraiment contente de moi pour le 3. Plus centré sur Remus (j'l'aime bien). Et j'avoue que j'avais franchement la tête dans le… Nombril quand j'ai écrit donc l'écriture reste floue dans ma mémoire. Lol. (ps : Illythie, moi et mes 40 heures on t'emm¤¤de. France, pays de glandeur)… Attends… Tu lis toutes les réponses aux reviews… Putain je t'aime ! Ca fait trop plaisir de réaliser que y a au moins une personne qui prend son temps et savoure tout le travail ! (bruit de belette)

**Twinzy **: Sinon, j'ai hate que Lily ouvre enfin les yeux sur James et sur son coeur.

Hahaha, c'est beau l'optimisme. Nan je sais pas, cela viendra si je trouve cela logique.

**Lune : **Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ma remarque à propos de la profondeur des personnages.  
(glousse de nouveau) Bah c'est quand même super super jubilatoire comme compliment pour un auteur ! (gloussement). Y a pas que toi qui le pense apparemment : regarde en dessous. (héhé)

**Djinn Faery : **Je n'ai pas lu la première version de ta fic, mais en tout cas, elle me plais beaucoup, j'adore la profondeur que tu donnes aux personnages, ta façon de l'écrire aussi.

Merci. (vraiment !) C'est un pu¤¤in de beau compliment ! Merci.

**Xaphania 17 : **Si j'avais le temps j'écrirai un long review en résumant à quel point j'aime ce fic même s'il contredit tout ce que j'apprécie habituellement mais comme ce n'est pas le cas je me limite a te demander si je peux le traduire à l'espagnol. Je ne sais pas si on te l'à déjà demandé, mais si ça ne te dérange pas dis-le moi aux reponses des review ou par email.

Merci ! En quoi je contredis ce que tu aimes généralement ? Oui tu peux me traduire (j'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pour me la péter auprès des lecteurs). Par contre pourrais-tu me donner ton mail car il n'est pas visible sur FFnet. (Jubilation continue depuis la lecture de cette review)

**Xaphania 17 :** En tout cas, merci pour le bon moment que j'ai passé en te lisant.

Je suis en état d'euphorie depuis la lecture de ta review. Merci à toi.

**DarkMione :** merci pour la scène Sirius Lluvia j'ai adoré !

Ipipii ! Cool… Bon tu devais gagner encore cette fois-ci… Mais bon il te reste le Lily VS Sirius.

**Joomy : **jadore ce chapitre je crois ke c 1 de mes preferes

Vraiment ? Moi je l'aime pas… Lol c'est bizarre.

**Djinn Faery :** J'avoue, c'est la première fic où j'ai autant envie de donner des baffes à Lily !J'ai pas trop l'habitude de voir James en victime, mais ça va bien avec l'enfance que tu lui donnes...

Le comité de "Baffons Lily" a un nouveau membre. C'est vrai quelle est souvent très… Etrange. James en victime… Oui et non. Instable assurément. C'est clair que cela nous change ! Il est toujours vu comme un tombeur/drageur/coureur/suffisant… Mais je l'aime moi mon Jimmy-chou ! (ps j'adore ta description de l'imbécile à conjonctivite…etc)

**Langedelanuit :** j'adore comment évolue la relation de james et lily et je croyais vraiment que james et lily avait commencé à sortir ensemble, dsl.

Pas grave ! C'est vrai que dans beaucoup de fic, James et Lily se tombent facilement dans les bras (je généralise bien sûr). C'est comme les Harry-Draco. Cela veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas . Juste qu'un peu de changement fait du bien.

**MJ :** jadore continue(meme si jaurait prefere que tu continue apres 17 chapitre... p-e que ca lorait fini plus vite et on oraitt su listoire plus vite mais bon c pas grave!

Euh, j'étais au chapitre 34 ou 32 lol. Pas 17… A moins que tu parles du 17 de l'ancienne version…. Je ne sais pas trop car je ne fais pas très attention aux nombres de chapitres que je réécris. Je m'arrête quand je suis autour de 29 ou 33 pages en comptant les reviews (je m'arrête a un moment logique qui fait une bonne coupure). Le chapitre doit faire 23 ou 24 pages environ…

**Seydrune : **Pour la fic, le temps que je l'écrive et que je la poste, tu pourras la lire en décembre...sans rire! pas d'inspiration, rien...le trou dans mon cerveau est plus béant qu celui de Wortmail. Et ca, faut le faire.  
Ca arrive. Au pire, si tu as des problèmes pour écrire, deviens traductrice. C'est cool aussi.

**Morganelafe : **Angélique arrive bientôt ... gniark gniark gniark, il va souffrir ...

Hahaha ! une lectrice méchante ! J'aime. Oui il va souffrir. Et ce sera pire ! J'ai un peu modifié… (Blue retourne manger des foies de nouveau-nés en ricanant)

**Twinzy, Lyanna :** tres tres bien construit et tres interessant !c toujours tres bien !

Je comprends pas. Moi je l'aime pas ce chapitre… Faut que j'arrête d'écrire quand je suis malade : en me relisant j'ai découvert 2 paragraphes où toutes les phrases sont dans le désordre. C'est affreux.

**Djinn Faery : **Et puis, je trouve ses penchants suicidaire très inquiétants... (les toits, les centaures) Mais j'adore sa manie de faire de l'humour dans des moments pas vraiment approprié ! (on parle de James)

Les penchants seront expliqués en temps voulu. Pour l'humour… Bah c'est James quoi : Lily l'engueule, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de l'humour das le souvenir du tome 5. T-T

**Seydrune :** Si tu meurs, qui pourrait nous assurer chaque samedi un moment de délire pur et simple? De Bonheur? de... Attends..on est samedi aujourd'hui? Donc soit: pas de MAJ (c'est grace a toi que j'ai compris ce que ca voulait dire!) ou alors ca sera ce soir...  
Désolée : problèmes personnels (familiaux, sentimentaux, professionnels, santé : le grand schlem). Enfin, voilà la suite.

**Dryadia : **fait attention aux médicaments... C'est dangeureux ses trucs là!

T'inquiète ! Je gère. J'ai baissé les doses de cortisone progressivement (40mg puis 20 mg puis 10 mg) et j'ai bien pris mes antibiotiques. J'ai pas bu d'alcool (de toute façon…), mangé trop salé (cortisone et sel c'est pas très conseillé) et je me suis hydratée. Heureuse ? Bon j'ai sauté deux repas sur trois mais je m'améliore ! (j'essaie de me convaincre) j'en suis à 1 sur 3 ! (… Euh… Presque … )

**Lune : **J'adorerais avoir la suite de ta fic, là où tu t'étais arrêtée avant de réécrire, mais en même j'adore ta réécriture, elle donne un "souffle nouveau" à ta fic.  
Je trouve aussi. Et puis cela reste ma première fic… Techniquement ma deuxième : j'ai retrouvé un truc super glauque et strange que j'avais fait sur vision d'esclaflown il y a 4 ou 5 ans (abandonné)… Cela fait bizarre car on reconnaît des trucs que j'ai réutilisés après… Tu crois que si je publiais cette fic (mon premier bébé… Mort né snif) cela intéresserait des gens ?

**Djinn Faery : **Pauvre petit Sirius maltraité dans ce chapitre ! Comment je me suis marrée ! Mais vive la réconciliation !

Vas-y dis que j'ai traumatisé tous les maraudeurs ! Lol.

**Kaka la Zen : **Je fais partie moi aussi de la liste de lectrices assidue (même si j'ai toujours la flemme de reviewer...) lol !  
Bah mon cochon, si je postais à toutes les fics que je lis, je doublerai mes honoraires au cyber café ! C'est pas grave. Un peu. C'est juste que c'est franchement utile d'avoir des avis quand on écrit. Merci en tout cas. (tu as un pseudo dur à assumer quand même lol)

**Langedelanuit, Morganelafe :** Le truc des tee-shits m'a fait hurler de rire (je vais finir à Ste Mangouste un de ces jours moi ...)

Iiiik ! J'en suis trop fière : j'adore les T-shirt à slogan. A une conférence sur la Chine à l'école j'ai voulu porté un truc "Libérez le Tibet" mais cela s'est ébruité et on nous a prié d'être "courtois". … Ouais… Et y sont courtois avec les tibétains peut-être ? … C'est clair que James et Sirius se cherchent. J'adore imaginer un petit combat de "pouvoir" entre eux. J'imagine trop le tressautement des pattes du Yorkshire. (c'était un clin d'œil à Un poisson nommé Wanda avec les meurtres des chiens… trop fort comme film)

**Djinn Faery : **Remus m'a fait trop mal au coeur ! J'y peux rien, je l'adore, j'aime pas le voir maltraité ! Il est tout perdu le pauvre !

Ah ! Quelqu'un qui défend Mumus ! Ca fait plaisir. Il a pas la vie facile le pauvre bébé : lycanthrope, trahi par Sirius et aimant faire des choses dangereuses.

**Lune, Morganelafe :** J'ai bien aimé parce qu'il y avait plein de nouveau passages (genre Firenze et James)

Ouais… On voit bien vénus en ce moment, non ? (Dryadia, c'était un détail qui tue… J'adore le résumé qui arrive…)

**Seydrune :** d'habitue j'essaie plutot de me cacher, surtout quand mon prof de maths me pose une question...(T.T)

Faudra que je vous explique ma ruse pour toute interrogation orale au tableau… Je vous jure c'est puissant… Si cela vous tente, faîtes savoir !

**Djinn Faery :** Par contre, j'ai du mal à encadrer les 'copines' de Lily. Non mais comment elle peut traîner avec ces... hum,hum... Pauvres filles de profiteuses de faux-c de... euh, j'arrête, je crois que tu as compris...

Qui n'a jamais eu de copines faux-Q dans toute sa vie ? Personnellement j'en ai eu pleins, alors j'expie et je me venge un peu (niarkniark).

**Lilya Potter : **Je me demande quand est-ce qu'on saura véritablement quelle est la condition de Lluvia... Et James cache t-il tellement de secrets ?  
¤¤Sourire en coin comme les lecteurs de la première version de cette fic ¤¤ Si James a beaucoup de secrets ? Euh… Nooon… C'est pas mon genre de faire des retournements situations. '… Pour Lluvia… Hé, hé…Je ne dis rien.

**Langedelanuit : **je parierais pour le canada

J'ai dit que je ne répondrai plus ! Je ne suis pas en Angleterre… Pour le reste c'est secret !

**Djinn Faery :** j'ai mélanger pepsi et ice-tea ! y'en a qui tienne as les mélanges d'alcool, bah moi c'est les mélanges tout cours...

Moi c'est le mélange Vodka-Porto bu à la seringue qui m'achève. Ou Soho-Vodka-Porto C'est ignoble. (frissonne) Plus jamais de soirée avec des étudiants en médecine, sincèrement si vous tenez à l'émail de vos dents n'y allez pas…. Mon mélange personnel reste : café noir, 2 vitamines C effervescentes, cannelle, miel. Pour se réveiller matin important c'est radical. La cannelle se marie très mal avec tout ça. Le goût est à la limite du vomitif. Mais après l'haleine est plutôt bonne. (enfin c'est ce que dise les gens qui me font bisous-bisous en arrivant en cours)… Je suis totalement hors contexte (et chapitre).

**Bonne lecture.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Résumé :** James console Lily, Remus et Sirius se rabibochent (mdr). Les maraudeurs sont de retour ! Tout de suite… La journée au Pré-au-Lard ! Revenons-en à Pamela… Son incarcération pour homicide volontaire se passe mal. Tout porte à croire qu'elle a assassiné Noémie, sa rivale dans le cœur du beau Miguel. Celui-ci utilise son fils comme appât dans les soirées "Parents célibataires, comment éduquer votre enfant ?". Cathy cherche activement à faire sortir Pamela de prison en échange du retrait de sa plainte suite à l'opération chirurgicale ratée faite par son demi-frère et amant. Parallèlement, Cathy se questionne sur la possibilité d'avoir un enfant malgré les risques génétiques. Pamela va-t-elle résister longtemps aux harcèlements des gardiens ? Cathy parviendra-t-elle à faire sortir Pamela, empêchant ainsi son amour de se faire radier de l'ordre des médecins ? Leur futur enfant sera-t-il génétiquement viable ? Les réponses dans la lecture…

**X**

**Pour la requête, cela devrait être DarkMione mais comme elle en a déjà eu 2 sur 3, je prends la personne après… c'est-à-dire : **

**Perruche Cevenole **

**(net reproche dans la voix) Tu pourrais pas avoir un mail qui marche ? **

**X**

**Warning top fun : je vais être traduite en espagnol par ****Xaphania17**** ! Un jour, notre Jimmy-chou prouva au monde que ce n'est un qu'un petit screugneugneu… (vas-y… Essaie de traduire ça maintenant ! Hé hé…)**

**X**

**Merci à Twinzy : **

**en effet je ne suis pas une elfe de maison **

**Donc les parutions de chapitres viennent comme je _peux_.**

**X**

**Chapitre 5 :Sortie auPré -au-lard**

_(je vous ai gonflé avec tous mes machins avant ?)_

Les maraudeurs prenaient leur petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le village. Remus et James s'étant levé plus tôt pour travailler, ils avaient dû attendre Sirius et Peter… Surtout Sirius. Le jeune homme s'était changé un millier de fois.

"Alors tu vois, à ce moment là, tu tournes 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre …"

Remus expliquait patiemment à Lluvia son devoir de potion. Sirius snobait la salle entière avec une allure exquise. Peter et son pull mangeaient du porridge (enfin surtout son pull). James sortit un vif d'or de sa poche et s'amusa à l'attraper. Quand Peter postillonna de sa bouille sur le pantalon de Sirius en poussant une exclamation admirative, il fut _convié_ de s'arrêter. Etrangement, il se sentait apaisé devant sa tasse de café. Il joua rêveusement avec sa cuillère. Lily et ses _accompagnatrices_ arrivèrent, il se réprima son envie de la déshabiller du regard. Sa robe lui allait vraiment très bien.

"Oh, James… On pourrait partir tous ensemble après…" Sourit Alix.

Aucun des garçons ne se donna la peine de répondre : la langueur matinale les gardait dans un état second. Sirius sirota son jus de litchi en nettoyant distraitement son jeans.

"Prongs, raconte une blague." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix traînante.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?"

Padfood soupira. Le jeune Potter ricana en mangeant une tartine de nutella. Il ne voulait certainement pas jouer le bouffon du roi, Sirius avait cédé facilement… Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

"Moony, raconte une blague, je m'ennuie."

Le préfet fronça les sourcils.

"Elle ne sera pas drôle."

Peter supplia assez pathétiquement Remus de raconter son histoire (pas) drôle. Sirius ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de chose : il lui suffisait d'un regard pour enjoindre Wormtail à le faire pour lui. La méthode était quelque peu suffisante cependant James trouvait cela très classe. Il enviait son meilleur ami de savoir "commander" les autres sans un mot ou presque.

"Alors c'est un vampire qui rejoint son antre sous forme de chauve-souris. Il a du sang partout sur lui et il a l'air franchement épuisé."

Hésitant un instant, le lycanthrope reprit. James était assez dubitatif quant à la chute de la plaisanterie : Remus était un effroyable conteur et il n'avait aucune mémoire pour ses choses là.

"Tous ses confrères sont alors tout excité par toute cette hémoglobine et le tannent pour savoir où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvé."

Le pâle garçon reprit son souffle.

"Fatigué d'être harcelé, le vampire leur demande de le suivre. Ils parcourent en volant une dizaine de kilomètres puis le meneur s'arrête. Tous les vampires autour de lui sont impatients de savoir. Le vampire couvert de sang fait "vous voyez l'arbre là-bas ?"… Tous les autres font "ouiiii" en cœur. Alors le vampire répond "bah moi je l'avais pas vu.""

Sirius se prit la tête dans les mains. Peter eut un rire faux. James parut soudainement absorbé par le devoir de potion de sa sœur. Il attendit patiemment que….

"MAIS ELLE CRAINT TA BLAGUE !"

Remus se renfrogna et bouda en finissant son café au lait. James pouffa en écoutant Sirius disséquer "cette aberration auditive" pour démontrer en quoi ce n'était ni probable ou amusant, un matin tranquille en somme. Moony lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Tout revenait dans l'ordre. Ils se moquèrent de Peter qui rejoignit à la table des serpentards. Les relations entre les maisons se détérioraient de jours en jours, même si jusqu'à présent elles étaient très cordiales. Les serpentards regroupaient de plus en plus de sorciers occultes tels que Rogue ou Mac Nair alors qu'avant il y avait une certaine uniformité entre les maisons. Quand les Maraudeurs ennuyaient les élèves, c'était tout le monde le plus souvent. Il lut les bandes dessinées dans la gazette avec sa sœur. Sa bonne humeur se détériora nettement quand il vit arriver un membre de sa famille. Vêtu d'une jupe couleur sang, le monstre s'installa à côté de Remus.

"On va vous tuer au quidditch."

James renifla dédaigneusement.

"Votre punition est levée ?"

"Oui… On a enfin le droit d'entrer dans l'équipe et d'aller au Pré-au-Lard. Ils ont été injustes de la maintenir jusqu'à cette année…"

Le troisième jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard, les jumeaux Arthur et Morgane Potter avaient offert en sacrifice au calamar Cendrillon, la chatte du concierge Argus Rusard. L'affaire avait été étouffée tant bien que mal, Viviane, leur mère, avait acheté Miss Teigne en remplacement. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant en 4ème année à Serdaigle.

"Elle est jolie ta jupe, Morgane." Complimenta Alix. "D'où vient-elle ?"

Le nez du monstre se plissa.

"Je suis Arthur voyons !"

Le drame de tous les serdaigles. Les jumeaux utilisaient des artefacts pour être identique : Morgane avait des cheveux bataille intentionnellement -cette tare n'affectant que les mâles Potter - Arthur était imberbe et tous deux camouflaient leurs attributs pour avoir l'air parfaitement androgyne. Ils s'amusaient à traumatiser leurs camarades de la maison de Rowenda. Sirius décala sa chaise.

"Tu es pas un vrai mec."

Arthur eut un sourire carnassier.

"Je suis absolument certain de ma virilité et mon hétérosexualité… Je n'ai pas peur de porter ça… Moi."

Naturellement, Sirius prit la mouche et ils se chicanèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Morgane.

"Y a Alix qui a dit que ta jupe elle était bien…" Piailla immédiatement Lluvia.

La serdaigle sourit.

"Je voulais la mettre mais il fait trop froid. Donc aujourd'hui je suis habillé en Arthur."

James roula les yeux. Ce petit jeu commençait à être lassant.

"Bande de monstres."

La jeune fille shoota dans sa chaise et il s'étala au sol. Elle pose un pied sur sa gorge.

"Je vais te massacrer au prochain match, mauviette."

James rougit affreusement : les jumeau atteignaient presque 1m85 alors que lui ne mesurait que 1m70, en comptant les cheveux en plus. (1)

"Je suis pas petit, j'ai juste une croissance moins rapide."Suffoqua-t-il.

Morgane imita son intonation à la perfection :

"Je suis pas gros, je suis enrobé…"

Il grogna, ses cousins partirent et il put reprendre place à table. Il se mit à jouer avec sa bague à son pouce droit pour se détendre.

"Tu me la donnes ?" Ordonna son voisin en fixant le bijou étincelant.

"Pour la millionième fois, Sirius Black, non."

"Et l'autre ?"

Il ignora son meilleur ami et reprit du jus de kiwi. James portait en plus un anneau d'or noir sorcier à l'annuaire gauche. Naturellement, Padfood _voulait_ les deux.

"Arrête, c'est trop classe pour un mec comme toi."

Il grinça des dents.

"Je te remercie pour le compliment et… Non."

"Dis-moi où tu l'as eu… C'est quoi ? Elle a été taillée dans une pièce de diamant et il y a un sortilège d'étoile ? "

James sourit. Sa bague de pouce était une œuvre d'art et il préférait embrasser Rogue (!) que de dire son origine ou sa composition à qui que ce soit.

" Bon… Mais je peux avoir la noire ? Quoique c'est mieux d'avoir les deux : main gauche pour les ténèbres et la droite pour la lumière… Alors ?"

"Non."

Après plus de cinq ans, Sirius n'en démordait toujours pas. _Abominable petite teigne_.

"Mais ça m'irait mieux ! Prongs ! Donne !"

Il secoua la tête et vit que Remus avait entamé sa deuxième flasque de Fire Whiskey, Sirius venait de battre son record. Lluvia décida d'empirer la situation comme à son habitude.

"Je veux venir avec toi au Pré-au-Lard."

Il se massa les tempes, Remus but un peu plus.

"Lluvia, mon âme, tu es en première année. Tu dois rester sous la tutelle des professeurs durant la sortie, tout comme les deuxièmes année.

La fillette tapa du poing sur la table.

"J'en ai rien à faire !"

Il prit la gourde de soutien moral que lui tendait Moony.

"Et bien va le dire au professeur Mc Gonagall."

Elle se leva sur le champ. Sirius reprit son harcèlement. La flasque fut vidangée d'un trait. Lorsque sa sœur revint en boudant, il préféra simuler un intérêt pour la conversation entre Alix et Dona.

"Ah ah, tu n'as pas réussi." Railla Padfood.

Les yeux de Lluvia devinrent rouges.

"Je suis privée de sorties et collée… Le pire c'est que je ferais les retenues en même temps que les tiennes." Cracha-t-elle.

"Quoi !" Hurla le gryffondor en se mettant debout brusquement. "Pourquoi suis-je puni deux fois !"

Il se dirigea d'un pas furieux en direction de la table des professeurs. Remus sortit son troisième flacon d'aliénation, il était plus fragile après ses transformations. _Le pauvre._

**X**

**DarkMione : ta requête Sirius Vs Lily… (2)**

Après avoir passer le barrage "Rusard", les élèves marchaient joyeusement vers un après-midi de shopping. La troupe était assez hétéroclite : les maraudeurs, Lily avec ses trois camarades, Fiona Sleenwell (poufsouffle), Lindsay Maclaine (serpentard), ainsi que quelques amis "satellites" des garçons. Ils s'étaient tous lancés des sortilèges de réchauffement et pouvaient arborer une dernière fois leurs tenues estivales sans crainte du vent automnal. Lily, avec sa robe terre et une chemise blanc cassé, reçut des regards envieux de la part des autres filles. Elle se savait jolie et nombreux étaient les garçons qui lui lançaient des œillades ( la présence de Potter ne permettant pas que cela aille plus loin). Ses camarades étaient cependant moins chanceuses. Alix avait un menton proéminent et des manières trop brusques. Bridget avait un problème d'embonpoint et, même si Lily pensait que ses formes lui allaient bien, les garçons étaient obnubilés par les magazines. Résultat : Bridget se faisait draguer par des "vieux" et raillaient par ceux de son âge, chose assez gênant pour une adolescente. (3)

"Evans !"

Elle se tourna vers Black.

"Quoi ?" Maugréa-t-elle.

Elle ne prêta pas garde au chemin et son pied droit s'enfonça profondément dans une flaque de boue.

"Oh, rien…" Sourit Black d'un air très satisfait.

Lily poussa un juron : sa chaussure avait été aspirée. Personne ne l'aida lorsqu'elle s'escrima à la récupérer et à la nettoyer_. Personne_. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que quelques semaines auparavant James… Euh… Potter se serait battu pour la retrouver. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il portait un T-shirt à manche longue noir avec le slogan "Fcuk" (4) ; son meilleur ami racontait leurs vacances sous les regards admiratifs et envieux des autres sorciers. Ensemble ils faisaient les coqs à longueur de journée. Des élèves d'année ou de maison différente les suivaient, chacun essayant de s'attirer un regard ou une remarque, néanmoins rares étaient les heureux élus. Seul Florian Fortârome pouvait se vanter d'avoir l'_admiration_ de Potter bien que Lily ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Black lui fit un discret croche-patte. Le nez dans le gazon, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette.

"Non mais ça va pas !"

Le tombeur de l'école leva haut les mains alors qu'elle se relevait.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure !"

Cecily bondit sur l'occasion et défendit son idole bec et ongle. La préfète décida d'abandonner. Pourquoi Black était-il si agressif ? Il lui coupait la route ou la parole. Tant et si bien que Lily lui demanda des explications.

"C'est quoi ton problème ce matin _Black_ ? Ta mère ne t'a toujours pas envoyé ton doudou ? C'est bête de l'avoir oublié, mais tu devrais apprendre à dormir sans."

Bien qu'il n'y eut aucun rire, cela suffit à faire enrager le beau jeune homme. La mâchoire crispée, il lui rétorqua sèchement.

"T'as l'air d'aller bien pour une fille qui s'est faite larguer il y a une semaine."

James… Potter s'interposa pour ne pas qu'ils sautent dessus. Malgré elle, Lily lui en fut reconnaissante.

"Hé, arrêtez ça ! Pas de violence, c'est les vacances !"

Alix lui remarqua que c'était le week-end. Pour toute réponse, le petit brun sortit une plaquette de chocolat.

"La solution est là-dedans !" S'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Il exposa une sombre théorie :

"…Et alors à ce moment la gravité terrestre, qui est de mauvais poil puisque l'on est sous l'influence de Saturne via l'orbite de Mars, a sauvagement attaqué Evans pour contrer les radiations agressives que Sirius et elle émettaient à cause du manque de magnésium."

Lily esquissa un sourire. Fier de son (dé)raisonnement, Potter arracha le papier d'emballage pour donner à chacun un carré. Black lança son morceau dans le décolleté de Lily, acte qui lui valut des applaudissements.

"Ah ! Padfood ! Tu gâches du chocolat !" Hurla hystériquement Potter, ceinturé par Pettigrow et Alix.

Lily, prise d'une folie meurtrière justifiée, se fit plaquée au sol par Cecily alors qu'elle venait jeté un sortilège de chauve-furie à son agresseur. Black se débattit un bon moment avant de lancer le contre sort pendant que Lily luttait contre Cecily.

"Lilyyyyyy, laisse le tranquille ! C'était juste pour rire !"

"Et moi je ne trouve cela pas amusant !"

Elle réalisa soudainement que Remus et tous les autres les dévisageaient avec dédain. Elle rougit et s'épousseta. Elle pivota pour retirer le chocolat fondu et l'envoya dans une touffe de trèfles. Black lui décocha un regard noir tandis que Cecily sautillait contre lui pour – soit disant - remettre ses cheveux un peu en ordre. Alix s'écarta brusquement de Pettigrow (elle avait dû comprendre qu'elle avait _proche _de lui quelques secondes). Potter, quant à lui, se pencha et attrapa le morceau de friandise sur le sol… _Oh mon Dieu ! Mais il l'a mangé !_ Tous les autres adolescents grimacèrent.

"Prongs, t'es dégueu." Gargouilla Remus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"C'est du chocolat."

Black poussa un cri.

"Mais c'est répugnant ! C'était dans la robe de l'autre, là…"

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait vomir, être flattée ou mortifiée. Potter lui donna la réponse.

"Padfood, peu importe : c'est de la guijanduja (5)."

Ecoeurée.

"Toujours égal à toi-même…" S'esclaffa Fortârome.

Potter sourit et la marche reprit pour quitter le parc de Poudlard.

**X**

James marchait à côté de Sirius. Ils venaient juste de passer la grille, Lily discutait avec ses amies un peu en arrière, sauf la perruche qui "voletait" autour de son ami.

"Tu ne vas pas passer ton après-midi à peloter Rosmerta, j'espère. Son père va te tuer s'il vous voit, Padfood." Souffla-t-il discrètement.

"On ira dans une chambre", dit narquoisement le jeune homme."Personne ne pourra nous voir comme cela."

Cecily ouvrit une bouche ronde. James sourit mais il sentait sa mâchoire se crisper. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune boutade derrière la remarque. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Il était pâle et parlait à peine avec Kevin Ham, le préfet de serdaigle. James ralentit pour être à sa hauteur.

"Moony, tu te sens bien ?"

"Oui… Je suis juste un peu patraque."

Il était essoufflé et son front luisait de sueur. James sortit de sa poche son clignoteur : cela permettait d'appeler le Magicobus sans utiliser de baguette. L'accessoire discret du sorcier moderne (et fashen victim).

"Non, Prongs… Je ne vais pas m'effondrer pour une heure de marche."

Il l'ignora. L'engin arriva presque immédiatement. James héla la petite troupe :

"Je n'ai pas envie de marcher. Venez, j'offre le Magicobus."

Lily lui lança un regard étrange. Tout le monde s'engouffra, trop heureux d'arriver plutôt. Il faisait assez frais pour un début de septembre. Il expliqua brièvement les techniques de survie nécessaires pour ce moyen de transport (ceinture de sécurité, parachute, protège-dents, casque…). Lorsque tous furent installés, il déclina la destination.

"Le Pré-au-Lard", dit James.

"Si près ?" S'étonna le conducteur. "Ca va vous coûter un max pour pas bien loin."

"Vous gagnez votre vie en faisant fuir les clients", répondit l'adolescent avec arrogance.

Cet homme le prenait-il pour un imbécile ?

"Je vous dépose tout de suite alors."

Le Magicobus se retrouva au milieu du village en un BANG sonore et la chute des élèves à l'exception de James et Remus qu'il ceinturait discrètement. Il paya sans laisser de pourboire mais mit quelques gallions dans le tronc pour les aurors invalides.

"James, attends, je vais te rembourser", lui chuchota Lily.

"Non, merci. J'aime financer moi-même mes caprices", crâna-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. James repensa à leur troisième baiser et détourna les yeux. Depuis, elle l'ignorait en général et il faisait de même. La jeune fille avait un comportement ambigü et il n'aimait pas cela. Elle oscillait entre l'appeler Potter ou James. Son meilleur ami l'avait aussi remarqué et il cherchait à tout pris la bagarre. Il vouait une haine sans borne à la rouquine et, pris entre deux feux, James esquivait les prises de positions.

"James, tu dois avoir un sacré argent de poche !" s'exclama Alix.

Il hocha la tête, gêné. Il trouvait inconvenant d'aborder ce genre de sujet. Ses différentes connaissances partirent dans diverses directions pour faire leurs courses non sans avoir promis de passer les voir durant l'après-midi.

"Merci, Prongs." Rougit Moony.

James fit son expression la plus condescendante.

" Tu es égocentrique. Si tu crois que je l'ai fait pour toi ou même les autres, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de marcher."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et ils partirent tous vers les Trois Balais pour prendre une collation.

"Le dix-heures est le repas le plus important de la journée avec le petit-déjeuner, le casse-croûte, le déjeuner, le quatre-heures, le goûter le dîner, l'encas du soir et les extras." Expliqua le brun.

Peter l'approuva vigoureusement.

"Espèce de ventre !" Se moqua Remus.

"Je suis en pleine croissance, c'est pas ma faute !"

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

"Quelle croissance ? Parce que mis à part tes cheveux, je n'ai jamais vu quoique ce soit grandir chez toi."

"D'un autre côté, j'aimerai ne jamais avoir à assister à une poussée de croissance intempestive…" Railla Remus.

James vira à l'écarlate et dévia la conversation sur le petit chaperon rouge et la métaphore de l'obsédé sexuel par le personnage du loup. Il vit Lily pouffer discrètement avant que Sirius ne lui donne un coup d'épaule et qu'elle ne tombe dans une poubelle. Fiona l'aida à se nettoyer et Alix en profita pour recentrer la conversation sur son argent de poche et ses dépenses.

"J'ai reçu des actions par mes grands oncles pour mes BUSES. J'en ai claqué déjà pas mal." Expliqua-t-il évasivement.

"Tu en as fait quoi", demanda Cecily.

Quelle sans-gêne cette fille, pensa-t-il.

"Oh, des bidules."

Un éclat de rire bien connu résonna dans son dos.

"Il fait dans les œuvres de charité. Difficile à croire non ?"

**X**

Lily vit une fille se jeter dans les bras de Potter.

"Cerise !"

"Vincent !"

Alix s'approcha :

"Euh… Il s'appelle James… James Potter. Vous devez vous tromper."

Sirius plaisanta :

"Angélique. Cela fait si longtemps… Disons, deux mois ?"

Cecily regarda alternativement Potter et l'intrus. Lily fit de même et la détailla du regard. Belle, superbe… Resplendissante de beauté même. Elle était châtain clair, des yeux gris délavé, une bouche pulpeuse avec une rouge à lèvre grenat. Elle était vêtue d'un corsage beige, une jupe plissée courte noire et des talons aiguilles hallucinantes. Lily ne put que se comparer avec elle. La jeune femme avait des formes magnifiques avec une taille fine et marquée. Elle se sentit comme une planche à pain.

"Je crois que je vais devoir faire la présentation", rit Potter.

Angélique-Cerise prit la main de James qui lui sourit. Lily sentit son estomac se rétracter, ils sortaient ensemble. Assurément. Ce petit mufle de fumier de s'était joué d'elle.

"Angélique De Toulouse, je te présente Alix, Cecily, Bridget, Fiona, Linsay et Peter…"

Lily ressentait comme une humiliation dans cette méthode. Il présentait le groupe à Angélique. Pas l'inverse. Cela montrait qu'elle était plus importante à ses yeux. Et surtout, il l'avait oubliée, elle.

"Ah oui, j'allais presque oublié. Lily, je te présente Angélique. Elle est ma meilleure amie."

Lily se retint de jubiler. La fille lui jeta un regard noir.

"Pourquoi te cachais-tu derrière Peter ? "Ajouta Potter l'air inquiet.

"Vincent… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas à Pot-de-Lard ? "demanda Angélique pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

"Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Vincent ? "Coupa Cecily.

Angélique leva un sourcil, elle parla d'une voix dédaigneuse. Elle montra son animosité sans détour.

"J'ai connu James avant qu'il ne sache parler alors je lui ai donné un nom vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se présenter… Et je vous serez gré d'être moins familière avec moi."

Potter ne sembla pas choqué par la répartie de sa _meilleure amie _et continua l'éclaircissement.

"Et moi je l'appelle Cerise car chaque fois je voulais dire à mes parents que j'allais chez elle, je dessinais une cerise. On en mangeait tout le temps l'été", dit-il gaiement.

Celle-ci tira sur le bras de James et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tu m'as manqué."

"Toi aussi", murmura-t-il en baisant son front.

A sa plus grande rage, Lily comprit qu'elle était jalouse. Voir Potter avec cette fille la rendait plus malade que voir Remus avec cette bécasse de Fiona. Elle abhorrait l'expression réjouie de Potter à cet instant.

"On va être en retard au Trois Balais", mentit Alix," on y va James ?"

Celui-ci se tourna vers Angélique :

"Tu viens ?"

"Oh, mais je suis en train d'emménager là."

Lily trouva stupide de déménager en mini jupe avec des talons pareils. Le visage de James s'éclaira.

"Vraiment ? Où ?"

_"Ne le frappe pas"_ plasmodia Lily dans sa tête.

"Oh… Je ne sais pas prononcer le nom de cette rue. C'est ici… Au village… L'hôtel particulier de mes parents au Chemin de Traverse est si sombre…"

Il parut à Lily que Alix se faisait violence pour ne pas jeter de sort à cette pimbêche. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre par des signes que si elle craquait, elle l'aiderait volontiers.

"Passe nous voir dans le salon privé Alpha", dit Sirius.

"D'accord. Au fait tu veux mon adresse ? Je suis bien incapable de la prononcer mais je peux te l'écrire"

"Oui", s'exclama Potter.

Il semblait gagné d'un entrain inébranlable. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

"Personne n'aurait une plume et un bout de parchemin ?"

Lily mentit en affirmant que non, et toutes ses amies firent pareilles. _Plutôt mourir qu'il aille chez cette…_ pensa Lily.

"Oh non," dit Angélique dépité. "Je voulais te la donner en premier… Et je vois les déménageurs tout à l'heure pour leur donner."

Potter sortit un poignard de sa poche et tendit le bras.

"Grave la moi. Je ne l'oublierai pas," susurra Potter avec tendresse.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça !" Crièrent Alix et Lily d'une même voix.

Il les regarda, étonné.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu vas avoir mal, Prongs", expliqua Black.

Potter rit et se tourna vers Angélique.

"Je peux bien souffrir si c'est pour faire plaisir à mon fruit préféré."

Le pire, c'est qu'elle le fit. Elle entailla superficiellement le bras de Potter avec la pointe de la lame pour y noter une adresse toute simple. N° 8, Allée des tulipes blanches, Pré-au-Lard. Lily regretta d'avoir menti. D'un coup de baguette, les plaies cicatrisèrent pour laisser une fine écriture rosée sur la peau halée du jeune homme.

"C'est mignon comme nom, "Sourit Potter.

"Je ne vois pas la difficulté de l'adresse", remarqua Pettigrow.

"Je suis dyslexique et française. J'ai dû mal à lire les langues étrangères", expliqua Angélique."A tout à l'heure, Vincent."

Elle essaya d'embrasser Potter sur la bouche mais il esquiva.

"Vicieuse, "reprocha le petit brun.

"Mais c'est une coutume française ! Je te l'avais déjà expliquée, en plus."

"Arrête, ton frère m'a dit que non !" S'emporta Potter.

Elle gloussa.

"Toujours le même, mon Vincent-chéri-chou."

Potter s'empourpra.

"Vas-y. Tu vas être en retard, Cerise."

Elle transplana sur le champ.

"On y va ?" S'impatienta Alix.

Lily était un peu retournée. Potter avait dépensé une fortune pour que Remus ne s'épuise pas en marchant et il l'avait fait avec délicatesse, faisant passé cela pour une lubie. Elle repensa à toutes ses frasques en 6 ans. Beaucoup s'expliquaient si l'on tenait compte de l'infirmité de Remus en période pré et post pleine lune et si l'on croyait cette française, Angélique, il faisait des dons à Ste Mangouste… Peut-être n'était-il pas si _infréquentable_. Mieux (ou pire) il agissait dans l'ombre.

"Ca va Evans ?"

Elle le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Elle repensa à Orgueil et Préjugés (6) et lui fit un grand sourire… Qui se fana quand Black cracha son chewing-gum dans ses cheveux.

**X**

Les maraudeurs entrèrent en conquérants dans le bar. Sirius fit preuve de dignité et s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller lécher le museau de Rosmerta sans rendre jalouse Cecily. Lily et Fiona partirent ôter le chewing-gum aux toilettes pendant que James occupa les autres en racontant l'histoire des deux vélanes sur un pont. (7)

**X**

Potter fit les pires yeux de chien battu de sa vie.

"Rosie… Sois encore plus mimi tout plein… Dis ouiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"James, non… Ce n'est pas légal", fit la jeune femme.

"Tu me l'offres alors ? "Dit-il alors, le regard plein d'espoir.

"Et puis quoi encore ! "S'emporta Rosmerta.

"Et je t'offre de l'argent comme çà sans raison, d'accord ?"

Lily était incapable de parler. Elle était trop outrée.

"Rosiiiiiiiiiiie", renchérit Black." S'il te plaaaaaaaaiiit ! Juste une bouteille."

"Non, n'insistez pas, vous n'aurez pas de Whisky Pur Feu", coupa Rosmerta.

"Bon… Alors 9 bièreaubeurres et…"

Potter réfléchit.

"Un jus de cerise avec de la glace pilée, une paille et un petit parapluie."

Fiona Spleenwell pouffa.

"Tu es vraiment…"

"Adorable, beau, talentueux", avança Potter, l'air sûr de lui.

_Quel sale petit prétentieux_, pensa Lily.

"Stupide, bête comme une poule lobotomisée" Enonça Black.

"Egocentrique", fit Alix.

"Gamin", tenta Remus.

"Gentil d'offrir les boissons", finit Fiona avec un sourire.

Il y eut un soupir autour de la table. La conversation retombait à plat pour la cinquième fois. Fiona était désespérante, elle était si niaise qu'elle cassait leur sujet de conversation favori : mettre Potter mal à l'aise et lui lancer des vannes.

"C'était quand même moi le plus proche, j'ai gagné", remarqua Potter.

Il se prit un violent coup de coude par Remus. Lily pouffa.

"Je suis brimé", répliqua Potter d'un ton faussement pleurnichard.

"Pauvre chéri", gloussa Rosmerta.

"Et je veux aussi une crème brûlée", dit soudainement James.

"Moi aussi", Dirent en cœur les autres Maraudeurs.

"Copieurs."

Remus donna un second coup. Rosmerta partit pour donner la commande.

"Mmmh, fais moi mal, vas-y", Susurra James en lançant un regard coquin à Remus.

Black renifla dédaigneusement et les filles rirent.

"Tu es déchaîné cet après-midi", observa le gryffondor.

"Ouaip, je m'achète un nouveau balai. J'ai hâte de l'essayer", rétorqua Potter.

Il avait le regard empli d'étoiles. Lily le trouva mignon tout à coup mais se ressaisit rapidement.

"Faut que tu te trouves une copine. Vite", dit Lindsay en riant.

Le visage de Potter s'empourpra.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport", marmonna-t-il.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Vincent est trop fleur bleue. Il attendra le temps qu'il faut."

Au grand dam de Lily et des autres filles, Angélique-Cerise était déjà là.

**X**

James se leva et céda son fauteuil à son amie. Il était aux anges de la voir.

"Je ne suis pas _fleur bleue_."

Cerise s'assit gracieusement.

"Oh, si. Monstrueusement."

Il lança un regard à Cecily et Lindsay qui se délectaient de la situation. Il partit en quête d'un siège. Lorsqu'il revint, il se figea en entendant la conversation.

"Si nous sommes proches, Vincent et moi ? Assez. Quand il vient à la maison, on dort ensemble."

Il vit une expression de prédateur sur le visage de Lindsay. Foutue serpentarde !

"Tu plaisantes ! Enfin… Cela ne te gêne pas ?"

"Non, non. On prend bien nos bains ensemble", dit Cerise l'air badin.

James sentit l'air lui manquer. Il contempla les faces éberluées de ses amis et connaissances (jamais il ne considèrerait Lindsay ou Cecily comme une amie !). Il savait pourquoi son amie faisait ça et il appréciait modérément.

"Vous… Vous… Vous vous lavez… Ensemble ? "Bégaya Lily.

James s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie. Tous ces regards le mettaient mal à l'aise. Surtout Lily…

"Je ne vois le problème", avança-t-il.

"Enfin, nom d'une gargouille, Prongs", rugit Padfood.

"Cerise et moi faisons cela depuis mes 3 ans. On a été élevé à deux."

Cerise approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

"Et jamais… Vous… Enfin…" Murmura Cecily.

James fronça les sourcils et regarda Cerise sans comprendre. Celle-ci sourit et lui dit la signification au creux de l'oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir une bouche béante.

"Une fois, cela a failli", Avoua Cerise.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

"Mais non !"

Il y eut des rires.

"Mais si… Le jour de la noce de Vlad."

James réfléchit et secoua la tête négativement.

"Je me souviens de rien. J'étais ivre mort. Je me suis réveillé à 13 km de la fête dans un jardin moldu. Tu étais enfermée dans le garde-manger."

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent d'un même rire. Il leur avait parlé de sa mésaventure.

"Tu nous avais raconté. Le type t'a couru après car tu avais vomi dans sa piscine", dit Peter soucieux de plaire à sa petite amie en lui en racontant le plus possible.

James grimaça. Il n'avait jamais été plus malade avec l'alcool que ce jour là.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu es arrivé là ? "Demanda Cerise.

"Si. J'ai demandé à tout le monde sauf à…"

"A moi", Conclut la jeune femme.

"Je pensais que tu ne te souvenais de rien et comme on t'a retrouvé dans…"

Il se rappela soudainement que... Il porta la main à sa bouche horrifiée.

"Cerise ! Tu n'as pas fait çà !"

"Tu étais assez pour je dois le dire", se moqua Cerise.

Il sentit des brides de souvenirs revenir. De la sueur froide lui coula dans le dos.

"Oh merlin ! Je… Mes parents… Ils… Argh… "

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Cerise lui tapota le dos en essayant d'avoir l'air compatissante.

"Tu sais, on les a surpris plein de fois, c'est un juste retour des choses…"

Il gémit.

"Je pourrais plus jamais les regarder en face."

Lindsay avait les yeux brillants de curiosité.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

James ferma les yeux pour éviter la tentation de lui fracasser la tête contre la table.

"Presque rien car ses parents sont arrivés. Sa mère m'a enfermée dans le garde-manger après m'avoir giflée et son père lui a ordonné de courir. Vincent obéit a tout ce qu'on lui dit quand il est ivre."

" Et je me suis écroulé de fatigue", fit James.

Sirius applaudit.

"13 km de course dans un état pareil. Bravo."

"Vous aviez quel âge ?"

James se retint de jeter un sort à Cecily.

"C'était il y a un an", grinça-t-il.

Padfood lui lança un regard style « tu es le roi des grands niais ». James l'ignora et commença à bouder Cerise. _Et Lily qui est là... Misère,_ pensa-t-il. Son amie se pencha vers lui.

"Vincent-chéri-chou-choupinou ?"

Ses amis pouffèrent.

"Ouiiiiiiii", grogna-t-il sur un ton désagréable.

Ce surnom était tellement infantilisant.

"Pourquoi as-tu une trace de morsure sur le cou ?"

Il déglutit lentement. Quel pétrin. Quel foutu pétrin de m¤¤de de bordel de chiure de dragon vert et bleu avec des ailes noires et une crête rouge. La morsure de Lily…. Sirius et Remus ne le quittaient plus des yeux.

"C'est… Lluvia. Je l'ai… Enervée."

Il se serait assommé de mentir aussi mal. Il se leva brusquement. Sirius le regardait comme une proie.

"Je reviens." Bafouilla-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait plus "je pars vivre aux antipodes sous une nouvelle identité, adieu".

James entreprit de fuir précipitamment mais Cerise le plaqua au mur, sa baguette à la main.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la morsure et fit un suçon.

"Vincent. Tu m'appartiens. Finite incantem."

"Espèce de… Française !" Cria la victime un fois libérée.

James était incapable de se mettre en colère. Sirius et Peter étaient pris d'un fou rire silencieux. Moony semblait contrarié.

"Tu es à moi. Point final. Avec ça, plus une demoiselle ne t'approchera."

Il remarqua que toutes les filles de la table froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Même Lily. "Héhéé" jubila-t-il intérieurement. Il imagina un brève instant une armée de pompom girls faisant une danse de la victoire.

"Sauvage. Tu es juste possessive. Tu l'aimes comme ton petit frère ! "S'emporta Remus.

James lui jeta un regard surpris. Remus arrêtait d'être neutre ? La Suisse entrait en guerre ? Impossible !

"Justement. Il est ma chose à moi. Et je lui ai fait des trucs que je ne ferai JAMAIS à mon frère."

A cette pensée, James sentit le sang lui monter au visage… Et ailleurs également... Sirius le scrutait intensément.

"Tu étais ivre", argumenta Remus.

"Raison de plus. Il a profité de la situation. Il a une dette", coupa Cerise.

James soupira. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il perdait toujours face aux filles. Il se leva et s'étira. Autant laisser Remus se prendre la tête tout seul.

"Où vas-tu ? "Gronda Cerise.

"M'acheter un balai, maman."

Elle le frappa avec son sac.

"Mais c'est quoi cette manie de me martyriser ! "S'énerva James." Je suis un dieu vivant, vous devriez m'aduler et me faire des présents !"

Il croisa les yeux gris de son amie et esquiva la main destinée à son postérieure. Il tira la langue et partit avec hâte. Au cas où…

**X**

Lily s'appuya contre la porte des toilettes. Cecily et Lindsay jubilaient en se remaquillant car elles tenaient (selon elles) le ragot du siècle, Alix était dans une rage folle et Fiona discutait avec Bridget des cours. Quant à elle-même… Elle ne pensait qu'aux paroles de Remus : « il a refusé des avances d'une filles cet été parce qu'il espérait que vos relations s'amélioreraient »… Cette fille… Ce serait Cerise. James préférerait Lily à cette…Bombe (elle céda au vocabulaire testostéronien). James l'aimait donc vraiment. Sincèrement. Elle. Pas une autre… Elle se mordit la lèvre et rectifia. _Potter_ l'aimait sincèrement.

"A ton avis, Alix, qui a mordu le cou de James ?"Minauda Cecily en se remaquillant.

Cette dernière fixa une demi seconde Lily.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée… Par contre, je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire avec cette pimbêche. "

Lily évita de se poser la question et détourna la conversation sur un sujet moins… Agaçant.

"Cela vous tente d'aller acheter quelques vêtements chez Kinoa ? Il y a encore des démarques."

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à table en parlant de la future collection automne/hiver, l'attrapeur était de retour.

"Il est superbe… " Murmura Potter d'une voix émue.

"C'est un balai", fit Fiona en haussant les épaules.

Tous les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était aliénée.

"C'est… C'est un balai de classe internationale ! Certaines équipes nationales n'ont même pas les moyens de s'en procurer !" S'emporta Potter.

"T'as de la chance, Prongs", Soupira Peter avec envie.

"Ce n'est pas de la chance. Cadeau de Buses." Il sourit crânement. " Une récompense pour mon géni incommensurable."

Lily lança un regard sur le petit groupe et fronça les sourcils. Black était absent mais ce n'était pas le plus réjouissant.

"Où est Angélique de Toutl'bourg ? "(Vengeance mesquine mais agréable pensa-t-elle)

"C'est de Toulouse", grinça Potter. "Elle est repartie. Elle a à faire", ajouta-t-il un peu tristement.

Il reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle « monture ».

"Ce que j'ai hâte de l'essayer."

Lily reconnut que le balai était très bon : il avait l'air bien équilibré, son aérodynamisme semblait parfait et la finition était impeccable.

"Un cadeau pour les BUSES… Tu es vraiment pourri gâté", Siffla Lily sans le moindre tact.

Potter haussa les épaules.

"Je vais voir où en sont les commandes. Sirius monopolisant Rosmerta…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit Cecily au bord des larmes, il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Alix et Bridget l'accompagnèrent. Un moment des plus gênants s'installa durant lequel Remus s'évertua à embrasser goulûment une Fiona rougissante, Lindsay et Pettigrow se pelotaient et, pour finir en beauté, Cecily qui sanglotait comme une âme en peine. Le pire était que Remus gardait les yeux ouverts et essayait de lire les mesures d'urgence accrochées sur le mur derrière sa petite-amie. Il approfondit le baiser et fit pencher la poufsouffle pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Lily se demanda s'il avait fait pareil quand ils sortaient ensemble. Heureusement, Potter revint rapidement laissant les filles porter les plateaux. Une main bloqua la porte qui se refermait après leur passage.

"Coucou mon lapin…"

Un homme très grand, savamment décoiffé avec une pointe de gel, entra et sourit à Potter. Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Cecily se moucha bruyamment et déshabilla l'arrivant du regard. La vingtaine, beau gosse, vêtements moulants et à la mode.

"C'est ton petit-ami ?" Reprocha-t-elle à Potter.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où tout me monde la regarda de travers pour avoir dit une stupidité aussi affligeante.

"Mais t'es pas bien ? C'est mon père !"

L'homme éclata de rire tout comme Pettigrow et Remus.

"Je suis flatté mademoiselle, mais je suis un peu plus vieux que vous ne l'y imaginez."

Lily se rappela l'avoir vu de loin à la gare. Elle n'avait pas noté qu'il était si jeune. Elle fut troublée de le trouver très séduisant, c'était tout de même le père de quelqu'un de son âge ! Celui-ci s'assit et attrapa Potter pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

"Hé, j'ai plus 2 ans !"

Potter se débattit tandis que son père tentait de le bloquer.

"Bonjour Henriech ! "Salua gaiement le lycanthrope.

"Papa ! Lâche-moi ! Espèce de maniaque ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici en plus ?"

Mr Potter leva la tête vers son fils.

"Tu m'as même pas écrit depuis le début d'année !"

Potter arrêta de se débattre.

"T'es sûr ?"

"Evidemment ! Je m'inquiétais…"

Potter vira à l'écarlate et Lily pouffa comme tous les autres. James Potter avait un papa-poule.

"Mais c'était pas la peine ! J'ai eu des empêchements, si j'avais eu un truc grave Mac Gonagall t'aurait écrit." Gémit le jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Lily sourit en saisissant le sens.

"Ne la crois pas !" Hurla-t-il. "Papa, je te jure que c'est pas moi qui ait mis ces pièges à loup !"

Mr Potter soupira. La rousse s'amusa de voir que le père et le fils avaient les mêmes mimiques.

"Calme-toi mon lapin. Je voulais aussi ton avis pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de ta mère…"

A ce moment-là, Sirius Black entra un peu échevelé.

**X**

Sirius serra la main de son père avec enthousiasme.

"Mr Potter ! Je suis super content de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien merci. J'avais besoin d'avis pour le cadeau de Camille."

Moony se redressa.

"Vous avez choisi quoi ?" Argua Cecily.

Son père se mit en tête de décrire son idée.

"Alors d'abord je l'invite à une journée aux Bahamas où on pique-niquera… Après on ira dans une station thermale au Japon pour se préparer puis on ira au concert des Nymphes de Delphes, on aura un balcon au première loge…"

Lindsay écoutait avec attention, son visage dans les mains; les filles de gryffondors buvaient ses paroles et Fiona était dans un état de profond ravissement.

"Ensuite un dîner romantique sur dans les jardins suspendus de Babylon… Et quand on arrivera à l'hôtel 5 étoiles, je lui offre une parure de diamants."

James hocha la tête.

"Et là, quand elle est bien déçue je lui offre son vrai cadeau."

"Quoi !" Sursauta Alix. "Déçue ?"

Les garçons luttèrent contre un fou rire.

"Bah ouais, elle est pas romantique… "

"Et c'est quoi le vrai truc alors ?" Rappela Sirius.

Son père tira la langue, arborant un magnifique piercing.

"Mais c'est pas un cadeau," S'exclama Fiona. " A quoi peut servir un piercing à la langue ?"

Ce fut trop pour Padfood et Moony qui suffoquèrent dans le fou rire tant retenu; ils contaminèrent les autres à l'exception de Fiona naturellement. James grimaça, l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir était de 9 sur l'échelle du traumatisme. Et il n'y avait que 5 niveaux a priori.

"Comment comptes-tu le cacher d'ici la semaine prochaine ?"

"Le type m'a donné la formule d'un sortilège parfait pour ça."

La porte du salon s'ouvrit violemment.

"Tu m'as abandonné avec ce troufion de Flitwick ! Je te le pardonnerai jamais !"

Sa mère entra et se posta devant eux.

"C'est pas sympa. J'ai dû faire semblant de l'écouter…"

Elle attrapa James par la nuque et lui colla un baiser dans l'oreille.

"Beurk !"

"Tu vas bien mon ange ?"

Il grogna en se frottant l'oreille.

"Nan, tu m'as détruis le tympan."

Il se sentait agacé par le stress de ses parents. Sa mère lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez tous sortir ? Nous devons parler à James." Exigea-t-elle d'un voix grave.

Il vit ses amis faire une drôle de tête mais tous s'exécutèrent. Sa mère les mis dehors sans ambages.

**X**

"Waouh vous avez vu comment sa mère était habillée ? Cette robe était vraiment… "s'exclama Pettigrow une fois hors des Trois Balais. " Il en a de la chance son père…"

Lily s'inquiéta pour James. Elle se demanda pourquoi ses parents avaient l'air si inquiets.

"Ouais… Des fois je me dis que c'est dommage que James soit un garçon ! "fit Black.

"Quand même… J'ai un peu peur pour lui… "murmura Alix.

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête.

"Les parents de James sont géniaux, "dit Remus avec une verve que Lily ne lui avait jamais vu, "ils sont stressés à cause de la mort du frère de Camille. "

"Camille ?", demanda Cecily.

"La mère de James," Rappela Black." Elle a souvent des explosions dans son labo. D'après James, elle travaille sur un truc hyper dangereux et top secret. Elle est tellement cool. J'aurai voulu une mère comme elle", ajouta-t-il avec mélancolie.

Remus tapota le dos de son ami.

"Peut-être mais quand ses expériences foirent, elle pète un câble," dit Remus. "James m'a raconté que pendant un mois, elle a inversé le rythme de vie de toute la famille : le jour à la place de la nuit et inversement."

"Il avait quel âge", demanda Cecily.

"Dans les 8 ans, je pense."

Lily grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir une mère aussi loufoque. Sirius rigolait.

"J'ai presque envie que ce soit toujours son état normal, je vous jure dans ces moments-là elle est tellement amusant..", souffla-t-il.

"Elle est sérieuse et très responsable en temps normal… Comme aujourd'hui.", continua Remus. "James doit être irréprochable avec elle sinon il est puni. Elle lui a fait une scène pour ses BUSES car il n'avait pas Optimal en Divination."

Bridget paraissait outrée.

"Et son père ?" Questionna Alix. "Il a l'air… Assez étrange."

"Il est top. Il est un peu papa poule mais il nous emmène toujours quelque part durant les vacances", dit Pettigrow. "Par contre, il déteste quand James se bat comme un moldu."

"Il n'aime pas les moldus ?" demanda Fiona.

Elle semblait assez effrayée. Elle était d'ascendance moldue comme Lily.

"Non. C'est juste qu'il trouve cela indigne d'un sorcier d'en venir aux mains", expliqua Black. "Sa mère, à l'inverse, adore le catch : c'est un fan de la première heure ! Elle nous a emmené voir des matchs de catch, James, Peter, Remus et moi. Fa-bu-leux ! "Finit-il.

Les filles grimacèrent.

"Vous les avez vu sous un mauvais jour", dit Remus." D'habitude ils sont plus sympathiques mais depuis la mort de Ernie, le frère de Camille…"

"Un oncle de James est mort ?" S'étonna Alix, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

"La famille a étouffé l'affaire", fit sombrement Black. (Sombrement Black haha)

Ils mangèrent rapidement des sandwichs et ils retournèrent aux 3 Balais.

"J'espère que James va bien", murmura Alix.

En entrant, ils eurent leur réponse : debout sur le comptoir, James et Mr Potter se tenaient par les épaules, des bouteilles de tequila presque vide dans les mains. Ils chantaient à tue-tête pendant que Camille poussait des cris de groupie déchaînée (Heinriechhhhh ! T'es le meillllleuuuuuuureuuuh !). Autour dansaient des personnes de différents ages... Tous les hommes avaient les cheveux très très mais alors très ébourrifés. Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Sirius Black.

"Je l'avais dit : les Potter, ils sont top moumoute !"

X

James observa son père jeter des sorts d'impassibilité et de mutisme au salon privé alpha des Trois Balais. Ses condisciples avaient été mis dehors, non sans avoir assister à son humiliation… Ses parents allaient-ils d'abord hurler ou faire semblant de comprendre ? Il n'était jamais sûr de rien avec eux.

"James… "Commença doucement sa mère. "Ta directrice de Maison nous a informé que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment et… Et ton père et moi (Mr Potter l'approuva du regard) pensons que tu devrais peut-être nous en parler."

"Je vais très bien, maman," dit-il avec conviction.

Son père fronça les sourcils.

"Tu mens assez bien... Mais tu sais parfaitement ce qu'a dit le médicomage Hatcher…"

"Qu'il prenait deux sucres dans son thé ? Oui mais je ne vois pas tellement le rap…"

James ne finit pas sa phrase : ses géniteurs étaient sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

"Chéri", reprit Mrs Potter, "tu ne dois pas te renfermer. Tu sais bien que c'est _dangereux_ pour toi."

Il grimaça.

"Tu suis bien les recommandations de Hatcher ?"

Il répondit à son père par un hochement de tête. Celui-ci soupira.

"Ne joue pas à cela avec nous, fils."

"Je le fais avec Charlie. Y a aucun problème et je prends une dose d'herbes quand… Enfin quand j'en ai besoin », marmonna James mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs je n'en ai plus…"

Sa mère fronça immédiatement les sourcils. « _Mauvais signe_ » pensa-t-il.

"En onze jours tu as tout consommé _seul_ ?"

Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui mentir : elle le sentait toujours. C'était une Desfleurs élevée dans les règles de l'Art.

"Oui. Je fais attention de ne plus en passer aux autres. Je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de le cacher dans le dortoir, surtout avec Sirius…"

Mille gargouilles, combien il était nerveux !

"James, ces produits sont loin d'être inoffensifs… Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'en consommer autant. Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu _autant _besoin." S'irrita sa mère.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas leur en parler, c'était trop personnel tout de même ! Et tellement puéril… Faire un tel bazar pour une fille ! Et puis il y avait aussi tout le reste… Lluvia..

"Jimmy…"

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle était très inquiète. « _Je suis un égoïste : je lui donne encore plus de tracas alors qu'elle a un boulot épuisant et que son frère est mort. Autant tout déballer_» médita le jeune homme.

Après avoir tout raconté, du coup du placard au jour même sans omettre ses moments de stress, James se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

"Je suis futile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouaip," dit son père.

Mrs Potter lui frappa les côtes de son coude.

"Tu ne l'aides pas là, _Henriech_. Et non chéri tu n'es pas futile voyons."

Son compagnon lui fit une mimique d'enfant battu.

"Très Chère vous me contristez. Tant de violence montre que vous ne m'aimez point."

"Voui", sourit Camille.

"Hééééééééééé !" S'emporta l'homme..

Puis il se tourna vers son fils en boudant :

"Quelle mégère, enfin, revenons à nos licornes… On va te soûler. On fait une fiesta ici", dit-il de but en blanc.

"Hein ?"

Il y avait eu une ellipse temporelle ? Il ne l'avait pas remarquée pourtant… Il se faisait disputer pour son manque de constance dans son traitement et PAF ! Son père lui annoncé une beuverie.

"Ouaich, faut que tu t'exprimes mon bonhomme sinon tout cela va mal finir ; ou tu devras arrêter ou tu assumes ton choix mais ce cas… Il faut que nous soyons vigilants. »

James regarda sa mère bouche bée. Sa maman, sa génitrice, la femme qui s'amusait à le perdre dans Gringotts… Elle… Elle voulait le soûler ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son accident de labo avait été plus violent que d'habitude. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. D'habitude elle lui faisait une guerre sans merci pour l'empêcher aux fêtes familiales pour adultes (fortement alcoolisées)

"J'appelle les Potter", brama Heinriech.

"Pourquoi les Potter ?" S'agaça sa dulcinée.

"Parce que les Potter y font les meilleurs fêtes d'où l'expression « une fête tellement top que c'est du bonheur s'appelle une Potter »."

Il y eût un long silence.

"Je ne suis pas tellement convaincue là, _chéri"_, déclara froidement Camille Potter.

Henriech Potter lui répondit par un pied de nez et sortit son Miroir à Double Sens. Il appela presque tout le monde chez les moins de 50 ans.

"Pourquoi **_MA_** famille ne vient pas ?"

"Ma douce, mon ange, ma vie… La dernière fois **_TA_ **famille a dévasté le pub… Ils sont proscrits", ricana Mr Potter.

James bailla. Ses parents se disputaient toujours pour finir par se réconcilier le plus généralement sur l'oreiller… Plus souvent ailleurs même : tout le monde (Potter + Desfleurs + les invités) les avait surpris au moins une quinzaine de fois par an ou par séjour dans le manoir (c'est selon). Les invités se méfiaient moins ; par conséquent ils entraient facilement dans une pièce sans vérifier avant s'il n'y avait personne grâce un sortilège ou en toquant **_ET_** en attendant 2 minutes (le temps minimal requit de retrouver les vêtements). James frissonna de dégoût. Il connaissait le Kama Sutra sans l'avoir lu : ce mode d'apprentissage était **PLUS** que traumatisant. Il en avait tiré des règles simples : entrer toujours le dernier, ne jamais se balader à la cascade après 23 heures et surtout, surtout, surtout ne pas pénétrer dans une pièce appartenant exclusivement par ses parents (salle de bain, labo, bureaux, chambre).

"A quoi tu penses, fils ?"

"Euh rien… Rien du tout papa."

"Allez, on va te virer cette donzelle du crâne. Rien ne vaut une bonne cuite pour les peines de cœur. Ce sera déjà un problème de réglé."

"Facile à dire, papa, t'en as jamais eu !"

**X**

La fête battait son plein. James n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout : il avait fait un concours de « cul sec » avec Alex et Will. Sa mère l'emmena goûter toutes sortes de cocktail absolument délicieux.

"Jimmy-chou !"

Il se retourna et aperçut son père hilare avec des bouteilles de tequila.

"Bois et viens chanter !"

James contempla sa mère. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"On en reparlera mon chéri."

Il but plusieurs gorgées. Chanter en public était sa hantise. Souvent il utilisait des sorts pour avoir la même voix que le chanteur lors de l'interprétation. Il n'était certainement pas en état de le faire aujourd'hui...Il était évident que ses parents cherchaient à le détendre et l'empêcher ainsi de frôler le risque de se perdre lui-même…

"Jimmy, allez… Tu montes avec moi", brailla son père.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait tenir debout seuls. Sur le comptoir, la salle semblait assez mouvante. Il devait sûrement y avoir des élèves de Poudlard…

"On chante « Be my baby » du truc moldu Dirty Dancing !"

"Ok, papa."

Il entendait sa mère jouer à la groupie. Sa tête tournait. Il commença à chanter. Son père prit le même rythme.

"Be my, Be my Babe! Be my Baby now, ho ho ho ho… "fit Henriech.

"I'll make you happy baby! Just wait and see!"

"For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three…" Continua son père.

Cette chanson lui faisait penser à Lily… Il reprit le refrain.

"… Be darling… Be my baby now! Oh oh oh!"

Il fit quelques pas de danse avec son père. Il reconnut le rire de Will dans la foule, prêt du comptoir.

"Jim ! Chante-nous « Your flesh is nice » de Jeff Buckley."

"Sans problème Will."

Il se mit torse nu, son père fit de même. Il faisait tellement chaud dans cette salle. Sa mère hurlait :

"Chéri, en cal butte !"

"Bien sûr mon amour. James, fais-le avec moi !"

"Nan ! Chuis pété mais pas à CE point !"

Son père le poussa du comptoir. Will et Alex, ses _chers_ cousins, l'attrapèrent.

"Laissez-moi ! Ivrognes !"

"Toi-même d'abord, "rétorqua Alex.

Ses cousins étaient le genre « grosse baraque californienne » et eurent tôt fait de le renvoyer à côté de son père munis de son seul caleçon.

Ils sont chouettes les canards ! Se moqua Henriech.

Tes lapins sont pas mal non plus, papa.

Leurs caleçons étaient animés. Les canards de James barbotaient tandis que les lapins de son père faisaient... Enfin… En fait… Ils se comportaient en lapin, voilà. L'expression est juste. Ils se comportaient en lapin. On ne pouvait pas le dire autrement.

"Rêvasse pas !"

"Excuse papa !"

"Allez chante je fais les chœurs."

Henriech Potter agita sa baguette pour mettre la musique.

"I want tell you a story about a little… "**(Je veux vous racontais l'histoire d'une petite...)**

Les paroles étaient assez chaudes. Il fallait l'avouer.

"…. Kitty !" (**Chaudasse ... désolée pour le terme !)**

Les railleries iront bon train demain. D'ailleurs, elles commenceront ce soir même... Pourquoi reporter au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même ?

"Your flesh is so ! "Gémit son père. (**Ta peau est trop...)**

"Your flesh is nice… "(**Ta peau est bonne**)

Il se prenait au jeu finalement. C'était assez étrange de chanter un truc pareil avec son père mais après tout… Il avait suffisamment surpris ses parents pour être au courant de ses choses là !

"OOOOOOOOOoooh", simula Mr Potter. (**Pas besoin de traduire je crois)**

"Kill all the man, every is dead to them. You're the only one I follow… Come on and let me give you that Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. Mmmh…" (**Tue tous les homme, tout en eux est mort. Tu es la seule que je suis/recherche... Viens et laisse moi te donner ce OOOOOOOOOoooooh**)

Il entendit des filles le siffler mais l'alcool l'empêchait de voir clair à plus de trois mètres.

"Your flesh is nice !" Susurra-t-il.

"Your flesh is so ! "Hurla Henriech.

"I want take you twice", chanta James avec un sourire aux lèvres. (**J'ai envie de te prendre 2 fois**)

Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Remus s'il le voyait ! Ils devaient tous être en train de manger à la pizzeria à trois au quatre pâtés de maisons…

"I want take a bit !" (**Je veux en prendre un morceau il parle de la peau)**

La musique semblait être plus forte.

"Your flesh is so…"

"Nice !"

"Your flesh is so …"

"Nice !"

Il fit même la seconde fin de la chanson. Il fit un slam. Son oncle Erasmus le posa sur le sol.

"Rauh, comment t'es soûl gamin !"

Erasmus Potter était un homme de grande stature, géniteur de William, Alexander, Katja et Enguerrand Potter.

"Bah, t'es pas mieux ! "Se moqua le jeune homme.

"Oui, mais moi je dois pas retourner à l'école après."

Il hocha la tête. Son oncle ne tenait pas droit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés blancs étaient pleins de cotillons.

"Peut-être mais je dois pas voir le Ministre de la Magie !"

"On échange ?"

"Nan…"

"Prongs !"

Il se retourna en chancelant un peu.

"Padfood, mon poulet lobotomisé préféré !"

Son cerveau se mit lentement en marche : si Padfood est là alors Peter et Remus sont là donc les filles sont là… _Donc Lily est là !_

**X**

Lily n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux : Potter chantait avec son père une vieille chanson sirupeuse et tous deux semblaient au bord du coma éthylique.

"Ah, j'adore le Prongs pété ! s'exclama Sirius Black. Il fait tout ce qu'on lui dit !" "Mais vraiment : j'ai réussi à lui faire manger des doxys cet été !"

Remus Lupin semblait hésiter entre le rire et la réprimande.

"On va se faire tuer par MacGona'… Faut le dessoûler… Ok, Sirius… Sirius !"

Celui-ci avait attrapait une bouteille de vodka et en avait avaler une bonne rasade.

"Ne Fais pas ta farouche… Profite !"

Sirius leur tendit la bouteille.

"Nous sommes préfets ! "Coupa Lily.

"Toi peut-être, pas nous !" Dit Cecily.

Elle se mêla aux Potter avec Lindsay, Peter et Fiona. Soudain, Lily vit James tomber du comptoir.

_Il va être blessé et je suis responsable… Quel petit…_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase : le jeune homme était retourné à ses hauteurs… En caleçon… Juste en caleçon.

"Comment il est bien foutu !", hurla Bridget.

Elle a goûté la vodka de Black et paraissait sincèrement beaucoup moins "inhibée".Lily leva un sourcil et lança un regard dédaigneux à son amie.

"Non mais vraiment ! Pour une préféte !"

"Sirius, les fêtes chez les Potter sont toujours comme cela ? "demanda la préfète des serdaigles un brin mateuse.

"Oh, bordel !" Jura Remus.

Lily se retint de faire de même. Alix et Sirius étaient pris d'un fou rire tandis que Bridget avait l'air rêveuse… James chantait une chanson vraiment... Osée.

"Your flesh is nice ! "Chantait James.

_Comment osait-il ? Cette chanson était si vulgaire… Si obscène !_

"J'espère qu'il s'en souviendra", commenta Black le soufflé court.

"Il est carrément trop, trop sexy", observa Alix d'un œil appréciateur.

A la fin de l'interprétation, Lily vit Black attraper Potter et l'amener. Il gloussait tout le temps.

"Potter ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ! Et le règlement ?" S'emporta la jolie rousse.

"Le règlement est pour moi une insoutenable barrière à moi épanouissement transcendantal", fit James très sérieusement tout à coup.

Il fut aussitôt assailli par quatre jeunes : trois garçons et une fille, tous blonds beaux et bronzés.

"Le Jimmy chou à sa maman sait encore dire des mots de plus de trois syllabes !" Cria le plus jeune des garçons.

"Enguerrand, chut !" Grimaça James.

"T'inquiète frérot", dit la fille d'une voix glaciale," il n'y arrivera plus d'ici une minute ou deux."

Le comportement de Sirius changea brusquement :

"Katja, tu veux de l'aide ?" demanda le gryffondor avec un sourire charmeur.

"Non merci. Will amène la tequila."

Lily s'interposa :

"Je vous interdis de le soûler ! Je suis préfète, il est sous ma responsabilité !"

A son grand étonnement, les jeunes lâchèrent James aussitôt et partirent d'un pas chancelant.

"Elle est sobre, mieux vaut se méfier, marmonna le dit Enguerrand, elle pourrait nous contaminer."

James se jeta dans les bras de Lily.

"Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci…"

Elle le repoussa avec rudesse.

"Calme-toi !"

Il tenta de ne plus bouger mais il vacillait sans cesse.

"Je n'ai pas du tout envie de boire plus. Ils veulent me rentre malade."

Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

"Je vais te passer la tête sous l'eau !"

Ils atteignirent les toilettes difficilement. James l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte.

"Attends."

Il toqua. Au bout de cinq minutes, Lily vit Mr et Mrs Potter sortirent l'air vexé.

"Tu ne pouvais pas poireauter une demi heure ?" Bouda Mr Potter.

"Prenez une chambre ! C'est aussi un hôtel !"

Lily porta la main à sa bouche, choquée. James entra dans les toilettes en secouant la tête.

"N'importe quoi…"

"Ils… Ils… "bégaya Lily.

James rougit.

"Excuse-les. Ils sont toujours très… Amoureux. Même après des années."

Il ôta ses lunettes ; il se passa le crâne et le visage sous l'eau. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses lunettes pour les remettre, Lily suivit du regard les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur son cou, puis sur son torse nu, sur son ventre nu… Elle sentit son visage s'embraser.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Trop chaud ? " Railla Cecily.

Lily se pivota sur ses talons et vit tous ses condisciples. Remus portait les vêtements de James.

"Merci mon Mumus chéri de mon coeur que j'aime si tant mais pas autant que les éclairs au chocolat mais plus que les croissants !"

Ce dernier grogna :

"Pas de familiarité, ivrogne."

Il donna à James son pantalon. Il avait du mal à l'enfiler sans vaciller. Lily contempla le jeune homme et s'empourpra de plus belle. « Ne rougis pas, idiote, ils vont croire des trucs après ! » pensa-t-elle.

"Evans, te gêne pas surtout ! "S'exclama James. "Tu me mâtes sans arrêt là !"

"Mais non je…"

Il éclata de rire :

"Il suffisait de demander si tu voulais voir mon corps d'éphèbe !"

"Prétentieux, ce n'est pas du tout cela."

C'était **EXACTEMENT** cela. Elle le reluquait comme une idiote. Remarque ce n'était pas cela : elle était une idiote ! Les autres riaient.

"Bien sûr… Mais bon… Si tu veux me demander quelque chose fais-le…"

Il mit ses chaussures et jeta ses chaussettes dans une poubelle.

"Ah oui !"

Elle était piquée au vif. Elle se sentait humiliée devant ses amies.

"Je peux demander ce que je veux ?" dit-elle d'une voix séduisante.

"TOUT ! "Sourit le saoulard en passant son t-shirt.

Elle explosa :

"Je veux que tu me foutes la paix, que tu ne me fasses plus d'avance ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ! N'importe qui !"

James était littéralement furieux.

"Ok."

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas vif.

"Mais t'es folle", beugla Black." Il est pété. Il va le faire !"

"Il est lâche, il ne fera rien. Il boude", se moqua Lily.

Remus lui fit un regard mauvais.

"Tu devrais t'excuser avant que le diable s'en mêle."

**X**

James bouscula Katja au passage. La jeune femme l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je le tiens, il est seul… Amenez le bourbon ! »

Forcé de boire, il perdit peu à peu conscience du monde environnant.

**X**

Lily soupira et alla dans la salle. Elle trouva Potter des yeux. Le diable s'en était mêler : il embrassait langoureusement cette espèce de d'Angélique de Toul'bourg. Elle entendit Remus jurer, Black émettre un sifflement et les filles étouffer une exclamation. Le gryffondor se pencha à l'oreille de la française et murmura quelque chose. Elle approuva de la tête et tous deux sortirent en se tenant la main. Lily entendit Black chuchoter à Remus :

"Elle l'emmène chez elle. Tu parles ! Elle voulait l'avoir depuis les vacances… Elle ne va pas se priver maintenant qu'il est ivre."

Lily sentit une boule dans sa gorge sans trop savoir pourquoi. Black eclata de rire et les abandonna car Rosmerta et lui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Lily ne pensa même pas à le réprimander. La boule grossissait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait aucun faible pour James Potter... _Non aucun_... Alors pourquoi elle avait envie d'égorger cette de française avec une cuillère à café ?

**Blue Cinnamon**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

(1) Quel nabot XD ! Pour un garçon de 6ème année, il fait quand même pitié… (équivalent 1er pour nous…)

(2) cela ne devait pas être ainsi mais c'est plus logique. Je ferai d'autres détails ailleurs .

(3) J'ai une amie toute en forme qui a ce problème. Elle me dit que c'est horrible de se faire draguer par des mecs qui ont l'âge de son père… Beuh… Enfin elle a trouvé un chéri (de 5 ans son aîné). Mais les avances dans le métro continuent lol… Je dis ça mais une fois un mec bourré à vainement tenter de me brancher et ses potes sont arrivés; Ils lui ont dit d'arrêter car il risquait le détournement de mineur… Le détournement de mineur est appliqué pour les personnes de moins de 15 ans. Ils avaient beaux être torchés, je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi insulté. (j'espère qu'ils ont eu la gueule de boit tiens !)

(4) je ne sais pas pour la France, mais en tout cas ici, c'est ultra hype. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'insulte d'écrit.

(5) Le meilleur chocolat du monde ! C'est belge. Neaus en fait des délicieux (chocolatier de la cour belge, possible de trouver des succursales françaises à Lille ou Paris… Après je ne sais pas pour le reste de la France…) mais pour les petits budgets côte d'or en fait dans un petit format (150g je crois) enrobé dans un papier kraft (d'apparence) vert émeraude, assez bon (je pourrais vous faire un cours sur les différences entre chocolat français, belge et suisse lol). Je ne suis pas sûr des orthographes des noms… Je ne suis pas à la maison pour vérifier (soupirrrrrreuhhhh).

(6) J'ai lu le bouquin qui était bien et le film avec Colin Firth était vraiment bien. Par contre j'ai vu celui avec Keira K-machin-truc (dernier bombasse en date), et j'ai été déçue : Elisabeth est sensé être avant tout un fort caractère car son "aspect" physique est somme toute banal. Je n'ai pas retrouvé cela dans le film et le jeu de l'actrice est pas… (toussotement qui veut tout dire sans entrer en polémique).

(7) Elle est excellente… Je vous la raconterais la prochaine fois si vous voulez.

**Note aux lecteurs courageux**

(Ceux qui lisent du début a la fin)

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai reçu beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles. Surtout une venant de ma famille. Tout ça pour dire que cette chose est, on va dire, _d'autant plus_ irrémédiable, inexorable et flippante _aujourd'hui_. Donc si ma famille a besoin de moi dans les mois à venir, je n'étonnerai personne en affirmant que je prendrais du retard dans l'écriture (sans abandonner). Et la première personne qui a le mauvais goût de dire "oh non t'arrête pas" aura affaire à moi version **_"evil"._** Merci de ne faire aucune review sur le sujet. C'est personnel mais je trouvais plus honnête de vous prévenir, je ne sais rien de ce qui va se passer. J'ose espérer que cela ira…

Alors relisez tous cette page et oublié mes déboires! Allez on se remet tous d'aplomb ! _Il suffit de cueillir le jour… Et demain sera loin_. (Putain ça fait un bon titre de fic ! un jour je ferai un truc à inspiration biographique... Vous comprendrez pourquoi mes fics sont comme ça lol… )… je suis chiante : j'ai plombé tout le monde avec mes machins. T-T…

Bref pour tout avis positif, négatif, louange, demande en mariages (romantique j'entends !), pétage de câbles, déballage de la vie privé, sujet totalement hors contexte (Owlie Wood tu ES visée… Bel-o-Kiu-Kiu aussi;), description de votre chambre ou comment faire un pingouin en origami pas trop compliqué (ça m'intéresse), demandes de traduction de mes fics en islandais (bah quoi on peut rêver ! Si Björk ou Sigur ros… ), des infos sur Pamela et son incarcération…

Pour tout et n'importe quoi, y a juste à cliquer sur GO ! (Petit bouton à gauche).

Au fait, vous zaimez c'mment qu'je réponds zaux reviews ?

Sondage : A votre avis quel est mon âge ? (réponses svp !)

Je veux sonder l'avis général et selon la majorité je mettrais cette âge là dans mon profile. Just for fun.

Sondage bis : Vous croyez que Louise Attaque s'est rabiboché définitivement ? Ou c'est juste que Tarmac et Allidragon marchent moins bien et ils ont besoin de thune ? Enfin cela m'étonnerait qu'ils soient à ce point vénaux, n'empêche que je m'inquiète…

Ps : Seydrune, voilà de quoi remplir tes reviews ;o)


	7. Que de perversités dans ce bas monde !

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction : **D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler : **Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley , Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell, Sirius Black / Rosmerta, Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine et Descaro / Miss Teigne (je déconne ! C'est juste pour voir si vous suivez…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Les réponses aux reviews seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a des l'infos donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question. Je m'éclate à foutre le barda (restons polie) alors cherchez bien je peux répondre plusieurs fois à une personne à différents endroits._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Illythie: **. Oui je lis toutes tes rars, j'aime bien lire ceux des fics que j'aime. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine (quoique...)

Ha, penses-tu ! Je fais pareil… Sinon c'était du second degré pour ma réponse précédente… Je ne pense pas que tu sois chauvine (attention jeune lecteur ceci est un vocabulaire de vos cours d'histoire ! Applaudissement pour Illythie qui prouve que ce genre de sites ne sont pas que pour les ados boutonneux mal dans leur peau… lol)

**Yza, RedStars :** Oui, donc j'ai lu la première version, avant de lire avec plaisir la deuxième. Toujours aussi géniale, avec plein de nouveauté et de petits détails. Donc encore félicitation pour ce chapitre. :D

Ancien lecteur ? (Passe en mode "je viens de recevoir le César du meilleur rôle féminin") C'est trop… Aieuh !... Lily ! Pose ce St Bernard en peluche grandeur nature ! … Les personnages de cette fic sont contre mes monologues… Leur syndicat le TJPRUP (Traumatisons James pour rire un peu) et le groupe extrémiste MAP (Maraudeurs au pouvoir) revendiquent l'exclusivité de mes phrases. Mais le cœur y… Ouille ! Ca va, ça va…

**Rody85 : **sinon j'ai adoré ce que tu as rajouter, j'ai une copine qui dingue de la scène entre firenze et james, elle c'est marré comme jamais (tu sais que je te fais de la pub) j'ai déja mis 2 de mes amies sur ta fics (comment ça j'aurais pas de commission?) mdr.  
Heureuse que la réécriture plaise ! Moi aussi j'adore Firenze… Les centaures sont tellement décalés parfois, c'est trop drôle. Dans le tome 1, quand Hagrid essaie d'avoir des infos et qu'ils répondent tous "On voit bien Mars ce soir". Merci de me faire de la pub ! C'est très sympa… Pour la commission je crois que cela ne pourra pas être possible : je suis payé en reviews alors bon c'est pas que je veux pas partagé… En fait si… C'est MES reviewers et revieweuses à moi ! Na ! Mais tu peux continuer à me faire de la pub .

**Xaphania17** Tu vois ce que je voulais dire avec "un LONG review"? C'est plus fort que moi, j'ecris un roman chaque fois qu'un fic me plait vraiment...

M'en parle pas : vous avez tous écrit des romans. J'hallucine. C'est génial. Mais j'hallucine. Tu tiens la plus longue avec Bel-o-kiu-kiuni. Donc je passe actuellement (enfin plus maintenant au moment où tu lis ces lignes) une agréable soirée à lire et à répondre. J'adore les reviews ! J'adore y répondre ! Si vous avez le temps cliquer sur le nombre de reviews pour avoir un aperçu des pavés qu'on m'a posté ! Trop fort ! Par contre cela me met la pression pour poster la suite : je culpabilise le soir quand je n'écris pas. (En fait c'est une tentative de manipulation collective tout ça !)

**Héloise evans** c kan la séance de roulage de pelle entr james et lily

Hou ! Hou ! Héloïse veut des bisous ! Tu vas me le demander systématiquement ? Parce que je me répète : je ne sais pas exactement, je le fais selon la logique et l'inspiration. Sinon merci pour ta participation au sondage . Quitte à vouloir des bisous, demande pour les autres personnages c'est plus facile : Charles et Eleanore, Fiona et Remus (je ne garantie pas le romantisme), Sirius et n'importe qui, James et son reflet dans le miroir….

**Xaphania17 **traduire est un métier à risque- j'ai d'ailleurs classé trouver les bonnes traductions de ce fic avant le baptême de mes petits enfants dans le chapitre "ce que j'attends de la vie",   
Ha, ha, ha. Tu as une liste de chose à faire avant de mourir ? Moi aussi ! Voir une aurore boréale, faire épiler mon homme sur le torse et le dos (je me suis fait avoir quand je l'ai acheté : ça pousse après 17 ans), savoir monter les trottoir en fauteuil roulant (je suis pas handicapée mais ça reste un défi familial), réussir un fraisier sans manger les fraises avant, Aieuuuhh !... Mais je en monologue pas !... Aieuh ! Remus, pose cette chaise !... – Coupure due au MAP – … Tu as un vachement bon niveau de français tout de même. Si tu veux je pourrais revoir les chapitres pour te notes les expressions ou les jeu de mots que tu ne peux pas comprendre à cause de la "culture" : certaines phrases ne doivent pas avoir de sens…

**Swendaji: **J'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire le premiet jet, mais en tout cas la réécriture est d'enfer! Des chapitres bien longs et croustillants comme je les aime!

¤¤ Renifle¤¤ Des nouveaux lecteurs… (Blue passe en mode émotion intense) Je tiens à remercier… Blue se fait assommer par Sirius, il n'y aura donc pas de long monologue sur le plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs qui aiment… Aïeuh ! Sirius remet cette batte en… Ouille !... Sinon, pour les nouveaux sur le site, allez sur le profile d'Alixe, vous y trouverez un lien qui explique comment utiliser ce site.

**Morganelafe** Et puis, le retour du "top moumoute" m'a assuré un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste ... Pas grave, tant qu'il y a l'ADSL...

Bah tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire : Ste Mangouste est sorcière comme institution donc pas d'ordi (raah), pas d'adsl (raaaaaaah) et pas de jelly (raaaah). La jelly, j'adore ! Au même titre que les cookies… ici j'ai trouvé des cookies et des muffins maison: la pâte est au chocolat et il y a des pépites de chocolat noir, lait et blanc. Donc en tout 4 sortes de chocolat ! Trop bon ! Hors sujet ? Moi ?

**Swendaji :** Pourquoi que la dinde toulousaine elle se fait apeller cerise? C'est pas pour jouer sur les détails mais... la cerise, c'est pas vraiment l'emblème de Toulouse lol.

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle venait de Toulouse, ce n'est que son nom de famille. Cerise, c'est parce qu'elle en mange tout le temps (non je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas être malade) et que James la désignait ainsi quand il prévenait ses parents qu'il allait la voir : il dessinait une cerise. (ou un truc qui y ressemblait vaguement)

**Illythie :** Ton âge ? Tu vas voir à quel point mes déductions sont brillantes... (Je coupe les déductions)… De toutes façons je vois pas à quoi ca sert de se torturer le cerveau comme ça puisqu'au final on n'aura même pas la vraie réponse...  
T'es même pas drôle d'abord ! Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse ? Enfin tu verras le compte rendu plus bas…

**RedStars : **c'était beaucoup moins explosif entre Sirius et Lily. Il la déteste vraiment, pourtant, à la fin de la 1V, ils semblaient presque amis. En espérant qu'ils le deviendront tout autant dans cette version lol ! En faite, personne l'a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Lily. Personne personne personne, et elle se fait ridiculisé par à peu près tt le monde...

Lily est pas mal chiante, mais elle change petit à petit. Peu de personne l'apprécie car, selon le concept adolescent bien connu, une personne hors norme qui va dans la direction opposée des gens cool (en l'occurrence Sirius et James) sera obligatoirement mise de côté. Oui cela changera. C'est ça qui est pratique à cette âge là : tout bascule si vite qu'une situation peut vite évoluer. (Notez la différence entre personne et situation : l'une va moins vite que l'autre). Je me souviens qu'à cet âge (saute dans une Dolorean volante) que d'une semaine à l'autre la popularité et les marques de gentillesse comme de méchancetés pouvaient changer du tout au tout : Vendredi tout va bien, Lundi tout le monde vous déteste ou presque (j'aimais pas trop ces lundis là). Pour Sirius, c'est un "chien de garde" donc il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas fort, pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là.

**KaKa La Zen** : Pourquoi tu dis que j'ai un pseudo dur à assumer ? Mdr...En tout cas, moi j'adore ce chapitre :D

Euh : Crotte la détendue, c'est pas très poétique. Enfin je voulais dire Kaka la Zen. Lol. Par contre, c'est sûr que je retiens ton pseudo ! Là, c'est unique ! Lol. Merci pour le compliment. _(Cette réponse a reçu l'aval du MAP qui ajoute que ce pseudo mériterait une dédicace spéciale pour le courage et la dignité de cette lectrice en dépit de mes feintes vaseuses)_

**Swendaji :** Le seul problème, c'est avec les notes... comme le chapitre est long, généralement quand j'arrive en bas je me rapelle plus à quoi fait référence la note...

Pour çà, j'ai truc super. Tu sélectionnes ta phrase où il y a un référence durant ta lecture avec un clic droit. Elle est donc coloré en bleue, tu descend tout en bas du chapitre, tu lis la note et si tu n'as pas merder en route en cliquant autre part, quand tu remonteras, tu retrouveras ton emplacement bien visible en bleu sans avoir à chercher pendant plein de temps (c'était pas français mais vous avez compris ?)… Tryo power . Même principe pour écrire une review : tu peux la faire en même temps que tu lis le chapitre donc tu te casses pas la tête à la fin pour te rappeler ce que tu veux dire.

**Illythie : **Ensuite, je te tiens à te crier du haut de mon 1m55 que LA PETITESSE N'EST PAS UNE TARE !

Je n'ai pas dit qu'être petit est une tare… Je suis assez petite avec un physique de bouteille d'orangina (maigre partout sauf des fesses, c'est comme si tous mes tissus adipeux étaient regroupés dans cette unique place forte … Je hais la gravité.) Mais avoue que pour un garçon, faire moins d'1m70 c'est petit. Pour une fille c'est pas grave, la société ne juge pas la féminité sur la taille… Par contre la virilité… (niark). Héhé, pour une fois qu'on a un truc qu'ils ont pas. (Ouais parce que "tous égaux" la république se fout bien de notre gueule : différence de salaire, se faire imposer un mi-temps plutôt qu'un complet et j'en passe…).

**Morganelafe **Désolée mais je viens s de relire entre ombre et lumière + une belle amitié + Cassiopée alors je pète une durite ...

Oh ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette histoire. Un peu beaucoup de favoritisme pour Sirius (quoique…), mais c'est superbe comme ça. (Je fais bien du James favouritism)

**Illythie :** Tu es une de mes lectrices assidues ! Je ne sais pas faire ton cri de la belette hystérique (et de toutes façons je refuse de te le piquer), mais tu as compris l'idée... Trop contente... T'en penses quoi ?  
C'était rhétorique ?

**Djinn Faery : **parle d'une idée de catch entre Lily, James, Sirius et Remus dont je ne retranscris les 13 lignes)

Ca peut se faire (sourire sadique). La description était pas mal . Généralement, on dit Lily la tigresse et non la lionne (réf à Peter Pan) même si lionne va quand même (gryffondor.. Lionne… Gryffondor… Lionne… Quoi ! Personne ne voit ?).

**Xaphania17, Lyanna **: sinon por la traduction en islandais ben jai bien passer 15 jours la bas mais je connais ke 2 truc en islandais : je t'aime et merci donc on n'ira pas loin avec ca , mdr !  
¤¤ Bave¤¤ Tu es allée en Islande ! J'a-do-re ce pays ! En fait j'adore tous les pays nordiques : je suis plus bataille de boules de neige que bronzette. Tu as trop de la chance ! ( Lyanna : le reste de ta review est digne d'une nuit vodka-télétubbies, lol). Sinon, merci à vous deux de tenter d'apprendre cette langue mais… Je crois que c'est une des plus dure du monde. (Je sais j'essaie de connaître des mots avec les paroles de Sigur Ros)

**eihpoSennA**J'adoreuh ! C'est genial ce jeu de cache cache dans les reviews...

. J'y passe du temps ! Savoure bien ! Je suis super contente que cette méthode plaise ! (surtout le cache-cache)

**Xaphania17, Djinn Faery : **Euh les parents Potter, un peu chaud non ? Ca fait chelou quand même, tu m'diras, y sont tous grave dans sa famille !

Mh, et dire que c'était l'avant-goût ! lol, les parents de James sont inspirés de ceux d'une amie très proche pour le côté très euh… Chaud. Elle m'a raconté que la première fois que ses potes de lycée ont rencontré ses parents, ceux-ci revenaient d'une fête, pas mal éméchés. Son père a commencé à expliquer l'importance des préliminaires aux garçons présents puis il s'est tourné vers sa mère et a dit "Allez, viens chéri, j'vais t'faire ta fête ce soir". Et ils sont montés… L'horreur (j'en ris encore devant l'expression de son visage quand elle m'a raconté ce que son père a dit); Le côté amoureux, c'est mes parents sauf que les miens ne montrent jamais de marque d'affection devant qui que ce soit, je vous jure, la première fois (et unique fois) que je les ai vu se faire un piou j'avais 15 ans… Ca m'a choqué (bah oui j'avais pas l'habitude), cela peut paraître contradictoire amoureux et pudique mais c'est dans leur façon d'être, de préparer les anniversaires de l'autres et tout et tout… On le voit quoi. (sans traumatisme en plus)

**Lune :** surtout le passage avec Sirius méchant. J'adore aussi le "pas de violence, c'est les vacances" mdr (Saturnin, il est trop fort, sauf si ça ne vient pas du sketch de Brice et ds ce cas là c'est cplmt nul!)  
Lol, je ne vois pas comment on peut ne pas le faire exprès ! Mais c'est vieux Brice de Nice : ça date de 8 ou 9 ans je crois. Je me rappelle un sketch très drôle sur les toréadors. Cela me fait bizarre qu'il est ressorti ça l'année dernière, sûrement à cause de la notoriété gagnée par "un gars, une fille" (j'en ris encore). Bref, Sirius méchant c'est bath et oui il y avait un clin d'œil. Néanmoins, j'ai refusé de voir le film de Brice de Nice, ça avait l'air d'un bon réchauffé très marketing. (avis personnel)

**Rose Halliwell** Parcontre, je n'ai pas compris cette phrase : "Ils se moquèrent de Peter qui rejoignit à la table des serpentards" mais bon, c'est pas grave :)

Zut, j'aurai dû être plus précise : Peter sort avec Lindsay Maclaine qui est une serpentarde donc les gryffondors se moquent de lui car il va la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner (elle est castratrice donc il a peur d'elle donc il obéit). A l'époque, avant la grande montée de Voldy-beurk la tension entre maison ne devait pas être si forte qu'à l'époque de Harry. Ron lui dit bien que beaucoup de sorciers qui ont mal tourné en faisaient parti comme Rodolphus ou Rabastan Lestrange. Les mangemorts et leurs procès ont sali l'image des serpentards.

**Xaphania17** je t'en supplie, OUBLIE de placer screugneugneu dans le fic. Je ne suis même pas sure de ce que ça veut dire. Mon dieu, je suis pitoyable, ce doit être le manque de sucre.

Ha, ha… Désolée mais il était déjà dans la première version . Je le laisse… J'y pense, peux-tu m'envoyer ton adresse mail ? Et aussi – attention tu vas hurler - … Les autres lecteurs n'ont pas le droit de lire la suite !... Attention, hein !... Illythie ! Tricheuse va au paragraphe suivant ! Et pas la peine de glousser les autres ! … Bref, Lluvia, chère traductrice, est un mot de ta langue donc si tu pouvais le mettre en français dans la traduction… Tu me suis ? Mettre l'inverse quoi ! (je ne le dis pas pour embêter les curieux qui sont resté, ha, ha, trouvez un dico maintenant !)… Je m'enfonce ? Moi ?

**Djinn Faery :** Et l'autre, Angélique machin truc cerise ! Y aurait pas moyen d'lui r'faire le portrait méthode, euh... Poing dans la figure ? Non, vraiment, hein, ce serait pas possible ?

Non ! Avec Alix et Cecily, elle fait parti des personnages agaçants de ma fic ! tu peux faire un one-shot dessus si ca t'amuse. J'imagine bien "Comment se débarasser d'un personnage gênant ?" leçon n°1 : noyée cecily dans le lac, n°2 mettre du C4 (explosif) entre les seins d'Angélique et faire péter, n°3 lâcher Remus une nuit de pleine Lune sur Alix.

**Gotika : **La suite rapidement s'il te plai auteuresse (ou auteur si tu préfère )

Auteur… Définitivement plus joli. Sinon ma rapidité de parution est dépend de plein de choses. Donc je fais de mon mieux ! (c'est pas grave pour les sondages, c'est toujours mieux de dire "sans avis" que de ne rien dire). Mais Angine de toul'bourg reviendra, soyez en sûr ! (mouhahha)

**Xaphania17 **rien sur les murs, tout par terre- j'ai un souvenir particulierement cuisant d'un jour ou tout le rayonnage de mes diccionaires me sont tombés sur la tete. des ce jour j'ai decrété que plus RIEN ne depasserai le niveau de ma tete dans ma chambre.

Mon Dieu mais c'est horrible ! Ca doit faire hyper mal ! Tu sais, un dico sur le pied, ça fait mal aussi. OU marché sur une brosse à pied nu(arrrgh). Le danger est partout ! Ma chambre à moi c'est aussi c'est une marelle : faut sauter pour atteindre le lit. Un jour, j'avais 14 ans, ma mère m'a dit "Range ta chambre ou je ne fais plus ta lessive"… Depuis je fais ma lessive. J'ai horreur qu'on me force. Mon père a aussi essayé : il m'a fait le coup de tout mettre dans un sac poubelle (en réalité 7 sacs), j'ai tout remis en place et je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant une semaine. (j'avais 15 ans).. Je sais. Ma famille et moi, on est bizarre.

**Illythie :** Par contre, Sirius si sadique avec Lily, c'est juste pour DarkMione ou c'était prévu comme ça ? Parce que ça fait un peu bizarre tout à coup qu'il s'acharne comme ça sur elle...

Là je dis faute ! Au contraire… Lors de la réconciliation Remus-Sirius dans le chapitre 4, Sirius dit qu'il fera payer à Lily d'avoir menti à James pour le coup du placard. Et puis Sirius redouble d'agressivité avec elle quand elle évoque sa mère… N'oublions pas qu'il a sa relation avec elle est tendue comme un front de star plein de Botox.

**Swendaji :** il me tarde de savoir ce qu'il va advenir de pamela (et surtout de sa plastique...purulente)  
Cool ! Une fan de Pamela. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, notre petite incrustée du résumé. J'adore celui-ci (je les aime tous). Au fait, sa plastique n'est plus purulente mais elle reste mono-mammaire (mdr).

**Xaphania17 **Ce que j'aime habituellement... c'est dur a expliquer. Avant hier, plus c'etait classique, mieux c'était. Hier je revérais le style Rowling pur. Aujourd'hui j'adore tout ce qui me fait marrer et demain je trouverais terriblement futile un fic où la moyenne mortstragiques/page ne dépassait pas le 5. je voulais juste dire que je n'avais jamais trouvé ailleurs un fic comme ça... j'en hallucine encore. C'est nouveau, simplement.  
J'ai pas tout compris mais c'était très beau comme compliment. Une fic est féminin car cela vient du mot fiction (qui est féminin… lol). Je dis ça car c'est une des rares fautes que je vois (révérer à deux é comme pour vénérer), O. j'espère que tu pourras corriger mon espagnol que no està magnifico : la différence ser / estar restera toujours obscure à mes yeux. J'oublie avec le temps.

**Yza :** Sinon, je suis tt simplement retombée en enfance lors de la replique "vos gueules les mouettes la mer est basse!". Ca faisait des années que j'avais pas entendu ou dit cette expression est ça fait trop plaiz!  
iiih ! J'adore cette expression en ce moment… Et aussi "Bah mon cochon…" et aussi "Rooh, c'est shinning !" (référence au film plutôt qu'au livre). Shinning peut être remplacé par "bath" "fashen" "fun" "trash". Il y a aussi "Rahh, chuis zaraf" (je suis dégoûtée de la vie de ma mère) …. Et j'arrête pas de dire "Gosh" ( Mince ! En anglais), "Ca pèle les couilles à Grand-mère c'matin" (j'adooore dire ça). J'ai un vocabulaire fleuri et poétique. Je suis une jeune fille de bonne famille .

**Illythie :** Pour répondre à tes questions (au fait, tu y tiens vraiment ou tu te fous juste de notre gule ? ou les 2 peut-être...)

Bah oui que j'y tiens ! C'est pour donner de la matière à ceux qui savent pas quoi mettre dans leur reviews (ou doubler la taille de ceux qui savent quoi dire ). Bon, je me moquais un peu pour les demandes en mariages, c'est vrai… Mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Djinn Faery :** Et puis Lily, non mais qu'elle cruche celle là, sans blaguer, tu pourrais lui trouver quelqu'un qui nous la secoue un peu, qui lui mette la vérité dans sa petite tronche ! Tu m'diras, niveau amitié, ça ve être dure, elle est un peu solitaire...

Réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Xaphania17 **: Je voulais juste te souhaiter que ton affaire de famille s'arrange... j'en sors. je me suis sentie misérable. Et je dis ça parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et parce que tu nous a autorise a raconter notre vie.

J'espère que cela va mieux pour toi. Je ne peux rien dire pour te remonter le moral alors je laisse ça à tes proches : demande leur de te gratter le dos, c'est revitalisant… Pour moi, il n'y a aucune solution. En gros : "maladie incurable", "évolution constante" et "maman". Je pense que tout a été dit. Donc les "ça va aller" "j'espère que cela ira mieux" ne marchent pas. J'avais dit que j'en parlerai plus mais c'est devenu un part si importante de ma vie que… Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être ma partie " ailes brisées"… Même si tout ça parait horrible, je tiens le coup en vivant au jour le jour. Après tout ma vie n'est pas pire qu'une autre. Elle est juste différente. Alors ma chère traductrice (larmes-aux-yeux au mot "traductrice") ne t'en fais pas, comme dit ma mère : "Tant qu'on a des yaourts au frigo, y a de l'espoir"… J'ai jamais compris son penchant pour les yaourts mais j'en ai toujours dans mon frigo (un peu périmé d'un mois…). .. Ma famille et moi-même resteront des cas à part : genre mon chien a l'étrange habitude d'enterrer les chaussettes dans les plantes vertes de la maison. Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi n'en prendre qu'une de chaque paire ? Remarque, ils ont aussi trouvé des mars la dernière fois. D'où venait-il ? Personne ne le sait. On ne s'ennuie jamais dans ma famille.

**Illythie :** oui et non (pour les reviews). Oui parce que c'est intéressant, parce que c'est original et marrant, et parce que j'adore le ton que tu emploies. Non parce que du coup tu perds un peu le côté personnel de la réponse et que tu sélectionne des parties des reviews... Mais bon, le non est en fait complètement insignifiant face au oui, donc on va dire oui. (à propose de ma question sur la mise en forme de RàR)

Je sélectionne une partie de la review ? En fait je prend tout ce à quoi je peux répondre, donc techniquement je réponds plus que si je n'extrayais pas de phrase. C'est vrai que cela perd du côté personnel… Mais je vois les reviews comme une réaction, une sorte de paiement (même si le terme rend la chose très malsaine), et c'est un peu dire à tout le monde "vous voyez cette lectrice ? Et bien elle a dit un truc vachement pertinent". Je suis quand même contente que la mise en forme plaise ! Moi aussi je lis les réponses des autres et des fois… Je comprends rien et ça m'énerve ! Lol.

**Djinn Faery : **Remus qui lit les consignes de sécurité en embrassant l'autre simplette! Deux secondes tu t'imagines dans la position de la fille, et tu t'interroges sur ce que tu lui ferais subir... (Euh, je censure, parce qu'à mon avis, ce qui resterais serait pas beau à voir...)

C'est clair que Remus est plutôt "j'ai l'air sympa et gentil mais en fait je suis un remarquable fils de … aieuh… ". Je viens de subir un attentat du MAP (voir quelque part dans les réponses l'explication du terme).

**Xaphania17 :** J'ai la mauvais coutume de JAMAIS lire la fin des chap avant de poste une review, a cause d'une etrange mutation que je n'explique pas vraiment, comme quoi je me retrouve a ecrire a nouveau 2 minutes apres avoir poste le premier.

Et tu vois un spécialiste pour ça ? Parce que – je frissonne – si ça devient contagieux les réponses aux reviews vont devenir nettement plus difficiles à faire.

**Illythie : **je ne vois pas vraiment la différence entre Tarmac et Louise Attaque, c'est juste les mêmes gens ou presque qui font une musique que j'aime bien. (Instructif et intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?)

Pas du tout ! (je deviens très agressive quand on parle de musique ne t'inquiète pas). Les seules chansons de Tarmac qui ont marché sont celles qui ressemblaient à ce que faisait Louise Attaque. Les autres… Je ne saurai pas décrire le style. Mais c'est moins brut, moins instrumental, il y a une effet boite à rythme parfois. Les airs sont moins entraînants ou chantants. (c'est un avis personnel). En fait le groupe Louise Attaque a été divisé en deux (allidragon dont je suis incapable d'écrire la véritable orthographe et Tarmac). J'aime beaucoup le premier mais Tarmac moins (j'ai toujours l'impression d'écouter du Louise Attaque dillué).  
**Xaphania17** Te depeche pas trop pour finir(Oo je suis la seule a dire ça. interdiction d'ecarteler, de torturer ou n'importe qu'elle façon de vengeance radicaliste) au moins jusqu'a ce que je finisse le 1 chap.

Ok. Tu parles de chapitre ou de l'histoire en elle-même ? En tout cas, voilà, c'est fait j'ai publié Interlude Culturel la fois dernière et j'ai travaillé mes autres projets.

**Djinn Faery : **(Euh t'as une bonne technique pour nettoyer les taches de jus de mangue sur les écrans ?)

La mangue est mon fruit préféré. Je suis sûre que tu bois le jus de la marque Gryna (remet les lettres dans l'ordre, la pub est interdite). Celui de cerise est pas mal mais framboise est définitivement trop sucré. Pour nettoyer ton ordi, le spray Vu (j'essaie de mélanger les lettres mais ça marche pas trop) est bien (utilisable sur DVD, CD, ordi, TV, lunettes, rétroviseur quand tu as un éternuement surprise). J'ai un pote qui utilise sa salive sur un vieux mouchoir… Yeuuuurrrk.

**Andromède **J'ai explosé de rrie au tronc pour les aurors invalides et à la blague de remus sur les vampires !

Lol ! Voilà une personne qui fait attention aux détails, ça fait plaisir que quelqu'un ait vu le tronc pour les auros invalides. Et la blague de Remus… Elle est nulle ! Mdr. J'en mettrai une réellement marrante, tu verras la différence.

**Rose Halliwell****, Morganelafe** YAOUH! Angélique est de retour-euh, nananananère-euh! Je l'aime cette fille! Je pense que sur ma liste des persos préférés, je vais rajouter Camille Potter ... Elle est géniale cette fille!

¤¤ agite un drapeau avec une cerise ¤¤ En voilà une lectrice qui mérite des bisous ! Tout à fait ! J'adore Cerise ! Et Camille… rah Camille ! Mes perso préférés que j'ai créé sont (dans l'ordre) : le père de James Henriech, Charles et Jean-Claude (qui arrivera prochainement vous allez rire… Rien que d'y penser je me marre.).

**Xaphania17 **"Un dia, nuestro dulce Jimmy-pooh demostró al mundo que no era mas que un quejica de mierda"...

Je me suis plantée quand j'ai tapé la phrase. (c'est la faute à mon ingurgitation de CGT) : Un dia, nuestro dulce Jimmy-pooh demostrara que no era unicamente un quejica de mierda. En français, c'était Un jour, notre Jimmy-chou prouvera au monde qu'il n'est pas qu'un sale petit scrogneugneu. Scrogneugneu est, d'après le dico, un ronchon, un bougon, acariâtre, un geignard, bourru, boudeur, critiqueur… En fait, c'est plus pour Lily ! Sorry pour les fautes, j'ai pas relu T-T. A mort la CGT ! (Caféine, glucose, taurine … Pas le syndicat !) Soupire… J'en ai marre, je vois jamais toutes les fautes. (je vois déjà qui je vais demander comme correctrice, c'est décidé !)

**Swendaji : **Il reste peut-être un chtit problème d'accord c'est dommage, parce qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, juste un peu de grammaire.

Je sais T-T. Le problème, c'est que je finis toujours mon chapitre la veille en pleine nuit sous CGT. Donc je me relis mal et je n'ai pas encore de correcteur. Et puis c'est la faute de Word et de son programme qui bugue sur "Serpentard" mais pas sur la phrase "jeu suie parti mangé, ont à prit dès moule". C'est épeurant (ce mot existe ce n'est pas une faute). ..

**Lune :** Tu me demandes si je crois que ça intéresserait les gens si tu publiais ta première fic. Hé bah, je ne sais pas si ça intéresserait les gens, mais en tout cas, moi ça m'intéresserait!

J'hésite : c'est bourré de fautes et j'ai pas le temps de corriger et… Je ne sais pas : le style ets différent car cela date (5ans environ). C'est sur Vision d'Esclaflown donc si on ne connaît pas l'anime, c'est dur de comprendre. Je verrai bien. Merci pour ton avis en tout cas.

**Xaphania17** Je ne sais malheureusement pas faire un pingouin en origami, mais ce doit etre passionant.

J'ai déjà une méthode mais c'est compliqué. Je suis fan d'origamis. Ma mère avait un ami japonais qui m'avait fait un superbe oiseau quand j'avais 5 ans mais il n'est jamais revenu après s'être envoler du 4ème étage de notre appartement. (c'était pas ma faute ! je l'ai appelé pourtant !)**  
****eihpoSennA**Voilà j'en ai marre que tu sois parfaite, enviée et admirée de tout le monde, et en particulier par moi... alors compte pas sur moi pour te dire des choses pareilles.

Morte de rire. Comment faire un compliment sans en avoir l'air… Bravo en tout cas. Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments, même si je suis totalement à l'opposé de ta description. L'admettre est un pas vers la guérison… Cool il me reste plus que1238789787984567U8I9012345678912345699989078934568900,01 pas à faire… Le tout est dans le 0,01. Si tu veux admiré quelqu'un qui le mérite, voici une petite liste : Rimbaud, Boris Vian, Saint-Exupéry, Kurt Cobain, Audrey Hepburn (elle a été une résistante belge !), Jean Moulin, Simone Veil (Merci pour ta loi ! Rien que pour ça, je t'aime bien !) et Laurent Fabius… Je déconne pour le dernier : le sang contaminé, moi j'attends toujours le procès. Je crois qu'il a été stoppé aux frontières avec le nuage de Tchernobyl, le racisme, la pollution, le cricket, l'homophobie et la Jelly. C'est fou ce que nos frontières sont sécurisantes quand même. Ironique et hors sujet ? Juste un peu…

**Flo90 :** g ne dirai rien de très original, mai c bien...(pa plus d'inspiration, désolée... peut-être la prochaine fois...)

Bah, c'est pour cela que je mets des sondages ! lol. Mais c'est cool de poster malgré le manque d'idées.

**Isisiria : **fait je voudrais vraiment que tu nous raconte la blague avec les 2 velanes sur le pont!

¤¤ Smile ¤¤ Pas de problème, je case ça quand je peux ! Merci pour ta review .

**Andromède** T'es la meilleure, t'as une profondeur d'analyse de la psychologie des persos absolument hallucinantes ! Sans dèc', j'ai rarement lu un truc aussi bon.

Et bien … Aieuh ! – Le syndicat le TJPRUP s'excuse pour le petit contretemps et réclame le début du chapitre -… EuH Merci !

**Seydrune et Neteria : **je réponds au prochain chapitre, vos reviews sont arrives trop tard… sorry ! Ce n'est que partie remise

**Bel-o-Kiu-Kiuni et Owlie Wood : **j'ai répondu par mail car les RàR auraient été trop longues et j'aurais eu des problèmes pour tout publier. Vos reviews étaient super bath ! Ce sont les vôtres qui ne paraissent pas car ce sont les derniers longs posts que j'ai eu. Sorry pour les autres ! En plus, Owlie a fait d'excellentes remarques ! Et Bel'… Bel' a fait un hors sujet TT-TT. (je pourrais répondre à tes questions personnelles comme ça )

* * *

**Le sondage : Quel est mon âge ?**

Certains ont mis un truc genre "Entre Y et Z" alors je mets plusieurs fois un même nom.

26 ans avec un écart type de 10 ans : Rody85 (tricheuse)

22 ans : DarkMione

21 ans : Lune, Bel-o-kiu-kiuni

20 ans : Héloise Evans, RedStars

19 ans : RedStars, Bel-o-kiu-kiuni

18 ans : Andromède, RedStars, Isisiria

17 ans (et des poussières) : eihpoSennA , Isisiria et Lyanna

16 ans : Isisiria

Refusant de faire une hypothèse : Xaphania17 (les auteurs sont atemporels), Illythie (car je ne donnerai pas la vraie réponse), Gotika (pas d'idée)

_Bravo aux personnes qui ont déduit que j'étais majeur et que j'avais au moins mon bac car je suis partie vivre seule à l'étranger ! Donc j'ai plus de 18 ans. Et j'ai tout de même largement moins de 26 ans ! _

Merci Rody85, je pendrais cela comme un compliment sur ma maturité dans l'écriture… Enfin, on va dire ça… Rah je ne veux pas vieillir.

Illythie : que sous-entends-tu quand tu dis que je dois avoir au moins 18 ans mais pas tellement plus car je n'aurai pas cette façon d'écrire ? (J'attends une théorie d'aux moins 2 lignes !) mdr. En tout, cas tu as vu juste.

eihpoSenna, je suis majeure : si tu es une fille, mon sexe ne me permet pas d'accepter ta demande en mariage, aussi bien psychologiquement (hétéro) que légalement; si tu es un garçon, arranges-toi avec mon chéri-bichon (ses origines ethniques ne le rendent pas très partageur). Merci, cela fera parti de mes petites jubilations de ce mois-ci avec la demande de traduction de Xaphania17 (je ne m'en remettrai pas je pense)…. Ma personnalité Dark me prévient que c'était du 2nd degré… Hé, ¤"!$£…

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent (lol) :**

James s'est soûlé en famille au 3 balais pendant une sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Lily l'a envoyé sur les roses (comme d'hab') et, à première vue, James (en bon mec qu'il est) s'est jeté sur sa meilleure amie (à James) une française tordue à tendance nympho- mante religieuse. Tout de suite, les conséquences de la sortie ! A part cela, Pamela a été transféré à l'aile psychiatrique de la prison après qu'un gardien ait tenté de la violer avec une boîte de lasagnes surgelées. Le médecin traitant a immédiatement compris son innocence et lui donne son appui. Son second procès commence bien, Cathy ayant trouvé des preuves lui étant favorable. Malheureusement, l'infirmière en chef n'est autre que la fille du jardinier de la grand-mère de la voisine de la nièce du demi-frère de la sœur adoptive du professeur de yoga de Cassandre, qui est, rappelons-le, son ennemie mortelle. Cathy, qui après 3 fausse couches pour embryon non-viable, a obtenu la garde du fils de Miguel et de la défunte Noémie (dont le meurtre a entraîné l'incarcération de Pamela). Son demi-frère (et amant) possède une tare génétique, le rendant incapable de féconder convenablement sa douce. Miguel, de nouveau sans contrainte, entame une relation sado-maso avec son patron. Il tombe dans une déchéance sans pareil. Pamela va-t-elle sortir de prison ? Et si c'est le cas, tiendra-t-elle sa promesse de ne pas porter plainte contre l'amant de Cathy ? Ces derniers parviendront-ils à trouver le bonheur en élevant le fils de Miguel ? Et Miguel sortira-t-il de son marasme sentimental ? Cassandre tentera-t-elle de nuire encore à Pamela par le biais de l'infirmière en chef ? Vous le saurez en lisant…

* * *

**_Bravo ! On a dépassé les 600 reviews ! Soit plus de 100 pour la réécriture, yaouh ! Applaudissement pour Owlie Wood : tu es la 600ème review ! Le prochain Interlude Culturel t'est dédié ! (1)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Que de perversités dans ce bas monde!**

L'air était frais et le soleil commençait à décliner.

"Je récapitule la situation", dit Alix d'une voix forte.

Lily Evans et ses condisciples exclusivement de sexe féminin marchaient vers l'école : les trois Maraudeurs restants attendaient Potter à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. L'adolescente aurait préféré que Lindsay et Fiona ne viennent pas avec elle et ses amies mais personne n'avait osé leur refuser le droit de venir…

"Le garçon le plus beau…"

Lily soupira : Alix exagérait toujours tout.

"Nan, c'est Sirius !" S'écria Cecily outrée.

Les yeux bridés de la jeune fille lançaient des éclairs. Bridget regardait son amie avec amusement.

"Potter est mignon, il a un joli visage mais il n'est pas le plus beau", brama fermement Cecily. "C'est Sirius Black."

Fiona SpleenWell éclata de rire suivie de près par Lily et Lindsay Maclaine.

"D'accord", concéda Alix. "Donc un garçon super mignon, hyper bien foutu…"

"C'est même le mieux foutu de l'école", ajouta Bridget un sourire aux lèvres. "Cecily, une objection ?"

"Non, il est parfait de ce point de vue là et je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir pour Sirius… Quoique, s'il gagnait une quinzaine de centimètres…"

"Vous me laissez récapituler à la fin ? "S'énerva Alix.

"Fais, fais… Excuse-nous… Nous sommes que de pauvres mortels sans éducation", s'inclina Bridget.

"Je récapépète…"

Alix adorait inventer des mots bizarres. Pour sa part, Lily trouvait cela assez agaçant.

"Le mec le mieux foutu de Poudlard, mignon, intelligent, riche, excellent joueur de Quidditch, qui a eu une bonne éducation…"

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais Cecily lui fit signe de se taire de peur qu'Alix s'éternise sur le sujet.

"Il vient d'une bonne famille, il est fou amoureux de toi depuis la première année, ce qui revient à dire depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vue… Tu as été ignoble plein de fois avec lui mais il a tenu bon…"

Lily ouvrit une deuxième fois la bouche et reçut un coup de pied de Bridget et un grimace de Cecily. Alix était dans son trip.

"Et il a repoussé une bombe sexuelle FRANCAISE, et vous savez ce que je pense des français, il est resté célibataire à t'attendre… J'oublie quelque chose ?"

Alix lança un regard perçant à la préfète rousse qui ne put qu'avouer.

"Il m'a consolé plusieurs fois et il m'a déjà embrassée mais je l'ai envoyé sur les roses très, mais alors très, méchamment", dit rapidement Lily en regardant un piquet en bois.

Toutes les filles arrêtèrent de marcher.

"Tu nous l'avais pas dit ! "Hurlèrent Cecily et Alix en chœur.

Lily se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été réglo dans cette histoire.

"Je… Je ne sais pas…"

"Il embrasse bien au moins ?" demanda Bertha, avec le pragmatisme propre aux Serdaigles.

Lily fut tentée de dire non cependant elle en avait déjà assez fait.

"Oui… Enfin je crois… Je n'ai pas tellement d'expériences en la matière."

"Ouaip, bah ça cela veut dire que t'a adoré", affirma Bertha d'un air expert.

Les autres filles approuvèrent. Lindsay grommela un charabia sur la futilité et la volaille.

"Alors le mec parfait te court après, il est totalement ivre… Et toi… Toi, espèce de… Scrogneugneu… Euh, enfin bref, tu l'envoies dans les bras d'une autre", Grinça Alix.

"Euh, je crois que tu résumes bien la situation", murmura Lily.

Lily se gifla mentalement.

_Quelle idiote ! _

Bridget lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec compassion :

"Ce n'est pas ENTIEREMENT ta faute, il t'énerve. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureuse de lui… Hein, Lily…"

Lily entendit une voix totalement différente de la sienne répondre.

"Oui, tu as raison… Ce n'est pas comme si Potter me plaisait."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James courait comme un fou, il devait être de retour avant que Rusard ferme les portes auquel cas il serait privé de sorties officielles à Poudlard. Remus lui avait laissé un mot sur le panneau de sortie d'agglomération du village :

_« James,_

_Si tu es capable de lire ses mots c'est déjà bien. J'espère que tu rentreras à temps, nous avons dû partir car je ne suis pas en état de courir un marathon et Sirius n'a pas voulu me laisser seul avec Peter. D'après lui, Wormtail n'a pas les qualités requises pour aider quelqu'un en danger… J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. Grouille-toi de revenir._

_Remus »_

James accéléra. Il avait les poumons en feu : le manque de sommeil et l'alcool l'avaient vraiment épuisé. Il se sentait transpercé de points de côté. Il se répéta son mantra pour tenir le coup.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Il était 18 heures et 5 minutes. Sirius Black faisait les 100 pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Black ! Pour la dernière fois, arrête d'imiter un troupeau d'éléphants qui charge ! Je vais finir par te mettre une retenue", invectiva Evans.

"Mais… Espèce de préfète ! J'attends Prongs… Je veux dire James…."

A ce moment précis, Prongs passa le portrait, se mit torse nu et s'allongea sur le ventre avec un plaisir (non dissimulé) sur la pierre froide. Il respirait de façon saccadée et il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Remus se précipita vers lui :

"Tu t'es arrivé à temps ?"

James leva le pouce, occupé à respirer. Sirius sentit la curiosité le tarauder. Il avait très envie de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

"Mais tu es tout mouillé ! T'as sué, pris une douche ou la pluie ? Demanda Peter.

James ne répondit pas. Sirius déglutit.

"T'as pris une douche chez Cerise ? "S'enquit Remus, mécontent.

"Je sais pas j'ai repris conscience dans la rue principale… J'étais en train de courir…"

Sirius eut soudainement une mine réjouie. _Merci Merlin ! Merci mille fois !_

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

"J'ai mon blanc qui commence vers midi. J'ai fait une bêtise ?"

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Remus et Sirius sautillèrent en poussant des cris de joie.

"C'est moi qui lui raconte !" Hurla Sirius. "Peter, va chercher le caméscope !" (2)

Moony l'accompagna pour prendre une potion de mémoire. Il contempla un instant son meilleur ami : des traces dans le dos, quelques suçons…

"Et prends aussi mon calepin, il faut des preuves écrites !"

L'expression de James était très agréable : un gibier prit au piège. Sirius se frotta les mains, anticipant la suite.

"J'ai fait quoi ? Hein, j'ai pas de bêtises au moins !"

Des petits rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. James commença à paniquer. Peter mit en marche la caméra. _Merci les moldus !_

"Bois la potion…" Ordonna le lycanthrope en débouchant la fiole.

"Naon ! Je vais tout revivre ! C'est hors de question, si j'ai été malade ou un truc comme çà, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Ne me demande pas d'avaler cette chose !" Supplia Prongs, désormais assis à terre.

Sirius joua avec sa baguette.

"Je me sens contrarié."

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

"J'ai fait quoi ?"

"On ne te racontera rien, tu n'auras qu'à imaginer grâce aux remarques des autres."

James pâlit et but d'un trait la potion. Les yeux dans le vague, il resta impassible un bon moment.

"Oh-mon-Dieu ! J'ai pas chanté cette stupidité totalement mièvre !…"

"Wormtail ! Gros plan, ça va être maintenant…"

James se leva d'un bond en hurlant.

"Kiyyyyaa ! Ils m'ont déshabillé devant toute la salle… Raah ! J'ai pas chanté **_ça_** !"

Il prit le crâne dans les mains. Remus eut un rire cruel.

"On va pouvoir la vendre à Henriech à bon prix."

Prongs pivota brusquement vers Evans.

"Perverse ! T'as pas honte de mater un mec ivre !" Accusa-t-il avec fureur.

La rouquine rougit et se cacha derrière un livre d'arithmancie. La colère quitta la figure de James pour être remplacée par la peine puis… Il devint écarlate.

"Oh, non… Oh, non…"

Sirius fit craquer ses articulations.

"Que lui as-tu dit ?"

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Il vira à l'écarlate.

"Je… Je vais me… Me… Euh… Me changer… Je suis trempé… J'ai super froid." Bafouilla-t-il d'un voix tremblante.  
Il fuit vers les dortoirs, Peter continua de le filmer et revint 3 minutes plus tard : James s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

"Notre petit bébé qui devient grand. " Renifla Remus en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"On devrait vérifier s'il va bien." Avança Sirius.

Moony lui sourit.

"Oui, les effets de cette potion sont divers : il est en train de revivre ce qu'il a fait. S'il tombe sous la douche…" Enchaîna Remus.

"D'un autre côté… Peut-être qu'il n'apprécierait pas que l'on vienne le déranger." Poursuivit Padfood. "Il pourrait nous en vouloir. Et là, ce serait dangereux pour nous."

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis ils coururent vers les escaliers.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Le hurlement retentit dans toute la tour. Lily vit Remus et Black revenir dans un sale état.

"Ha, ha… Tu as vu sa tête ! Totalement mortifié !"

"Je crois qu'il est traumatisé à vie."

Deux secondes plus tard, Potter arriva vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull trop grand.

"JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE BOUFFER VOS PARTIES GENITALES ! " (2,5)

Il lança un sortilège de combustion vers Black. Ce dernier se protégea de justesse en se jetant sous une table.

"Potter !"

Il sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il devint très pâle.

"Oui ?"

"Il est interdit de se battre. Calme-toi ou je vais devoir te coller." Menaça Lily.

"C'est lui qui a commencé ! C'est pas juste !" Brailla-t-il d'un air outré.

Lily tenta de ne pas rire devant sa bouille de gamin capricieux. Elle avait dû mal à imaginer qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit avec sa _meilleure _amie quand elle voyait son adorable moue. Elle se gifla mentalement. _Ce type n'est pas_ _attendrissant._ Pendant ce temps, son cousin vint à la rencontre de Remus et Peter. Charles chuchota quelques mots. Le préfet secoua la tête positivement.

"Oh, alors tu as vraiment fait des trucs avec Angélique !" S'exclama Pettigrow en contemplant Potter avec admiration.

L'information était assimilée : il avait couché _réellement_ avec cette fille. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Etrangement, elle se sentit trahi. Elle se reprit et retourna à son devoir d'Arithmancie. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Je vais me coucher."

Il se prit un livre en pleine tête. Lily sursauta.

"Je vais te TUER !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lluvia. La fillette s'était mise debout sur une table et fulminé.

"Me frappe pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"J'ai entendu ! Ne fais pas l'innocent."

Elle lui lança tous les grimoires à sa portée. Potter dit alors la PLUS stupide des excuses masculines :

"Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !"

Lily grimaça. Quel idiot.

"C'est çà, ouais ! T'as trébuché et PAF ! T'es tombé pile sur sa…"

La suite fut d'une incroyable vulgarité. Potter oublia d'éviter les livres et resta la bouche ouverte, absolument choqué. Lily trouva que Lluvia avait un vocabulaire particulièrement mûr et imagé pour 11 ans. Black et Pettigrow avaient un fou rire mais Remus avait les sourcils fronçait.

"Enfin… Comment… Vulgaire…" bafouilla Potter.

"Je **_VEUX_** savoir ce qui s'est passé, _Jimmy _!"

"Non !" Cria son frère avec véhémence.

_Mais elle est perverse ou quoi cette gamine ?_

"Et je veux que tu lui écrives et que tu la **LARGUES** ! Parce que la connaissant, elle doit croire que vous sortez ensemble." Vociféra Lluvia.

Lily ne comprenait pas son comportement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Et surtout, comment une enfant de cet âge peut vouloir _ce genre_ d'informations.

"Tu es malade ! Je vais me coucher", Fit Potter.

"Pas avant que je sache !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James sentit immédiatement ce que sa sœur allait faire. «_ Pas cela… Pitié… Pourvu qu'elle n'essaie pas de… _» Pria-t-il. Trop tard. Elle tentait déjà de forcer les barrières de son esprit. La douleur commença doucement à s'installer…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James s'était raidi. Charles fronça les sourcils.

"Ne fais pas _çà_ !"

Tout le monde le regarda avec incompréhension. Lluvia ne faisait rien, du moins en apparence. Son couin porta sa main droite au niveau de son front… Il vit tout de suite qu'il tremblait. Sirius s'approcha de James mais celui-ci se déroba. Il déglutit en redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

"Tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrête !"

Il s'assit sur le sol et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles. Sa sœur avait changé de couleur d'iris : elles étaient devenues noires…

"Non ! Pars ! Arrête ! Pas çà !"

Maintenant James hurlait. Charles se déplaça à toute vitesse et se laissa tombait à ses pieds. .

"Arrête… "souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Charles prit son cousin dans ses bras. Remus s'approcha mais Charles le stoppa du regard.

"Remus, sors-la. Sors ce démon."

Le lycanthrope n'hésita même pas et attrapa Lluvia par la taille. La première année se débattait violemment.

"Laisse moi !"

Remus partit tant bien que mal, aider par Pettigrow.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ? "Murmura la rousse.

"Tu lui en as déjà assez fait, tu crois pas Evans ?" Cracha Black.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et intima à tout le monde d'aller à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, sous peine de recevoir des retenues. Les gryffondors sortirent en grommelant. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Elle était une bonne préfète, elle passa en dernier le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Charles, on l'emmène à l'infirmerie… "Paniqua Black

"Non."

Le visage du beau jeune homme se tordit de fureur.

"Quoi ! Mais…"

"Tu n'y connais rien. Tu n'as jamais vu cela. Si on le bouge, il va convulser. Cette garce y est allée fort."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Il n'arrivait pas à fixer une idée. Tout était noir. Il était seul, perdu et dans le noir. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un.

"Concentre-toi sur ma voix."

_J'ai mal…_

Il sentait le monde vriller autour de lui.

"Je suis là…"

_Charlie ?_

"Tu te souviens ? Parle moi."

Tout était si brouillé.

_Je dois dire quoi ?_

"Les nombres premiers."

Il se concentra sur cette idée unique. Il s'accrocha à cette pensée comme à une bouée. Les nombres… Il les connaissait. Il fouilla dans son esprit. Le monde vrillait moins. Il mit du temps avant de pourvoir parler.

"1… 2… 3… 5… 7 …"

"Continue, concentre-toi…"

Pourquoi devait-il faire cela ? Ce serait si facile de se laisser glisser… Errer loin, partout, nulle part…

"Concentre-toi sur ma voix ! Garde le fil !"

"11 13 17 19 23 29 31 37 41"

"C'est très bien, Jimmy."

" 43 47 51 53 57 59 61 67 71 … J'ai mal…"

Ce vide, cette douleur…

"Ne parle pas de cela… Il y a des gens ici…"

_J'ai si mal… Ce manque, Charlie, c'est si fort…_

"Calme toi Jimmy."

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce poids plus longtemps.

_Le morceau d'âme que je lui ai donné me pèse. Cela laisse un tel vide… Un froid… Il m'appelle…_

"Chut, ça va aller."

Il entendait des brouhahas. Il pensa à l'océan.

"J'ai envie d'aller à la mer."

"Vraiment ?"

_La mer, c'est comme le ciel… C'est tellement grand, tellement plein et vide à la fois… Pourquoi elle fait cela ?_

Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre ses pensées et ce qu'il disait vraiment à haute voix.

"Je vais te lever et te mettre dans ton lit."

Il se sentit soulever. Il était assiégé de vertige.

"Non ! Je… Je veux rester éveillé."

"Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Black va te porter. "

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Le corps de James se détendit doucement. Sirius cria de surprise. James n'avait pas pleuré des larmes… Mais du sang. Une longue coulée traversait chacune de ses joues. Ses paupières étaient closes comme soudées par le sang coagulé. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras… Charles le faisait déjà. Padfood se pencha et lui retira ses lunettes. Prongs gémit doucement. Il avait l'air de souffrir. Il l'avait vu tant de fois se blesser gravement sans rien dire… Cela devait être horrible, ce dont il se plaignait devait être inimaginable. D'un mobilicorpus, il l'amena dans son lit. Charles l'attendait en bas. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé défoncé. Le préféré de son meilleur ami.

"C'était quoi ce bordel ?"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Lluvia entra et s'installa à côté de lui. Il la laissa se repaître de ses sensations.

"Pourquoi tu m'ouvres ton esprit maintenant, Jimmy ?"

Il y eut un instant de silence.

"Tu n'as pas à me forcer, mon ange. Je veux bien que tu viennes pour discuter, pour être consoler ou te bercer de mes sentiments… Néanmoins…"

Il ne savait pas comment exposer le problème. Il avait peur de la vexer ou de la peiner.

"Tu n'as pas à connaître mes secrets ou mes… Mes pensées personnelles… Il faut que je sois d'accord, tu comprends ?"

Lluvia lui lança un regard dur.

"Non."

James soupira.

"Je t'ai donné une partie de mon âme, je sais que nous sommes liés par cela mais… Je veux une certaine indépendance…"

" Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai attaqué !"

Il eut un pincement au ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Des fois, elle était si agressive et incohérente.

" Je sais tes sentiments pour Lily. Je le sens. La façon dont ton âme vibre quand elle est là… C'est tellement beau et pure. Ce que tu as fait avec cette… Enfin, avec Angélique m'a donnée l'impression d'être trompée."

James sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

"Excuse-moi… Je ne savais que tu me percevais autant. Je ferai plus attention."

Lluvia éclata de rire.

" Comment peux-tu ? Tu l'aimes, tu ne peux pas empêcher tes sentiments ! Et puis il y a toutes les ondes de Poudlard, le fait que je pratique la magie ou simplement que je grandisse. Notre lien devient de plus en plus fort."

Une impression de rancœur l'envahit.

" Peu importe… Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire cela, tu sais."

Lluvia eut une moue arrogante que James ne put voir à cause de ses paupières jointes.

"Ah oui ?"

La rancœur fit place à la détresse.

" Lily va me détester maintenant. Elle doit me prendre pour un… Pour un Sirius, (il sourit) et puis je vais perdre ma meilleure amie. Déjà que je me sens mal de ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai toujours vue comme ma grande sœur…"

Sa sœur ricana. Il eut une mimique contrite.

" D'accord, j'ai eu ma période « in love » mais vue comment elle s'est comportée à l'époque… Mais cela reste écoeurant et incestueux."

La fillette se blottit contre lui.

" Je suis désolée d'avoir été une peste. Tu es assez puni… J'ai du mal à me contrôler, tu sais. Je fais vraiment des efforts."

Elle se coucha sur lui.

" Je vais te soigner."

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son front. James sentit un frisson le parcourir. Une force inimaginable le traversa.

" Merci."

Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression inquiète de sa sœur. Le san coagulé avait disparu.

" Je t'ai blessé… Très profondément… Le sang qui a coulé sur tes joues t'a brûlé la peau. Tu as une traînée noire sur chaque joue."

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment.

" Cela disparaîtra quand tu auras moins mal à l'âme."

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Quelle poisse.

" Tu devrais arrêter de te mutiler, Jimmy."

" Je sais. C'est juste que… Je ne me sens pas mal ajuster dans mon corps. C'est dur à expliquer."

Lluvia lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

" Je suis désolée."

Il esquissa un sourire.

" Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y peux rien. Ta race n'est pas réputée pour apprécier les humains ou la trahison. Et sans toi, je ne serai même pas capable de parler."

Sa sœur posa la tête sur son torse.

" Merci. Sans ton morceau d'âme je ne pourrai pas vivre parmi les humains."

"La drogue et l'alcool compensent. Tu imagines, je suis le seul adolescent fourni par ses parents ! Enfin, ma maman est contre l'alcool."

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

" Pourquoi tu aimes Lily ?"

Il visualisa la jeune fille, son rire…

" Quand je suis prêt d'elle, je n'ai plus de souffrances : j'ai l'impression que mon âme est entière. Sa magie me fait résonner."

Lluvia éclata en sanglots. Il avait tout gâché. Il s'était un peu rapproché de Lily ces derniers jours… Mais là… Elle se remettra à le haïr. Il avait tant envie qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle le voit. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour quelques secondes d'attention. Il voulait être entier, être avec elle…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Après le repas, les gryffondors revinrent dans leur salle commune. Un spectacle des plus surprenants les attendaient : Sirius Black et Charles Desfleurs discutaient joyeusement en jouant aux échecs.

"On s'est encore trompé de dimension, tu vois je t'avais bien dit de prendre le couloir des Enchantements !" S'exclama Remus en donnant une bourrade dans le dos de Pettigrow. "C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci !"

Il s'affala à côté de Black.

"Il est en train de te foutre ta pâtée." Remarqua Pettigrow.

Black grogna et bougea une pièce. Lily retourna à ses devoirs. Elle tapa nerveusement du pied. Où était cette andouille de James Potter ? Elle tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Echec et mat."

"Même pas vrai d'abord !"

"Si !"

"Nan, regarde, mon roi peut se sauver en allant en E12."

"T'es miro ? Y a ma tour, là."

"C'est pas une tour, c'est un pion."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Si ! Hein, oui, Moony ?"

"Je me fiche de votre stupide partie d'échec."

"Tu vois, il ose pas te dire que tu es un mauvais perdant."

"Wormtail ?"

"J'ai du mal avec les règles…"

"De toute façon, j'ai pas perdu, ce n'est qu'un échec."

"Ce n'est pas juste un "échec" c'est un échec et mat. Tu es un mauvais perdant."

"…"

"Hé, hé…"

"C'était l'échauffement, ça compte pas."

"Ouais, ben au bout de 4 échauffements…"

"J'ai besoin de me mettre dans le bain, ok ?"

"La ferme. C'n'est pas compliqué de battre Sirius alors, Charles, cesse de sourire. Et Padfood, _effectivement_ c'est une tour."

" Moony, lis ton bouquin et ne nous interrompe pas ! J'ai du mal car j'ai une mauvaise visibilité. C'est pas ma faute si l'environnement est contre moi."

"C'est toi qui m'a pris à témoin ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de retirer les lunettes de James, tu vas finir par être malade comme la dernière fois."

"J'ajouterai que tu as encore PLUS l'air d'un abruti avec ces culs-de-bouteille, alors, s'il te plait, enlève-les."

"Mais c'est amusant !"

"Pfff, tu vas vomir toute la nuit. C'est vrai que c'est super divertissant."

"Ouais ! Si tu me réveilles je te mets la tête dans les toilettes."

"Comme si tu pouvais ! Allez on recommence une partie."

"Tu veux dire un échauffement ?"

"…"

"Hé, hé…"

Lily soupira. Ecouter les garçons était inutile et ennuyant. (3)

"Coucou."

Elle sursauta et leva la tête. Potter lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne rendit pas. Ses joues…

"Tu fais quoi mercredi soir ?"

Elle rougit.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas…"

"C'est pour la métamorphose." Coupa-t-il sèchement.

"Oh… Oui je suis libre mais…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Black sauta littéralement sur son ami.

"Tu vas mieux ?"

Il lui mit les lunettes sur le nez.

"Maintenant que tu as réalisé _à qui_ tu parlais, tu comprendras qu'il vaut mieux s'en aller." Siffla Black.

Lily se mordit l'intérieur des joues et baissa les yeux sur son parchemin.

"Lâche-la, Padfood. Elle t'a rien fait que je sache. Vas-y, j'arrive." Rétorqua-t-il vivement.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son travail. Elle leva le nez pour examiner son profil.

"Tu as faux à la 5ème ligne. C'est d'accord pour mercredi ?"

Le col de son pull baillait et l'on voyait ses clavicules.

"Mmh. Oui."

Il se pressa un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les pupilles de Lily s'étrécirent à la vision du suçon violacé sur le cou de son binôme. On devinait toujours la morsure. Sa morsure.

"C'est parfait." Gargouilla-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas le cas de ton devoir, Merlin, c'est bourré de fautes."

La remarque la réveilla.

"Hé, t'es pas obligé de te critiquer ! De toute façon, c'est pas ton problème." Fit-elle.

"Rooh, fais pas ta tête de vexée. Si tu veux je peux t'aider."

Lily remarqua qu'il faisait plus d'efforts depuis le début. Il donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son voisin de gauche.

"Tire-toi, j'ai besoin de la place."

Le troisième année poussa un cri apeuré et partit sans demander son reste. Réflexion faite, une bûche, même joliment sculptée, restera toujours une bûche.

"Grosse brute ! Tu n'as pas honte ?" Reprocha-t-elle.

"La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure." Philosopha Potter.

Il colla sa chaise à la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?"

Lily était surprise qu'il veuille _vraiment_ l'aider. Peut-être qu'Alix avait raison… Il changeait.

"Et bien, pour les Aspics, tous les calculs seront à faire de tête et franchement je mets trop de temps : essayer chaque nombre... En plus, je fais des erreurs."

Il fronça les sourcils et joua avec une plume qui traînait.

"Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas les bases des divisions ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu sais, les règles…"

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

"Je… Je ne les sais pas."

Il se gratta le menton avec la plume.

"Tu n'as pas écouté Vector ?"

"Il n'a jamais évoqué ça."

"Oh, peut-être. J'ai tellement dormi durant ses cours en troisième année. J'avais des nuits chargées…"

"Tsss, toi et tes bêtises."

Il eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…"

Il attrapa un bout de parchemin.

"Un nombre premier est un nombre qui n'est divisible que par 1 ou lui-même. Les nombres sont formés de chiffres…"

"Mais ça je sais…"

Il lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu te tais quand j'explique… Donc les nombres sont formés de chiffres. Grâce à ces chiffres, tu peux établir les règles de bases. (il trempa la plume dans l'encre) 2, 4 et 8 ont pour multiples les nombres pairs alors c'est pas bien compliqué de faire les calculs : tant que ton nombre est pair, tu divises par 2 jusqu'à arriver à un nombre impair ou le nombre 2 lui-même. "

Il nota les nombres et fit une flèche au bout de laquelle il inscrivit "nombres pairs : finissant par 0, 2, 4, 6, 8". Elle soupira, rien de bien intéressant.

"Pour le 3, 6 et 9, il est possible aussi d'avoir une règle bien établie…"

Elle l'écouta plus attentivement. Il le remarqua et rit.

" Je te montres d'abord la méthode… Tu prends un nombre, tu additionnes les chiffres le composant comme 21, 63 ou 15. 2 plus 1, ça fait 3… 6 plus 3 ça fait 9 et 1 plus 5 ça fait 6… Tu suis ? Les multiples de 3 ont cette particularité : tu additionnes la somme des chiffres et tu obtiendras toujours soit 3, 6 ou 9. Toujours. Pour les multiples de 9, la somme des chiffres donnera toujours 9 : 63, 27, 81… Et pour 6.."

Elle le coupa.

"Pour les multiples de 6, la somme vaut 6, c'est ça ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche.

"Naon ! T'es stupide ou quoi ? Pour les multiples de 6, le nombre doit être à la fois multiples de 3 et 2. Donc la somme des chiffres doit faire 3, 6 ou 9 et le nombre en lui-même doit être paire. C'est pas dur !"

Elle s'empourpra et fixa sa plume inscrire l'explication.

"Excuse-moi… " Murmura-t-il.

"Non, c'est rien. Je suis lente."

"C'est faux…"

Pour mettre fin au malaise, il reprit.

"Bon pour les multiples de 5, c'est tout bête : si cela finit par 0 ou 5… Enfin ça, je suis sûr que tu connais."

"Et pour 7 ?"

Les iris de Potter devinrent brillantes.

"7 est le chiffre le plus important. Tu le sais ? On dit que 7 est un cycle. Pour notre corps : 7 ans l'âge de raison, 14 ans l'âge de changement et 21 l'âge adulte. Ainsi de suite… Le truc avec le 7, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le reconnaître. C'est pour cela qu'il est essentiel. C'est – excuse moi pour la redondance - le premier nombre premier qui pose problème. C'est aussi le seul chiffre qui n'est régi par aucune règle. La seule façon de la trouver c'est de diviser, ce qui revient à dire : compter le nombre de 7, le nombre de cycles… "

Elle eut l'impression qu'une énorme machinerie se mit en marche dans son cerveau. Les cours d'Arithmancie prenaient une dimension nouvelle.

"L'invisible 7."

Elle se sentit grandir sous le regard fier de Potter.

"Exactement."

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui faire un sourire éclatant. Elle savait que 7 était important, que c'était un cycle. Mais elle le savait _parce qu'on lui avait dit_. Là, elle avait compris pourquoi. C'était désormais logique.

"Maintenant que tu as les clés, il faut savoir les utiliser… Tout nombre inférieur à 121 et qui ne rentre pas dans les critères que je viens de t'expliquer sera un nombre premier."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il eut l'air horrifié.

"Tu aurais été un mec, je t'aurai frappée… " Il prit une grande inspiration."121, c'est 11 fois 11 (11 au carré quoi). Tout nombre inférieur à 121, sera donc premier ou sera composer d'un quelconque nombre premier de base multiplier par un nombre à un chiffre … Bon y a tout de même 110 mais il est tellement simple à reconnaître… (11 fois 10)"

"Et 10 fois 10 ?"

"Je ne considère par réellement le 10 comme un nombre à deux chiffres : il est reconnaissable et totalement amovible. On en a juste besoin après pour commenter les résultats et faire les prévisions ou les études."

"Et pour finir, un nombre premier terminera obligatoirement par un chiffre impair qui n'est pas 5. Vu que tout nombre finissant par 5 est un multiple de 5. T'as compris ? Donc un nombre premier finit par 1, 3, 7 ou 9." (4)

Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine de corriger ses erreurs.

"J'aime bien cette matière." Dit-il en scrutant Black qui perdait encore aux échecs ("ce n'est pas une Dame, c'est un fou ! Tu triches !"). "Analyser les flux magiques et leurs conséquences, connaître les points source… "

Ses doigts jonglaient avec une boulette de papier. Lily posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son visage dans ses paumes. Potter rêvassait contemplant ses amis. Elle en profita pour le dévisager, avec une impression de nouveauté, de changement.

"Merci… Je pense que…"

Il cilla plusieurs fois, un peu surpris d'être revenu sur terre.

"Oui ?"

Lily hésita un instant. Elle s'apprêtait à jouer avec le feu.

"Nous devrions peut-être nous appeler par nos prénoms maintenant que nous sommes binôme en Métamorphoses."

Il n'eut pas du tout la réaction escomptée.

"Tu veux dire que tu appelles ce _cher_ Snivellus (ndBlue : servilius en français mais je trouve que cela rend mieux ainsi : cela veut dire pleurnichard… hé, hé…) "_Sev'_" quand tu es en Potions ?"

_Pile dans le sujet qui fâche._

"Non. On doit faire équipe ensemble car c'était la seule personne de libre à l'époque. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude maintenant ça fait plus de 5 ans."

Il semblait furieux.

"Nous aussi, on est binôme par défaut."

Sa puérilité l'agaça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ni ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Très bien, _Potter_, laissons les choses telles qu'elles sont."

_Crétin !_

"Parfait."

Il partit brusquement. Lily ratura 5 fois en achevant son devoir et perça le parchemin en écrivant trop fort. Elle commença à le réécrire... Elle avait fait un effort et il avait encore réagi de travers. _Mais c'est parce qu'il était jaloux, _susurra sa conscience. _Il déteste Rogue, quoi de plus normal qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que vous soyez amis… _Elle brisa sa pointe en écrivant son nom sur un parchemin vierge. _Il m'énerve... Allez ma fille, concentre-toi… Mais pourquoi il a pris la mouche ?... J'arrête d'y penser. _Une voix flûtée l'en empêcha.

"Jimmy, je peux venir sur tes genoux ?" Minauda Lluvia.

"Bien sûr ma puce."

Lily resta bouche bée. Charles réagit immédiatement.

"Tu peux pas faire ça !"

Potter roula des yeux et tendit les bras à sa sœur. Charles vociféra quelque chose dans une langue inconnue de Lily.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James sursauta sous l'insulte. Charlie venait de l'injurier dans le langage qu'ils avaient inventé lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : le sproutch. Le message était claire : conversation privée.

"T'es pas bien ? répondit James en sproutch.

"Tu lui as pardonné ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux l'envisager ! Tu as vu tes JOUES !"

" Charlie, cela ne te regarde pas."

" T'es nul ! Enfin, Jimmy, tu pardonnes toujours aux enfoirés qui te font du mal ! Comme l'autre rousse… Tu t'en prends pleins les dents et tu ne fais rien ! Ah, non, j'oubliais… Tu pardonnes !"

Charles semblait sur le point d'exploser.

" Et alors ? Ca ne te concerne pas !"

" Si ! Tu mets ta vie en jeu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !"

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre !"

" Tu te comportes comme un faible, voilà ce que je comprends !"

James poussa un hurlement de rage.

" _Charles _! C'est une partie de moi, de mon âme ! Tu veux que je la déteste ? (il vociférait de tous ses poumons) Tu sais le mal que cela fait de perdre une partie de soi ? Hein ? (il bouscula son cousin qui tomba à terre) je ne peux pas détester ma sœur parce qu'elle souffre ! Elle doit se contrôler tous les jour, tout le temps pour ne pas faire rejaillir sa nature ! Elle fait partie de moi… Tu le demandes de me haïr, en somme ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le fais déjà ! (il eut un rire sans joie, un rire cruel) Je me hais de ne pas supporter cette douleur, je me hais de devoir dépendre de la drogue et je me hais d'avoir tant besoin d'elle. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Et tu veux que je ne lui pardonne pas !"

Il ferma les yeux.

" Va-t-en !"

" Jimmy…"

Il sentit la colère se répandre en lui comme un poison.

" Tire-toi, je ne veux plus te voir !"

Il attendit, les yeux toujours fermés que Charles parte. S'il les avait gardé ouvert, il aurait cédé. Il alla, ensuite, rejoindre ses amis à leur table.

" Quelqu'un a prit mon balai ? Je l'ai oublié au bar…"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily resta choqué devant la dispute. Charles, qui était toujours calme et peu bavard, hurlait sur James. Celui-ci ne se lança pas faire. Il se mit à brailler dans cette langue inconnue, il poussa Charles par terre. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé. Potter éclata soudain d'un rire mauvais et continua de cracher ce qui sonnait comme des insultes sur son cousin. Il ferma les yeux et dit une phrase courte. Charles tenta de le raisonner mais James lui cria dessus. Lily vit alors des larmes couler sur les joues de Charles Desfleur. Potter avait fait pleuré son cousin ! _Mais quel fumier !_ Charles s'enfuit dans les dortoirs des garçons alors que Potter s'installa confortablement avec ses amis. Lily avait toujours eu une sorte de sympathie pour ce garçon. Il était arrogant et assez asocial, pourtant elle se sentait proche de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était tous deux marginaux chez les gryffondors.

"Quelqu'un a prit mon balai ? Je l'ai oublié au bar…"

Lily sentit son sang de préfète ne faire qu'un tour. _Quel fumier_. Et dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui ! Et dire qu'elle avait fait des efforts ! Résultat : il continuait d'être l'affreux petit barbare sans empathie pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour sa famille !

" Potter !"

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

" Tu as pris mon balai ?"

Lily eut un rictus méprisant. Non mais vraiment !

" Non, ce n'est pas cela…"

Sirius Black l'interrompit sans aucun embarras :

" Je te l'ai pris… Il est sur ton lit."

James sourit.

" Merci, Padfood."

Lily tapa du pied, agacée.

" Bah, tu veux quoi alors, Evans ?"

Elle grogna. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'ils pourraient mieux s'entendre.

" Je veux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de ton cousin.

" Non."

Il avait dit cela d'un air impassible, un brin hautain. Comment montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes avec un type pareil ? Pas étonnant que les élèves deviennent de plus en plus turbulents…

"Tu as été ignoble ! Il est parti en pleurs ! Charles ! Tu imagines ?"

Potter lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa conversation avec Black. Néanmoins, il lui répondit, sans lui faire face…

"Je connais parfaitement mon cousin, Evans, ne te mêles pas de mes histoires de famille…"

"Famille ? Non mais tu me parles de famille là ? "Hurla Lily. "Parce que tu crois que le laisser tout le temps tout seul c'est avoir une attitude familiale ?"

Remus devint très pâle. Black était tendu.

"Evans, tais-toi", souffla Peter terrifié.

Elle vit combien James paraissait hors de lui.

" Ne me regarde pas comme cela Potter. Si tu tenais vraiment à ton cousin, il ferait parti des Maraudeurs, il ne serait pas toujours seul, toujours à part."

James ouvrit la bouche.

" La FERME !"

Ce n'était pas James qui avait parlé mais Charles. Il se tenait au bas des escaliers. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

"Jimmy, excuse-moi… "ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Lily explosa. _Et ce foutu Desfleurs qui fait un complexe de Stockholm ! (5)_

"Tu ne vas pas t'excuser, Charles. Il a été ignoble !"

Le gryffondor tourna la tête très lentement vers elle. (6)

"Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler par mon prénom. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que James a été ignoble ?"

Lily se sentit stupide. Tout le monde suivait la dispute.

"Euh, il t'a poussé, il s'est moqué de toi et il t'a fait pleuré." Tenta-t-elle pathétiquement.

Charles la regarda comme si elle était une veracrasse.

" T'es vraiment la reine des idiotes. Tu ne te fis qu'aux apparences. Pour toi, James aura toujours tort. Il ne t'est même pas venu à l'idée que JE pouvais avoir tort."

Il se tourna vers son cousin et ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux de celui-ci.

" Je m'en veux d'avoir été si borné et aveugle. J'aurai dû comprendre plus vite."

Potter haussa les épaules.

" T'es un Desfleurs pur souche."

"Hé ! Toi aussi ! "Riposta Charles.

"Justement !"

Potter éclata de rire, sa colère semblait envoler. Charles se tourna vers Lily."

"Evans, ne t'avise plus de dire que James n'a pas l'esprit de famille… (Cela sonnait comme une menace) Il le possède plus que tu ne l'auras jamais."

" Charles, arrête," coupa son cousin.

Ce dernier lui obéit en soupirant. Lily eut la nausée. Même là il prenait sa défense. Elle refoula l'amertume qui envahissait sa bouche et retourna à sa place sous les regards condescendants des autres gryffondors.

" On règle cela au défi ?"

Potter hocha la tête.

" Qui choisit ?"

" On le fait à pile ou face : si c'est pile je choisis, si c'est face c'est toi", fit Charles.

Lily les regarda avec curiosité. Black sortit un gallion ( quel frimeur !), le lança…

" Pile !"

" Merlin," grogna Potter. Pas la peine de me le dire je sais déjà ce que tu as choisi.

Charles eut un sourire très arrogant. Ils se prirent le menton, l'un l'autre.

" Je te tiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeens", commença Charles d'une voix agaçante.

Potter se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" … Tu me tieeeeeeeeeeeeens", continua Charles.

James se mordait le creux des joues.

" Par la barrrrrrbichetteuuuuuuuuh."

Lily étouffa une exclamation, elle venait de comprendre: ils jouaient l'issu de la dispute à « Je te tiens tu me tiens ». Quelle bande de mômes.

" Le premiiiiiiiiier…"

Potter était écarlate, il se mordait les joues plus que jamais. Les autres maraudeurs étaient pliés de rire. Lily elle-même trouvait que la façon de chanter de Charles était assez hilarante, elle s'abstint de le faire voir sachant parfaitement comment Black s'empresserait à la rabaisser.

" De nous deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…"

Potter poussa un hurlement de rire… Et se prit la baffe du siècle.

" C'est pas juste ! Je ne gagne jamais !"

Charles frotta ses ongles sur sa robe. Remus pouffa.

"Chuis le meilleur."

Potter lui fit une grimace.

" Tu veux quoi ?"

" Qu'on oublie la dispute."

Potter sourit.

" Mais quelle dispute ? Je vous laisse, j'ai une lettre de rupture à écrire…"

Potter fila dans le dortoir, laissant tout le monde en plan.

Black soupira.

" Il est si lunatique…"

Charles l'approuva :

" Il s'améliore mais il me faudrait le mode d'emploi…"

Lluvia apparut.

" Je l'ai, moi."

Lily vit le visage des garçons se crisper. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec cette gamine, maintenant.

" Je me demande comment va réagir Angélique." Se demanda Lluvia à haute voix.

Elle avait un sourire mauvais. Black pouffa.

" Mal. On aura la réponse demain je pense."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Sirius se leva sans bruit, son oreiller sous le bras. Il marcha jusqu'au baldaquin de son meilleur ami. Son poids fit bouger le matelas.

"Mh… Quoi ?"

Prongs avait la voix sommeillée, Padfood eut des remords à le réveiller en pleine nuit.

"Mon sortilège de silence s'est brisé. J'entends les ronflements de Peter."

James poussa un grognement sans toutefois répondre. Il secoua un peu le petit brun.

"Mais quoi euh… T'as qu'à relancer un sort."

"Je suis trop crevé… " Mentit Sirius.

"Je peux pas le faire pour toi… Dodo… Kapout…"

"Je fais quoi ?"

"Bah, reste… Tais-toi… Moins de mot plus de dodo."

Il se rendormit avant même que Padfood eut fini de s'installer. Il ne sut donc pas qu'il fut observé durant son sommeil : Sirius tourna et retourna dans son esprit ce que lui avait Charles. Il chercha du regard des signes qui lui prouveraient que le Desfleurs avait tort. En vain.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James se balançait sur sa chaise et défiait Sirius du regard.

"J'ai pas faim !"

Il fit la moue devant tous les plats disposés sur la table pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas le moral pour arriver à avaler quoi que ce soit. Sirius éclata de rire :

" Mais si ! Le Jimmy chou à sa môman a TOUJOURS faim !"

Remus renchérit :

" Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir et là tu veux sauter le déjeuner ? Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Avec le sport que tu as dû faire…"

James lui tira la langue. De quoi se mêlait-il, lui d'abord ? Sirius attrapa une banane.

"Tu vas la manger !"

Il l'éplucha à moitié et s'approchait dangereusement. James prit lui aussi un fruit.

" C'est pour déjeuner ou te battre ?" demanda férocement Padfood.

"A ton avis ?" Grogna James sur le même ton.

Il éplucha à moitié sa banane et s'élança sur Sirius. Lily leur cria de ne pas se battre avec la nourriture mais, comme d'habitude, ils l'ignorèrent.

"Ouvre ta merlin de bouche !" Beugla Sirius.

Il était assis sur le torse de James qui le menaçait de sa propre arme. Padfood goba pratiquement toute la banane de James, ne lui laissant qu'un moignon ridicule. Sans arme, l'attrapeur sentit le combat tourner en sa défaveur : son meilleur ami, en tentant de lui presser le fruit sur les lèvres, loupa son visage. Il poussa un grondement sourd lorsque la banane s'écrasa dans son oreille gauche et ses cheveux.

¤¤ Padfood ! Gros…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Gregory Huntly, le préfet de 7ème année en gryffondor, débarquant en hurlant.

" Potter ! Black ! C'est quoi ce comportement de gosses de 4 ans !"

Sirius prit une voix infantile, toujours assis sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

" Ze zuis dézolé Gregy…"

James ne put se retenir de rire. Il poussa Sirius et ils se levèrent.

" Si vous le prenez comme cela ! Je vais vous coller…"

L'attrapeur réagit aussitôt :

" Tu peux pas…"

Le préfet le regarda de haut :

" Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de vous mettre en retenue."

" On est déjà collé jusqu'au 28 septembre ! "S'écrièrent en cœur les deux amis.

Cecily gloussa.

" Mais j'ai de la place en novembre si tu veux parce que je réserve octobre pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…. "Continua James, narquois.

Est-ce que Lily le regardait ? Il s'abstint de se passer la main dans les cheveux… La banane étalée ne ferait pas bon effet. Gregory poussa un grognement d'ours mal léché et partit vers la table des professeurs.

" On verra ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall en dira…"

Padfood lui frappa le bras.

" Vilan Zames, on va z'être puni…"

James se mit à genou :

" Punis moi ! Je suis si méchant", gémit-il à genoux, en tirant sur la jambe de Sirius. " Vas-y, fais moi mal ! Mets-la moi toute ta retenue !" (7)

Beaucoup de filles lui jetèrent des regards scandalisés, tandis que les garçons pouffaient. Il termina affalé sur le sol, le souffle court tant il avait ri. Remus sourit :

"Bande de tordus… Vous allez avoir des ennuis…"

James se releva et dit crânement :

" On est les meilleurs, ils ne peuvent rien… Quel genre de personnes renverrait les premiers des sixièmes années ?"

"Avec un peu de travail, on aurait Optimal aux Aspics en passant cette année", renchérit Sirius.

James croisa le regard de Lily. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il soupira. Avec ce qu'il avait fait hier, la dispute et le reste… Il essuya distraitement son oreille et ses cheveux. Il était bon pour une deuxième douche mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas : aujourd'hui il avait le temps.

" Salut Jimmy !"

Le dit Jimmy se retourna pour faire face à son cousin.

" Charlie ? Tu es bien matinal pour un dimanche."

Charles était du genre « si je me lève avant 13h estimez-vous béni des dieux ».

"C'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux, Je voulais voir leur tête quand ils auront déballé leurs cadeaux."

Padfood jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des serdaigles.

"Cela leur fait quel âge ?"

" 15 ans, ils sont en quatrième année… " Répondit Charles.

James secoua la tête.

" C'est les deux êtres les plus contre nature qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer."

" Enfin… Morgane et Arthur ne sont pas si… S'offusqua Charles, ce sont des Potter… C'est normal qu'ils soient cinglés."

" Merci ! Je suis un Potter !"

Charles palabra :

" Oui mais le sang Desfleur compense toutes les tares…"

" Quelle idée de donner ce nom à des frère et sœur, remarqua Remus, c'est l'inceste le plus connu chez les sorciers."

James soupira :

" Leur chien s'appelle Mordred, vous imaginez ? C'est à cause de leur mère, Vivian, s'il y a une folle furieuse sur Terre, c'est elle sans conteste…"

Il ne put continuer de dénigrer sa marraine car une touffe de boucles blondes et légères lui sauta dans les bras.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily regarda un des jumeaux bondir sur Potter. Cela devait être Morgane. Ces adolescents avaient des cheveux blonds, bouclés qui s'éparpillaient en mèches rebelles et tombaient sur leur visage doux et pâle au niveau de la bouche. Il était impossible de savoir qui était qui.

"Ta sœur est vraiment expansive comme fille", dit Cecily vers l'autre jumeau.

En effet, la frimousse blonde essayait d'embrasser Potter qui se débattait furieusement en hurlant à la mauvaise haleine.

"Mon frère, tu veux dire", répondit froidement la serdaigle.

Lily déglutit péniblement : Arthur Potter, dans sa tenue de jeune fille, essayait toujours d'embrasser son cousin.

"Dégage, timbré !"

"Mais ! Laisse moi te faire un bisou du merci ! Je te jure que je ne mettrai presque pas la langue !"

Potter jeta le jeune garçon à terre. Lily se concentra sur son badge de préfète "je dois montrer l'exemple.. Pas frapper... Rester calme... Pas frapper... Ne pas hurler.. Pas frapper...". Le comportement indécent et malsain d'Arthur lui hérissait la sensibilité.

"Pervers ! Au fait joyeux anniversaire ! Alors Mokka, cela fait quoi d'avoir 15 ans ?"

James attrapa un bol de salade de fruit sur la table (Remus et Sirius firent des signes de victoire « il mange enfin »). La jeune fille (Lily n'en était pas certaine : les jumeaux s'intervertissaient si souvent) souffla dédaigneusement :

"Je découvre avec joie que mon andouille de frère devient un homme."

Celui-ci se leva en lissant sa jupe plissée:

"Je te reproche pas quand t'es indisposée, alors me soûle pas parce que j'ai des envies matinales."

Lily s'étouffa avec son muffin et Potter recracha un morceau de pomme qui atterrit dans la cruche de jus de citrouille.

"Non mais vous pouvez pas parler d'autres choses ? "S'exclama Remus." Cela nous changerait un peu."

Les jumeaux lui firent un pied de nez.

"Fais pas ton puritain, Mumus", railla Morgane (ou alors c'était Arthur…)." Et qui plus est, _Arthur_, toi, c'est tous les matins et régulièrement dans la nuit ! C'est dégoûtant !"

" Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas _goûté_…" Siffla l'autre jumeau d'un air furieux.

Potter hurla un "Crevez moi les tympans" sonore et Remus donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne du répugnant personnage en montrant son badge de préfet. Sa manœuvre d'intimidation ne fonctionna pas : Arthur renchérit aussitôt.

" Et Remus, tu fais pas des trucs nets, nets quand t'es au manoir alors ne la ramène pas… "

Le préfet rougit jusqu'aux bouts des cils. Lily n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. _Remus Lupin ? _Potter sortit une plaquette de chocolat de sa poche en grognant qu'un soutien psychologique était nécessaire. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

"Oh, j'en veux ! "Dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

"Nan ! Bande de cinglés, c'est mon chocolat à la cannelle."

Lily remarqua que le chocolat avait la même couleur que les yeux du jeune radin. Un brun tirant sur le pourpre… Il avait de beaux yeux_… « Ressaisis toi ! »_

"Tu nous en donnes ou on te coupe l'appétit ! "s'exclama Morgane avec férocité.

_Quelle gamine capricieuse_.

"Même pas possible d'abord !"

Sur ce, les jumeaux s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

"Arrêtez çà ! "Brailla James.

Il les frappa avec la plaque jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent.

" Je n'en veux plus…"

Il avait le teint un peu vert. Les deux malades (mais quelle bande de pervers !) dévorèrent le chocolat en deux secondes.

"Vous recommencerez après ? On aurait dit deux filles s'embrasser… C'était torride", dit Black d'un ton coquin.

Potter fit semblant de vomir dans son bol, faisant rire les autres élèves. Black se prit un monumental coup de pied dans le tibias.

" Ne les incite pas ! "Reprocha Potter (toujours vert)

Arthur haussa les épaules.

"Moi, cela me fait strictement rien de rouler un patin à Morgane. C'est aussi excitant que boire un verre d'eau."

"Vas-y dis que je bave",piailla sa sœur en le molestant.

Potter éclata de rire :

" Cela confirme les dire de ton ex…"

"J'avais 5 ans ! Cela ne compte pas !"

Son cousin prit une voix horripilante :

"Oh si. Mokka bave comme un crapaud…"

La jeune fille se jeta furieuse sur Black et l'embrassa. Lily entendit glapir Cecily.

"Alors ?"

"J'ai connu mieux… "Répliqua Black avec un snobisme inimaginable.

Potter, Charles et le jumeau habillé en fille étaient pris d'un fou rire.

"Tu viens d'embrasser Arthur… "Articula Charles. "En réalité, il n'avait pas échangé leurs vêtements aujourd'hui."

Black pâlit.

"James… Dis moi que c'est faux…"

Lily n'arrivait plus à cacher son fou rire, Alix avait succombé depuis longtemps. La déconfiture de Black valait son pesant en gallion.

" Ils voulaient te faire une blague… C'est leur anniversaire, alors j'ai accepté. Tu viens d'embrasser pour cousin de 15 ans", précisa Potter malicieusement.

Black poussa un hurlement et sortit sa baguette.

"Vous allez payer !"

Potter se tourna vers Remus :

"Remus ! Tu es préfet, il n'a pas le droit de menacer les pauvres innocents que nous sommes…"

Remus fit non de la tête et les filles de gryffondors n'arrivaient pas à se remettre du choc : Black avait embrassé Arthur ! Personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur leur fantasme ! Potter cessa de rire et se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"On lui dit que c'était bien toi, Morgane, ou non ?"

Black grogna, baguette à la main.

"Je veux la vérité. Charles, lequel des deux fous c'était."

"Euh… Je ne me souviens plus…. (devant la baguette menaçante Black, Charles grimaça) Bon c'était Morgane… Arthur n'est pas fou au point d'embrasser un garçon…"

"Il a essayé sur James", remarqua Alix.

Arthur sourit méchamment et argumenta que rien n'était plus amusant qu'embêter Potter et Black confirma. Bridget Bones débarqua en trombe.

"Ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises ?"

"Et bien, Arthur est habillé en fille, ils ont fait des commentaires incestueux, ils se sont embrassé puis Morgane a embrassé Sirius. Après, ils l'ont tourné en bourrique. Résultat : tout le monde a l'appétit coupé et Cecily a des envies de meurtre. Tranquille quoi." Résuma Remus à sa collègue.

Bridget avait avoué à Lily qu'elle surveillait étroitement les deux cinglés car ils prenaient un malin plaisir à traumatiser les autres Serdaigles. Les camarades de dortoir d'Arthur avaient été choqués au début du mois : durant trois jours, Morgane avait pris a place de son frère (personne n'a su ce qu'a fait Arthur pendant ce temps là). Les jeunes garçons s'étaient comportés de manière totalement impudique (comme ils font toujours entre eux). D'après Pompom, d'ici quelques mois, ils n'auront plus besoin de prendre potion calmante chaque fois qu'ils croiseront les jumeaux et les risques d'ulcère étaient presque écartés, désormais.

" Nan, on a été sage comme des images, maman", dit Morgane.

" Et vous avez eu quoi en cadeaux ? "Demanda Bridget d'une voix niaiseuse.

Arthur sortit un bâton ressemblant à un témoin de relais mais décoré de runes et de pierres, Bridget s'extasia comme une mère devant son enfant de 3 ans.

"Jazes et les zautres couzins nous zont offert za ! "Zozota Arthur.

Remus poussa une petite exclamation et Black s'approcha intéressé. Lily ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était.

"Il est super beau", s'exclama Alix.

" Je l'ai fait avec mes cousins et cousines cet été…"frima Potter.

Lily avait du mal à admirer un bout de bois qui ressemblait à un sceptre…. Elle fronça les sourcils : c'était assez étrange de ne pas recevoir de remarques de la part de Black ou Charles. Potter avait sûrement dû leur parler. Cette hypothèse était d'autant plus réaliste du fait que les deux sixièmes années se comportaient civilement l'un envers l'autre.

" Cela sert à quoi ?" Argua Cecily.

Lily était contente pour une fois qu'elle pose des questions.

"Tu peux connaître l'humeur des gens grâce à cela : il émet la chanson qui correspond le mieux à son état d'esprit", expliqua Bridget.

"Et c'est à la limite du légal", ajouta Remus, "cela peut être considéré comme un moyen de percevoir les pensées des victimes."

"Victimes, victimes… N'en rajoute pas ! Le Jude Wood (jeu de mot avec Jude Box selon Lily) n'est pas dangereux… Mais ne l'utilisez pas sur moi, ajouta Potter en regardant les jumeaux, vous savez ce que je pense de la musique…"

" Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda Cecily .

Quelle mêle-tout, ce n'est pas possible ! _Qu'est-ce que l'humanité a à faire de l'opinion de ce prétentieux_ ? Pensa Lily.

"Ce que j'en pense ? Rien qui te concerne…" Répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Charles détendit l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

"On saura si la chanson préférée de Maria est bien L'air de rien de Tété…"

" Ou si ma mère aime réellement Danny Brillant ou si c'est juste pour m'énerver…" renchérit Potter.

"Ou si Ernie…"

La voix de Charles s'éteint. Le regard de James aussi…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Ernie… Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

"James… Je me demandais… C'est une rumeur ou c'est vraiment toi et Maria qui avez trouvé le corps ? Parce que Will… "

Il perdit le contrôle de lui-même et gifla Morgane. Elle était tombée à terre sous le choc et avaient les yeux ronds de surprise… Quel con… Mais quel plouc… Il n'avait jamais porté la main sur ses cousines ou sa sœur… En fait sur une fille en générale sauf si c'était pour rire, pour jouer avec elles… Mais jamais méchamment… Jamais avec violence… Il contempla le visage de Morgane qui commençait à rougir à cause des larmes naissantes… Le visage de Maria se superposa. Il revit ses yeux si bleu noyés de chagrin et de peur… Il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser… Pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait rien vu…

" Tu… Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit… "Murmura Sirius.

Il se sentait paniquer. Il devait partir… _Vite maintenant_… Il étouffait sous ces regards… Il lui semblait entre le bruit du corps d'Ernie lorsqu'il frappait le mur. (8)

"Excuse moi… Maria… Euh Morgane… Je… J'ai…"

Il s'enfuit comme un lâche… Un couard. Il entendit ses amis et Charles qui tentaient de le rattraper, il réussit à les semer et s'enferma dans une salle vide. Ne pas penser… Juste… Juste se défouler. Il n'en voulait pas à Morgane. Elle n'avait aucune notion du bien, du mal. Elle avait été élevée ainsi. Il métamorphosa le lustre en sac de sable et commença à frapper de toutes ses forces. Il s'entraîna jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller…. Il alluma une cigarette, les herbes lui donnèrent des vertiges. Il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine mais réussit à s'endormir sur le sol froid de la salle abandonnée. Le sommeil le calmait toujours. Cela irait mieux au réveil.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James se réveilla lentement. Ses vêtements étaient poisseux de sueur, il se leva en grimaçant. Il partit en direction de la Tour des Griffondors pour prendre une bonne douche. « _L'odeur de la banane avec la sueur donne un mélange roguien, beurk…_ » pensa-t-il en passant le portrait. Il devait être dans les 14 heures…

"Mais où donc que t'étais ? "rugit une voix grave dès son entrée.

« _Une excuse vite… Réfléchis… Vite… _» Aucune idée ne lui venait en tête.

" Euh, en retenue…"

Le hurlement de rage de Sirius lui confirma que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Il n'y avait pas de retenue le dimanche.

"Je t'ai cherché !"

James haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

" Où tu vas ? Demanda Peter craintivement."

"Faire du patinage artistique, cela ne se voit pas Wormtail?"

Devant l'air revêche de ses amis, il soupira :

" Me laver et dormir… Tu me raconteras une histoire Papa ?" Ajouta-t-il d'un ton niaiseux à l'adresse de Padfood.

"Arrête tes enfantillages ! Tu m'accompagnes aux cuisines."

Se faire materner par Sirius lui parut insupportable.

" Non", coupa James froidement.

Il grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il resta sous le jet d'eau pendant au moins 1 heure (il essaie de vider le lac lol). Lorsqu'il s'habilla dans le dortoir, il trouva un mot de Remus : « Passe me voir avant de dormir ». Quelle plaie. Il se rendit dans la salle commune et s'affala dans le même canapé que les autres maraudeurs.

" Qué ya ?"

Ils paraissaient tous les trois tendus. Il allait se faire sermonner.

" On va aux cuisines," dit Sirius l'air buté.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Quand as-tu pris ton dernier repas ?"

James fut surpris par la question : il avait totalement oublié de manger. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas faim…

" Hier matin… Le petit déjeuner… A ouais… Ca fait…"

"Presque 32 heures," conclut Remus, "sans compter le sport que tu as fait…"

Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque son miroir à double sens se mit à hurler.

"VINCENT !"

Il s'empourpra.

"Heum… C'est Cerise… Je crois qu'elle vient de lire ma lettre… Je vais répondre et j'arrive."

Il remonta au dortoir et jeta un sort d'impassibilité à la porte.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Remus se pencha sur le miroir à double sens de Sirius. (9)

"Tu crois que tu peux pirater sa conversation ?" Demanda-t-il discrètement.

"Mmmh…"

"Oui ou non ?"

"Lâche-moi, c'est pas facile à débloquer. Je me concentre…"

D'un mouvement gracieux, la pointe de sa baguette effleura la surface froide.

_" Je vais te massacrer, fumier ! "_ Vociféra l'image d'Angélique, qui occupé la moitié du cadre.

"Le son est trop fort, tout le monde entend !" S'épouvanta Peter.

"Oh, la ferme !... Je vais arranger ça…"

_"On ne peut pas discuter calmement ?"_

_"Nan ! Sale petit…"_

Le vocabulaire utilisé était très fleuri.

_"Je pense pas que ce soit réellement adapté à la situation_", protesta James, dans l'autre partie du cadre" _Tu ne m'as pas payé pour ce que j'en sais…"_

Remus lança un regard noir aux gryffondors qui les espionnaient. Sirius, quant à lui, ricana.

"Oulà, il s'y prend mal, le Prongsie-kun."

_"Ah ouais ! Ben je vais t'e foutre, moi, des gallions ! Tu vas voir…"_

Les voix résonnaient dans toute la salle commune.

"Il va te tuer si tu n'arrives pas à baisser le son…" Gémit Wormtail. "Non, pire, il va NOUS tuer."

_" Pour le peu que je me souvienne : j'étais ivre, toi sobre. Toi majeur et moi mineur et qui plus est…_ (il rougit et parut gêné) _Ce n'était INCONTESTABLEMENT PAS un viol. Ne me la joue pas victime…"_

Angélique poussa un cri de rage. Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent.

_"Gros mufle !"_

_" Pantoufle !"_

Sirius trouva l'insulte pitoyable mais l'argumentation de James était bonne objectivement parlant. Angélique était dans un état d'énervement incroyable. Il entendit Lily chuchoter à Alix que si l'Angine de Toul'bourg continuait ainsi elle éclaterait.

"Beurk, il y aurai des morceaux de sein partout…" S'horrifia Alix.

Il chercha à moduler le volume par un silencio mais rien n'y fit. Il abandonna et se concentra la conversation privée, qui n'était plus si privée que ça.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

_« Ne pas s'énerver… Rester zen… »_ Plasmodia-t-il. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

" Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait des avances pour me larguer le soir même."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, personne n'essayait de forcer la porte de la chambre.

"Ici, maintenant ? On peut pas en parler face à face une autre fois ?"

Cerise afficha une expression méprisante.

"T'as peur ?"

"Cela n'a aucun rapport, c'est juste… C'est que… euh… Le faire ainsi est pas très délicat !"

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

"C'est sûr une lettre c'est tellement plus noble."

Il paniqua quelque peu, ne sachant pas quoi raconter.

"J'attends. Ne mens pas… Je te connais… Sur le bout des doigts", railla la française.

Il vira au pourpre au sous-entendu.

"C'est parce que tu insistes… Heum… En meilleure amie tu es géniale mais en amour… (pourquoi fallait-il se justifier ?) Je… Je n'éprouve rien de… Enfin…" Bafouilla-t-il " Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'étais vraiment très ivre… (il ne trouvait pas raisons qui puissent la satisfaire) Les souvenirs sont assez… Confus… Cela ne reflétait pas mes vrais sentiments…"

Dans le genre briser une amitié, c'était quand même vachement réussi : je t'ai sauté dessus car j'étais aussi défoncé que Jim Morrison dans ses grands jours, j'ai pris mon pied mais, en fait, ta gueule, je m'en tape les fesses avec des smarties. C'est sur qu'elle allait bien le prendre.

"Qu… Quoi !" Bredouilla Cerise.

Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

"J'étais ivre, j'ai eu un comportement déplacé, excuse-moi… Mais je n'éprouve pour toi que des sentiments amicaux. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me parler après cela…"

Elle avait l'air abasourdie.

"Quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer, James ?"

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelé par son prénom. Cerise… Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste, si déçue ?

" Le jour de la fête de printemps. Tu as eu une attitude détestable."

Il avait toujours ce ressentiment au creux du ventre.

"J'ai changé depuis mes 12 ans", dit elle.

C'était plus une constatation qu'un argument.

"Tu ne t'es jamais excusée, tu n'as jamais regretté. Tu espérais quoi ?"

Elle commença à pleurer. Il aurait voulu la consoler.

" Je suis désolé."

"C'est pas grave, je prendrais Alex… Dommage qu'il soit blond…"

Elle se força à rire. James sentit comme des petits coups de poignard dans son torse.

"On se reverra… "

"Bien sûr."

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

"Bah, au moins, j'ai ma réponse."

"Hein ?"

"Tu as lu _L'art d'aimer_, petit satyre."

"Oh, plains-toi, tiens !"

"Pourquoi tu crois que je suis triste ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais un faible pour ton éblouissante personnalité ?"

Il se gratta le menton.

"J'ai cru que c'était un tout."

"Tss… Prétentieux." se moqua-t-elle.

"Nan, chuis un dieu… On me l'a même souvent répété." Enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

"J'ai fait un truc méchant… Tu sais… j'étais très en colère quand j'ai lu ta lettre."

Il hésita. Si elle utilisait ce mot-là, alors c'était une basse vengeance horrible.

"Ne me dis rien… Mieux ne vaut pas gâcher ce moment par ta décapitation."

" Tu vas INDUBITABLEMENT m'en vouloir."

Il clôt ses paupières.

"Chut. Je le mérite."

" Je t'écrirai que lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi."

" Oki. Bye. Je t'aime ma pantoufle."

" Moi aussi, mon miasme, je m'aime… (Il lui fit la grimace) Je t'aime aussi… Un peu… " Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. "Bah, quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours là."

Il confirma par un large sourire et l'image de son amie s'effaça. Il descendit dans la salle commune. James soupira et se gratta le ventre.

"J'ai trop faim, vous croyez qu'il reste de la goulasch en cuisine ?"

Toutes les filles lui lancèrent leur matériel scolaire en poussant des vociférations hostiles. Il eut juste le temps d'utiliser un Protego.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily rit devant son expression surprise. Il a rompu… il n'a aucun sentiment pour elle. _Mais pourquoi je jubile ?_

" T'es pas possible James", brama Alix.

" C'est vrai qu'il est 16h mais j'ai vraiment envie de goulasch… "

Cecily se prit la tête dans les mains.

" T'es compréhensif, gentil et tout et tout… Puis 4 secondes après tu penses à la bouffe !" Continua Alix sur son élan.

"De quoi tu…"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses amis qui affichaient un air faussement angélique.

"Je veux rien savoir."

"Oh, James… On a tous entendu ta dispute."

Il bailla ostensiblement.

"Je veux RIEN savoir… Mumus, mon chou (il minauda pour se moquer d'Alix), tu me résumeras son monologue parce que là j'ai la dalle…" Achèva-t-il sur un ton normal.

Il sauta sur le dos de Black. Il ne prêta aucune attention au visage furibond de la jeune fille.

"Hue, en route ma poule."

"Alors t'as lu _ce_ bouquin ! " S'exclama Black en trottant.

"_Guerre et paix_ est culte, qui ne l'a pas lu ?", dévia James. (NdBlue : Moi !)

"Tu veux que je sois plus explicite ?" Menaça Black.

" Tu veux que je dise avec qui t'es sorti en 3ème année ? »

Toussotement embarrassé de Black.

" Sinon, Angélique, elle ronfle ?"

" Quand elle est rétamée comme une otarie soûlée à la bière, on dirait Hagrid qui parle troll", plaisanta Potter. "Mais sinon elle me bave juste dans le cou… Comme toi, quoi."

"Même pas vrai… Tu sues localement c'est tout. Cela n'arriverait pas si tu ne prenais pas toute la couette."

Black fut pris d'un fou rire devant la consternation des autres et ils s'écroulèrent comme des bouses de dragon. (Opinion de Lily bien sûr).

" Tu as la tête du type qui pique la couette toute la nuit." Se moqua Cecily.

James rougit.

"Mais nan."

Tous les maraudeurs, Lluvia et Charles : "Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

"Même pas de preuves d'abord."

Black claqua les fesses de son meilleur ami.

"j'ai faim maintenant. On parlera de la réorganisation de nos nuits d'amouuuuuuuuuur plus tard. On fait la course ? Le premier qui arrive choisi ce que mange l'autre. "

Lily essaya de les sermonner (on ne court pas dans les couloirs) cependant il n'y avait plus d'andouilles affamées quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers James. Elle résistait autant qu'elle pouvait mais en vain : il occupait ses préoccupations de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.

« Je dois mettre cela au clair ». Elle se promit que le soir même, elle éclaircirait sa position par rapport au jeune homme et qu'elle parlerait avec Alix. Son amie avait un faible pour Potter, elle en était sûre.

* * *

**Notes :**

(1): Petit rappel : _Interlude Culturel_ est une adaptation d'œuvres que j'ai aimé. C'est en remerciements à vos reviews pour cette fic ! Toutes les 100 reviews, je publie un chapitre dédicacé à la personne qui a posté la N00ème review. En ce moment, j'essaie de faire jouer Roméo et Juliette. Harry en demoiselle et Draco en amoureux transi. Cette fic est totalement ironique, ce n'est pas un vrai slash mais une parodie. N'importe qui peut la lire ! En tout et pour tout 2-3 bisous Harry-Draco dont 1 pas consentant (j'entend Harry qui hurle au loin des insultes sur les haleines de chacal) et des sous-entendus vaseux. Par contre, au même titre que l'abattage intempestif de faisans, je ne garantie rien pour les violences physiques ou morales dedans : les personnages de JK Rowling n'aiment pas trop m'obéir. Allez savoir pourquoi . Ceux qui recherchent le sérieux, la cohérence ou qui ont un problème avec le fait que le mot "batte", "chaise" ou tous autres armes de destruction cognitive (lol) sont cités toutes les deux phrases et, pour finir, les fans des Weasley, n'allez pas voir. Pour les autres… Bonne lecture , c'est cadeau de remerciements ! Allez, vous pouvez commencer le chapitre 6 !

(2.) Avec des amis comme les miens, on apprend à DECHARGER tous appareils photos avant de faire une soirée. Ma marraine (je me soûle aussi en famille c'est plus fun) a un film où j'ai 15 ans, ma 2ème cuite. Je vous jure c'est horrible. Elle l'a passé à des amis : leurs fils sont capables de me citer des passages, ils prétendent que je dis des trucs cultes. TT-TT. Genre: ma marraine chérie "Ahhh, ma puce, ça te dirait de te rouler un j¤¤nt ?" et moi je réponds "Ca dépend, c'est du bio ? Parce que je fais attention à ma santé, moi !..." ou encore " Passe moi la vodka, s'te plait : j'ai le verre à moitié vide, ça me déprime. Je vais mettre le reste à moitié plein, ça va compenser." C'est devenu connu l'histoire du bio, j'ai fini par le prôner (j'assume mes errances d'ivrogne). Je vous l'ai dit : ma famille est bizarre, je pourrai faire un roman... Alors, June avec sa cassette du Lac des Cygnes, elle peut repasser ! (Clin d'œil à Owlie)

(2,5) Les parties génitales masculines comprennent plusieurs organes, dont certains internes (ex : la prostate). Frissonnons tous en cœur… Brrrrr. Ils ont dû faire un truc vraiment pas sympa pour que Jimmy-chou en vienne à ce genre de menace .

(3) Lol, personnellement j'adore, je pourrais continuer d'écrire des pages sans intrigues rien que pour le plaisir de les voir se chicaner… Mon Dieu, je suis comme Marguerite Yourcenar (ce qu'elle a écrit est franchement lent et très, très ennuyant selon moi). Enfin, je l'aime mon Charles .

(4) Cette grosse explication est de mon cru… Et de mon institutrice en CM1 qui m'a expliqué le truc pour les multiples de 3 ou 9.. (J'ai fait la déduction moi-même pour ceux de 6. ) J'espère que cela aidera ceux qui auront à passer le bac sans calculette (Dieu sait que certains en ont souffert). En tout cas, si vous voulez utiliser mon explication pour une fic… bah, oui, un PoV Hermione : "La vie d'une fan d'Arithmancie".. Bref, notez mon pseudo en bas de page, cela me ferait plaisir (et de la pub). J'espère que l'explication n'était pas trop compliquée… Je trouve cela assez évident. J'adore les maths. Je déconne pas. Le truc c'est qu'au lycée, j'ai eu un prof si mauvais en seconde que j'ai tout simplement arrêté de travailler cette matière. Donc j'aime les maths mais je pratique plus. (le pire c'est que cela me manque).

(5) Y sont tous maso mes personnages. XD… j'adore utiliser cette expression. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : en gros une personne kidnappé peut en venir à soutenir son kidnappeur et adhérer à son idéologie parce que … (cliquer sur google c'est plus simple).

(6) C'est horrible, on sait que cela finira _forcément _mal pour elle puisque nous on a suivi la conversation entre les deux garçons… Je crois que je vais mettre un tronc pour "la réinsertion des rousses opprimés et irréfléchies" Quelqu'un veut faire un don ?

(7) J'en pleure en imaginant la scène…. Je suis con des fois, mais con… Ceux qui voient de quelle BD je me suis inspirée comprendront … Lol, un ami a dit un truc comme ça à un pion, il a eu un travail à faire sur la bible (vive les lycées privés !).

(8) Il a été retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

(9) Il sont aussi amoraux que mes amis !... Je les aime mes amis !

**

* * *

**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

**Blue Cinnamon**

Sorry pour le retard mais je rentre sous peu donc les préparatifs m'ont un peu ralentie… Il y a aussi le fait que ma traductrice me demande de lever le pied. Notez que cela m'arrange car j'aimerai aussi m'occuper de mes autres écrits.

Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine MàJ à cause de mon retour, j'ai énormément de trucs à régler. Pas de stress, cette fic passera en premier dès que j'aurai du temps.

Sinon, j'ai remarqué que, pour le one-shot Insupportable, le résumé laisse sous entendre un slash Remus-Sirius… C'est pas du tout ça : le pairing est Remus avec une certaine demoiselle… Avec un Sirius bien… Ben… Euh… C'est Sirius quoi ! C'était (ça l'ait toujours lol) un cadeau pour Bel-o-kiu-kiuni… (Comment faire de la pub sans en avoir l'air). Moi je dis ça, c'est pour vous : j'ai déjà répondu aux reviews. (Cela veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas en mettre lol je me fais moi-même pitié TT-TT).

A part cela, j'ai un projet de one-shot avec les Maraudeurs, cadeau pour Rose Halliwell (j'abandonne la correction pour manque de temps) et Bel-okiu-kiuni (joyeux anniversaire !). Je fais un tir groupé, l'avantage c'est que ainsi cette histoire sera longue (j'envisage une 30N de pages).

Le chapitre est légèrement plus court car je ne pouvais pas coupé autrement, j'espère qu'il vous a fait rire, pleuré (mais pas trop), sué d'angoisse, etc… Ouais, y a du gros changement. Alors les cabreliens (c'était mieux avaaant) : bah tant pis lol ! j'espere que les jumeaux ne vous ont pas trop traumatises.

Gros poutoux baveux dans l'oreille (avec la langue si la dite oreille est propre)

* * *

**Sondages du chapitre pour ceux qui savent pas quoi mettre dans leur review ou qui veulent l'allonger.**

Sur la fic : Quel est le personnage que j'ai inventé que vous préférez ? Si vous mettez pourquoi ce serait ultra bath… Pas juste le mot pourquoi, hein, _mais cela me plairait de savoir pourquoi._ (je joue sur le mot mais on sait jamais, y des gens à l'esprit pervers… Vu que j'y ai songé… Huem… Laissez tomber)

Sur moi : A votre avis je fais quel type d'étude ? ES, L ou S ? Dans quelle branche ? (ex : Sciences Po', école d'économie, fac d'histoire, prépa véto (mouhaha), DUT broderie – rempaillage de chaise……) Vous pouvez franchement vous lâcher si vous êtes capable d'avoir un argument.

Modèle :

"_Chère Blue, _

_je pense que tu es une étudiante en Histoire car tu parles beaucoup de drogues, tu es contre ton gouvernement. Il est connu que beaucoup de jeunes dans cette matière sont anarchistes, marxistes ou n'importe quel autre extrémisme… Dans tous les cas, pour faire la nique à la législation française, tu dois bien être capable de te procurer des choses illégales pour pouvoir pisser à la raie du parlement, en particulier du nain de jardin qui cherche à devenir président. J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Tu pourrais mettre Sirius tout nu ? Merci. _

_Ton plus fidèle lecteur, Benoît16. _

_Au fait, moi à la place de James, je ne pardonnerai pas ses erreurs à Lily. Elle abuse ! Bisous et que la force soit avec toi._"

Ceci n'est qu'un exemple, bien entendu. . L'argument peut être loufoque ou (et ?) crédible.

Sur la musique : Que pensez vous du fait que les cendres de Kurt Cobain soient gardées dans une banque car aucun cimetière ne les accepte de peur d'avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'au Père La Chaise avec la tombe de Jim Morrison ? On refuse un lieu de culte au monde du rock ! Et, surtout, quelle est votre position vis-à-vis de Courtney Love (Crève d'un herpès purulent infecté, pétasse !) ?

**Ps** _Y a pleins de clin d'œil… J'ose espérer que vous avez compris la blague avec Benoît XVI, le nouveau pape, c'était assez gros. (J'imagine la souris que remonte d'une dizaine de lignes, un pouffement de rire puis un "merde j'avais pas grillé")… Quand même vous pourriez être attentif ! XD_


	8. Elle flotte, elle hésite

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Pas de RàR parce que je suis trop en retard mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre. Donc je suis désolée pour les reviewers anonymes. J'espère que la surprise compensera !_

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il est préférable de tout lire du début à la fin, même mes notes. Par exemple, dès maintenant, le tome 6 est à prendre en compte avec un bémol (cf _**Spoiler **)_ ou alors les parings peuvent changer…_

_Les notes en bas de page sont importantes… Enfin pour certaines. Si vous voulez les lire sans perdre votre ligne, sélectionnée celle-ci elle sera alors surligner en bleu. Donc quand vous descendrez tout en bas de la page puis quand vous remontrez, votre ligne sera mise en valeur, pas besoin de chercher ._

_On se retrouve plus bas ._

_Ps : désolée pour le retard, on verra ça plus tard…._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction : **D'un point de vue à l'autre

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler : _Tomes 1 à 6_** sauf que comme c'est dans le "passé" je ne peux qu'utiliser les noms, les informations et tout et tout donc spoiler mais pas si grave ! (je ne suis pas sûre que vous avez suivi ')

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi…. Et je pioche des blagues que j'ai adoré dans certains livres/films/séries/Bd… Bref Vigilance constante

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M… Pas de sexe explicite dans **tous** les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley , Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell, Sirius Black / Rosmerta, Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine et Cecily / la poupée gonflable en forme de Sirius (qui verra la blague?)

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent (lol) :**

Il s'est passé plein, plein de trucs alors accrochez-vous !

James s'est soûlé en famille à la sortie au pré-au-Lard : ses parents ont une vision très personnelle de "comment guérir un chagrin d'amour". Sauf que Lily le jette (ENCORE !) et se casse avec sa meilleure amie (Cerise). Il couche avec (Cerise, pas Lily).

Parallèlement à cela, Lily réalise que James n'est pas qu'un enfoiré narcissique (ENFIN !). Remus et Sirius s'amusent à torturer James (bah ouais il est pu puceau, c'est un mâââle maintenant… Même s'il ne se rappelle plus de rien ).

Lluvia pète une durite quand elle apprend que son grand frère a joué au docteur avec Cerise et lui lance un truc-bidule-machin-chose. Relisez si vous voulez, je suis pas là pour écrire deux fois le même chapitre . Bref, elle s'en prend à l'âme de James et là cher lecteur tu comprends que 1) ce personnage n'est pas gentil, 2) Lluvia possède un morceau de l'âme de James, 3) à cause de ce manque James est instable et a des tendances pas nettes : automutilation masochisme (cf sa relation avec Lily … MDR).

Charles défend et aide James (comprendre eux pas si éloignés que ça l'un de l'autre). Et pour rendre la vie plus facile à James, Sirius et Charles signent un pacte de non-agression (enfin officiellement ).

James explique l'importance du chiffre 7 dans la magie à Lily (personne n'a compris mais en gros 7 important).

Diverses prises de tête (James VS Charles, Lily VS James, Charles VS Lily), puis Charles confit un secret à Sirius (ouhhhh).

Le lendemain (dimanche), Remus et Sirius font une crise de mère poule avec James. On a une séance "je crois que je vais vomir" avec les jumeaux Arthur et Morgane. Là on apprend que James et sa cousine Maria ont trouvé le corps de leur oncle durant les grandes vacances. James bade. Sirius fait une crise de mère-poule (il va finir avec des plumes sur le cul, c'est pas possible !).

James largue Cerise par miroir à double sens, tout le monde y assiste car Remus et Sirius se sont plantés en piratant le dit miroir pour espionner leur ami (c'est amoral comme fic). Lily est vachement contente que James reste libre, elle décide de réfléchir (sans rire !) à ce qu'elle ressent ainsi que de parler avec son amie Alix. Bref, un chapitre très James-kun. Celui-ci est plus sur Lily (sauf qu'elle se prend la tête à propos de James).

Le feuilleton sur les aventures de Cassandre a été déprogrammé. Vous m'envoyez désolée et nous ne pourrons pas savoir si Miguel sortira de la prostitution ou si Cassandre, en étant mono-mammaire, pourra devenir mannequin pour bague d'orteil. Une nouvelle émission appelée "Condoléances à ma dignité" a pris la place de notre superbe soap. Le premier thème abordé sera "Incontinence et colonies de vacances ". Il y aura pleins d'invités connus. Par exemple, Sirius Black nous expliquera comment il a fait croire que les draps étaient ceux de son petit frère Regulus.

_Bonne lecture !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Chapitre 7 : Elle flotte, elle hésite ; en un mot, elle est femme.**

_( Citation : Autre étude de la femme. Balzac.) (0)_

_Léchouille à Owlie Wood qui est ma demi-correctrice _

_(elle corrige que la première moitié pour garder le suspens )_

_Bravo à Morganelafe pour avoir posté la première review du chapitre 6, ma poule, tu as droit à une requête !_

_Clin d'oeil à Sally Makey, Illithieet autres fidèles_

Lily entamait son bol de porridge distraitement alors que Cecily piaillait en face d'elle les vertus du jus de pruneau. Elle leva les yeux vers Alix qui fixaient obstinément son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

"Alix ?"

La rousse plongea sa cuillère dans la bouille gluante et tenta d'enrouler le filet blanchâtre au manche (1). La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas pris de précaution et cet imbécile de Black avait affirmé, en voyant la coulée sur son menton, qu'elle allait "sous le bureau" dès le matin. Elle le réentendit brailler "Et en plus elle nous montre son trophée ! Pas étonnant que Dumbledore l'ait nommée préfète…". _Eurk, eurk, eurk. Le crétin._

"Lily ?"

Elle redressa la tête et sa cuillérée tomba dans "ploc" vomitif sur le bord du bol, éclaboussant Cecily en plein sur le décolleté. Elle ignora le couinement de son amie et se tourna vers Alix.

"Oui ?"

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles si, juste après, tu joues avec ton petit-déjeuner en marmonnant "crétin" ?"

"Bah… "

La jeune fille rougit de manière très peu assortie à ses cheveux.

"Je…"

Elle hésita une seconde à poursuivre.

"C'est bien Evans, plus que 7 pronoms personnelles à apprendre." Railla une voix bien connue.

Alix explosa de rire.

"James ! Ce n'est pas très charitable envers Lily !"

Cette dernière sentit son sang faire un tour. "Charitable"_. Garce ! Je vais t'en foutre, moi, de la charité !_ Elle se reprit tout de même un peu quand elle réalisa l'étendue de sa bêtise : en vouloir à Alix pour l'avoir rabaisser devant Potter. _Non mais vraiment, je deviens Cecilienne…_

"Cecily, tire-toi, je veux ta place."

"Hé… Je… Non… Sirius arrive."

Potter rit encore et s'adressa à son meilleur ami.

"Padfood, il manque une place, Charles déjeune avec nous… Et comme tu vois, ici il y a un trou de 4 places et si une chose part, c'est tout bon."

Lily fronça les sourcils au mot "chose". Le tombeur balaya du regard les gêneurs potentiels et une expression carnassière apparut… Lily appréhenda l'instant. Techniquement si Black virait à droite pour avoir 5 places, ce serait des premières années… S'il prenait la gauche, il avait le choix entre elle ou Cecily. Qui serait la victime ?...

"Cecily, vu que tu as un drôle de truc sur ta robe…" Black plissa les yeux en essayant d'analyser la tâche. " On dirait un mélange de matières fécales et de sécrétions typiquement masculines dont l'humanité préfère ignorer l'origine… Enfin bref, moi à ta place, j'irai me nettoyer. Tu fais mauvais genre, là."

Black eut un sourire angélique et s'assit à l'endroit même que la jolie fille venait de quitter en larmes. Potter pouffa et s'installa à côté de lui.

"Vous êtes trop stupides ! C'était juste du porridge."

Les deux garçons firent la même grimace.

"Déguelasse… C'est pire que ce que je pensais." Murmura Potter d'un air affligé. "Moi qui croyait qu'elle avait _seulement_ des pratiques sexuelles peu recommandables…"

"Oh, Evans, tu pouvais la retenir … Ou laisser ta place." Siffla Black visiblement irrité par sa présence.

"Oh, les pauvres petits _bébés_ ne peuvent pas déjeuner en groupe séparé ? 2 dans un coin et 3 dans l'autre ?"

"Hé, de la part de quelqu'un qui va pisser à chaque intercours, je trouve ça franchement déplacé." Rétorqua Black.

Potter sursauta.

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"Elle nous traite de bébés alors qu'elle sait pas se retenir plus de deux heures."

Lily ricana. Ri-di-cu-le.

"Tu sais pas quoi répondre, _bébé_, alors tu changes de sujet ?"

"Ce n'est que calomnie !" S'insurgea Black.

"Alors ce midi, tu peux manger avec seulement un copain ?"

Elle vit Potter se cacher la tête dans les mains.

"Ouais ! Mais toi, es-tu capable d'attendre la pause déjeuné pour aller aux toilettes, Pissouille !"

Remus s'assit à côté d'elle, rejoint bien vite par Pettigrow et Desfleurs.

"Ouah, j'adore commencé la semaine par une conversation évoluée…"

"Hé, _Charles_, tes sarcasmes tu te les gardes !"

Remus soupira fortement en se massant les tempes. Lily finit son porridge sous le regard dégoûté de Potter tandis que Desfleurs et Black se battaient pour un croissant.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Il était 11 heures. James regarda Lily gigoter sur sa chaise. Il lui fit un grand sourire et arrosa tout doucement sa plante en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Lily grimaça et bougea encore. Sirius et lui échangèrent un regard sadique.

"Pssssssssss…" Murmura son ami.

"Plic…" Fit Charles.

"Plac…" Continua Remus

"Psss… " Enchaîna Peter.

James secoua son arrosoir dont l'eau clapota fortement contre les parois. Ils recommencèrent.

"Psssssssssss…"

"Plic..

"Plac..."

"Psssss.."

Au troisième tour, Lily poussa un cri sonore et alla supplier le professeur de botanique pour aller aux toilettes. Les garçons rirent.

"Quand même, ça m'a donné envie aussi." Se plaignit Peter.

Charles et Remus recommencèrent alors d'une même voix… (2)

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily se joignit à Remus pour manger : Cecily boudait encore pour l'histoire du porridge et Alix avait pris son parti. Potter était là, lui aussi, avec Lluvia sur les genoux. Il lui expliquait un cours quelconque. Elle leva un sourcil quand Black s'assit aux côtés de Potter.

"Alors, _bébé_, tu as toujours pas coupé le cordon ?"

Black éclata de rire.

" Evans, t'as pas été fichue de te retenir, alors ne la ramène pas… Pissouille …" Il prit moue stupide "Oh… Professeur… Est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ?" Dit-il avec une voix de crécelle.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

"N'empêche que tu n'es pas capable de manger sans ta clique."

Black se leva d'un bond.

"Si !"

Il se tourna vers Potter. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Tu rêves en couleur. Premièrement on est bien et deuxièmement il reste avec moi toute seule. Je partage pas Jimmy ce midi." Grogna Lluvia d'un air peu avenant.

Lily pouffa devant la mine penaude de Potter. Pas démonté pour une noise, le tombeur de Poudlard lança une œillade vers Remus.

"Tu m'as foutu un furet dans le pantalon ce matin, tu crois vraiment que je suis disposé à être sympa ?"

Black poussa un gémissement.

"Et Peter, il est où ?"

"Infirmerie" Répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

" Tu étais présent, non ?" Ajouta Remus. " Vessie éclatée à cause d'un imbécile."

"Hé, j'y suis pour rien : il a accepté que je lui jette ce sortilège pour se retenir. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il avait bu du fortifiant."

Lily pausa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

"C'est ça le bruit que j'ai entendu en sortant des toilettes ? Merlin, cela dû être violent…"

Le beau brun, quant-à-lui, ne semblait pas se soucier du sort de Pettigrow. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air hésitant. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de souffler :

"Charles ?"

Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rire : Black en était _à ce point là_.

"Avec Eleanor dans le parc." Sourit Potter. "Mange avec Florian."

"Nan, il ne parle que de glaces et de coulis."

"Tuan ? Il est cool…" Tenta Remus.

"La table de Serdaigle ? T'es pas bien je risque de voir tes cousins."

" Il y a Emmett Brown sinon…" Proposa Potter.

Black soupira.

"Je ne vois que des loosers, je ne peux quand même pas m'afficher avec !"

Il se rassit. Elle chantonna "_Bébé, bébé… Bébé, bébé… Bébé cadum_.". Remus était plus que penché sur son assiette et ses épaules tressautaient. Il gémit, s'excusa et quitta la table. Lily fut convaincue de l'entendre rire alors qu'il partit vers la sortie.

"Evans, je t'appelle plus Pissouille et tu ôtes ce stupide sourire de ta face de babouin."

Lily hocha la tête, malheureusement, elle croisa le regard pétillant de Potter et ils furent pris d'un fou rire. Sirius resta renfrogné tout le repas.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily finissait de déjeuner avec Bridget au point le plus éloigné des jumeaux à la table des Serdaigles. On était mercredi et ses amies continuaient de lui faire la tête. D'habitude cela terminait plus rapidement. L'estomac crispé, elle tenta de boire du jus d'orange.

"Tu sais, Lily… Tu devrais insister avec Alix..."

"Ouais…"

Elle émiettait son toast dans son assiette.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Etrangement, elle se sentait plus proche de la serdaigle cette année. Ou peut-être était-ce juste que les autres la jetaient plus souvent.

"Et bien…"

Elle déglutit, ses yeux piquaient.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette petite mine…" Dit Bridget en lui prenant la main.

"J'ai l'impression qu'à part toi, Alix et Cecily… Enfin, que personne…"

"Oh, Lily… Ne dis pas cela ! Allez, viens faire un tour…"

Son homologue de Serdaigle l'amena dehors. L'air frais du parc était agréable et le jour n'était pas encore bien installé. La lumière était douce.

"Tu sais, Lily, je ne m'entends pas avec les filles de mon dortoir. Je ne corresponds pas au stéréotype serdaigle de la nana qui passe son temps à étudier. J'aime bien les choses réelles, vivre. Et ça se voit."

L'allusion à sa corpulence fit baisser les yeux de la rousse.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a toujours des gens pour te juger sans te connaître. Tu as un fort tempérament et tu es très jolie. Les gens te remarquent et je t'assure que les autres filles n'aiment pas. Je ne connais aucune adolescente qui apprécie sincèrement que sa meilleure amie lui fasse de l'ombre…"

"Hé, mais je n'ai jamais…"

La brunette posa une main sur son épaule.

"Calme-toi. Laisse-moi finir. Tu es sortie avec Lupin, Potter veut sortir avec toi et tu es proche des maraudeurs." Elle donna une tape sur le crâne de Lily alors que celle-ci ouvrit la bouche. " Elles t'évitent à cause de ça. Parce qu'elles veulent toutes être avec eux. Ce n'est pas ta faute ni celle des garçons."

Lily se sentait à la fois furieuse, désespérée et impuissante.

"Et toi… Tu ne penses pas cela ?" Murmura-t-elle.

"Non…. Disons que j'ai des vues sur une toute autre personne."

Les yeux verts se firent étincelants.

"Oh, qui ?"

Son changement de comportement fit glousser Bridget.

"Toi, t'es vraiment.. "

"Qui ?" Brailla Lily en la secoua.

Les joues rebondies devinrent écarlates.

"Florian Fortarôme."

"Noooon ?"

"Siii."

Elles s'attrapèrent les mains en poussant des petits cris aigus et en sautillant ridiculement. (3)

"Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?" Demanda Lily.

L'autre préfète se tritura les mains.

"Bah… Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas trop aux garçons. Mais samedi tu nous as parlé de Potter et là…"

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rougir.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !... Et puis je me suis toujours intéressée aux garçons : mon faible pour Lupin.."

"Oh, arrête ! Tu en parlais comme une fillette vante les mérites du prince charmant."

"Roh, c'est pas vrai !"

La cloche sonna, coupant ainsi leur première discussion "de filles". En reprenant le chemin vers le château, Lily se rappela d'une chose.

"Et pour Cecily et Alix… Tu m'avais dit que…"

L'expression de Bridget se fit grave.

"Cecily idolâtre Black, pour Alix… Ne me demande pas de te dire ces choses-là, s'il te plait."

Lily approuva d'un hochement, le cœur serré. Puis elle leva le visage vers le ciel pour recevoir un dernier rayon de soleil avant de rentrer. En séparant, au bas de l'escalier principal, elle retint la brune.

"Je… J'ai vraiment aimé parler avec toi."

"Moi de même… Au fait, je ne te parle pas pour l'atteindre lui… Enfin tu vois… "

Le rougissement était absolument adorable. Lily ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

"Je pourrais lui demander mais… Il dira non."

La gryffondor s'étouffa avec sa salive.

"Mais non voyons !"

Bridget recula doucement et désigna sa silhouette potelée.

"Si…"

Elle et son regard trop brillant disparurent avant que Lily n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James jouait à la bataille sorcière dans la salle commune. Lluvia prit la main.

"Carré d'as au roi de pique."

Padfood jura et balança son jeu au feu. Peter sursauta quand des flammes léchèrent ses chaussures.

"J'en ai marre, je vais faire un tour." Grogna Sirius.

Remus l'accompagna, tout aussi dégoûté.

"Tu devrais arrêter de tricher comme ça." Réprimanda James.

"Moi, je trouve cela marrant," Commenta Charlie.

Lluvia rit.

"Uniquement parce que Sirius et Remus n'aiment pas perdre."

Le brun approuva vigoureusement de la tête et sortit un jeu de tarots marseillais.

"On s'amuse à lire l'avenir de Peter ?"

Wormtail grimaça. James eut un peu de compassion : sa dernière prédiction l'avait traumatisé. Charles avait décrété qu'il finirait sa vie avec Rogue.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily riait aux éclats pendant que Bridget essayait de convaincre Arthur Potter de ne pas baisser son caleçon en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

"Mais il m'a traité de petite b…"

"Laisse tomber ! C'est un imbécile de serpentard."

"Mais il a dit qu'à force de m'habiller en fille…"

La préfète sembla déchirer entre faire croire au blond qu'effectivement s'habiller en fille raccourcirait la taille de ses parties ou le défendre contre la maison ennemie.

"D'abord c'est n'importe quoi et puis… Peut-être que cet abruti te dit cela pour que _justement_ tu retires tes sous-vêtements."

Finalement, la jeune fille avait une grandeur d'âme que Lily n'aurait certainement pas eue à sa place.

"Alors retourne à ton bureau et travaille !"

Il partit non sans avoir envoyé un clin d'œil à Lily.

"Je crois qu'il se moquait de toi pour voir comment tu réagirais."

Bridget s'affala à côté d'elle.

"Tu sais j'écris un journal intime. Des fois quand je le relis, je me dis que ces jumeaux devraient avoir une cure d'électrosorts."

Elle se redressa un peu.

"Pour ton problème avec Potter…"

"Chut ! On va t'entendre… Et puis j'ai pas de problème."

Les yeux brillant de malice, son amie baissa la voix.

"Je pense que tu devrais faire une liste…"

Lily écarquilla les siens.

"Hein ?"

"Mais oui ! Tu fais un pour et contre avec Potter. Tu pourras voir si tu peux l'apprécier."

Lily s'empourpra.

"D'où sors-tu une idée si saugrenue."

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée pour changer de sujet.

"Oh, j'ai entendu Joey et Chandler, tu sais les deux poursuiveurs de notre équipe en parler à Ross."

"Ross ?"

"Mais si, tu sais bien… Le nabot qui collectionne les dents de dragon."

Elle eut l'image mentale de l'étrange garçon avec son collier.

"Yeurk…"

"Ouais tu l'as dit. Bref, il ne savait pas choisir entre…"

Lily ne sut jamais le choix cornélien de Ross-le-mec-bizarre car Cecily et Alix vinrent droit vers elles.

"Salut les filles."

Elles se raidirent toutes deux. Alix sortit ses devoirs et elles travaillèrent dans un silence entrecoupé de questions sur les potions et les enchantements. Une sorte de réconciliation passive qui laissa Lily tendue toute la journée. Elle ne questionna pas Alix sur ses sentiments à propos de Potter.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Seule dans le dortoir, ses colocataires assistant à l'entraînement de quidditch, Lily décida de mettre au clair ses sentiments. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire. Apriori, Alix et Cecily ne reviendraient pas avant une ou deux heures, elle prit son temps. Elle se relut pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié.

_Les qualités de **James**… … . . . .. . . . … .. . … … . . . .. . . . … .. . . Les défauts de **Potter**_

_Intelligent… … …. ….. … … . .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Prétentieux_

_Mignon et bien foutu … … …. ….. . .… … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Vantard_

_Gentil avec ses proches.. …. …. … . .. .. ..… **Mais.**. . . . .. .. .. ..Ignoble avec les autres_

_Généreux… … …. ….. … … . .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Immature_

_Remus l'aime beaucoup … … …. … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Indiscipliné_

_A eu une bonne éducation … . . … . … .. .. .. ..**Mais**… ….. . . .. ..Ne sait pas s'en servir_

_Populaire … … . . . … .. ….. … … . .. … …… … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Dragueur_

_Embrasse bien (_elle avait rougi en l'écrivant_) … . .. . …. … .. .. .. ..Angélique l'adore_

_Très amoureux … … ….. . … . …. …. . . .. .. .. .. .. .. ..Cache ce qu'il pense vraiment_

… … … … … … _. . . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Se soucie trop du regard des autres_

… … …_. ….. … … . . … ….. .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Provocateur_

… … …_. ….. …. … .. … … .. …. .. … … .. .. …. … .. .. .. ..Ne vit que pour le Quidditch_

La rousse pensait y voir plus clair en récapitulant un peu la situation. Elle sourit en songeant à Bridget. S'être ainsi rapprochée de la préfète lui faisait plaisir. Jusqu'ici elles se parlaient car Bridget traînait souvent avec Cecily et Alix. Elles étaient amies sans être proche. Un bruit la tira de sa rêverie et elle sentit quelque chose au dessus de son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Alix la fixait.

"La ligne des défauts est plus longue… Marrant que tu mettes amoureux et embrasse bien en qualité…"

Lily s'empourpra et les effaça.

"Alix ! C'est privé ! Arrête de lire ce truc…"

Cecily entra et se jeta sur le papier que Lily tentait de cacher.

"Fais voir !"

Cecily attrapa le parchemin et le lut à voix haute. Elle éclata de rire :

" Tu commences à douter ? James commence à te plaire… Il y a 3 mois tu n'aurais JAMAIS fait cela…"

"Mais non ! C'est juste que…"

Alix sourit un peu aigrement :

"Que tu vois qu'il a changé et que cela te plait."

Lily secoua la tête. Elle s'apprêta à argumenter lorsque Di Martino entra :

" Evans... James voudrait te voir pour votre exposé de Métamorphoses, il dit que si tu n'arrives pas tout de suite, il égorgera un deuxième année pour chaque minute de retard."  
La préfète soupira :

"On doit le présenter bien après les vacances de Toussaint ! Il ne peut pas attendre ?"

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait accepté sans réfléchir dimanche dernier. " _Perverse ! Tu avais des pensées impures à propos de ses clavicules (et du reste)… Merlin te punit !"_ Piailla une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Black. La cinquième année partit, Lily se tourna vers Cecily.

"Où est le parchemin ?"

Alix pouffa.

"Caché."

Elle grogna. Di Martino réapparut.

"Il s'impatiente et me gonfle…"Râla l'attrapeuse.

Lily rougit et ramassa ses livres éparpillées dans la pièce. Di Martino l'aida et descendit en première.

"Dans ton livre de K. Phequa ! " lui cria Alix alors qu'elle allait dans la salle commune. Lily dévala les marches et se figea sur la dernière. Elle poussa un hurlement devant le bain de sang où baignaient deux fillettes. Les gryffondors étaient tous pâles et silencieux.

"Tu es en retard," glapit Potter.

Il avait le visage moucheté de rouge. _Non, il n'a quand même pas… Sa menace n'était qu'une blague… _Elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis les cadavres eurent des spasmes et se levèrent. Totalement hilares (comme le reste des élèves), les deuxièmes années retournèrent avec leurs amies.

"Mou haha, tu aurais vu de ta tête !" Hurla Black.

"Bande de crétins !"

Elle avait vraiment eu peur ! Potter secoua vaguement sa baguette et le faux sang disparu.

"Fais pas ta vieille…"

Pour ne pas s'énerver d'avantage, elle changeant de sujet.

"Et ton entraînement ?"

"Oh, Huntly a eu une éruption de furoncles sur le postérieur, on a reporté."

"Tss, on se demande qui a fait ça."

Il prit un air fataliste.

"Qui sait ? On ne le saura peut-être jamais…"

Ils se mirent à une table dans un coin, là où Di Martino avait posé les affaires de Lily.

"J'aimerai que l'on trouve le sujet assez vite parce que je veux finir le programme de Métamorphose avant Décembre." Dit aussitôt Potter.

Elle ouvrit une bouche ronde. Il pencha la tête en avant :

" Chouette plombage…"

Lily rougit et clôt sa stupide bouche.

"Tu es en avance de beaucoup ?"

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux :

"J'en suis à Avril, le plus ennuyant c'est d'écrire les devoirs… Le reste est si facile."

_Vantard._ Et dire qu'elle arrivait à peine à suivre avec les explications du professeur…

"Tu connais les sujets ?"

"J'ai demandé à Mc Gona'. Elle est persuadée que je n'en suis pas capable…"

Il éclata de rire. Lily bailla rien que pour l'embêter. Le visage du jeune homme rosit.

"Bon, on le cherche ce sujet ", avança Lily d'une voix traînante.

"Euh… Oui…"

Ils regardèrent dans les livres de cours.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James observait Lily à la dérobée. En réalité il avait déjà trouvé la problématique idéale mais passer du temps ensemble était si tentant… Il prit un des livres de Lily… Elle en avait beaucoup plus que lui. Elle n'était pas très douée et compensait en apprenant à l'avance dans d'autres ouvrages pour garder le niveau. Il sourit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient binômes, elle n'aurait plus besoin de ces stupidités : il expliquait très bien. Grâce à lui, elle aurait toujours Optimal… Peut-être qu'elle sera reconnaissante… En tournant les pages, il tomba sur un bout de parchemin où il reconnut l'écriture de Lily. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

_Les qualités de **James**… … . . . .. . . . … .. . … … . . . .. . . . … .. . . Les défauts de **Potter**_

_Intelligent… … …. ….. … … . .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Prétentieux_

_Mignon et bien foutu … … …. ….. . .… … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Vantard_

_Gentil avec ses proches.. …. …. … . .. .. ..… **Mais.**. . . . .. .. .. ..Ignoble avec les autres_

_Généreux… … …. ….. … … . .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Immature_

_Remus l'aime beaucoup … … …. … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Indiscipliné_

_A eu une bonne éducation … . . … . … .. .. .. ..**Mais**… ….. . . .. ..Ne sait pas s'en servir_

_Populaire … … …. ….. … … . .. … .. . . . …… … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Dragueur_

… …_. ….. … …. … …. ….. … …. ….. … …. ….. … . .. . …. … .. .. .. ..Angélique l'adore_

… …_. …..….. … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. …. .. .. .. ..Cache ce qu'il pense vraiment_

… … … … … … _. . . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Se soucie trop du regard des autres_

… … …_. ….. … … . . … ….. .. … … … … … . .. . . . … .. . . … . …. … .. .. .. ..Provocateur_

… … …_. ….. …. … .. … … .. …. .. … … .. .. …. … .. .. .. ..Ne vit que pour le Quidditch_

Apparemment, la jeune fille lui trouvait plus de tares que d'avantages. D'ailleurs, le «Remus l'aime beaucoup » ressemblait plus à une insulte ou une comparaison qu'à une qualité. Le reste était pire. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux puis se reprit.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily jeta un regard vers Potter et se figea. Il tenait LE livre… Le livre avec la liste… Elle avait oublié de prendre celui-là. Elle tenta de prendre une attitude innocente et fit semblant de lire. _Je suis calme, je ne panique pas. Il ne va peut-être pas le trouver. _Elle maudit Cecily._ Cette pouffe savait que j'avais métamorphose._ Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir récupéré le foutu papier compromettant. Potter tournait les pages avec désinvolture. Finalement, il le posa et lui sourit.

"J'ai trouvé un idée : la métamorphose d'objets banales en objets élaborés à vocation artistique."

" Gneu ?" Dit Lily d'un air idiot.

_Merci Merlin, il n'est pas tombé dessus. _Par contre elle ne comprenait pas son sujet.

"Evans… (Il avait l'air si condescendant) Je vais d'expliquer : transformer une aiguille en cuillère par exemple n'est pas très difficile mais transformer une poubelle en orgue est très dur : il faut que l'instrument soit complet et qu'il puisse être utilisable. Un orgue qui a une sonorité de poubelle est inutile…"

"Ce n'est pas un peu… Complexe ?"

Il grimaça :

" On est en sixième année, non ? Alors il faudrait avoir un exposé un minimum élaboré et instructif sinon autant rester avec les premières années pour s'en tenir au chemin facile… Et je veux avoir la meilleure note. Si tu trouves cela trop dur, fais un truc nul toute seule."

" On est censé trouver ensemble, tu n'as pas à choisir à ma place ! "S'énerva Lily.

Elle se sentait vexée qu'il la prenne de haut en insinuant que son niveau était nul. Potter secoua la tête.

"Il est hors de question que je cède, c'est un sujet parfait et je VEUX avoir la meilleure note."

Lily eut une moue dédaigneuse. Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui faire de la peine avec cette liste !

"C'est pour entretenir ton ego ?"

"Non. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous."

Elle rit méchamment, les entrailles tordues.

" Mais bien sûr."

Il n'avait pas personne à voir, il fuyait. Quel couard. Lily sentait la colère monter. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

" Merci", grinça-t-il en quittant son fauteuil.

"En tout cas, c'est minable comme excuse."

Il leva un sourcil et partit rejoindre ses amis pour leur dire quelques mots et sortit de la salle. Dès que le portrait de la grosse dame reprit sa position initiale, Lily se rua vers le livre. _Je dois brûler cette feuille avant que quelqu'un ne la lise_. Elle la trouva.

Raturée.

Potter avait barré « intelligent » et ajouté dans la liste des défauts « Naïf » et « Crétin fini ». Elle sentit la honte la tenailler. Elle déchira la preuve de son imbécilité et la mit au feu (à défaut de pouvoir y envoyer Cecily). Lily devait voir Remus. Il n'y avait que lui pour l'aider. Pour réparer cette bourde. _Je me suis comportée comme la dernière de peste en faisant cette liste_. Et dire que ce matin, Bridget lui avait parlé de ne pas juger sur les apparences… Elle avait aussi conseillé de faire la liste… Et cet imbécile de Potter et son don de la foutre en rogne. Pourquoi devait-il faire le malin ? Il était plus ridicule qu'autre chose quand il se mettait ainsi en valeur. Une petite voix s'éveilla dans le crâne de Lily : « _Il t'aime… Il se comporte mal mais il cherche à capter ton attention comme un gamin…_ ». Et alors ? Cela n'avait rien d'attirant un type qui se vantait et molestait les autres. « _Ne fais pas ta sainte ! Avoue que tu es bien fière qu'il s'accroche à toi et tu n'es pas du tout sympa avec lui… Alors ne lui jette pas la pierre. Avec toutes les saletés que tu lui débites tu aurais mérité plus d'une colle_ ». Elle repensa à Cecily et serra les poings. Elle était furieuse mais elle était fautive, elle aussi. Elle rangea ses affaires et partit à la quête du Remus.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James arriva au Pré-au-Lard. Il entra dans la petite maison sans frapper.

" Tu es en retard."

"J'y suis pour rien."

Les yeux de Rita Skeeter se posèrent sur ses mains ensanglantées. Elle haussa les épaules.

" Bon on s'y met", râla James," je dois être revenu avant 19 heures 30."

"Chéri, je suis ton aînée alors parle-moi sur un autre ton."

Il allait encore passer une soirée mortelle avec cette manipulatrice timbrée. Et il avait mal aux jointures.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily avait tout raconté à Remus, en omettant de dire les qualités qu'elle avait effacé (embrasse bien et très amoureux).

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Il la dévisagea durement.

"Je ne vois pas de problèmes."

Elle le contempla comme si c'était le dernier des bouseux.

"Mais si ! C'est évident, enfin Remus, j'ai été méchante et il va m'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?"

Il semblait méfiant.

"Depuis quand c'est important ?"

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Lily répondit de manière stupide :

"Gneuuuuuuh ?"

" Si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai, si tu penses ce que tu as mis sur la liste alors tu ne devrais même pas de soucier de ce que pense James. L'an dernier tu lui as bien dit qu'il te donnait envie de vomir. Je ne vois pas en quoi ta petite liste est pire..."

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle même.

"Je pense en réalité que tu es trop fière pour avouer qu'il te plait et cela t'énerve", se moqua Remus.

" C'est faux ! "S'emporta Lily. "Arrêtez de me dire cela !"

L'expression moqueuse s'accentua. _Oh la bourde…_ Lily songeait sérieusement que son inconscient souhaitait son suicide social.

"C'est vrai. J'ai même une preuve."

Elle réagit comme il l'attendait, elle s'en fichait.

"Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi cette preuve."

"Tu détestes Angélique, tu es ja-lou-se."

"Elle m'agace avec ses manières, ce n'a rien à voir."

" Si cela avait Sirius à la place de James, tu n'en aurais pas fait un drame."

Un point pour Remus.

" Peut-être que je le déteste moi qu'avant…"

Sourire de vainqueur de Remus.

" … Néanmoins, il m'insupporte toujours par son attitude.

Grimace de Remus. Un point pour Lily.

" Il mûrit… Tu verras, tu changeras d'avis."

" Non !"

" Il n'y que les imbéciles qui ne changent jamais d'avis", railla Remus.

Ils discutèrent longuement. Remus gagna 7 à 6 au grand désarroi de Lily.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James entra dans la Tour des Gryffondors. Il vit Remus et Lily rirent ensemble. Elle l'aimait toujours. C'était certain, sinon pourquoi rechercher sa compagnie ? « _Ils sont juste amis si cela se trouve_ » dit sa conscience.

" C'est cela", grogna-t-il, "Et un jour mon fils unique sera le disciple de Rogue en Magie Noire, genre Occlumencie."

Il s'affala comme une vieille bouse à côté de Sirius qui jouait au rubicube.

" Tu es allé où ?"

" Secret."

Son meilleur ami bouda.

" Tu ne veux jamais me le dire."

"Padfood, s'il te plait… J'ai eu une soirée assez craignos comme cela."

Sirius releva la tête de jouet moldu.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé mon Prongsie ?"

James lui parla de la liste de Lily.

" Cette fille est une garce, laisse tomber…"

Il secoua la tête.

"J'en ai ma claque, tu dois avoir raison."

" Je te présenterai une petite" promit Padfood avec un sourire entendu.

"Non, les filles j'en ai marre…"

Padfood protesta :

" Ne vire pas ta cuti pour un échec…"

"Grosse tourte au camembert, j'ai pas dit cela. Je veux juste m'amuser, faire des blagues et ne plus me préoccuper d'écervelées antipathiques."

" Bien dit ! On fête cela !"

Il lança son rubicube par dessus son épaule, celui-ci heurta une bouteille d'encre détruisant ainsi les 4 heures de travail intensif d'un cinquième année malchanceux, il éclata en sanglots en marmonnant des insanités sur les buses.

James sortit sa bulle musicale.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily s'approcha de sa proie.

" Potter !"

" Quoi ?"

Elle rougit. Il ne daigna même pas la regarder.

"Je suis désolée pour…"

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient froids. La lueur de joie qui brillait s'était éteinte.

"Ce n'est pas grave Evans. Je m'en fous."

Elle eut l'impression d'avaler un citron entier.

" Que… Quoi ?"

" Bon, j'ai mieux à faire…"

Il se leva et, en trois bond, il avait rejoint Di Martino.

"Dona ? Tu m'accordes une danse ?"

" Oui, avec plaisir", crâna l'espèce de pétasse. (NB : c'est la PoV de Lily)

Lily se sentait horriblement vexée. Black mit de la musique.

"Smack my Bitch up de Prodigy? Tu n'as rien de plus vulgaire ?"

Potter lui eut une expression charmeuse.

"En privé bébé, en privé…"

Ils eurent un rire entendu et commencèrent une chorégraphie endiablée. Lily sortit de ses gonds.

"Arrêtez cela ! Black arrête cette musique pourrie !"

James tenait Dona vraiment tout contre lui, ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Lily partit à la poursuite de Black qui contrôlait la musique.

" Fais taire ton bidule ! Black ! Je vais te coller ! C'est du tapage ! Mac Gonagall va arriver si tu continues !"

" Nananèreuuuuh ! J'en ai rien à faireeeeeeeeeeuh ! Même pas cap' de m'attraperrrrrrrrr, poil au neeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzz !" Braillait le sixième année avec une voix de gamin surexcité.

Il courait partout, sautait sur les tables, les fauteuils, les élèves ( !). Elle ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Elle pensa à utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. C'était bien un cas particulier, non ?

"Potter ! Arrête-toi !"

Il l'ignora superbement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, Lily crut voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.

"Black, Potter, Di Martino! Ici, TOUT DE SUITE !"

Cela sentait le drame à plein nez. Lily ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir que Potter soit puni ou s'en inquiéter.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Le professeur de Métamorphose hurla durant une bonne demi-heure.

"Mais quel exemple vous donnait aux élèves plus jeunes !"

James décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir sinon ils allaient rater le repas.

" Comme retenue, j'ai une super idée ! Nettoyer les chenaux parce que j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient pleins de feuilles… Avec l'automne cela va empirer et il y aura des inondations en hiver…"

La sous-directrice le jaugea du regard.

"Black et Di Martino, vous viderez les gouttières vendredi."

James sourit. C'était un travail moins pénible qu'une retenue avec Rusard.

" Quand à vous, Potter…"

Sa bouche se crispa en une grimace horrifiée.

"J'annule toutes vos retenues et je vous fais une petite ardoise", dit le professeur avec une expression mauvaise.

" Une ardoise ?"

Il ne l'avait jamais vue si… Conspiratrice.

" J'ai un petit truc de prévu mais j'attends que vous le… Méritiez…"

C'était vrai ou cette femme tentait une manoeuvre d'intimidation pour qu'il se calme ?

" Ah, ben… Merci."

Sirius eut l'air outré :

" Et mes retenues à moi ? Je ne peux pas vendredi : je dois déjà trier toutes les potions du professeur Malfoy. Je veux aussi une ardoise !"

Les yeux de Mc Gona' lancèrent des éclairs.

" Vous avez encore été collé !"

Sirius haussa les épaules :

"C'est une divergence d'opinion sur l'aérodynamisme."

Devant l'air perplexe de son bourreau, il précisa :

"Selon elle", dit-il dédaigneusement," Rogue n'est pas fait pour voler. C'est vrai que son gros nez…"

James intervint pour éviter une digression :

"Bref, Rogue a eut envie de prouver au monde qu'il savait planer mais… Euh… Il s'est écrasé un petit peu…"

"Sur le bureau du professeur Malfoy…"

" En reversant son armoire d'ingrédients…"

" D'après elle, ce serait de notre faute", finit Padfood d'un ton écoeuré.

" On est ses boucs émissaires…" Ajouta James d'une voix peinée.

« _Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire_ » se répéta James dans sa tête.

" Vous vous moquez de moi ? "Vociféra Mac Gona'

"Je vous assure : il s'est vraiment écrasé sur son bureau..."

La sous-directrice poussa un hurlement de rage. Elle craqueait. Ils avaient gagné.

" Très bien, Di Martino ira faire sa retenue comme convenu et vous deux là… Au lieu d'aller à mon cours demain, vous…"

Elle se tut et chercha une punition bien sadique.

" Vous accompagnerez Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite pour l'aider. Il doit replanter des pousses de saule cogneur."

Elle quitta la pièce avec une expression de lassitude suprême.

" C'est super ! On a gagné !" Jubila Sirius.

Peter grimaça :

" Je ne sais pas si s'occuper de saule cogneur signifie vraiment gagner."

Remus s'approcha.

" Je ne le sens pas trop cette histoire d'ardoise, Prongs."

"Moi non plus", fit timidement Wormtail.

James fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier.

" Carpe Diem… On verra…"

"Bien dit, chéri !" S'exclama Sirius avec énergie.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de James :

"Je me suis fait collée par ta faute !"

Il déglutit :

"Dona ! Enfin, tu ne vas pas bouder pour une petite retenue…"

"J'ai le vertige, grosse blatte visqueuse !"

Remus la coupa :

" Voyons Dona, sois plus objective : James n'est ni visqueux, ni gros et ce n'est pas un insecte…"

James pouffa.

"Tu as raison ! "Vociféra Dona. "Espèce de grosse tête pleine d'eau !"

" Là c'est déjà plus plausible", approuva Padfood.

Il se fit frapper par son meilleur ami.

" Même pas vrai ! Dona, je suis désolé…"

La jeune fille sembla s'adoucir.

" Je veux bien te pardonner…"

James releva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait demander.

" Oui…. ?

" Si tu m'accompagnes au Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie."

" C'est du chantage si je ne m'abuse", plaisanta Wormtail.

James n'hésita pas. Après tout Lily ne le trouvait pas à son goût, alors autant chercher ailleurs…

"Tu feras du shopping ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Euh, non", répondit Dona un peu surprise.

" C'est d'accord, dans ce cas."

La cinquième année ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Superbes cordes vocales", railla Remus.

Elle rougit. James fronça les sourcils : Remus lui piquait encore ses vannes.

" Je disais cela pour rire, d'habitude tu refuses toujours d'y aller avec des filles.

Il se tourna vers Sirius :

"Je dis toujours non ?"

Il émit un drôle de bruit.

"Disons que je m'occupe de la réponse vu que tu t'en fiches…"

" On va manger", supplia Peter.

Il cherchait à attirer l'attention depuis un moment et avait opté pour l'option « tirer la manche de Prongs jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse ».

"J'ai une faim de géant boulimique", tonitrua Padfood.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily coinça James dans une salle vide.

" Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait pousser les ongles de pied de Brown !"

Elle soupira.

" Ce n'est pas pour cela que je veux te parler."

Il s'étira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

"J'ai été sage… C'est vrai, tu sais…"

" Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre depuis 2 jours ? "Trancha-t-elle.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles", gémit-il d'un air blasé. "J'ai plein de trucs à faire… Dona va bientôt sortir de retenue et…"

"Cette greluche attendra 10 minutes, ce n'est pas la mort !"

Elle bouillait de rage, il la mettait hors d'elle sans effort.

" Et je me comporte bizarrement ?" Dit-il, narquois.

" Tu boudes et tu m'évites !"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai de bonnes raisons, non ? Et puis je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir…"

"Je… Je suis désolée", bafouilla Lily.

Il s'approcha d'elle. L'adolescente recula et se retrouva dos au mur. Piégée.

" C'est quoi ton problème, Evans ?"

" Euh, rien", mentit Lily.

_Je veux que tu me parles et me regardes ! _

Il la bloqua contre la pierre froide.

"Tu me détestes mais tu ne veux pas que je t'évites. Je te fais « vomir » et tu dresses un récapitulatif de ma personne. Tu me repousses depuis… Depuis toujours mais tu es jalouse quand j'en approche une autre…"

Il parlait au creux de son oreille. Lily essayait de se contrôler. Il était trop près.

" Que dois-je déduire de tes agissements. Je dois croire ce que tu dis ou ce que tu fais, Lily."

Elle détestait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. La manière dont il le prononçait sonnait comme un « Je t'aime ».

" Je… Tu m'énerves", maugréa-t-elle.

Il sourit avec douceur.

" Mais tu veux que je te pardonnes tes méchancetés et tes bassesses. Contradictoires, non ? Réponds-moi, Lily…"

« Lily… » Pourquoi devait-il le dire ainsi ?

"Je ne sais pas."

C'était sincère.

"Si tu veux que je te pardonnes, il va falloir que tu m'embrasses. Et un vrai baiser, pas un bécot de première année…"

" Gneuuuuuuu ?"

Il savourait sa victoire.

" Soit je t'ignore, soit tu m'embrasses."

"Mais non !"

Il la serra plus fort. Elle se sentait bien, malgré tout.

" Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine, ce n'est pas cher payer un baiser", murmura-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily fut prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité. Elle avait été ignoble… Et puis ce n'était pas désagréable comme façon de rembourser.

" D'accord, vas-y."

Il secoua la tête.

" Tu dois m'embrasser, pas l'inverse, Lily."

Elle perdit totalement ses moyens.

"Je n'ai jamais fait cela !"

Elle paniqua.

" Tout s'apprend."

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais il la retint. Il lui caressa la joue pour la calmer.

" Ne sois pas si stressée. Tu t'avances doucement… Ferme les yeux."

Elle s'exécuta. Elle réalisa soudainement la situation : elle était dans une salle de classe vide avec un garçon… Apprendre à donner un baiser avec le garçon le plus horripilant et le plus sexy qu'elle connaisse… Elle avait pensé sexy là ? Non, non, elle voulait dire… Elle voulait dire… Sexy. Cela l'agaça : il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration.

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était si près… Avec son regard inquiet… Il était amoureux d'elle. C'était indiscutable. Pour elle, ce n'était juste qu'une attirance physique. C'était différent…

"On recommence…" Chuchota-t-il. "Essaie au moins de te concentrer ou de faire semblant…"

Il avait clos ses paupières. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du gryffondor. Il frissonna. Mue par une pulsion, Lily embrassa doucement le cou de Potter, remonta lentement… Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'en approcha et la mordilla. Les lèvres de Potter étaient brûlantes. Elle le sentait trembler. Elle était émoustillée de lui faire un tel effet. Petit à petit, le mordillement se transforma en un tendre baiser… Qui s'échauffa… Elle reprit un peu ses esprits alors qu'il caressait habilement sa langue avec la sienne. Il dut le sentir car il rompit le baiser. Il mit son visage dans le creux du cou de Lily.

" Merci."

Elle s'empourpra. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser comme cela ? Et puis, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant aimé que cela.

"Ce n'est rien à côté de celui que tu as donné à Angélique…"

James eut un petit rire.

"Rassure-toi ma Lily…"

Il mordilla son cou.

" Ton baiser a effacé tous les moments passés avec elle."

Elle le repoussa, définitivement troublée.

"Potter, écoute…"

Il regarda brusquement sa montre.

" Merlin, mon entraînement de Quidditch ! Huntly, va me tuer ! Ce crétin est le nouveau capitaine…"

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

" Je dois y aller ", souffla-t-il à regret.

"Je… Je comprends."

Il passa la porte. Lily s'appuya contre le mur. Elle entendit un bruit et tourna la tête. Il était revenu. Une étrange expression sur le visage.

"Pourquoi…"

Il lui vola un baiser.

"Merci Evans, tu es bien plus que pardonnée… Bye !"

Lily resta pantoise. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour James ? Il l'attirait, c'était désormais contestable mais avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Elle se persuada de trouver la réponse avant de pour l'embrasser, le toucher, le sentir…. Mille gargouilles ! Plus c'était interdit, plus c'était tentant !

"Un problème, Lily ?"

Remus était entré silencieusement.

"Non, non."

Il avait l'air de s'amuser.

" Cela avance avec James ?"

" Bah, il ne m'en veut plus…" Révéla Lily, gênée.

Remus lui paraissait prédateur soudain. Elle comprit pourquoi il était Maraudeur : il était aussi dangereux que les autres. C'était juste moins visible donc pire.

"Avec cette tension sexuelle en moins, je pense que cela ira mieux", lâcha-t-il.

Elle le gifla. Il se moqua d'elle.

"Tu crois tromper mon odorat, Lily ?"

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et sortit. Il la rattrapa.

" Ne joue pas avec lui."

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Il devenait menaçant.

" Ne le fais pas souffrir Lily. Je te préviens. Je suis beaucoup moins magnanime que James. Et il a d'ailleurs ses limites. Le jour où tu iras trop loin, tu n'auras que des regrets... Il ne sera plus là pour te repêcher."

Elle tempêta.

"Arrête ton balai, « Mumus ». Je n'éprouve rien pour lui, il m'horripile, c'est tout."

"Lui et Sirius se comporte pareil mais c'est James qui te fait toujours réagir…"

" Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'agis comme il m'entend !"

Remus soupira.

" Peut-être que tu réaliseras à quel point tu tiens à lui quand tu l'auras perdu."

Il partit vers la bibliothèque sans se retourner.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Sirius mettait à jour son carnet vert. Il soupira et regarda la place vide en face de Moony. Sombre dimanche matin.

"Wormtail est _encore_ en retard."

Le petit brun haussa les épaules. D'un coup de baguette, il s'éplucha une pomme.

"Gonzesse." Grogna Remus par dessus ses notes de métamorphose.

"Hé ! J'aime pas la peau, okay !" Se vexa immédiatement James.

"Il a raison," rétorqua Padfood," tu devrais manger la peau…"

"Je ne savais pas que la pelure de pomme faisait partie de l'alimentation du mâle viril contemporain…" Lança narquoisement James.

"Non, c'est juste que les vitamines se trouvent surtout sous la peau. Or c'est essentiel pour la croissance. Peut-être que tu attendras enfin les 1m40 si tu arrêtes de faire ta chochotte."

Remus dissimula son fou-rire derrière ses cours. Sirius se sentait plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait irrité son meilleur ami. Il détestait les retards de Peter. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé : Lluvia était en visite à l'infirmerie, ils pouvaient déjeuner tranquillement, sans naine hystérique courant partout. Wormtail arriva finalement.

"Je suis désolé, je… Peeves était là et… Oh, Padfood, je suis…"

"Oh, ça va." Cingla Sirius. "Tu nous fais perdre du temps avec des pleurnicheries. Assieds-toi."

Ils étaient enfin réunis. Le sort pouvait être jeté. Regulus allait déguster bien plus que des toasts ce matin.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler de rire. Ce sortilège était définitivement génial. Il eut un pincement à l'estomac en pensant que ce n'était pas lui qui en avait eu l'idée. Il refoula bien vite cet élan de jalousie et rencontra le regard du "géni" du jour. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sourit. Puis il observa les serpentards qui rugissaient de rage. Au sens propre du terme. Remus avait trouvé dans un bouquin un sort qui permettait de communiquer avec les lions. Il ricana quand Rogue feula dans leur direction. Il croqua pensivement dans sa pomme. Moony était assez contradictoire, _comme Lily_. Il acceptait de faire des plaisanteries à caractère collectif mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes en particulier…

"PPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

" Et voilà ; c'est moi que j'vais prendre."

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Charles lui fit un clin d'œil. Voir Rogue miauler était assez compensatoire. Une retenue n'avait jamais tué personne depuis au mois 2 siècles….

" Professeur Mac Gonagall ! Quel déjeuner délicieux, non ?"

Il balançait sa chaise avec allégresse.

"Ne bougez pas d'ici… Je vais chercher votre punition", hurla le professeur.

Elle quitta la salle à grandes enjambées tandis que le professeur Flitwick effaçait le cercle magique autour de la table des Serpentards.

" Mh, tu auras droit au fouet… "Susurra Sirius en passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

James rit jaune.

" Elle ne peut rien…"

" Potter !"

Il se leva.

" Vous ne pouvez pas me punir je n'ai rien fait."

Elle sourit.

"Je sais que je n'ai aucune preuve mais… Il y a la petite ardoise."

Il pâlit légèrement.

"Vous passerez le reste de cette journée avec… Cette personne… Vivian Potter."

Il vit Vivian entrer. Oubliant toute dignité (de toute façon cette malade lui ôterait tôt ou tard) James se jeta sur le sol et s'agrippa au pied de la grande table.

"**Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je n'irai pas ! Je serai gentil !"**

Les autres élèves s'approchèrent pour voir le grand James Potter brailler comme un gamin en implorant le pardon de Mac Gonagall.

"**Pitiéééééééééééééé ! Pas cette folle ! Tout mais pas ELLE"**

James était terrifié. Sa marraine Vivian était la mère de jumeaux. Elle était cinglée, une furie, un tyran…

"Bordel, Jimmy, lève ton petit cul et viens ici. **TOUT DE SUITE"**, beugla sa tante.

La sœur de son père était une envoyée des ténèbres, il en était sûr et certain.

Morgane et Arthur (les jumeaux) quittèrent la table des Serdaigles et approchèrent.

" Maman ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?" Dit l'adolescente.

" Je suis sa punition, sa directrice de maison m'a contactée pour le mater.

James s'agrippa plus encore au pied de la table. Il n'irait pas ! Et dire que Lluvia était à l'infirmerie pour prendre ses calmants, donc immobilisée. Personne ne pouvait le défendre.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily contempla la femme en se penchant un peu en avant : petite, cheveux courts et blonds, traits durs et sec. Vivian Potter claqua des doigts.

" Détachez le moi, les enfants."

Les jumeaux diaboliques commencèrent à tirer sur les jambes de Potter qui se débattait en braillant.

"Proooooooooofessssseuuuuuuuuur ! Pas ellllllllllle !"

La femme vida une cruche de jus de citrouille sur la tête de son neveu. Lily avait vaguement compris que les deux êtres contre-nature étaient ses gosses.

" Fais pas ta mauviette ! Lève-toi !"

"Nan ! Je préfère faire toute la saison de Quidditch tout nu, entraînements inclus."

Lily vit que ses amies étaient plutôt pour. Elle-même devait avouer que Potter était assez bien foutu et que le spectacle rendrait ce sport plus… Captivant…

" Ce n'est pas assez ! Je vais devoir employer la force", brama la tante de Potter.

Elle explosa la cruche vide sur le crâne de son neveu qui s'écroula, assommé. Les jumeaux tombèrent à terre à cause de l'absence soudaine de résistance de la victime. Lily vit que le professeur de Métamorphose avait perdu son regard amusé et commençait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune Potter refusait de faire sa punition.

"Bon, bah je l'emmène."

"Camille va t'engueuler si tu l'abîmes", remarqua Arthur maussadement.

La redoutable bonne femme attrapa le pied de son souffre-douleur et le traîna derrière elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Black et Desfleurs qui firent aussitôt rempart de leur corps.

"Tu ne l'emmèneras pas, Vivian", cracha Desfleurs.

Vivian soupira.

" Morgane, Arthur… Corrigez moi ses imbéciles…"

Le changement de comportement des adolescents fut brutal. Lily, pour la première fois, comprenait la réputation des jumeaux : ils avaient l'air redoutable. La jeune préfète s'inquiétait pour Potter. Elle ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais vu comme cela : malgré toutes ses bagarres, ses accidents et autres faits étranges il n'avait jamais perdu contrôle de lui-même, mais là... Morgane s'élança sur Desfleurs et… « _Oh, Merlin…_ »… La serdaigle venait de mettre sa main dans le caleçon de Desfleurs et, d'après le hurlement déchirant du jeune homme, Lily était définitivement heureuse d'être une fille. Arthur avait donné un violent coup de pied dans les reins de Black. Aucun des jumeaux ne se formalisaient de la douleur qu'ils infligeaient aux 2 gryffondors et ceux-ci ne pouvaient se défendre car ils se cramponnaient à Potter. Les coups des jumeaux étaient directs et cruels. Mac Gonagall s'interposa immédiatement.

" Mais cessez cela, vous n'avez pas honte ! Enfin Madame…"

" Mademoiselle", précisa Vivian. "Virez moi ces deux sentimentaux que j'embarque le môme."

L'explosion de rage du professeur fut impressionnante néanmoins la tante de James pouffa.

"Je vous ai fait signer un parchemin stipulant que vous ne pouviez vous rétracter."

Elle stupéfixa Black et Desfleurs sous les protestations outrées des professeurs et des élèves présents. Potter bougea légèrement et se releva brusquement. Vivian le tint en joute de sa baguette magique.

"Déshabille-toi."

Lily vit le jeune homme pâlir et regarder autour de lui.

" _Ici ? Maintenant_ ? Tu ne peux pas me fouiller dehors ?"

"Trop risqué !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James ôta sa robe de sorcier sans geste brusque. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Et tous ces bouseux qui restaient le bec ouvert comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Aucuns profs ne pensaient à vider la salle, tous absorbés par cette scène insolite. Sa _douce et tendre_ marraine ordonna à _ses adorables bambins_ de vider ses poches. Elle fit apparaître une malle d'acier pour tout garder. Mac Gonagall lui fit un regard impuissant. _Pétasse_. Le livrer à un monstre pareil !

" 5 rubicubes… Un paquet de plumes en sucre, une poignée de marrons… 18 poignards, des potions contre la gueule de bois…" Enuméra sa cousine.

James vit Morgane les piquer_. La garce_. Arthur vidait ses poches de pantalon. Etre en t-shirt et caleçon mauve avec des éléphants vert pomme qui dansent la salsa était effroyablement gênant. Qui plus est, il portait **JUSTEMENT** le T-shirt à ne pas porter en public… Et ces connards de serpentards qui pouvaient de nouveau parler... Ils se bidonnaient comme pas permis. Lily aussi. Pét… Méchante. Cet adjectif était meilleur. Méchante. Aucune compassion. _Niarf._

" Oh, tu as mis mon dernier cadeau", s'exclama Remus, visiblement ravi.

James rougit malgré lui. Enfoiré, il essayait de ne pas rire. Quelle idée de cadeau… Une fringue pareille…

"Retire le aussi… Morgane a fini de fouiller ta robe", menaça Vivian.

" Faites-y attention, je me suis galéré à le faire", dit le lycanthrope.

_Ah ça c'est sûr ! Un bidule pareil ne se trouvait pas dans le commerce_ !_ Moi, amer ?_

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

La situation était loin d'être amusante mais… Le T-shirt de Potter était trop… Qui plus est, c'était une œuvre de Remus… Quelle _imagination_. Le vêtement était noir avec des textes qui défilaient : « J'aime la luxure » « Punis-moi » « Remus est mon maître à partir d'1 gr d'alcool dans le sang » (lol) « Sirius adore mes fesses surtout sous la douche » (mdr) « La picole est mon credo » « Je sais marcher sur les mains même après 5 pétards » « Je suis maso : j'ai couché avec ma meilleure amie »… Il faut avouer que ne pas hurler de rire était mission impossible. Quand il retira son T-shirt… Lily eut des pensées inavouables…_ Il est bâti comme un dieu_…

" Ce sont des précautions… La dernière fois, il s'est enfui grâce à un bout de laine, un patacitrouille et 5 billes", expliqua Morgane en réponse aux regards perplexes de la foule autour de Potter.

Lily jubila intérieurement d'être si proche. Elle ne perdait rien de la vue (très plaisante). Mais comment pouvait-on s'enfuir avec des trucs pareils ? Franchement ? En quoi un patacitrouille était un atout pour une évasion ?

"Fais péter le cal bute chéri", ordonna Arthur d'un ton langoureux.

Il n'était pas humainement possible de rougir plus que Potter à cet instant. Il fit glisser son caleçon. Lily était totalement déçue : il portait un boxer en dessous. Il s'assit de suite sur le sol, les genoux au menton. Vivian fouilla elle-même le vêtement : elle le retourna sur l'envers. Il y avait plein de petites poches.

"Bah on peut dire que t'en trimballes des bidules."

Regard noir de l'adolescent à l'adresse de Peter Petitgrow qui rata une nouvelle occasion de se taire.

Finalement, la tante de Potter parut satisfaite et fit apparaître une petite serviette de bain.

"Passe-moi le boxer."

" Nan."

" Tu le fais..", gronda Vivian.

Le visage de Potter se rembrunit. Il prit la serviette… Pourquoi était-il aussi érotique quand il se déshabillait ? Même certains garçons paraissaient troublés ! Lily ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cette stupide étoffe glisse et dévoile les petites fesses de Potter. « _Merde, merde, merde… Il me plait trop. Ce crétin me plait… Raaaaaaaaaaaah, pourquoi lui ?_ ». Une petite voix, probablement sa conscience, lui rétorqua que Rogue qui faisait glisser son vieux caleçon sale en se cachant avec un bout tissu était **nettement moins sexy**.

" On y va ?" S'écria joyeusement Vivian.

Dès qu'elle se tourna vers la porte, Potter détala comme un lapin.

" Accio serviette."

_Merlin_. Potter avait attrapé deux plats au dernier moment pour cacher son postérieur et… Le reste. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Rogue l'avait maudit. C'était pas possible une plaie pareille. Ce n'était pas un hasard en y réfléchissant bien… Une voix lui revint en tête… « J'ai fait un truc méchant… » « Tu vas **VRAIMENT** m'en vouloir. ».

" **Putain de merde, je vais saigner cette grosse pétasse d'Angélique**. **Si… Raaaaaaaah !"**

Sa tante sourit.

"On y va ou je casse tes protections ?"

James la suivit d'un pas féroce. Plus vite il serait parti plus vite il serait revenu. La perspective de vengeance lui redonna une once de courage.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

" Je crois que je vais défaillir."

Lily fronça les sourcils. Alix en faisait trop. Les filles étaient rassemblées autour de la plus grande table et piaillaient comme des hystériques. L'étude faisait office de salon de thé. Voire de poulailler.

" J'ai entrevu ses tatouages runiques sur les fesses… C'est à croquer", commenta Cecily.

" Lily je t'envie… Sincèrement… Même si tu n'éprouves rien pour lui, c'est ton **devoir de femme hétérosexuelle** de te taper ce mec." Bava Bridget.

" Gneuuuuuuuuu ?"

C'était hors de question de se faire dépuceler par ce… Cette paire de fesses sublimes… Et… Mais Bridget n'était pas censée aimer Florian ? Et puis en tant que préfète elle devait faire régner l'ordre dans l'étude et non relancer le sujet.

"C'est vrai que les runes sur les fesses, c'est assez sexy mais…" Tenta Lily.

"… Mais il faut vérifier s'il en a vraiment sur le bas ventre", hurla Bridget.

Face à toutes ces hormones en ébullition, Lily préféra se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose. _C'était plus convenable…. Mais pourquoi elle le mâte ?... Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle n'a pas le droit…_

"Et les abdos… "Fit Cecily.

_Non… Elle devait se concentrer sur son boulot… _

" Sa chute de reins… "Enchaîna Di Martino.

_Ne pas visualiser… Ne pas TUER Dona-la-pouffe…_

" Avec ses espèces de fossettes étranges au niveau des épaules mais incroyablement… Miam…" Ajouta une fille de quatrième année en poufsouffle.

_Non… Elle DEVAIT se concentrer_. _Et ne pas éclater la tête de ses camarades de cours contre la table. Je suis préfète… _L'image de visage anxieux de Potter lui revint à l'esprit et la calma. Que faisait-il ? Il avait perdu tous ses moyens… Jamais il ne s'était démonté devant qui que ce soit… Elle avait peur. Peur pour lui. C'était bien la première fois… Inquiète… Elle l'avait déjà été mais aussi tracassée non.

" Même avec son caleçon ridicule, il était tiptop...", bavait Alix.

Lily ferma les yeux un instant. Jamais elle n'avait détesté autant qui que ce soit auparavant. _Pourtant… _Pourtant entendre Alix parler de Potter la mettait hors d'elle. Plus que Bridget ou Cecily. Car elles_ aimaient d'autres garçons _et que ce ne sont que des paroles d'adolescentes émoustillées. Mais Alix a un faible_ pour lui_. Lily se ressaisit et se concentra sur ses devoirs, faisant abstractions des remarques du nid de perruches à ses côtés. Elle entendit des pleurs et releva la tête de son livre. Lluvia sanglotait en cherchant un ouvrage dans le rayon « Enchantements et incantations basiques ». Elle hésita une seconde. Elle pensait encore à la semaine précédente, quad Lluvia avait attaqué Potter. Elle se leva et rejoignit la gamine. Potter avait fait la paix avec sa sœur. Elle le pouvait aussi.

" Qu'est ce qui va pas ?"

L'enfant sursauta.

" James a mal…"

Lily fut secouée par cette remarque. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu t'inquiètes trop…"

Les nattes blondes de la fillette voltigèrent :

"Non je le sens, son âme ne vibre pas de façon normale_. Il va mal_. Vivian est allée trop loin cette fois-ci."

Lily fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi cette fois-ci ?"

" Elle veut lui _forger le caractère_ alors elle l'emmène faire des trucs traumatisants pour qu'il sache se contrôler quoiqu'il arrive. Il est déjà allé dans une réserve de trolls, chez des vampires…"

" Calme-toi. On va aller l'attendre dans la tour des gryffondors et je vais rester avec toi, d'accord ? "

Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et s'installèrent dans la salle commune. Quand elle eut fini son devoir d'arithmancie (Merci Potter pour tes conseils !), Lily vint en aide à Lluvia. La fillette était un véritable cancre. Le simple devoir d'histoire leur prit des heures.

"Mais pourquoi les vampires s'étaient liés aux gobelins ?"

"Parce que."

"Ah… Et pourquoi les sorciers ont ratifié traité de Bandol ?"

"Parce que."

Après une soixantaine de questions (Mais PARCE QUE c'est comme ça et PAS autrement !), Lily dîna avec Lluvia. Étonnamment, elle passa un bon moment. Le petit monstre était passionné de magie ancienne. Elle lui montra plusieurs livres et Lily découvrit une part totalement inconnu du monde sorcier. Aux alentours de 21 heures, elle envoya l'enfant se coucher.

"Merci Lily. C'est gentil d'être restée avec moi. Souvent les gens me détestent."

La préfète rougit.

"Enfin, ce n'est pas vrai…" Lluvia haussa un sourcil."Bon… Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas mon cas…. Je peux t'en prêter le livre sur la magie des runes mésopotamiennes ?"

"Oui… J'aime bien être avec toi. Je comprends Jimmy."

L'enfant disparut avant que Lily puisse réagir. _Je comprends Jimmy…_ Elle gloussa, étrangement heureuse grâce à cette remarque. Un septième année, Maxwell machin-chose-qui-sonne-polonais-que-personne-ne-sait-prononcer, l'accosta à ce moment-là.

"Euh, Evans ? Ca va ? Tu es écarlate.."

"Merci. Je vais bien." Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

"Le professeur Mac Gonagall te demande."

"Ah, merci…"

Elle quitta la salle commune la tête dans les nuages.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Quand James pénétra dans le château. Sa tante lui avait rendu ses affaires. Au moins il était habillé.

"Prongs…"

La voix de Sirius se brisa. Pour rompre le silence, James parla :

"Tu m'aides pour retourner à la Tour ? Je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Vivian les a confisquées."

"Oui, oui…." Murmura Padfood avec douceur.

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire. A peine arrivé dans la salle commune, il reçut un boulet de canon dans le ventre.

" Lluvia, ma puce, tu veux me tuer ?"

La sentir près de lui apaisait la douleur.

"Je vais chercher mes lunettes et je reviens te voir..."

Il alla directement dans la salle de bain et vit dans le miroir pourquoi Sirius n'avait su terminer sa phrase. Comme samedi soir, quand Lluvia l'avait attaqué, il avait de grosses marques noires sur les joues. Son âme avait été profondément touchée. Voilà pourquoi sa sœur s'était jetée sur lui : elle avait senti les échos de cet après-midi.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily vit Potter redescendre après un long moment. Elle assigna les élèves dans leur dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sauf pour les amis de Potter et Lluvia. Cette dernière portait un pyjama rose avec des petits cœurs mauves. Immonde.

" Mac Gonagall m'a chargée de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé", dit-elle au jeune homme." Elle se doute que tu lui en veuilles et cherche à éviter un conflit pour ne pas avoir à te punir."

Que dire d'autre ? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. La victime s'assit dans un canapé entre Black et Desfleurs. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son cousin. Lluvia vint se lover dans ses bras. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Lily se sentait de trop, elle était avec les maraudeurs, Desfleurs et Lluvia. Un tableau inhabituel en somme.

" C'était une leçon en deux phases. Purification du corps et de l'esprit."

Il se forçait à avoir l'air enjoué.

"C'était quoi la première phase ? "demanda Pettigrow affalé sur le tapis devant Potter.

_Comme un inférieur_.

Pour toute réponse Potter releva sa manche.

"Tiens, Mumus, dis ce que tu en penses."

" Bah je vois rien…" Maugréa le préfet.

" Justement."

Tous les garçons gémirent.

"Elle t'a fait épiler ?"

Lily éclata de rire. Potter lui fit un regard froid.

" Tu as toujours été disproportionnée quand tu dispenses ta compassion."

Elle se figea. Depuis quand était-il aussi agressif ?

" Pourquoi tu dis cela ?"

Il la snoba.

"Donc elle m'a embarqué dans un centre de beauté déjanté, je me suis fait torturé : épilation, gommage, massage, le tout fait par (il eut une effroyable grimace) des grecs assez joyeux…"

Desfleurs frissonna.

" Tu t'es pas fait peloter j'espère."

" Disons que Ste Mangouste a eu quelques patients pas mal amochés aujourd'hui", grogna Potter.

Aucun mâle ne rit. C'était une vision d'horreur trop insupportable pour eux.

"Vivian est une malade", chuchota Remus. "Epiler un mec…"

" A la cire sorcière… Merlin, jamais je ne demanderai cela à aucune fille…"

Black se tortilla sur son coussin.

" T'es imberbe. Mince alors… Et puis avec cette cire, tu en as pour au bas mot pour un an avant que cela ne commence à repousser."

Potter toussota.

"Mon poing droit a su être persuasif, j'ai pu sauver une zone stratégique."

Lily se pencha un peu en avant.

" Ah oui ?"

Les adolescents la dévisagèrent.

" Evans enfin ! "S'écria Desfleurs. "Tu es préfète !"

Elle s'empourpra. Il avait dû sauver ses parties intimes… Ses jolis petites fesses toutes lisses devaient être encore plus…

" EVANS !"

" Gneu ?"

" Tu n'es pas censée écouter pour faire ton rapport de judas à la vieille ?"

Potter était carrément hargneux. Lily déglutit difficilement et baissa les yeux.

" Bref, 'me suis tapé toutes les saloperies de soins possibles et imaginables. C'était un après midi de bouse."

Il se leva mais Black le tira en arrière.

"Minute, mon tout doux, c'était quoi la seconde phase de purification ?"

Potter eut une expression indéfinissable.

"Je ne m'en rappelle pas."

Il mentait comme un pied de baobab orienté plein sud.

"James, où t'a-t-elle envoyé ?" Souffla Lluvia. "Je t'ai senti très… Intensément."

"Je ne sais plus", coupa le borné.

Le tableau de la grosse dame bascula avec violence et Lily vit débouler la mère de Potter. Elle m'y une demi-seconde à réaliser cela. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là ?_

" Jimmmmmmmmy !"

Il bondit de son siège et essaya de fuir l'emprise de sa mère. Elle était agitée.

"C'est rien je vais bien…"

Il tenait une chaise devant lui pour faire un rempart face à sa mère.

" Maman. C'est cool. Calme-toi…"

" Que je me calme ? Cette espèce de grosse vache autrichienne gangréneuse, galeuse et infectée de la syphilis t'a enfermé tout un après midi dans le quartier de haute sécurité d'Azkaban ! Je vais lui péter la gueule oui ! Enfin ton père s'en occupe. Mais je te jure qu'elle n'est pas prête de remarcher !"

Lily apprit deux choses : premièrement Potter tenait ses insultes pourries de sa mère et deuxièmement elle n'avait aucune culture sorcière car elle était la seule à ne pas hurler en apprenant l'information. Azkaban ? Elle maudit Cecily et Alix : elles la tenaient dans l'ignorance la plus totale les trois quart du temps.

" Maman… Je vais bien… J'ai mangé des chocogrenouilles…"

"Gneu ?"

Remus attrapa Lily par le bras et se pencha à son oreille.

"Azkaban est la prison des sorciers", chuchota-t-il, "elle est gardait par des créatures appelées détraqueurs qui te rappellent les pires moments de ta vie et dès qu'elles le peuvent, cherchent à aspirer ton âme… Le chocolat aide à se remettre plus rapidement du choc… Et arrête de faire « Gneu » tout le temps c'est lourd."

Elle contempla Potter prisonnier de sa mère.

" Je vais bien ! Lâche moi ! Sirius, stupéfixe-la !"

"Tu n'as pas honte, je suis ta mère !"

Lily la trouvait assez bizarre comme parent.

" Raison de plus, tu vas vouloir m'ausculter pendant 3 semaines pour dire que j'ai rien !"

"Et les marques sur tes joues, c'est des merguez ?

"Ouais ! Elles m'ont attaqué et brûlé. C'est hyper dangereux une merguez ! On ne s'en méfie jamais assez."

Il se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne et sa mère se répandit aussitôt en excuse.

"Suis désolée mon ange… Arrête de m'énerver, tu vois bien que je ne me contrôle pas…"

" Mère indigne ! Tu devrais me couvrir de chocolat !"

Sa mère lui fit une prise de catch spectaculaire.

"Reste calme, sale gosse !"

Elle lui renifla le cou. Lily en fut choquée.

" Au moins le salon de beauté a fait du bon boulot, montre voir pendant que Pompom arrive…"

Elle déchira la robe de sorcier de son fils qui beugla « Au viol !» sous les rires des gryffondors encore présents. Au moins il gardait l'humour donc il allait bien.

" Chouette T-shirt."

" C'est Remus qui me l'a offert."

Le dit Remus partit se planquer derrière un fauteuil.

"Vaut mieux que ton père ne le voit pas…" Marmonna Camille Potter en secouant la tête.

Elle retira le T-shirt de son fils grâce à un sortilège.

"Mais c'est quoi cette famille qui me fout à poil toutes les dix minutes ! Et pis arrête… Tu me chatouilles !"

" Rien ne vaut un câlin et des chatouilles après une expérience pareille !"  
Il repoussa sa mère violement et se redressa.

" Fous-moi la paix. Ce que j'ai envie c'est d'être seul avec un bon whisky et surtout loin de qui que ce soit."

Il déguerpit par la fenêtre. Desfleurs s'approcha de sa tante. Cette dernière avait l'air statufiée. Les autres ne savaient plus où se mettre.

" Qu'espérais-tu Camille ? Trop de souvenirs ont dû ressurgir, trop dont tu fais partie je pense."

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son neveu.

" Il va déjà _si mal_. Je suis tellement angoissée pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment agir…"

Remus et Black avancèrent.

"Camille ne t'en fais pas… Il va se défouler et il reviendra. Il revient toujours", consola Black.

" Il est intelligent", renchérit Remus.

Lluvia se colla à sa mère.

"Je crois qu'il s'est rappelé toutes les fois où on a été méchant avec lui alors forcément, il se sent mal avec nous."

Lluvia retourna à son dortoir. Sa mère soupira :

"Je dois aller discuter avec Mac Gonagall… Je me doute bien que c'est difficile pour elle de contrôler James, néanmoins elle aurait dû m'en parler…"

Remus sourit.

"Elle sait que vous êtes assez permissifs comme parents avec Henriech."

Camille Potter sortit de la salle commune. Lily y fit à peine attention. Son cerveau fourmillait. Elle avait été innommable _avec lui_ tant de fois ! _« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avait plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calamar géant » « Tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante » « Tu me fais vomir »_ rien qu'en une dispute, elle lui avait craché des tonnes d'insultes alors si on tenait les comptes des 5 dernières années… Pas étonnant qu'il soit agressif, surtout qu'il restait correct avec elle dans tous les cas. Elle se promit d'être plus gentille avec lui, après tout il avait raison en disant « _Tu as toujours été disproportionnée quand tu dispenses ta compassion _» avec lui, elle était intraitable, méchante. Comme Angélique. Quelle gourde ! Elle ne l'aimait pas, cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir un aussi mauvais comportement. Désormais, elle ne se défoulera plus sur lui. Enfin moins. C'était déjà un mieux. Et puis comment en vouloir à d'aussi jolies fesses ? Comment cela une obsession ? Non… Elle n'était pas du tout raide dingue du postérieur très attrayant de James Potter… Ou peut-être juste un peu.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James connaissait parfaitement ses parents. Ils avaient dû prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais pour ne pas être tenter de tuer Vivian et être près de Poudlard pour lui. Il hésitait à les rejoindre. Il s'était promené dans la Forêt Interdite pour se détendre mais il se sentait seul. Désespérément seul. Ses souvenirs tournoyaient dans sa tête à une allure folle, le harcelant avec leurs petites piques. Les reproches de Grand-père, la tristesse de papa... _C'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste ! Il… Il ne veut pas être avec moi… Parce qu'il tient plus à toi qu'à moi._ Cette fille l'obsédait. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était ses injures qu'il retenait le plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'empêcher de l'aimer, de la désirer. Elle était insaisissable… Il se décida. Il allait voir ses parents. Cependant, il avait peur. Peur qu'ils le repoussent en lui disant qu'il était trop grand, pas assez fort. _Mais maman était très anxieuse_. Il devait leur faire confiance, n'avaient-ils pas dit que s'il avait besoin d'aide ils seraient toujours là ?

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Black tournait en rond, Remus passait son temps à monter sur le toit et revenir de plus en plus dépité et Pettigrow… Il recopiait le devoir d'enchantement de Black. Lily jetait toutes les minutes des coups d'œil frénétiques vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle n'était pas montée se coucher avec ses amies, elle espérait que Potter revienne vite pour l'engueuler et aller se coucher… Ah non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus (rapport à sa nouvelle résolution). Elle discuterait avec lui. Calmement. _Autant rêver_. Elle vit Desfleurs entrer, il avait l'air serein.

"Tu sais où il est ? "Demanda aussitôt Black.

Desfleurs eut un large sourire et vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

" Non."

Black poussa un hurlement de rage.

" Mais alors pourquoi tu souris ?"

"Je connais mon Jimmy."

Remus esquissa un sourire à son tour.

" J'ai loupé un truc là ? "S'irrita Black.

" Tu connais encore mal sa famille, Padfood," dit Pettigrow," tu n'as passé qu'un été avec eux et encore… Ils étaient en deuil."

Lily s'en étonna.

"Tu n'avais jamais été invité avant ?"

Cela lui avait échappé, elle avait cédé à sa curiosité. Black était censé être le meilleur ami de Potter, non ?

" Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu que j'y aille."

" Ils ont changé d'avis cet été ?"

Elle vit les garçons se raidirent.

"J'ai fugué. J'habite chez James désormais. C'est vraiment gentil de m'accueillir vu ma situation."

Son visage s'était éclairé quand il cita son nouveau domicile puis s'assombrir en prononçant « ma situation ».

" Mince… Je… Je suis désolée."

Black haussa les épaules.

" Oh, ce n'est pas grave _Sirius_. D'ailleurs Remus vit chez nous depuis la première année", remarqua Desfleurs. "Les parents de James sont très ouverts et ta présence les enchante."

Lily dévisagea Remus, abasourdie.

" Tu as quitté tes parents à 11 ans ?"

Le lycanthrope grogna des injures à l'adresse de Desfleurs (qui fit une moue dédaigneuse).

"Je vais parfois chez certains membres de ma famille… Toutefois, je vis chez James moi aussi. Cela date des vacances de noël en première année", confia Remus. "Ils n'ont jamais accepté mes… Particularités. Alors je préfère vivre ailleurs."

Lily comprit le sous-entendu. Le pauvre avait été, pour ainsi dire, chassé par ses parents car il était un loup-garou. Elle en était vraiment peinée pour lui. C'était ignoble ! Inacceptable. Remus lui fit un sourire pour montrer qu'il avait compris son avis. Elle se calma un peu.

"Camille et Henriech sont bien les seuls adultes compréhensifs dans ce bas monde", constata Black. "Ce sont des gens merveilleux, étranges sur certains points il est vrai."

" Cela fait leur charme", compléta Pettigrow.

" Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous ne vous inquiétiez pas pour James", reprit Black.

_Il ne perd pas le fil quand il a une idée en tête_, admira Lily. Elle faillit tomber de son fauteuil en réalisant qu'elle avait vanté (mentalement) une qualité de Black.

" Il est très proche de nous", dit le cousin du fugueur." Il se tournera forcement vers un Potter ou un Desfleurs. Je me demande qu'il va choisir."

Lily en fut très surprise.

"Je paris sur Maria", dit Remus. "C'est sa cousine préférée."

"Moi, sur Enguerrand", fit Peter.

Quelle bande de crétins !

" Moi, sur moi", dit Desfleurs.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Bah quoi ? Je dors bien avec lui quand je n'ai pas le moral, je veux lui renvoyer son hibou", maugréa-t-il, visiblement vexé.

"Vous dormez ensemble ? "Cria Lily.

" Evans, ne sois pas si sainte-nitouche", ria Pettigrow.

"Vous faites bien cela entre vous, non ?" Demanda Desfleurs.

" Non. Chacune dort dans son lit quoiqu'il arrive."

Elle détesta l'expression de pitié sur le visage des 4 gryffondors.

" Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Quand Pettigrow vomit sur mon lit et qu'il est 2 heures du matin, je favorise l'option dormir avec James plutôt que celle du tapis", se moqua Black. "Je parie sur Lluvia au fait."

"Tu paries sur qui Evans ?" Sollicita Pettigrow.

" Euh… Ses parents."

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur les faces de ses condisciples.

"C'est un pari de maraudeurs : les perdants obéissent au gagnant durant une journée", précisa Pettigrow.

" C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?"

Et dire qu'elle avait choisi Mr et Mrs Potter car c'était les seuls qu'elle connaissait ! Devant les mines victorieuses de sales petits…. Sixièmes années (restons corrects), elle devait avoir perdu d'avance.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James toqua à la porte de ses parents. Ils se ruèrent sur lui.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?"

Henriech sourit.

"Quelle idée stupide. Viens te coucher."

Une fois en pyjama, le jeune homme se blottit entre ses parents.

" Je devais avoir 6 ans la dernière fois."

"Tu as arrêté de venir nous voir la nuit si brusquement… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi", murmura sa mère.

Il pouvait leur dire aujourd'hui.

" Je vous ai surpris, un soir. Après j'ai eu peur de déranger."

" Oh", chuchota son père. "Cela me rassure, on avait imaginé plein de raisons bizarres, tu étais un enfant si câlin."

James se sentit sur le point de craquer moralement. Son père le prit dans ses bras.

"Détends-toi. Tu n'es encore qu'un môme, tu peux te laisser aller.

Sa mère le serra, elle aussi.

" On est là pour toi chéri. On sait combien cela a été dur. Tu as été parfait."

C'était un tel soulagement qu'il fondit sans retenue, sans honte. Il ne s'était pas lâcher en présence de quelqu'un depuis une éternité. Voire deux.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily se réveilla blottie entre Black et Remus. Pas désagréable. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'ils disaient par dormir les uns avec les autres. Le réveil était plus doux, le sommeil plus profond. Bon d'accord, elle avait des courbatures à causes du canapé défoncé mais cela en valait la peine. Elle se sentit étrangement plus proche d'eux qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. « _Menteuse… C'est encore mieux quand James te console.…_ » . Elle quitta sa place pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le soleil était tout juste levé. Des bras l'entourèrent.

" Bien dormi ?"

Elle fit volte face pour rencontrer de beaux yeux noisette.

"James ? Tu es revenu."

" Je sais."

Elle s'apprêta à lui crier dessus pourtant sa résolution lui revint à l'esprit.

"Tu cherches à m'énerver ?"

" Tes hurlements feraient un réveille-matin très amusant. Il est 6 h."

Elle lui caressa la joue, il ferma les yeux. Elle adora avoir une telle emprise sur lui.

" Tu as encore mal ?"

Il la fixa de nouveau.

" Non."

_Mensonge. _

" Tu es sûr ?"

" Tu angoisses pour moi ?" Plaisanta-t-il.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans ses bras.

" Excuse-moi d'avoir été désobligeant hier."

" Oh, non. C'est moi. Je suis désolée James… Tu as eu une pénible journée… C'était compréhensible."

Elle se dégagea de ses bras à regret. Il lui embrassa le front.

"Va te doucher."

" Dis que je pue !" S'offusqua Lily.

Il s'esclaffa gaiement.

" Ne sois pas si susceptible. Tu as mal dormi, une douche va te remettre d'aplomb. Je vais réveiller les autres… Cela ne va pas te plaire…"

Elle opta pour le retranchement stratégique dans sa salle de bain. Eviter le conflit était une excellente solution.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James faisait léviter quatre seaux d'eau glacée, il les vida sur ses amis et Charles en même temps. Les vociférations de rage des jeunes hommes le firent hurler de rire. Sirius se jeta sur lui.

" Mais tu étais où ?"

" Je sais pluuuuuuuuus !"

Remus lui bloqua les bras dans le dos tandis que Charles le prenait par les pieds.

" VENGEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEEEEEE !" Beugla Sirius en dirigeant la troupe vers le dortoir des sixièmes années.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily finissait de lacer ses chaussures quand Cecily et Alix l'encadrèrent :

"Tu deviens proche des maraudeurs, non ?"

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?"

Alix soupira :

" Tu as passé la nuit avec eux à attendre le retour de James."

" J'étais chargée de le surveiller par le professeur Mac Gonagall !"

Cecily la gifla.

"Je croyais que l'on était amie ! Tu as dormi avec Sirius."

Lily explosa de fureur. _Mais pour qui la prenait-elle ?_

" T'es malade ? Je n'ai rien fait avec Black. Ce crétin ne m'intéresse pas ! Et ne me frappe pas !"

" Tu disais cela de James", remarqua Alix.

"Je t'en pris ! Ce mec est mégalo…"

Alix coupa en poussant un ricanement méprisant.

" Ta rupture avec Lupin ne t'a pas fait grand-chose."

_C'était quoi le rapport ? Franchement ?_

" Qu'insinues-tu ? "Rétorqua froidement Lily.

"Que ton béguin pour Remus était une manière de dissimuler tes vrais sentiments envers James", cracha Alix.

"Tu n'étais pas écroulée de chagrin, bizarre pour une fille amoureuse depuis 2 ans ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite de son « **grand amour que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous autres, filles superficielles** »", se gaussa Cecily.

" Excuse-moi de ne pas vous faire subir cela !"

"Tu le fais bien subir à James. Tu as bien pleuré tout contre lui !"

Lily était à court d'arguments.

" Vous me soûler avec cette brute !"

Elle quitta précipitamment le dortoir en vociférant des « Bande de folles » ou « Faut arrêter de fumer les tifs de Rogue ».

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(0) Je ne pense pas pouvoir mieux définir Lily .

1): Le porridge, j'ai goûté… Et ben c'est vachement beurkk ! C'est super gluant : on lève la cuillère et y a comme un filet de bave qui suit (en fait c'est le lait et l'amidon qui font une réaction anti gastronomique… et primaire en plus !). Quand on ne finit pas, le bol est un cauchemar à laver. En plus, ça fait faire des rots qui puent. Bref, le porridge, ça craint !

C'était une remarque du MAP ! … **M**araudeurs **A**u **P**ouvoir

(2) Cette méthode pour donner envie de faire pipi est super efficace , je la conseille aux sadiques en herbe. Si vous n'avez pas d'arrosoir, secouez une bouteille d'eau lentement.

(3) Oh ça va ! On l'a toute fait…. J'ai honte en songeant à cette époque où tout le monde avait un bonnet A (et pas que moi ' ) et tous ces petits secrets si dérisoirement importants… Comment ça c'est encore de mise aujourd'hui ? _Pense à la dernière soirée qu'une de mes amies m'a racontée : le bisou de Mr Hépatite… Mou haha…_ Bon d'accord TTTT. Les filles : de 11 à 21 ans, ça marche toujours… Pour la suite je ne sais pas . Oups, je casse le chapitre là…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

**Blue Cinnamon**

Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je pensais avoir le temps dès Janvier et puis non, en fait. '

Au moins, cela dois rassurer certain(e)s : ce n'est pas un abandon ! Disons un cumul de facteurs extérieurs, la flemme et aussi la lecture du tome 6 en français. Rah, j'ai dû repenser certaines choses mais dans l'ensemble, cela suit vraiment bien. Mieux, j'ai trouvé un truc bidule pour l'intrigue (Si, si ! Il y a une intrigue à cette fic !).

Pour les concours, j'ai oublié les requêtes, donc Rose Haliwell et les autres (je sais plus trop faut que je regarde dans les digressions des chapitres précédents), pourriez-vous me les répéter ?

En plus, un prochain interlude culturel, dédié à Owlie Wood pour avoir poster la 600ème review, doit bientôt paraître.

Pour les fans de Remus, Sirius et les autres (genre les jumeaux ), ne vous inquiétez pas… Je rappelle qu'on en est qu'AU 20 SEPTEMBRE dans l'histoire. Il ne peut pas arriver tant de trucs en même temps dans un chapitre (déjà qu'il faut s'accrocher) et qui plus est les chapitres sont en PoV. Donc si quelque chose n'est pas aborder, cela ne signifie pas que cela ne s'est pas produit : le chapitre décrit ce qui marque le personnage. Par exemple, Peter laisse Lily indifférente donc si on ne le voit pas c'est qu'elle n'a pas conscience de sa présence.

Ici, James et Lily sont vraiment égocentriques, ce qui est toujours le cas quand on est amoureux et/ou paumé, donc les états d'âmes de leurs amis leur passent un peu au-dessus de la tête. Je m'en excuse, je vais les éduquer un peu mieux .

Des chapitres axés sur Mac Gonagall, Charles, Sirius, Remus, Morgane, Arthur et Bridget sont prévus. Je ne sais pas quand donc pas la peine de réclamer.

Petit mémo : j'ai reçu un post vengeur (comment j'hyperbolise !) et je tiens à éclaircir les choses à propos de la réécriture.

1)La fic n'est pas PLUS triste. C'est juste que avant on était au 34ème chapitre et que vous avez oublié que le début était badant. Je le sais, j'ai l'ancienne version . Je dirai même que j'ai ajouté plein de trucs drôles…

2) Tout le monde n'est PAS amoureux de James. Le rapport entre lui et Sirius ou entre lui et Remus est purement fraternel/amical et, dans tous les cas, platonique. Je vois Remus comme un gros bourrin donc (gloussement) le pairing Remus/James est très, très mal parti. Quand à Sirius/James… (Hurlement de rire)… Je ne pense pas que Charles accepte que Sirius entre maritalement dans sa famille. Le pauvre ne le supporterait pas. En fait, je me sers de mes souvenirs adolescents (oulà, faille temporelle !) : les relations ultra-fusionnelles (genre on passe la journée ensemble et on s'appelle dès que l'on rentre des cours), un certain besoin de s'affirmer à travers les autres (Regarde-moi !) et aussi un besoin de dominer l'autre (Moi, mâle viril, houba, houba !). Donc oui les relations sont tordues et ambigües mais c'est comment ça en vrai. Et puis je vois la société sorcière différemment de la nôtre. Sirius et Remus ont eu une éducation anglaise (stricte, pas de bisou pour dire bonne nuit) donc forcément ils se créent une famille de substitution.

3) Oui le début est centré sur Jimmy-chou-les-belles-fesses mais j'ai expliqué au-dessus : c'est une affaire de PoV. D'où le titre. Cette fic est SUBJECTIVE.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Et surtout FIRENZE POWER !

Grosse léchouille à tous (sauf à ceux qui ont la mononucléose).

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Et pour ceux et celles qui ont bien suivi, **voici la SURPRISE !**

C'est le début d'un one-shot que j'ai commencé il y a peu. Une avant-première pour des lecteurs patients et attentifs !

C'est un one-shot sur les Maraudeurs !

_XXXXXX_

**James' addiction**

Ou la dépendance de James.

XXX

Sirius dégustait lentement sa plume en sucre en observant James, son meilleur ami. Le brun se balançait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Plus de deux semaines que cela durait… La septième année avait mal commencée pour lui. Sirius sourit et croqua la fin de sa confiserie.

"Ca va, Prongsie ?"

Le poursuiveur ratura son parchemin.

"C'est génial." Grogna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il se replongea dans son livre de potion en tapant du pied.

"Tu peux arrêter çà ? " Soupira Remus.

James parut hésiter puis…

"Ouais ben, si t'es pas heureux ici va bosser à la bibli' !"

Moony lui jeta un regard noir et partit rejoindre Peter qui travaillait un peu plus loin.

"Prongsie… Tu te rends compte que tu as réussi à mettre Moony à bout ? Bon que Peter pète une fiole et t'évites depuis une semaine, je veux bien… Mais là… Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?"

La plume de James s'écrasa sur sa copie. Il bougonna et en prit une nouvelle en ronchonnant de plus belle.

"Tu es complètement irrationnel, tu le sais au moins ?"

Sirius ne savait pas s'il était amusé ou agacé par la situation.

" Je suis tout à fait normal.. Merci Padfood…"

Ce dernier ricana.

" Vraiment ? Alors, cette odeur si délicate… Ce nom si doux… Ce vert si intense…"

James frissonna sur sa chaise.

"Tais-toi."

"Tu es accro. Et c'est de pire en pire. Les vacances t'ont mis en état de manque… Je suis certain que sa vue te rendrait fou."

Sirius se délecta des réactions de son ami. Le portrait s'ouvrit laissant paraître Lily Evans. Il y eu un instant de flottement puis James se précipita sur elle. Sans douceur il la plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de lui dévorer la bouche en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Tous virent Lily changer tour à tour d'attitude : d'abord passive, puis répulsive et enfin docile. Sirius essaya de ne pas rire. James rompit enfin le baiser.

"Tu… Tu en as encore !" Demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissé.

Lily mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Sirius pouffa. James avait renoncé à Lily Evans quelques mois auparavant.

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?"

Prongs secoua la rouquine comme un prunier.

"Le chocogrenouille que tu viens de finir, c'était ton dernier ?"

Remus et Sirius se levèrent d'un bond pour l'empoigner.

"Excuse-le… "

Le drame de James. Tous les champs de Minidoux, la plante qui produit un des éléments principaux des chocogrenouilles, avaient été saccagés. Plus de chocogrenouilles. La production devait reprendre dans 2 mois, le temps de replanter et de faire croître les Minidoux. Depuis 2 semaines, il n'avait pas vu sa friandise préférée. Déjà durant leur vacances d'été au Maroc avait été effroyable par moment car le chocolat n'était pas parmi les préférences de la population, sans doute à cause de la chaleur, et James avait eu du mal à s'en procurer. Mais là… Là cela devenait incomparable.

"Evans ! Alors !"

Son état de manque le rendait passablement… Irritant. Sans sa trentaine de chocogrenouilles quotidienne, il avait rendu toute la population de Poudlard folle en moins de 3 jours. Même Snape (Rogue) se faisait tout petit.

"Evaaaaaaans ! D'où vient ce chocogrenouille ! Je te préviens je vais…"

"De chez moi," coupa la jeune fille, " j'ai écrit à ma mère et je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il se passait, ici. Cela lui a rappelé que j'avais oublié une boîte…"

James poussa un long cri et entreprit de s'échapper de l'étreinte de ses deux amis.

"Combien ? Combien il t'en reste ?"

"J'en ai mangé qu'un donc il en reste 49… C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire…"

Le jeune homme s'échappa et tomba à genoux.

"Evaaaaaaans, je t'en supplie… Donne-moi cette boîte !"

Sirius explosa de rire. Tout cela était ridicule.

"Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais donne-moi ces chocogrenouilles !"

Une expression de victoire illumina le visage de Lily.

"Mh… On peut trouver un arrangement…"

James se releva et resta un instant perplexe.

"Chaque soir, je te donnerai un chocogrenouille si tu t'es bien comporté."

"Quoi !" Hurla le maraudeur outragé.

" Si tu n'embêtes personne, que tu aides les élèves plus jeunes s'ils en ont besoin… Bref, un petit gryffondor modèle… Alors tu auras un chocogrenouille."

James s'effondra.

"Tu peux pas me faire ça ! C'est trop cruel !"

"Je vais me régaler ce soir…"

Le poursuiveur poussa un cri de détresse et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Je… Je ferai de mon mieux…"

Lily eut un sourire éclatant.

" Toi qui te vante d'être le meilleur… J'attends de toi une conduite irréprochable."

Ainsi commença le long calvaire de James Potter.

La suite je ne sais pas quand !

Bisous !

Et vive les reviews !


	9. Un petit grain de folie

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction : **D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler : **Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M. Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley (gryffondor), Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell (serdaigle), Sirius Black / Rosmerta, Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine (serpentard)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Les réponses aux reviews seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a de l'info donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question. Je m'éclate à foutre le barda (restons polie) alors cherchez bien je peux répondre plusieurs fois à une personne à différents endroits. Quand beaucoup de personnes font une même remarque, tout est regroupé sous une même réponse !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Comme cela prenait trop de place (et de temps) il n'y a pas tous les revieweurs... Sorry._

**Kimak : **Sinon je me demandais pourquoi Lily passe-t-elle autant pour une garce dans cette fic ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? tu te venges ?

Oo Pas du tout ! Au contraire . En fait, dans les différents tomes d'Harry Potter, on bassine Harry sur sa ressemblance avec son père. Alors j'avais envie de faire une personnalité proche d'Harry dans le tome 5. Dedans, il est à baffer XD. Lily a quoi ? 16 ans et des caramels. On n'est pas parfait à cet âge là. Elle est bornée, elle se monte des films toute seule, elle choisit mal ses amies… D'un autre côté, elle est responsable. Dès le premier chapitre, elle prend en main Lluvia qui s'est perdue dans la gare, elle aide les autres élèves dans leurs devoirs, elle s'inquiète pour les autres. Bon c'est un boulet… Mais je la trouve attachante dans son imperfection . Elle vit une situation familiale difficile (j'ai déjà dû l'expliquer dans d'autres RàR dans un chapitre précédent mais bon ) : ses parents sont moldus, elle perd le lien qui l'unit aux siens. En plus sa sœur la déteste. C'est difficile de retourner à la maison de son enfance et ne plus se sentir chez soi. Le monde sorcier est très raciste à cette époque là, plus encore que les serpentards à l'époque de Harry. Beaucoup de sorciers sont pour un "nettoyage" des sang-de-bourbe. Elle est en pleine crise identitaire même si elle n'y songe pas spécialement : elle est de trop chez ses parents mais elle l'est aussi chez les sorciers. Ses amies sont des garces. Alors, avec qui peut-elle parler ? Tout cela crée une tension et elle s'en prend à James. Parce que lui semble avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne le fait pas exprès. Et puis elle va changer petit à petit. Tous les personnages ont des défauts, c'est juste que ceux de Lily sont très agaçants : Sirius est imbu de lui-même, Peter est un suiveur…etc… Je les aime tous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'ils soient parfaits. J'aime même Cecily .

**luna soma :** mais je suis pas d'accord moi j'aime bien le porridge mais comme c'est ma mère qui le fait ca manque d'amidon alors ca colle pas et ca a pas l'air si dégoutant que ca!

--'… Le porridge de ta mère doit être un truc mutant alors car le vrai : lait+céréales+sucre c'est gluant (sauf si tu le manges très chaud et encore / )  
**Marina :** la suite!

Je suis pas trop Arbeit Macht Frei. C'est gentil quand même de poster … Je viens de me relire, c'est très trash ce que je dis Oo je m'excuse auprès des gens qui connaissent et qui sont choqués : il faut comprendre que ce genre de référence permet de ne pas oublier le passé et que ce n'est pas pour m'en moquer que j'en parle (oulà c'est pas net, net tout ça)

**Titliloo :** je fais partie des "ancienne qui reviennent …c'est que je m'étais dis que j'allais être trop perturbée … par un réécriture, je m'étais dit que si on reprenait tout depuis le début, j'allais trop avoir envie de la suite de l'histoire, envie de savoir la suite et n'en avoir rien à foutre que tu réécrive le début parce qu'après tout, ce n'était que le début. 

No prob

**luna soma :** je suis contente que tu sois revenue ton absence m'a fait un peu peur je dois dire. mais tu dois aller mieux je pense.

T'inquiète si j'avais arrêté j'aurais prévenu … Si je vais mieux… oui et non. Mais bon c'est comme ca

**Owlie Wood : **« Lily songeait sérieusement que son inconscient souhaitait son suicide social » C'est la mission secrète de l'inconscient de chacun en fait !

Faux ! Le but de l'inconscient de Sirius est d'avoir le plus de bave sur son passage alors que celui de James est d'avoir un nouveau balai de course (il est accro à l'odeur du bois neuf le pauvre).

**Titliloo : **je trouve que son personnage est réfléchi et peaufiné dans les moindres détails. genre, quand tu dis qu'elle va se pelotonner dans les bras de James, l'image se met en route dans ma tête et j'les vois, c'est a-do-rable ! ) en parlant de Lluvia  
Merciii . Je la vois comme un meugnôn petit chaton… Dans ma tête elle ressemble à Tchiii de Chobits mais sans les seins XD

**YinYing-Hime****, Celine, Titliloo : **Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle version, je ne peux que te féliciter ! Je trouve que ton histoire est plus construite (ne crois vraiment PAS qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, c'est pas ce que je veux dire !), tu te soucie vraiment DU détail qui tue, de la petite touche d'humour parfaitement appropriée et tu nous laisse du suspens comme il le faut.

Merci J'ai vraiment chercher à mieux construire l'histoire. Le début de la fic n'était vraiment pas assez travaillé TT-TT … pour le détail qui tue…Cela me fait peur… C'est à la limite de la schizophrénie tout ça. TT-TT Je connais tout du passé des persos, de leurs rêves, des petits machins qui leur sont arrivés. Sinon il y a aussi les clins d'œil, mais certains restent inapperçu. Bridget Bones qui écrit un journal… Emet Brown tient son nom du professeur fou dans retour vers le futur….

**luna soma :** la modification du scenario de bridget (son amour pour f. Fortarume) est très bien ça rend la fic plus divers , on reste pas que sur les maraudeurs...

en fait je comptais en parler plus après mais ce personnage s'est développé dans ma tête à mon issu XD.

**Neteria :** James qui se déshabille ! je bave...

Et c'est pas fini

**eihoSennA : **Ma colloc' a levé le nez, soufflé et est partie m'inscrire aux alcooliques anonymes. Tu crois que je pourrais t'y croiser ?

Non, moi je suis une alcoolique notoire

**Titliloo : **aussi, j'ai du mal à la supporter, même si d'un côté, elle a son petit côté indélicate, impulsive et misérable qui est... Qui fait pitié --' Je ne sais pas, elle a tellement envie de se sentir supérieur, de prouver aux autres qu'elle sait être quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle s'embrouille et se fout la honte à tous les coups.

soupire c'est un boulet…. Mais bon tu as aussi aimé les moments où Sirius est ignoble… Il y a peut-être des raisons pour que Lily soit si bornée avec les maraudeurs…

**Perruche Cevenole :** Pourquoi quand James trouve la liste de Lily le concernant, il n'y a plus dans ses "qualités" "embrasse bien" et "très amoureux"?

Parce que Lily les a effacé quand Alix (ou Cecily) lui fait la remarque. Si, si, je t'assure c'est bien écrit. Je te pardonne XD

**Sally :** qu'évidemment quand je lis certains passages j'ai de nouveau envie de tomber amoureuse ( je te hais je te hais je te hais!) et que tu incite toujours à la consommation ( hum du chocolat!).  
Mdr tu expies souvent tes ex dans les reviews ? T'inquiète, on a tous eu des moments de grande misérabilité. Un jour mes "amies" en quatrième ont dit à un garçon que je le trouvais mignon. Il est venu me voir avec un ami et m'a demandé "alors c'est vrai que tu veux sortir avec moi ?" J'ai répondu oui. Il m'a regardée de haut en bas et il a explosé de rire. Lui et son pote sont repartis. Ca a fait le tour du collège pendant 2 semaines. Je l'aurais tué. Le pire c'était que tout le monde croyait que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Maxime je te maudis pour ta belle gueule et ta connerie pour m'avoir complexée … Sinon pour le chocolat… J'y suis pour rien si tu es influençable XD

**Owlie Wood : **Rhôô, et ce baiser ! Il va faire parler de lui !

Même pas ! J'étais tellement en retard que c'est ce qui est le plus ressorti dans les message TT-TT Plus jamais ça !… Heureusement qu'il y a Héloise ….

**A girl :** Il est t´es bien ton fic. continue-le

J'adore quand on me demande la suite avec des pincettes Merci

**Héloise :**ahaha jé u ma seance de roulage de pelle et james a poil je sui tro conten !

Y a pas de quoi .

**Owlie Wood :** AH ! Mais Morgane est une barbare ! C'est horrible ! O.O'

Enfin quelqu'un qui compatit avec Charles ! Merci pour lui . Hé oui, Morgane n'a pas de pitié frissonne je crois que Charles ne pourra pas avoir de mini Charlie…

**Perruche Cevenole :** J'adore tes références aux séries télé!

Merci . Il y a des films aussi (Retour vers le futur) des livres (le Journal de Bridget Jones) et ce n'est pas fini . J'ose espérer que tu verras les nouvelles citations.

**Titliloo :** Et puis il y a Charles. Dieu que je l'aime, celui-là ! Rhâ, il est vraiment super chouette, il ferait un ami exemplaire ! bon, si on enlève son côté asocial et blessant, il pourrait être un bon parti, non?

Charles ? Je crois que c'est lui que je préfère avec Bridget en ce moment . Ils vont être développés dans le chapitre suivant.

**Ombre et lumière :** j'espère que tu ne vas trop la changer par rapport à la première version car elle était géniale.

Pas d'inquiétude, l'intrigue reste pareil, je développe les détails, j'explique un peu plus mais ca reste pareil

**Owlie Wood, Perruche Cevenole :** James ne devrait pas parier avec sa conscience! Maintenant, on sait pourquoi Harry s'est retrouvé en Occlumencie avec notre cher Servilus!

Hé oui ! Si Harry avait connu ses parents, je crois qu'il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à leur reprocher.

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni : **Et sinon pour revenir sur le gross lechouille sauf a ceu ki on la mononucléose...je trouve ca injuste, revolant, malhonnête et tt le tralala

C'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas au point sur les modes de contamination ! XD

**Anne-Laure0617 : **dis, tu vas faire la septième année aussi ou tu t'arrête à la fin de la sixième?

Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! (XD c'était facile)

**lux-en-indochine****, Owlie wood**, **Kimak, Luna Soma, Marina, Ombre et Lumière, Sally, PapriK, ****Kyara Diggory****, Lily08, Héloise, Saya, Celine :** continue et ne tarde pas trop a mettre la suite!

Pourquoi vous le précisez presque tous TT-TT… ok, mais c'est duuuuur TT-TT... Plus je prends de résolutions moins cela marche. Mon homme a un radar spécial : dès que je décris il débarque. (je précise qu'il n'a pas le droit de lire mes bidules... il y a des mots de passe )...

**Anne-Laure0617, La p'tite Clo, Owlie Wood, Perruche Cevenole, Neteria, eihoSennA, PapriK, Saya :** j'aime aussi beaucoup le one-shot.

Hé ! Merci … Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir un tel pouvoir ? Contrôler un mec avec une boîte de chocolat… Quoique chaque année je finis toujours mes œufs de Pâques après mon frère, je peux dire qu'il rampe … Mais c'est mon frère alors à part les corvées de poubelles --'

**Owlie Wood **« Cecily / la poupée gonflable en forme de Sirius (qui verra la blague?) » Je suis nulle à ce genre de jeu… O.o ? Je vois vraiment pas…

TT-TT à chaque fois je fais des blagues dans mes pairing mais personne ne fait de remarques … Ouiiiin

**eihoSennA :** Cordialement

Houla ça crâne Terminer un review par des formules de politesse j'adore. Ca me change des reviews type SMS (elles me hérissent les poils du nez)

**Lily08 :** TOute façOn, mOi je l'aime pas Cecilia et Alix, j'ai du mal à cerner qui elles aiment :

Oo Je croyais que c'était assez explicite : Cecily vendrait père et mère pour être avec Sirius quant à Alix… J'avoue que c'est assez ambigü ;)

**Perruche Cevenole :** Plus tu avances, et plus je me dis que cette réécriture valait le coup! ;)

:)

**Neteria :** mais ce que j'ai le plus aimé ce sont les liens que tu tisses entre James et Lily, et la variation des Pov

J'essaie de les faire avancer à leur rythme les deux boulets bien que des fois je les ferai bien rouler XD… Merci pour ta remarque, cela me fait super plaisir.

**Lily08 :** J'ai une questiOn, ils sOrtirOnt bientOt ? ( James et Lily hein )

Euh… Tu verras .

**Perruche Cevenole :** J'adore aussi la petite voix qui torture l'esprit de Lily. A chaque fois que Lily pousse un "Gneuh" je suis morte de rire.  
La petite voix est la même que celle d'Harry dans les vrais livres quand il imagine Ginny lui faire des déclarations enflammées … XD … Je crois que beaucoup de personnes l'ont en fait (genre moi).

**La p'tite Clo :** l'intrigue (parce qu'il y'en a une !), ben j'attends de la connaitre !

Oh ça va TT-TT…

**Sheena Black : …**

L'ensemble de ta review est à la fois très plaisante et très flippante, merci

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni : **Je part dimanche matin pr l'angleterre avec mon école

Tu as goûté la jelly ? Moi j'adooore celle au citron vert (lime).

**Owlie Wood : **Le T-shirt de Rémus est excellent ! XDD

Je ne suis pas sûre que James soit de ton avis . Ahh, Remus, tout dans la finesse….

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

Euh... Se gratte le menton Euh... Lily a fait un pari de Maraudeur avec Sirius, Remus, Charles et Peter (on sait qu'elle a gagné mais pas les personnages)... James a été spolié (épilation, stage de voile à Azkaban, strip tease...). Et puis... Bah pour le reste relisez

**XxX**

**Chapitre 8 : Un petit grain de folie...**

Les élèves de Poudlard découvrirent avec ravissement qu'un petit déjeuner canadien avait été préparé : pans cakes, sirop d'érable… Lily arriva comme une furie dans la grande salle. Sa dispute avec ses « amies » lui restait au travers de la gorge par conséquent elle ne s'installa pas avec Cecily et Alix pour manger. Elle ne voulait pas être seule malgré tout et décida de s'installer à côté de son ex : Remus Lupin. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre eux et, même s'ils se disputaient fréquemment à propos d'un indécrottable narcissique décoiffé, ils s'entendaient bien. Le préfet était justement en pleine discussion avec Charles Desfleur, installé en face de lui. Sirius Black arriva un brin essoufflé et s'assit en face de Lily.

"Il est furax ! Haha, cela lui apprendra à me réveiller avec de l'eau froide !"

Remus sourit.

"J'espère que tu as utilisé la potion que je t'ai conseillé Padfood…"

"Arrêtez les gars, Jimmy va encore faire une crise", intervint Charles.

Peter Pettigrow se plaça à côté de Black.

"Il arrive, hoqueta le garçon grassouillet entre deux fous rires, il est de mauvaise humeur. Il vous en veut vraiment !"

James entra dans la salle d'un pas rageur. Il se campa devant Lily et dit avec tout le dédain du monde :

" Bouge tes fesse de ma place !"

"Quoi ?"

Il soupira.

" Lave-toi les oreilles, je t'ai dit BOUGE TES FESSES DE MA PLACE !"

Lily se vexa immédiatement.

"Ce que tu es puéril ! Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu te mets à côté !"

"Si ! Je ne veux pas être en face de Peter quand il mange : il va me couper l'appétit, je vais être en hypoglycémie, m'évanouir dans les escaliers et mourir la nuque brisée !"

Pettigrow devint écarlate. Il avait déjà le visage barbouillé de confiture de mûre et sa robe avait des tâches de jus d'orange. Lily n'avait pas du tout envie de changer de place.

" Justement ! C'est moins grave pour l'humanité si toi James meure que si moi Lily décède prématurément !"

Il éclata d'un rire froid, méprisant.

" Et après je suis prétentieux ?"

Il commença à tapoter du pied.

" Dégage de ma chaise."

"Non." (1)

Il attrapa le dossier et entreprit de la faire tomber de la chaise en la mettant perpendiculaire au sol. Lily réagit immédiatement et lui colla une claque monumentale alors que le professeur Mac Gonagall passait entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Poufsouffles.

" Professeur ? Vous avez vu ça ? "Brailla James en se tenant la joue. "Une préfète m'a frappé !"

Le professeur regarda délibérément ailleurs. Elle semblait hésiter.

" Mademoiselle Evans, vous risquez une retenue si vous recommencez."

Lily comprenait parfaitement la vieille femme : mettre une bonne baffe à James Potter devait être son rêve, d'un autre côté, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle devait avoir de sacrés remords ! James continuait d'hurler à l'injustice et seule la menace d'une punition le fit s'asseoir en silence à côté de Lily. Le professeur Mac Gonagall avait tout de même des limites.

"Ce n'est pas juste", grommela-t-il.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Prongs ! Ce n'est pas**_ SI_** grave", tenta Black.

" Toi ! Espèce de macaque poilu infecté de la gale trollienne ! T'as vu ce que tu as mis dans mon gel douche !"

La curiosité de la jeune fille s'éveilla sur le champ. Les autres garçons de sixième année étaient pris d'un fou rire, même Charles et Remus_. Que pouvaient-ils avoir mis dans le savon _?

"C'était qu'une blague… "Essaya Remus.

"Moony, la ferme ! Je sais que cette potion vient de ta réserve ! Traître ! Chameau ! J'ai eu un mal d'hippogriffe à ôter toutes les sangsues."

Lily fit semblait de boire de travers son jus de fruit pour rire dans sa serviette de table.

"Le type qui a inventé la potion transformant les bulles en sangsues est un génie. Au fait, tu en avais mis où avant que cela n'agisse ?" Se moqua Black.

James rougit et se servit en pans cakes.

" Cela a agi juste avant que je ne me rince donc partout. Le réveil n'était pas si violent que cela en plus ! Vous n'êtes pas sympa !"

"On est désolé James", dit Remus.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir par-dessus Lily qui était pliée en deux en imaginant James se tordant dans tous les sens pour retirer des sangsues collées dans son dos.

"C'est facile de dire cela _après_."

Il y eut un gong sonore et le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son trône.

"Mes chers enfants…"

Remus secoua la tête.

"Mais quel lapin, cet homme !"

Black et James pouffèrent de rire, Pettigrow ne comprit pas la blague.

"Je tiens à vous annoncer que cette année sera placée sous le signe de l'échange culturel. En effet, l'an dernier, le thème de la coopération inter-espèce a été quelque peu difficile…"

Il jeta un regard lourd de reproches vers les maraudeurs. Apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné la farce qu'ils avaient faite aux nymphes égyptiennes…

"Et j'ose espérer un comportement exemplaire de votre part. Créer des liens entre des sorciers d'autre nationalité est important. "

"J'espère qu'il y aura des suédoises, j'adorerai créer de _puissants échanges_ avec une belle blonde…" Souffla Black.

Lily lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Il lui tira la langue.

"Les rousses, ça pue."

James posa vivement sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et celle-ci tenta de se calmer en écoutant le directeur.

"Bien entendu, le tournoi de Quidditch inter-école est maintenu et se déroulera de la manière habituelle…"

James, qui avait serré un peu trop fort l'épaule de sa voisine au mot "Quidditch", se détendit.

"Certaines écoles ne désirant pas recevoir des étrangers, les échanges auront lieu lors des vacances scolaires. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous inscrire pour avoir un correspondant."

Black poussa un soupir dédaigneux et recommença à manger.

"Des journées ayant pour thème un pays seront organisés et un cours optionnel sera proposé dès novembre."

James lâcha enfin l'épaule de Lily et se servit en chocolat chaud. Elle lui chuchota d'attendre la fin du discours mais il l'ignora.

"Ces cours seront présentés par des professeurs venant de divers pays."

Lily se jura de s'inscrire dès le premier jour. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Pettigrow faisait des bulles dans son café. Elle roula des yeux. Les garçons…

"De plus amples informations vous seront distribuées en temps voulu par vos directeurs de maison. Bon appétit…"

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Black haussa un sourcil devant l'enthousiasme de Cecily. Celle-ci rougit et baissa les yeux. Lily sourit.

"Pff, c'est vraiment pour les losers…." Souffla James en ajoutant une cuillérée de cacao dans sa tasse.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" Osa Alix.

Black s'étira et rejeta la tête en poussant un gémissement de bien-être. La salle retint son souffle puis la vie reprit son cours quand l'être en face de Lily redevint un être humain normal et non un sex symbol irrésistible. James secoua sa masse de cheveux.

"Sirius, arrête de faire ça."

Lily déglutit. _Il fait ce genre de choses consciemment ?_

"Si je m'exerce pas un peu, je vais perdre de mon sex appeal…. Et tu as plein de chocolat sur les doigts."

James regarda sa main… Puis la table… Il suivit des yeux la trainée chocolatée… Celle-ci arriva jusque Pettigrow. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard réfrigérant à Lily.

"Tu vois avec ton entêtement à occuper MA place ! Voilà où ce qui arrive à tes imbécilités !"

La jeune fille prit le parti de l'ignorer et tendit vers le sirop d'érable. James lui fut plus rapide.

" Rends-le-moi !"

" Non. Je me sers tu n'as qu'à attendre."

" James, donne-moi le sirop d'érable."

Il se servait volontairement lentement. Chaque fois qu'elle tendait le bras pour prendre la bouteille, il reculait sa main. Ce crétin avait des réflexes exceptionnels, bien qu'il éclabousse son cousin de sirop à chaque fois.

"James ! Donne-moi ce sirop !"

" Lily… La patience est une vertu que je dois t'inculquer", déclama-t-il d'un air hautain.

" Donne-moi cette bouteille ! James !"

Elle lui frappa les côtes avec sa fourchette. Les gryffondors les regardaient totalement abasourdis.

" Espèce de malade ! Ca fait mal !... Tu le veux VRAIMENT ?"

"OUI !"

D'un geste rapide il retourna la bouteille au dessus de la tête de Lily. Le liquide coula mais, au lieu de se déverser sur les cheveux de Lily, le flot de sirop d'érable remonta, fit 5 loopings et atterrit sur la coiffure (ou plutôt la décoiffure) de James. Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

" Maman !"

Mrs Potter apparut de nulle part. Elle souriait.

" Ce n'est pas moi, mon lapin, mais ton père."

En face de Lily, Black chantonna "Mon lapin, mon lapin, mon lapin-pin-pin…" et James lui envoya un pan cake en pleine tête. Mrs Potter fit une grimace comme si elle s'était prise un coup. Mr Potter apparut et rangea une étrange cape dans sa poche. Lily se rendit compte à quel point ils faisaient jeunes. Si elle ne savait que c'était les parents de James, elle leur aurait donné 25 - 26 ans au maximum. L'impression était peut-être intensifié par le fait que Mr Potter était habillé en indien et que son épouse portait une robe courte, décolletée et ultra moulante. Lluvia sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

"T'as rendez-vous pour avoir des subventions pour tes recherches ? "demanda Charles à sa tante.

"Exact ! J'espère avoir au moins le double grâce à cette tenue."

Charles sourit gauchement (sûrement le manque d'habitude). Lluvia approuva de la tête et affirma que sa « maman chérie de son cœur était top moumoute ». James et son père arboraient la même moue désapprobatrice : tous les adolescents (et professeurs) présents se tordaient le cou pour mieux la reluquer.

"Si tu n'as rien, tu peux toujours collecter des fonds Allée des Embrumes habillée ainsi", grinça James.

"James…" Gronda Mr Potter en frappant l'arrière du crâne de son fils. "Parle sur un autre ton à ta mère."

Il parut regretter son geste : sa main gauche était à présent poisseuse de sirop d'érable. Les jumeaux diaboliques de Vivian, Morgane et Arthur, approchèrent.

"Salut Camille, bonjour Oncle Henriech", dit l'un des deux.

L'autre se jeta sur James et l'immobilisa aisément.

"Arthur ! Lâche-moi !"

Son cousin l'ignora et entreprit de sucer le sirop d'érable dans le cou et les cheveux de James qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Lily était choquée par l'indifférence des parents face au comportement si… Indécent.

"Un James au Sirop ! "Jubila Arthur.

Morgane poussa un cri de joie et se mit à lécher les joues du jeune homme. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et les laissa faire. Mr Potter leva le pouce.

"Tu as enfin compris que plus tu te débats, plus ils s'accrochent ! C'est comme les lasagnes !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James observa attentivement les vêtements de son père.

"Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires !"

" J'ai rendez-vous avec Faucon-Oisif alors j'ai dû me mettre en indien."  
"Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Tu ne dois pas fureter mes appartements ! C'est privé."

Sa mère toussota.

" Vu tous les objets illégaux que l'on a trouvé, tu devrais éviter d'aborder le sujet, crois-moi."

" C'est à Sirius et Mumus !"

" Ne nous balance pas !" S'insurgèrent ses amis.

James tenta de pousser Morgane. _Pourquoi devait-elle se comporter ainsi en public ?_ A 15 ans, on est supposé être une timide jeune fille en fleur pas une perverse incestueuse avec tendance sado maso !

"Sois gentil avec ta cousine !" Gronda son père.

" Oh, oui… Sois gentil avec moi, _Jimmy,_ "susurra la sale gamine en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Des tordus. Tous autant qu'ils sont ! C'était désagréable en plus…

" Elle me fait penser à moi à son âge," s'attendrit sa mère.

James voulut faire une remarque mais le regard menaçant de son père l'en dissuada. Pour changer de sujet, il critiqua la tenue d'indien.

" C'est absurde. Tu mélanges toutes les ethnies. Il va te trancher le cou et nous envoyer tes tendons comme avertissement ! C'est très insultant comme accoutrement."

Son père grimaça comme un gamin. James métamorphosa quelques grigris.

"A 33 ans, tu devrais apprendre à te préparer tout seul pour tes rendez-vous de travail !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily poussa une exclamation. 33 ans ! Le père de James n'avait _QUE_ 33 ans ! Il avait dû l'avoir à 15 ou 16 ans !

" Vous avez 33 ans", murmura une quatrième année.

" Moi j'en ai 34", dit Camille Potter. Alors c'est _**moi** la CHEF_ _de famille_."

"Ah non ! "Hurla Henriech." Ce n'est pas juste Camille !"

Lily vit une expression mauvaise sur le visage de Gregory Huntly (préfet et capitaine de quidditch à gryffondor).

" Alors James est une erreur. Vous l'avez eu par accident."

La dite erreur crispa les mâchoires. Mr Potter éclata de rire.

"Pas du tout ! J'ai épousé Camille à 14 ans."

Lily tenta désespérément de fermer sa bouche béante. A 14 ans ?

"On a été forcé de se marier", ajouta la femme d'un ton badin. "Mon père nous avait surpris dans une grange. Deux heures après j'avais la bague au doigt."

Déjà adolescents, ils le faisaient partout ! Pauvre James.

"C'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait ?" S'insurgea Alix avec incrédulité.

"Ils racontent n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont même pas mariés. Camille a juste pris le nom Potter car elle le trouvait plus joli." Fit Charles en finissant son assiette.

Il était bien le seul à ne pas avoir été perturbé par l'intrusion.

"James est un accident !" Chantonnèrent les jumeaux en faisant une ronde autour du jeune homme.

"Oh, ça suffit." Grogna celui-ci.

"Et sinon quoi ?"

"Sinon, Charles va…"

Il rougit brusquement, réalisant sûrement où il était. Black fronça les sourcils.

"Sinon ?"

Charles se leva et attrapa son sac de cours.

"Sinon je dis à tout le monde le nom de ton amour d'adolescente, Morgane."

Il y eut un instant de silence puis…

"Noooooooooooon ?" S'exclama Mr Potter. "Oh, dis-le !"

Il retenait Morgane par le pull et sautillait d'excitation. Elle essayait d'atteindre le cou de Charles en tendant les bras.

"Tais-toi !"

James sourit.

"Je meurs de faim."

Il se rassit à côté de Lily et frotta un pan cake sur son crâne gluant et le mangeant.

"Yorrrk…"

"Oh ça va Lily, je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin."

La jolie rousse esquissa un sourire.

"Arthur et Morgane ont bavé dedans."

Il lâcha sa crêpe.

"Je crois que je vais être malade…"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

"Maman. Pourquoi es-tu à Poudlard ?"

" Rendez-vous avec Albus. Ce vieux grigou ne nous a proposé qu'un horaire le matin. Quelle mesquinerie. Henriech et moi sommes vraiment des lève-tard."

"Au fait, mon chou, tu auras des entraînements avec Vargas à Poudlard", ajouta Camille Potter.

Il était tellement outré qu'il ne contint pas sa colère.

" Pourquoi suis-je puni ?"

"Enfin, ce n'est pas une punition…" Grogna son père.

"Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de voir cet aliéné !"

Il était furieux. Il était le seul qui n'ait jamais dû avoir des entraînements en dehors des vacances. _Il était aussi médiocre que cela_ ?

"Tu connais nos règles."

"Henriech, ne fais pas ça", menaça Camille. "Je te préviens..."

Il snoba sa femme et se posta devant son fils. Camille fronça les sourcils. James savait qu'elle désapprouvait TOTALEMENT tout cela mais avait-il seulement le choix ? D'ailleurs, ses parents eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le choix !

"Prêt ?"

James hocha la tête.

"Pierre… Feuille… Ciseaux !" Crièrent-ils en chœur.

James fit la pierre et son père…

"Le puit sans fond ! Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce signe-là : il existe même pas."

Son géniteur eut un sourire charmeur.

"Et comment tu l'as reconnu s'il n'existe pas ?"

"…"

"Hé hé…"

James poussa un gémissement et s'affala sur sa chaise.

"Maman…."

Camille lui sourit tendrement.

_Il avait perdu._

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Mr Potter fit un moonwalk. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume. Il inscrivit rapidement un message, le cacheta. James lui lançait des regards noirs.

"Va envoyer cela à ton Maître."

James quitta la Grand Salle sans se retourner. Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avança d'un pas furieux.

" Potter !"

Henriech eut la même expression que James prit la main dans le sac.

"C'est elle !" Brailla-t-il en désignant sa compagne du doigt.

Camilla Potter intervint sur le champ.

"Bonjour, Minerva. Un problème ?"

Lily n'aurait pas été aussi détendue face à une écossaise énervée.

"Cette école n'accueillera aucun professeur particulier. Et encore moins cette espèce de barbare de Vargas !"

Encore ce nom. Vargas. Elle avait entendu dire au cours de sa scolarité que les sorciers de famille riches et nobles recevaient une éducation particulière. James et ses cousins devaient probablement en avoir une. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle connaissait très peu James en dehors de Poudlard…

"Si vous voulez garder votre poste_, Minerva_, vous devriez fermer les yeux. Une directrice qui laisse un de ses élèves aller à Azkaban avec une psychopathe de type 5, quelle honte ! Si vous aviez lu le dossier de mon fils, vous auriez remarqué que Vivian Potter est sur une liste noire. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être seule avec lui."

Mac Gonagall pâlit. Sa bouche se plissa en une ride disgracieuse et elle partit. Lily était persuadée qu'elle se rendait chez Dumbledore pour empêcher la venue du Maître de James… Mr Potter embrassa sa femme dans le cou qui le repoussa avec froideur.

"Mmmh, je t'aime toi."

"Ferme-la, cafard neurasthénique," grinça la femme.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu m'as _encore_ dénoncé."

Lily s'esclaffa et récolta un pied de nez de la part de Mr Potter. James arriva à ce moment là. Il s'assit et rit avec Lily en regardant son père fait le clown.

"C'est plutôt à moi de faire la goule, Camille-chérie-chou-choupinou-chou-chérie-choupinette, tu m'as réveillé à 5h du matin pour faire un jogging", minauda son mari.

"James devait courir et retourner à l'école. Pour une fois que l'on pouvait l'accompagner…"

Lily n'arrivait pas à y croire. James avait passé la nuit avec ses parents.

…

tilt

Elle se leva brusquement.

" J'ai gagné mon pari !"

Les trois adonis (Remus, Black et Charles) et Pettigrow poussèrent un rugissement.

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAANNN !"

Mr Potter, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la situation, tapa dans les mains de Lily et ils hurlèrent ensemble un tonitruant "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !".**

James la contempla, ahuri.

"Vous avez fait un pari de maraudeurs _avec Lily_ !"

"On a perdu ! "Gémit Black.

_TROP TOP DE GENIAL DE MAGA TIP TOP MEGA COOL ! _

"Ce n'est pas tous les enfants, mais on va devoir y aller", dit Camille Potter.

Le couple partit en direction du Hall. Mr Potter se prit une gifle après avoir fait un clin d'œil à une serpentarde de septième année. Lily gloussa en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait demander aux garçons. Un massage des pieds ? Qu'ils laissent Cecily leurs vernir les ongles ?

"Evans ? "Dit craintivement Pettigrow.

"Viiii ?" Exulta Lily.

" Je te fais un échange de maraudeurs."

" Qu'est que c'est ?"

"James a perdu un pari contre moi donc au lieu d'être ton larbin ce sera lui."

"Et si je t'ordonne de le commander ?"

"Pas possible," coupa Remus. "C'est dans les règles."

Lily hésita. Avoir James Potter sous ses ordres pendant une journée promettait d'être intéressant…

" Ok Pettigrow."

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! " Se plaignit James. "Je ne veux pas !"

" As-tu peur, James ?" se moqua Lily."

Le jeune homme rougit.

"Pas du tout."

" Mmh, que vais-je pouvoir vous faire faire ? Black, tu as bien _un talent particulier_ non ?"

Le sous-entendu fit enrager James et pâlir Black. **_Génial. La vie est belle_** ! Elle fut malheureusement coupée dans sa lancée par l'arrivée de Mr Potter.

" James, c'est où le moyen de s'échapper le plus proche ?"

Le jeune homme donna des instructions pour que son père puisse accéder à une cheminée rapidement_. Il n'est vraiment pas rancunier,_ remarqua Lily, _il avait l'air pourtant en colère devoir prendre des cours avec ce Vargas_. Elle aurait dû sans douter : il était toujours aussi gentil avec elle malgré ses remarques perfides !

"Pourquoi as-tu la robe et les chaussures de maman", demanda candidement Lluvia.

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais.

" Vengeance !"

Il s'enfuit avant que James n'ait pu le rattraper. On entendit un hurlement dans le couloir.

" Camille Potter ! "Cria Mac Gonagall.

" Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !"

" Petite écervelée !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James courut jusqu'à sa mère. Elle portait uniquement des sous-vêtements en coton rose avec des petits chats. Il vit sa vieille enseignante lever sa baguette.

"Non !"

Trop tard. Sa mère reçut de plein fouet le sortilège de chauffe-oreille. Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. L'agresseur était incrédule.

"Enfin ! Ce n'est qu'une simple remontrance Camille ! Reprenez-vous !"

"Professeur, ma mère a eu un accident de magie lundi dernier. Elle ne doit pas en faire durant trois semaines ! Vous n'avez pas vu son bracelet de Ste Mangouste ?"

"Je… Je suis confuse", bredouilla la vieille femme." Ils étaient en plein ébat dans les toilettes du 5ème…"

"Je n'ai guère besoin de détails, professeur", trancha sèchement l'élève.

Il se déshabilla : il donna les vêtements qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier à sa mère. Celle-ci pleurnichait à cause du choc magique. Lluvia vint la consoler avec douceur. James remit sa robe noire pour ne pas rester en caleçon devant son professeur de Métamorphose.

"Je vais te faire une tenue pour ta réunion, d'accord ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ses amis et Charles accompagnés de Lily arrivèrent. La jeune fille transforma les chaussettes en bas de soie (_James fut curieux de savoir où elle avait appris à faire cela_), Sirius métamorphosa la chemise en haut stricte mais sexy (_grrrrmfff_), Remus fit du pantalon une jupe élégante (_bien mais la couleur est pas top _!) et Charles utilisa un sortilège complexe pour transformer les confortables converses rouges de James en bottes à talon _(elles doivent être une torture_ !). La sous-directrice utilisa divers objets que lui tendit James pour confectionnes des accessoires (bijoux, étole…). En 5 minutes, Camille avait perdu son look de jeune vierge abandonnée (à cause des sous-vêtements de gamine) pour devenir une businesswoman sexy. Minerva Mac Gonagall se répandit encore en excuse auprès de James et de sa mère. Celui-ci ne répondit que par monosyllabes, les yeux fixés sur sa mère. Remus la prit en main et l'accompagnant la femme à l'infirmerie pour lui donner un calmant. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ajouta qu'elle l'emmènerait elle-même au Ministère de la Magie pour ne pas qu'elle se perde. James en fut grandement rassuré. Sa mère était sans défense lors de ses périodes de crises magiques.

"Ton père est vache", dit Sirius.

"Il est trop rancunier. Une tête de mule pure sucre. Et il déteste se lever tôt…"

Charles lui nettoya les cheveux avec un « Recurvite » bien dosé.

"Tu ressemblais à Rogue avec ce sirop."

"Merci mon cœur."

Il vit que Sirius était jaloux : il supportait mal quand quelqu'un d'autre, particulièrement Charles, l'aide. Il dit à ses amis d'aller en cours pendant qu'il allait chercher des vêtements. Lluvia souffla à Lily de l'accompagner pour se porter garante face au professeur de DMF. James fut surpris qu'elle accepte. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, non ?

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

"Tu es très gentil avec ta mère."

"Si tu le dis… "Marmonna avec gêne l'adolescent.

"Ton père a l'air… Etrange…"

"Oh, il est assez cool."

Lily hocha la tête.

"Et c'est quoi ces entraînements ? J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop difficile…"

James s'arrêta net.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi es-tu sympa d'un coup, Lily ?"

Il semblait considérer cela comme inconcevable. Elle en fut fort peinée.

"Je ne sais pas… Je… "Bredouilla-t-elle.

"Tu t'es engueulée avec Cecily et Alix ?"

Elle se figea sur place. Elle essaya de démentir mais elle n'émit qu'un affreux borborygme.

"Bah…"

Il lui sourit doucement.

"Si tu te sens seule, viens avec nous."

Elle sentit une brique tomber dans son estomac. Peut-être croyait-il qu'elle était sympa par peur d'être exclue ?

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié."

Il lui attrapa la main et embrassa sa paume.

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

_Ne pas craquer devant son regard de braise… Ne pas craquer devant son regard de braise… Ne pas craquer devant son regard de braise… Ne pas craquer devant son regard de braise…Ne pas craquer devant son regard de braise…_

"Cela ne dérangera personne si tu traînes avec nous… Du moment que tu ne joues pas à la préfète bien sûr."

_Crétin._

"Généralement on ne peut pas te voir sans cette pimbêche de Cecily et cette espèce de Machiavel d'Alix."

Elle reçut comme un uppercut dans l'estomac.

"Arrête, tu parles de mes amies ! Ce que tu es arrogant. Comment peux-tu les juger sans même les connaître ?"

Il embrassa son poignet avec délicatesse. C'était vraiment sensuel comme caresse. Ses lèvres sur cette zone si fine, si sensible…

"Pardon", chuchota l'amoureux transi.

Elle retira sa main et se remit à marcher, oubliant de lui faire des reproches. Il ne devait pas voir son trouble. Elle ne devait pas craquer pour ce prétentieux. Bon il était attirant mais rien de plus. Trois fois rien… Juste un chouya… Un tout petit peu… **_Et zut…._**

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Le jeune homme enfila pensivement sa chemise. La présence de ses parents à Poudlard n'était pas naturelle. Déjà Lluvia avait intégré l'école avec un an d'avance… Quelque chose clochait. Il récapitula les derniers événements : Ernie était mort, Lluvia sautait une classe, il croisait ses parents au Pré-au-Lard lors de sa sortie, sa mère était venue le voir à son retour d'Azkaban et, enfin, ses deux parents étaient venus voir Dumbledore_. Les choses allaient-elles si mal que cela ?_ Sa sœur était ici car c'était l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne. Ses parents le surveillaient lors de ses sorties… Il avait presque oublié l'intensification de ses exercices de combat. Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les ténèbres étaient de plus en plus proches. Que sa mère s'inquiète autant pour lui et surtout qu'elle continue ses… Ses recherches. Il frissonna. Ce qu'elle faisait était réellement confidentiel : elle essayait de créer des potions permettant _de contrer les Sortilèges Impardonnables_. Mais pourquoi venir à Poudlard juste avant une réunion ? Elle avait dû demander quelque chose de très important à Dumbledore. En y réfléchissant bien, son père ne laissait plus seule sa femme : il l'avait escortée jusqu'ici et s'était arrangé sans attirer l'attention à ce que Mac Gonagall emmène elle-même Camille Potter à sa réunion. Henriech Potter était loin du sorcier hors-pair et le professeur de Métamorphoses constituait une parfaite escorte…. Lors de ses crises, les maléfices avaient de drôles d'effets sur sa mère… James fronça les sourcils. Déclencher une crise signifiait empêcher un agresseur de pratiquer le sort escompté… Donc c'était une méthode de protection assez… Disons dangereuse mais efficace. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux. Avec des aptitudes telles que les siennes, c'était le minimum de déductions possibles en vu du peu d'informations qu'il avait. Il synthétisa ses conclusions : sa mère était en danger et cherchait de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore. Son père cherchait à les protéger lui, sa mère et sa sœur… Sa tante Vivian… _Mais bien sûr !_ Il voyait de mieux en mieux les fils liants tous les incidents. Ils accéléraient sa formation. Vivian lui avait enseigné le sortilège du Patronus à Azkaban, ce vieux croûton de Vargas allait lui enseigner bien plus tôt les sortilèges de combats… La situation devait être très mauvaise. Il ne savait pas ce que lui cachait sa famille mais il se tiendrait prêt.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle de classe. Au grand étonnement de Lily, James pressait le pas. D'habitude, il… Elle soupira et préféra ne pas terminer cette pensée.

"Cette année, Sirius et moi avons décidé que nous aurions ENFIN un prof de DCFM compétent…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner : il s'engouffra dans la salle sans même toquer à la porte. Il faut avouer que leur enseignante, Mademoiselle Cornflower, était mièvre et Lily pensait souvent qu'elle aurait dû choisir une autre matière… La divination ou un truc dans le genre. Les cours pratiques étaient souvent rares et la jeune fille avait découvert plusieurs erreurs dans le cours en comparant avec des livres sur le même sujet. Lily se demanda comment James pouvait espérer transformer cette femme en génie de l'éducation. Elle eut sa réponse en pénétrant dans la pièce : Ms Cornflower semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes tandis que Sirius Black levait la main et siffler pour qu'elle l'interroge.

"J'ai une question professeur !"

Ces fumiers voulaient la faire craquer !

Le reste de la leçon fut une horreur. James et son meilleur ami posaient des questions contradictoires et tendaient des pièges pour démontrer la nullité, il fallait l'avouer, de cette pauvre… Loque humaine ? Lily quitta la salle en dernière et, elle en était certaine, Ms Cornflower éclata en sanglots bruyants dès qu'elle fut seule.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Sirius attendait James, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Merlin qu'il avait mal au crâne. Trop d'excès encore et toujours. Son regard glissa sur un groupe de filles qui passait. Il grimaça quelque peu. Comme si il allait s'intéressait à des personnes aussi banales ! Il soupira, James devait probablement essayer d'emmener son poids en nourriture.

"Alors Black, on fait le tapin pour payer ses études ? Je croyais que faire le gigolo de Potter te suffisait."

Sirius sursauta et fit face à Rogue. Il avait sorti sa baguette sans même s'en rendre compte. Malgré sa gueule-de-bois, il avait encore quelques réflexes.

"Va dégouliner ailleurs, Snivellus."

Rogue parut se concentrer, comme pour lancer un sortilège, mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Evans d'une voix impérieuse.

Sirius fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

"J'apprends à Rogue à dresser sa baguette. Je suis très doué pour ces choses-là, même si je pense qu'avec lui ce soit peine per…"

Il vit un faisceau de lumière bleutée partir dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir…

"Protego"

James était là avec son effroyable petit sourire narquois.

"Severus Rogue ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir."Piailla Evans. "Tu seras en retenu avec Hagrid !"

Quelle vicieuse. Tout le monde savait que Rogue abhorrait le garde-chasse. James éclata de rire et embrassa la rousse sur la joue.

"Merci, ô preux chevalier. Sans toi pour nous défendre, nous serions perdus"

Sirius nota l'expression de son ennemi quand les lèvres de Prongs effleurèrent la préfète rougissante. _Serait-il possible que…_ Evans donna une tape derrière la tête de du jeune homme en le traitant de goujat – faisant ainsi d'autant plus rire James.

"On décolle ?" Demanda James en se frottant le crâne.

"Oui."

Sirius attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami et le tira en avant pour qu'il se dépêche. Ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressé. Sirius surveillait Rogue par-dessus son épaule. Heureusement, Evans s'était reprise et houspillait comme il se doit le serpentard.

"Oui… Tu m'as pris quelques chose au moins ?"

Le petit brun sourit et hocha la tête. Il lui donna une poignée de petits macarons à la violette.

"Je ne parlais pas de cela."

Les yeux noisette firent encore plus rieurs.

"Tiens, la voilà, ta potion dessoûlante."

Sirius la but d'une traite et avala ses macarons pour faire passer le goût abominable.

"Rogue a essayé de me jeter un sort."

"J'ai bien vu. Heureusement que j'avais pris ma potion avant."

Ils échangèrent un regard.

"Tu veux le punir ?"

"Comment oses-tu me le demander ?"

James pouffa et ils revinrent en arrière à pas de loup.

"Severus, ne me dévisage pas ainsi. Tu mérites cette punition."

Le serpentard renifla dédaigneusement. James sortit doucement un marron de sa poche.

"Je peux y aller ?"

Evans haussa les épaules et disparut dans un couloir sur la droite. James visa et …

"Poc !"

Le marron frappa Rogue en plein sur la tempe, Sirius fit venir à lui la victime sans prononcer le moindre mot. Prongs sortit une petite fiole contenant des petites graines noires. Ils ouvrirent la bouche du serpentard en grimaçant et le forcèrent à avaler. Un bruit dans le couloir les alerta que quelqu'un arrivait. D'un coup de baguette James détacha morceau de pierre du plafond et le mit à côté du serpentard. Le crime parfait. Ils prirent un passage secret à quelques mètres de là et disparurent. Sirius ricana en pensant aux doxys qui seraient éclos d'ici peu. Il en connaissait un qui finirait la semaine à l'infirmerie…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

**Voici la requête d'Owlie Wood pour avoir posté la première review de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-chapitre : une scène avec Bridget Bones et d'autres protagonistes...**

**_Comme quoi, hein, j'ai pas oublié le grand jeu : mais qui postera plus vite que son ombre ?_**

Lily se demandait si sa vessie tiendrait le coup. Il y avait encore cinq filles devant elle dans la file d'attente. Pourquoi diable les fondateurs n'avaient pas prévu des toilettes plus grandes ? Bridget refoula une septième année qui essayait de doubler.

"Cette garce d'Hilton ne fait jamais la queue." Bougonna la serdaigle. " Dis-moi Lily, comme cela se fait que cela tombe toujours sur moi la corvée de surveiller les toilettes ?"

Une cabine s'ouvrit et Morgane Potter en sortit. Elle se fit bousculée par une cinquième année en pleine crise d'adolescence. Morgane alla se laver les mains et se remarquilla un peu. Au moins elle était allée vite, _elle_. Lily était persuadée que certaines filles restaient longtemps exprès.

"Hé Bridget, merci pour le tampon, hein." Brama sans la moindre classe Morgane.

Lily sourit.

"Voilà pourquoi." Chuchota Lily en désignant Morgane du menton. " Tu l'avais remarquablement maîtrisée quand elle avait tenté de noyer Paris dans la cuvette."

La blonde s'approcha d'elles. Son gloss sentait la cerise à dix mètres.

"Y a vraiment des truies à Poudlard. Les toilettes des garçons sont bien plus propres."

"Oh, arrête ! Tu me tentes, je suis tellement pressée." Badina Lily.

Morgane sourit et retourna au lavabo. Elle tourna doucement un robinet.

Plic plac plic…

"Morgane ! On ne torture pas ses camarades !" Cria Bridget.

La jumelle maléfique s'approcha de la préfète et se pendit à son cou.

"Ma petite philanthrope, va." Miaula la quatrième année.

Sur ce, elle fit une petite lèche sur la bouche de sa victime. Plusieurs filles poussèrent des cris d'indignation alors que Bridget repoussait violemment son assaillante. Elle resta une seconde toute tremblante puis…

"Arthur !"

L'effroyable personnage applaudit.

"Tu m'as enfin reconnu !"

Horrifiées, les filles qui attendaient encore leur tour préférèrent tenter leur chance d'assouvir leur besoin ailleurs. Bridget attrapa Arthur par l'oreille. Lily fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'as-tu fait du tampon ?"

Le visage d'Arthur devait absolument diabolique.

"Oh, non !" Hurla Bridget en le lâchant l'air écœurée.

A ce moment précis, la porte de la cabine qu'avait occupée Arthur s'ouvrir violemment.

"Au secours !"

La cinquième année fuit en courant une chose que Lily ne préféra pas regarder de trop près. Bridget se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Mais _pourquoi_ tu fais cela ?"

Arthur se releva.

"Je suis désolé… C'était juste pour rire tu sais…"

Il enlaça la préfète.

"Je serai sage, promis. Tu n'auras plus jamais honte de moi" Murmura Arthur d'un ton larmoyant.

_C'était mignon._

"Tu crois que je ne sens pas que tu essaies de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge ?" Grogna la serdaigle.

Lily poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de pied dans les fesses du pervers. Arthur se recula.

"Bah quoi ? Je voulais savoir si tes seins étaient naturellement én… OUCH !"

Les mains sur son entrejambe, il se recroquevilla.

"Beau tir." Remarqua Lily.

"Tout est dans les chaussures de sécurité : elles sont coquées."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Pour une fois, Charles avait rejoint James pour le déjeuner : Eleanore ne voulait pas manger ce midi. Le joueur vedette des gryffondors avait sa sœur sur les genoux, comme à son habitude, et riait aux plaisanteries de Sirius. Alors qu'ils dégustaient une tourte au mouton, la conversation avait dévié sur les vacances de Noël de l'année précédente.

"Tu te rappelles : elle avait mis des oreillers et des matelas partout. Avec Remus et Enguerrand, on passait tous nos après-midi à se jeter du quatrième !" S'exclama James sans voir que sa sœur écrasait le contenu de son assiette pour obtenir une bouillie gluante.

Charles fut pris d'un fou rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi. A cause des autres probablement… Lluvia versa du jus de citrouille sur son magma d'aliments.

" Et quand on a balancé Pierre !... Sans oublié Alex'…"

Il rejoignit Charles dans son hilarité. Il se calma en voyant le regard à la fois gêné et envieux de ses amis. Eux n'avaient que trop peu de bons souvenirs familiaux. Il se resservit en mousse de carotte, la mettant autour du château en… En quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée : tout était mélangé. Lluvia sauta de ses genoux, lui embrassa la joue, et essuyant sa bouche dessus par la même occasion, pour rejoindre des premières années qui allaient en Potions. La pauvre.

" Mais tu as réellement autant de cousines ?" Demanda soudainement Donatella. "Avec vous tous, on ne peut être sûr de rien !"

Il sourit avec indulgence.

" J'ai juste 12 cousins dont 4 germains et 10 cousines dont une germaine."

Il avala sa bouillasse. _Pas si mauvaise_. Dommage que les anchois se marient si mal avec la guimauve hachée… Comment diable Lluvia avait mis la main sur tout cela ?

" Vous êtes tout de même 24 au total !" S'exclama Cecily.

_Mais de quoi elle se mêle_ ?

" La différence d'âge est grande : mon cousin le plus âgé a 30 ans et le plus jeune a à peine 11 mois."

" Vous vivez vraiment tous ensemble ?"

_Faîtes la taire !_ Bon gré mal gré, James répondit : de toute façon tout le monde était intéressé. Même sa Lily. Elle tentait de bouder depuis le cours de DCFM, c'était très révélateur comme comportement : avant elle l'aurait engueulé, maintenant elle attendait des excuses. Un mieux. Un super méga top mieux tiptop. Mais il vaudrait mieux se laver les dents avant de lui parler : mayonnaise avec meringue ne donnaient pas bonne haleine, surtout avec les anchois !

" Mes grands-parents ont réuni leurs manoirs respectifs : ils étaient voisins. En réalité, je vis avec eux, certains de mes oncles et tantes mais beaucoup de mes cousins vivent ailleurs : Espagne, France, Allemagne et Japon. C'est mieux pour les vacances."

" Surtout la baraque de Pierre au Japon…" Dit Charles.

_Tiens en pensant à cela…_

" Au fait les mecs, vous viendrez le voir avec moi au Japon ? Je vous ferai visiter les temples avec Charlie à Noël ou en avril plutôt car les cerisiers en fleur sont superbes. Vous verrez c'est un pays E-PA-TANT !"

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily pensait à toute vitesse : _Si je devenais sa petite amie, c'est sûr qu'il m'emmènerait au Japon. Ah non, je ne dois pas être tentée, je ne suis pas une fille attirée par les choses matérielles. Et puis en devenant juste son amie il m'inviterait forcément… Quoique… Etre sa petite amie revient à dire être chérie, traitée comme une princesse…_ Non, elle devait être forte ! Elle n'avait pas de faible pour James et elle ne cherchait PAS d'excuses pour sortir avec lui. Il ne lui plaisait pas, ses activités extrascolaires étaient nulles et il se comporterait en rustre s'il était le petit-ami de qui que ce soit. Valait mieux entrer dans la conversation pour arrêter de penser à des bêtises.

" Tu parles japonais, James ?"

Il la regarda. _Merlin._ Les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus brusquement plus vifs, plus pétillants.

" Je parle 8 langages humains, le japonais en fait parti."

_Crâneur_. Le pire s'était que son petit numéro marchait. Elle était vraiment très impressionnée. Elle se surprit à rêver de mots doux susurrer en italien…

" Je possède 3 langues maternelles pour ainsi dire : le français, l'allemand et bien sûr l'anglais. Mais c'est normal quand tu as compris le mode de fonctionnement après toutes les langues sont pareilles, tu sais, Charly aussi en parle 8."

Son cousin grimaça.

" Mon russe est NETTEMENT moins bon. Je n'arrive jamais à parler au passé."

Il se leva.

" Je dois voir Eleonore, excusez-moi."

Lily nota que Black paraissait content du départ de Charles. Il enchaîna d'ailleurs sur son talent linguistique aussi bien en pratique qu'en théorie…

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Sirius boudait dans son baldaquin. Rogue était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie. Grâce aux portraits, il savait que le serpentard avait plutôt dégusté. Il n'était pas entretenu par son ami. Rogue avait tort. Il fit une roulade et se dirigea vers leur petit salon. James lisait à voix haute un vieux roman pendant que Remus et Charles jouaient aux échecs. Il s'installa et s'amusa à changer la tapisserie des murs et des fauteuils. Il rit un peu en écoutant l'histoire de Lady Susan.

"Je m'ennuie."

Remus leva la tête de l'échiquier.

"Je suis étonné, tiens."

"Prongs, on sort ?"

"Où ?"

"Aux Trois Balais ?"

"Va pour les Trois Balais."

Charles fronça les sourcils.

"Et Frederica ? Que devient-elle ?"

James sourit.

"Je lirai la suite demain. Vous venez ?"

Remus fit non de la tête et Charly ne répondit même pas.

"On demande à Wormtail ?"

Sirius renifla dédaigneusement.

"Il recopie mon devoir d'enchantements et ton devoir de métamorphoses."

"Ok."

James sortit en premier, prenant soin d'emmener sa cape d'invisibilité et de l'argent. Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. Bien plus tard, quand ils marchaient en direction du Pré-au-Lard, il clama bien fort qu'un jour il rembourserait la famille Potter grâce à son fabuleux salaire de chef des Aurors. Et comme toujours, James sourit et approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily se glissa dans son lit délicieusement tiède. Elle commença à lire un livre de contes que Lluvia lui avait prêté. C'était assez amusant et en plus cela lui permettait d'en connaître un peu plus sur la culture sorcière. Elle tressaillit quand Alix s'assit brusquement sur son lit. Elles s'observèrent quelques instants en chien de faïence.

"Je suis prête à te pardonner." Dit enfin Alix.

"Ah, j'en prends notes…"

Le menton proéminent de son ancienne amie se contracta. Elle se leva brusquement et alla dans la salle de bain chuchoter mille et une choses à Cecily – probablement des horreurs sur Lily. Cette dernière soupira et continua sa lecture. Elle voulait à tout prix discuter de l'histoire du petit elfe avec Bridget au petit déjeuner : elle lui avait dit que c'était son conte préféré.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James interrompit Miss Cornflower dans son explication absolument lamentable du Tombeau de Dracula dans la Forêt Noire.

" Professeur, il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à saisir."

Toute la classe le regarda avec surprise. Il en tira une grande fierté : il semblait inconcevable à ses condisciples qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre quelque chose. Et ils avaient raison.

" Voilà c'est dans cette phrase…"

Il l'énonça dans la langue réelle. Cette idiote utilisait une mauvaise traduction. Elle perdit ses moyens. Pitoyable.

" Potter, veuillez utiliser la traduction que j'ai donné", siffla-t-elle.

" La traduction d'Angus Goldencup a été depuis longtemps démentie. Il est passé en jugement la semaine dernière pour publication de faux. Il a inventé la plupart de ses études", remarqua perfidement Padfood.

_Bien joué_. L'enseignante fit exactement la mauvaise remarque :

" Si vous êtes si malins, faîtes le !"

Ils ne se firent pas prier : ils avaient travaillé la veille sur le sujet. La jeune femme s'installa au fond de la salle pour les écouter, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres.

" Mon Jimmy chou, je t'en pris, éblouis nous par ton intelligence…"

Sirius entreprit de redessiner sur le tableau les inscriptions du tombeau à partir d'un grimoire de James. Ce dernier occupa l'assistance.

" La traduction est essentielle car elle recèle la subtilité de la langue. Prenons un exemple : « Sirius a cueilli la fleur d'Andromeda »."

Il entendit son ami rire de son invention.

" Cette phrase possède plusieurs sens : il se peut que Sirius est réellement coupé la plante de cette fille. C'est le sens littéral. Après il y a le sens symbolique : cela signifie que ce cher tombeur a dépucelé la damoiselle…"

Il entendit des exclamations étouffées et Miss Corneflower pâlit. Elle ne pouvait plus reprendre le contrôle des élèves. Il le lut sur son visage.

" Après il y a le sens disons… poétique… Le terme utilisé est très important. L'expression « cueillir la fleur » sous entend une passion amoureuse subtile. L'auteur de cette phrase, en l'occurrence moi, possède une culture, du vocabulaire. Il faut toujours se méfier car cela veut dire quelqu'un ayant une éducation donc dangereux (il fit un clin d'œil à Rogue, les élèves rirent). Dans notre exemple le véritable sens est…Peux-tu me le dire mon cher con d'frère ?"

Il y eut encore des rires. Sirius lui lança sa craie.

" Le sens littéral bien entendu (rires) Andromeda est ma cousine, je lui ai bousillé son orchidée javanais l'année dernière."

" Captivant", dit James.

Il évita les morceaux de craie et reprit son explication. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily.

" Le texte est en chinois. Qui peut me dire ce que cela sous entend ?

Après un silence, une poufsouffle leva la main. Le professeur fut ébahi de voir quelqu'un participer.

" Que l'auteur était chinois."

James entrouvrit la bouche et la fixa d'un air béat. Une fille pareille, on en voyait pas tous les jours.

"Ca, c'était LA remarque stupide à éviter !" S'exclama Sirius.

"Non mais tu n'as rien compris Selma ! On vient d'expliquer l'importance du contexte et du sens des choses !... Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

La jeune fille rougit. Lily leva la main.

" Pour que le message aille au bon destinataire."

" Bravo. Tu auras ta récompense après", dit-il d'une voix séduisante.

Il évita le bouquin de Lily sous les rires des élèves.

" Hé oui", brailla Sirius, "seule une personne qui veut VRAIMENT ouvrir le tombeau le pourra car il faut connaître le chinois alors que c'est pas la porte à côté, la Chine. Cela évite que des petits sorciers stupides fassent mumusent avec les vampires… "Expliqua Sirius. "Mon Jimmy en sucre, tu nous traduis la première phrase ?"

James fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tant de familiarité ? Vengeance !

" Chéri attend qu'on soit au dortoir… Pas en public je t'ai déjà dit."

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. La classe était sous leur contrôle et l'enseignante était désormais totalement out. Une vraie incapable ! Jamais Mac Gonagall n'aurait accepté une telle situation. _Pathétique_. Cette bonne femme n'avait vraiment aucune volonté ni autorité ! Il redevenait ENFIN le Grand James Potter et pas le mec mis à poil tout les quarts d'heure.

" **Toi qui cherche l'immortalité maudite, entre et viens à moi sans te retourner."**

" Euh, tu me fais peur."

"C'est la traduction, pantoufle. Y a pleins d'indices. Allez, celui ou celle qui trouve pourra boire un pot avec Remus."

Son ami protesta sous les huées des élèves. Lily paraissait s'amuser.

" Il y a un avertissement avec le « maudit »", dit Alix. "Cela veut dire qu'il y un danger et un prix à payer."

James fit une mini ola avec Sirius.

"Et après ?"

La classe resta muette devant la question de Sirius.

"Bande de poulpes ! Orphée, cela ne vous dit rien ? Ne pas se retourner ! Sinon tout est foutu. Par conséquent, une fois que l'on entre on est prisonnier : il y a des sortilèges qui vous empêchent d'abandonner en vous tuant… Ne pas hésiter et assumer ses choix. Ne pas le faire juste par curiosité…"Développa Sirius avec dédain.

" Cela veut dire pas de regrets ni remords aussi, non ? "Coupa Charles.

James jeta un chocogrenouille à son cousin.

" De plus", continua James," les verbes sont à l'impératif : la personne deviendra donc l'esclave, le sous-fifre. C'est confirmé par le « viens à moi ». Ce n'est pas rejoins moi… Dracula ne veut que des subalternes… Pas des égaux. Et je viens de voir un dernier piège."

" Vraiment ?", fit Sirius.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

" Il ne dit pas à la personne qu'elle trouva l'immortalité : c'est un appât."

Il y eut un silence… Brisé par une exclamation de Charles « J'ai eu la carte d'Agrippa ». Ils finirent brillamment l'étude en donnant les sortilèges et les enchantements présents grâce aux sous-entendus qu'ils trouvèrent dans la suite du message. Cette idiote de Corneflower ne les interrompit pas, perdant ainsi définitivement sa crédibilité. James vit que Rogue notait leurs paroles avec avidité. Même ce crétin crasseux aimait leur cours ! La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. En passant devant son professeur James eut honte : elle pleurait, marmonnant qu'elle était une incapable et d'autres choses pires encore. Sa culpabilité fut de courte durée quand des serdaigles et des poufsouffles vinrent les féliciter Sirius et lui. Et sa Lily avait pris des notes s'étendant à 3 rouleaux de parchemins ! Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas compétente cette prof, non ?

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Note

(1) je crois que cela résume tous les repas de famille depuis que je sais parler XD

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu..._

**Blue** **Cinnamon**

Ouais, je sais... Je suis encore et toujouts en retard. J'ai tellement d'excuses valables que cela en devient indécent (examens, accident de voiture, tentatives cambriolage, recherche de stage et, pas le moindre, stagiaire exploitée...). Donc je sais je crains. J'ai quand même travaillé des petits bébés comme les one-shots Dean-Seamus et j'ai posté le premier chapitre de "Cherche jeune homme pour..." J'en suis très fière. C'est hard mais je suis contente... Les moins de 18 ans et les dépressifs n'allaient pas voir. Sincérement.

Merci à tous les revieweurs. Pour les personnes qui demandent l'ancienne version, je la donnerai quand on aura "dépassé" la nouvelle sinon cela va vous bousiller le suspens et vous perdre si je change des trucs (surtout que certaines demandeuses n'ont jamais lu l'ancienne -)... (Bref d'ici 3 chapitres c'est bon...)...

Je vous laisse. See you soon.

(Je ne fais plus de promesses cela porte malheur. Vous avez remarqué ? Plus je crie à bientôt moins cel marche.)


	10. Routine

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction :**D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler :**Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M.. Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley (gryffondor), Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell (serdaigle), Sirius Black / Rosmerta , Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine (serpentard)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Les réponses aux reviews seront formulées de façon à ce que tout le monde profite des informations ! Il y a de l'info donc c'est conseiller de le lire (par moi) pour savoir des petits trucs. Je mets le pseudo de celui ou celle qui pose la question. Je m'éclate à foutre le barda (restons polie) alors cherchez bien je peux répondre plusieurs fois à une personne à différents endroits. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

**Galadriele :** hello! voilà j'adore ta fiction(je l'ai déjà dit mais on s'en fout)et si tu veux l'abandonner, c'est ton choix, mais dans ce cas là, est-ce que tu pourrais publier l'ancienne version? elle est plus longue et donc voilà...

… Mains noon euh TTTT. Je l'aime ma fic. Je ne l'abandonne pas. C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment. déprime

**Evilness is the absence of ... **Sincerement, je suis complètement d'accord avec Liloo flower.  
Elle m'a enlevé les mots de la bouche...O.O  
Tu lis les reviews des autres toi aussi ? C'est en parti pour ça que je fais les RàR comme ça. C'est toujours marrant de voir ce qu'a dit les autres et comment j'essaie d'esquiver XD

**Liloo Flower :** Hier après-midi, en attendant sagement que le festin du « 24 au soir » s'amène, je me suis connectée sur mon compte fanfiction. J'avoue que ces derniers temps, je déserte largement le site, ainsi que l'écriture. Pas que je me désintéresse, non, mais disons que d'un, je mets ma vie sociale bien en avant, et que deux, j'ai la flemme. Voué.  
Pareil, y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent quand je peux enfin y aller. J'en ai marre des fics où tout le monde finit violé/battu/séquestré. Des fics sur les petits trucs de la vie, c'est bien aussi . Sans rire, ces derniers moi après ma rupture et les deuils et tout j'avais tellement besoin de bouger que le net est passé à la trappe.

**Dub citron :** elle est vraiment spéciale ta fic, mais j'aime bien...

On va dire que c'est un compliment "

**Sunday Vanille :** Lluvia la petite sœur de James...ah...et bien je ne l'aime pas. C'est un personnage intéressant incontestablement mais disons que je suis du côté de Charles qui n'a pas une bonne opinion d'elle. Nan moi elle me fait peur vraiment...je me demande c'est quoi justement sa vraie nature. Mais c'est un perso intéressant mais euh...je la sens pas

Toujours faire confiance à Charles. Bonne intuition (ceci est une remarque qui a pour but d'éveiller ta curiosité, oh jeune lecteur)

**Galadrielle** : est-ce que je pourrais te traduire en allemand ?

Oui… J'ai de l'admiration pour tous ceux qui parlent et/ou comprennent l'allemand car malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai retenu que "Ich bin ein Berliner" (et en plus cela vient de mon livre d'histoire et non de mon manuel d'apprentissage). Whaou, en allemand ! Bon, on a déjà français et espagnol (merci Xaph !!), il ne reste plus que quelques centaines de langues et le monde sera enfin contaminer… Mouhahahaha

**Owlie Wood** : Je sais, j'ai mis un petit moment à reviewer ton chapitre

Pour être sincère… Je suis partagée entre la hâte (couplée à la joie) de recevoir ta review et l'appréhension de devoir y répondre (surtout quand tu vises juste…)

**Virginie :** ra tu mets quand la suite? parce que ta fic est vraiment excellente et très originale!

Normale quelle soit originale, je l'ai tricotée moi-même. Sans rire ! Avec mes doigts et mon cerveau ! Et parfois avec des sushis, du Red Bull, des chocolats, de la pizza, du thé, des gaufres, des cookies (kia ! Les cookies de Tesco quadruple chocolat), de la soupe, du boudin noir aux oignons, une couette, un feu de tourbe et de bois…

**Gab :** ta fiction est trop bien mais tu poste jamais de chapitre c tro dommage passke c la meilleure de tout le site je trouve

Merci . Sauf que si je ne postai jamais de chapitres, tu ne pourrais pas m'envoyer de reviews. Mouhahaha ( Black Cinnamon is still here and she won't change her evil mood.)

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** c'est trop génial ! j'adore cette fic !elle est vraiment trop top ! bonne continuation

J'adore quand on me dit "bonne continuation". Je suis fan des mots avec beaucoup de syllabes. Conciliabules, dégradation oxydative ou pistolet thermonucléaire spécial Flash Gordon… C'est joli, non ?

**Owlie Wood :** Moi aussi je serais curieuse de lire l'ancienne version (et pourquoi pas ta toute première fic sur vision d'Escaflowne… XD)

Ben en fait… Pour ma toute première fic, elle est bourrée de fautes et on sent bien le même déroulement que "D'un point de vu à l'autre. (snif, je n'ai presque pas changé depuis mes 15 ans) Et pour la première version… Tu dois attendre car suspens oblige…

**Liloo Flower :** Bien sur, ce n'est pas le personnage principal de cette histoire, je l'ai bien compris, mais c'est elle qui m'interroge le plus.

Elle le sera dans la seconde partie de la fic… J'en dis pas plus

**AgathePotter : **Bon, bien sûr, je n'aime pas tout dedans. Les "amies" de Lily me ressortent par les trous de nez par exemple. Mais j'aime bien ta Lily. Perso, j'y vois pas un personnage qui s'acharne sur James juste parce qu'elle le déteste.

Les amies de Lily, chaque fille en a eu des comme ça durant sa vie et/ou a été comme ça… Je le sais j'ai été une garce XD toute la quatrième et la troisième. C'est prouvé statistiquement. Quant à Lily… Elle est névrosée comme tout le monde. Ma partie schizophrène qui "s'occupe" du personnage de Lily te remercie en son nom car elle est contente qu'un lecteur l'aime bien (elle doit en avoir 3 ou 4 maintenant…).

**flo0o'z : **Et là que vois-je?La même base mais qui révèle, avec plus de force encore, ton génie indéniable!Plus claire est maintenant ta fic, mais aussi plus drôle et plus mieux beaucoup bien fluide(yep chai po si tvas comp'end'e sque jveux dire!)...

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! (ca c'est du miel comme je l'aime, surtout l'argot)

**Sunday Vanille** Ah oui et la scène où James explique à Lluvia pourquoi il aime Lily…Trop touchant.

Mon but c'est de faire pleurer dans les chaumières (de rire ou d'autres choses … Je m'en fous, j'adore stimuler les canaux lacrimaux). Quand même, z'êtes des sentimales sur ffnet…

**La p'tite Clo :** pourquoi tu utilises les surmons anglais (prongs, wortmail,...) ?

Parce que je les trouve plus jolis (comprendre : je suis futile et alors ?)

**luna soma :** pourquoi Remus dit"quel lapin cet homme" en parlant de dumbi?

" En fait Dumblodore dit "Mes enfants…" et Remus prend cela au premier degré, dans le sens où ils sont tous les gosses de Dumblodore, ce qui fait que si Dumby a pour enfants la totalité de Poudlard, il est un sacré reproducteur…

**Angelina johnson4 : **Et puis aussi les jumeaux diaboliques ne sont vraiment pas nets, j'ose mm pas imginer leurs parents

T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe .

**Neteria** : Extra ! j'avais pas eu le temps de lire ce chapitre et c'est bien dommage pour moi, tellement c'est bien ! Vivement la suite ... Juste une remarque : Snape powaa !!

Snifflrree, snifffllrree… Ca sent la fan des slashs avec Sexy Snape (ce surnom me fera toujours hurler de rire). Merci en tout cas .

**Vainilla** : Bonjour! Je m'appelle Ella. Je voulait juste te dire que j'adore ton fic et que j'attend le prochain chapitre avec avidité!!

C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui écrit fic au masculin. Fanfiction est un terme anglais qui peut se traduire par "fiction de fan" et fiction est un mot féminin. Bref, arrêtez de masculiniser. Exemple : "L'histoire d'amour que j'ai cru vivre était en réalité une fiction, en conséquent j'ai décidé de devenir lesbienne avec un homme car être hétérosexuelle avec un garçon est trop blessant." On voit bien que c'est féminin dans cette phrase, non ? Sinon on dit plutôt avec impatience ou hâte qu'avec avidité (qui est hors contexte). … Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait sourire et pis c'était mignon ces fautes de français… (là j'ai l'image de Lluvia qui écrit une lettre à ses parents dans le même style… Merci pour l'inspiration aussi !!)

**Liloo Flower :** Tu sais ce qui me frappe, après cette relecture ? Lily. Je crois que je réalise que, malgré James, son morceau d'âme en moins, sa famille tordue, la forte amitié entre les maraudeurs, c'est elle qui m'intrigue le plus.

Tu m'étonnes, c'est une fille. Alors forcément ça intrigue XD Nan plus sérieusement, elle m'intrigue aussi… Je sais pas quoi en faire. Elle ne m'obéit jamais. C'est trop dur d'écrire sur elle.

**Sunday Vanille :** Mes moments préférés? Tout ceux avec Arthur et Morgane (palme d'or des personnages les psychologiquement les plus perturbés...je les adore), quand Lily a comprit qu'elle a gagnée le pari et qu'elle hurle un bon yes avec Mr Potter et puis le baiser...Ah le dernier baiser Lily et James. Superbe.

J'adore Mr Potter…. Mais comme il ressemble à mon père c'est facile et les jumeaux… Je sais pas d'où y viennent… --". Sûrement de fantasmes sadiques refoulés… Et le bisou…. Un jour je ferai un one-shot sur la première fois que j'ai tenu la main à un garçon et la première fois que j'en ai embrassé un. C'était rooooooomaaantique pour les deux (j'en suis toute émoustillée d'y repenser). Ca doit venir de là. C'est une éternelle source d'inspiration ;-).

**Owlie Wood** : A propos de ton rating, je pense que le T est vraiment ce qu'il faut. M serait un peu exagéré. Il a quelques blagues au-dessous de la ceinture mais rien qui ne mérite de passer dans la catégorie supérieure ! 

Hé ! Je n'ai jamais fait de blague sur une braguette ou un bouton de pantalon ! Par contre pour ce qui a _derrière_ la braguette… (J'aime les jeux de mots pourris, c'est pas ma fauteuuh.)

**luna soma :** j'adore: la vie est suspendue quand le grand sirius black s'etire lol! trop genial.

Tout le monde adore sauf ceux qui renversent leur thé chaud, bien sûr.

**Siri l'aventurier** : D

Je prendrai cela pour "Oh, Blue ! Ce chapitre si réjouissant m'a littéralement transporté(e) !"… En tout modestie bien sûr. ;-)

**Elyona : **sincerement tu devrais envoyer ta fiction à un éditeur,elle est géniale (pour ne pas dire super-méga tip top cool,sinon ça copie lily)je dis pas ça pour rire!

Euh je ne suis pas sûre que JK Rowling accepte ce genre de dérive. Et puis la Warner, ça me ferait peur de la croiser dans un tribunal ––"… Mais c'est un joli compliment, merci

**AgathePotter :** Je trouve tes personnages troubles, au moins ils ne sont pas lisses et semblent assez complexes pour être réel.

Chaque personnage vient de mon entourage. Le père de James ressemble… A mon père. C'est très humiliant, d'ailleurs. Il fait des tas de choses étranges et il fait tout le temps des gaffes. C'est simple : dès que mes ami(e)s rencontrent mon père, ils me disent tous "On comprend mieux… "… Ou alors Cecily ressemble à une grosse pétasse avec qui j'étais amie au collège. Je ne fais pas vraiment "exprès" de faire les personnages ainsi. J'expie juste mon adolescence dans cette fic afin d'éviter de prendre un psy.

**Owlie Wood** : Hé, dans tes couples, tu as oublié le Arthur Potter/Bridget Bones ! XD

Nan ! Bridget en pince pour Florian Fortârome ! Le seul couple possible est "l'acharnement préfectoral de Bridget Bones / l'incroyable perversité des jumeaux Potter".

**Sunday Vanille** Superbement décrit et euhh bizarrement j'ai pensée à un baiser Derek/Meredith dans Grey's anatomy si tu connais. Un baiser dans la période où il était revenu avec sa femme. Un baiser interdit ;)

T-Te savais pas encoooooooore. tu m'as bousillée ma semaine quand j'ai lu ça. Comme j'ai pas la télé, je me suis procurer les saisons de manière - hum - tout à fait légale. Et je n'avais pas fini la saison 1. J'adore Grey's atanomy sinon. J'étais morte de rire quand Christina était chez Burke et Méredith lui dit de fuir quand elle remarque que les livres sont rangés par ordre aphabétique. C'est le genre de trucs que je fais avec mes copines XD.

**'Clochett' :** Qui plus est, au bout de 9 chapitres, je ne me perds quasiment plus entre les noms de tous les membres de la famille de James (on n'a pas idée d'avoir autant de cousins pour ceux qui ne font pas partie de la famille...).

Il existe des familles nombreuses ! Dans ma propre famille, j'ai tellement de cousins germains que je ne me souviens pas du nom de tout le monde : il y en a un qu'on appelle "Le chat" à cause de sa manie à dormir partout mais ni moi, ni mes parents ne nous souvenons de son véritable nom.

**luna soma :** yahoo ! C'est peut être naïf, mais c'est la première fois qu'un auteur réponds a une de mes rewieus ! Je suis toute contente maintenant !

Oo. Merde alors. Je dois être naïve moi aussi… Je ne suis pas obligée de répondre aux reviews ??

**flo0o'z :** Alors juste un mot, énorme juste et sincère : MERCI Repose toi bien et écrit nous encore plein d'autres chapitres!

Snif. Merci séquence émotion

**Owlie Wood : **Paraît que c'est dans les défauts des personnages qu'on parvient à s'identifier à eux. Et puis sincèrement, je l'aime bien ta Lily. Elle se fait un peu malmenée dernièrement, ça joue sur le capital sympathie !

AgathePotter et toi, vous allez pouvoir faire un fan-club de Lily si ça continue XD. Tu es toujours une fan des cas désespérés à ce que je vois…

**Perruche Cevenole :** J'adore les paris de Maraudeurs et surtout la façon de se défiler de Peter.

Un vrai pari de Maraudeur ne peut se faire si Peter n'essaie pas de se défiler…

**anne-laure0617 :** j'espère la suite pour bientôt bonne continuation

C'est tellement bien dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser cela dans l'oubli…

**AgathePotter : **Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire Bravo et Continue!

C'est aussi joliment dit qu'**anne-laure0617.**

**Owlie Wood : **quant à Alix… J'avoue que c'est assez ambigü ;) » … Toi, tu vas nous sortir the truc qui va faire qu'on va être obligé de l'aimer… Mais je ne veux pas ! Ca me plaît de pas l'aimer cette Alix ! 

Ouais… C'est totalement mon genre. roule des yeux

**ombre et lumiere :** JE suis contente que tu ais laissé le passage ou ils font le cour de DCFM, vraiment un cour comme ça on aura jamais dans le vrai vie

Contente que cela t'ai plu !

**luna soma :** mais bridget se debrouille drolement bien pour diferencier les jumeaux.  
a mon avis, elle doit avoir que des chaussures de securité avec ces deux la . moi, si je les avait eu sous ma garde j'aurais demissionné dans l'heure ou je me serais sucuidee.

M'enfin, faut pas se suicider pour si peu… Les chaussures de Bridget sont coquées et anti-sortilèges (pour éviter d'avoir des godasses envoutées qui te forcent à danser..) Réflexion faite, le suicide n'est pas siiii rébarbatif.

**Evilness is the absence of ...** N'étudirais tu pas de la psycologie? ( pour quoi je suis sure de l'avoir mal ecri??)...

Psychologie. Quand c'est de la médecine, rajoute des "h" dès que tu peux. Et pour te répondre… Pas du tout ! Mais vraiment vraiment pas XD. Je fais plus dans les sciences comme la génétique, la physique...

**Galadriel **: c la meilleure fic. que g ja mé lu!l est tro marrante g'l'm tro!j'attend la suite

Et un… Deux… Trois… "C'est la meilleur fiction que j'ai jamais lue. Elle est trop marrante, je l'aime trop ! J'attends la suite.". Bon je passe encore pour une maniaque mais je ne fais pas partie de la génération SMS. Quand j'envoie un message, je mets tous les mots, j'y peux rien. Et puis, à force de ne plus écrire "normalement" on finit par oublier comment écrire. Imaginez un peu ma fic si je me mettais au style SMS…. " Jams fi 1 cl1 doeil a lili mé L lignora.Pr s venG il mi 2 lencr sur C afR." Rien de le relire, j'ai mal au crâne… Merci en tout cas. C'est l'intention qui compte… Sauf pour le téléthon (bah oui une intention de don ça ne sert à rien, c'est le don le plus important).

**Owlie Wood :** J'adore les blagues de Rémus… Sérieux. J'aime bien son côté pince-sans-rire.

Merde alors ! Je ne le trouve pas drôle. Vous êtes plein à aimer ses blagues ! Dans le tome 4, sa blague (dans le souvenir) sur le loup-garou était nulle.

**titelolo :** Franchement, j'ai aimé ce chapitre, même s'il était bizarre en un sens. Je veux dire par là que l'histoire avec les parents de James, c'était vraiment étrange. Parce que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'ils débarquent à Poudlard et, personnellement, je trouve ça bizarre que des parents (de qui que se soit d'ailleurs) débarquent comme ça en plein milieu de la grande salle. Le truc en plus c'est que personne ne semble trouver ça étrange, ce qui rend le phénomène encore PLUS étrange !

Hum, hum… Je m'explique. This fanfiction is called "D'un point de vue à l'autre" : it means… Oups, mauvais endroit du cerveau… On reprend… Cette fic est basée sur les points de vue. Le fait est que James et Lily n'ont pas fait attention aux autres élèves présents. Ce qui veut dire que toute leur attention était focalisée sur les deux branquignoles. Il faut donc comprendre que, au contraire, la présence des Potter était vraiment étrange. Par contre c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à Poudlard. Ils étaient au Pré-au-Lard durant la sortie mais ne sont pas aller dans l'école. De plus, James a tout de même passé un certain temps à Azkaban à cause de Viviane. Quand Ron a été empoisonné, les Weasley sont venus à Poudlard, comme les parents de Mimi Geignarde quand leur fille est morte, comme les parents des champions durant la finale du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce qui laisse à penser que lors d'un événement important pour un élève, les parents peuvent venir. Qui plus est, Dumbledore est quelqu'un d'important, quoi de plus normal qu'il reçoive des personnes pour discuter ? Si on ne voit pas les élèves qui débloquent, c'est uniquement parce que l'attention des héros ne s'est pas focaliser dessus. Tu imagines un peu la longueur des descriptions si Lily faisait attention à tous les gens qui l'entourent ? On y passerait des pages. Et franchement, le deuxième année de serpentard qui se cure le nez au petit déjeuner quand il croit que personne ne le voit, je trouve cela répugnant et pas très intéressant (sauf si tu tiens à chronométrer le temps qu'il mettra avant de saigner du nez et faire des paris). Merci en tout cas pour cette remarque intelligente et intéressante. J'espère y avoir répondu de façon satisfaisante .

**anne-laure0617 :** un chapitre excellent comme toujours. j'ai adoré le cours sur Dracula et la mise en détresse de la prof, à mourir de rire.

smile C'était un fantasme post-lycée : j'ai toujours rêvée de rabattre le caquet de ma prof d'Histoire. Elle était gourde, à un point… Je ne préfère même pas me lancer dans une description.

**AgathePotter **: J'adore ta fic! Je n'ai pas vu l'ancienne version donc je ne peux pas comparer avec l'ancienne version... Mais je suis contente que tu aies publié ça.

Je te le dis tout de suite : la nouvelle version est mieux, surtout au niveau de l'orthographe… Mon Dieu ! Que cette review est bien écrite. Elle doit faire partie du Top Ten. Il ya a des points, des virgules, des accents et même des mots compliqués comme "troubles" ou "s'acharne". C'est beau, c'est beau, c'est beau…

**Alyssa1801 :** c'est vrémen super ! continu surtout parce ke sinon c la corde pr moi ! vite la suite, plise, plise, plise ! ( sans te mettre la pression biensur ! )

Et à part la menace de ton suicide par pendaison, je ne me sens absolument pas poussée à écrire. No stress, just cool. XD

**sweetsueno **: j adore trop ta fic super bien écrite j attend la suite avec impatience vraiment!

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on le ressent bien ta review. Cela doit être "vraiment" qui en est la cause. Cela donne l'impression qu'on tape du poing sur le bureau.

**La p'tite Clo :** quand est-ce que james et lily vont sortir ensemble ? (c'est bien le but de l'histoire, non ?...dis quelque chose, j'ai peur tout d'un coup...)

Mouhahahahahaha...Marh.. Rourouh..Treuhtreuh tousse un coup Mouhahahahaha …

**Owlie Wood : **« T'as vu ce que tu as mis dans mon gel douche ! » CA, ça peut être interprété de milles et une façons… Dont une qui serait particulièrement écoeuresement amusante !

… Tu as de la testostérone ou quoi ?... A ta place j'aurai honte !

**Mushu :** je suis désolée j'ai pas mis de commentaire avant car euh... comment dire que je suis une grosse flemarde!

T'inquiète poulette… Euh… Je veux dire petit dragon , moi-même je suis soit en retard soit trop flemmarde pour poster des chapitres/reviews alors….

**Eskarine:** j'aime bien ta fic (c'est passionnant)Elle me fait pensrr au genre un peu déluré du manga Love Hina.

Jamais lu, jamais vu mis à part une parodie de GotohWan, c'est pour dire…

**Liloo Flower :** Il y a toujours, dans tous les fics, des gens mesquins qui se retrouvent, hormis les graisseux pouilleux de Serpentards, qui se retrouvent dans la même Maison que nos héros à jouer coups bas sur coups bas tout en passant pour des anges aux yeux de certains. Révulsant.

Nan en fait y a des trous du cul partout. C'est ça la moral du truc . Je le sais pour les coups bas et le reste, je l'ai fait :D (j'avais 14 ans, ok)

**ombre et lumiere :** J'espère que tu posteras le suivant dans pas trop longtemps.

Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire attendre -"…

**Evilness is the absence of ...** J'aime bien Lily, sincerement, je trouve qu'elle resemble a moi,même si il y'a des point dans les quels elle me laisse abasourdie.

On a tous quelque chose de Lily (et de Tennessee). Pourquoi abasourdie ??

**Owlie Wood :** Mine de rien, c'est super important de respecter les places habituelles qu'on occupe à table ! C'est des restes de nos instincts, c'est du marquage de territoire !

Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! C'est comme quand on revient de la chasse.. Euh.. Des courses. XD (excusez : special joke)

**Light Girl : **C'est au moins la 3ème fois que je relis ta fanfic, ET J'ADORE TOUJOURS AUTANT!

Oo Troisième fois ? J'ai jamais eu ni le courage ni l'envie de me relire autant. Admiration (et légère inquiétude). Tu devrais essayer des vrais gens qui écrivent. Genre "L'attrape-cœur", ça c'est de l'art. (Holden !!!!!!)

**Titelolo :** u sais, je me demande des fois comment vivent les gens, de l'autre côté de l'écran d'ordi. Parce que bon, à part les bios, les notes, les excuses de retard ou autres, on ne sait jamais rien sur les auteurs. Alors voilà, je me demande pour toi, même si ça ne me regarde strictement pas. Ne me prends surtout pour une perverse pédophile à la recherche désespérée de quelques chose à matter parce que ce 'est pas mon cas, je n'ai que 16 ans, je ne suis qu'une petite ado de rien du tout )

Hum… Tu vois pour la pédophilie, il faudrait que je sois un peu plus jeune… Mais ta petite explication était plus inquiétante que rassurante, après tout, c'est ce que dirait un vrai pervers… Ca s'appelle montrer patte blanche (et qui sait d'où vient cette expression ?)…

**Mushu **je lis ta fic depuis le debut et franchement je regrette de n'avoir pas pu lire l'ancienne version! snif!! Ouin

Mais chiale pas ! Elle était moins bien ! C'est comme si tu étais triste de n'être jamais montée dans une vieille Clio alors que tu as le tout dernier modèle (avec la clim' en plus).

**Sunday Vanille :** . J'adore ton James, d'ailleurs j'ai rarement autant appréciée un James. Lily on a plutôt envie de la claquer mais en même temps elle est touchante et si maladroite. Puis la pauvre fille qui n'a pas d'amis ...  
Mouhahaha, j'essaie de renverser l'écrasante majorité des fics qui font de Lily une sainte et de James un gros boulet. Dans la mienne c'est des boulets tous les deux XD

**Owlie Wood :** « Tu as enfin compris que plus tu te débats, plus ils s'accrochent ! C'est comme les lasagnes ! » Tu sais, ça, c'est le genre de réplique qui dans un film pourrait vite devenir culte ! XD

Je pensais plus à Garfield en fait. TT-TT

**sir moony :** en plus, chaque chapitre est très long, ce qui fait qu'on est pas deçu (je sais ce que je dis, je fais moi mm des efforts pr avoir des chapitres de taille correcte!! )

J'essaie toujours de faire une bonne trentaine de page en plus des réponses aux questions.

**titelolo :** Oups, ma review est à nouveau beaucoup trop longue --"  
A bientôt, mais prends ton temps ;)

Une review n'est jamais trop longue. Rien n'est jamais trop long (sauf la queue… pour aller aux toilettes XD)

**Sunday Vanille** J'ai rarement lu tout les chapitres publiés d'une fic d'un coup

Pareil. Y a des fics, tu vois 45 chapitres.. A moins d'avoir vraiment rien à faire tu les lis mais sinon… 45 chapitres… Rien que de l'écrire ça me fatigue. C'est dommage car les auteurs qui écrivent autant ont beaucoup de mérites.

**Moimoiremoi :** Quand tu dis d'ici 3 chapitres c'est bon sa veut dire que la fic est finie ds 3 chep?

Non, c'est la réécriture qui se termine dans deux-trois chapitres, après je recommence à "inventer" parce que là je réécris plein de passage et j'en rajoute de nouveau etc…

**Owlie Wood :** Moi, je pense que MacGonagall a d'autres rêves concernant James Potter… XD Ben quoi, elle était encore jeune à ce moment là, non ?

On verra bien…. (j'ai traumatiser tout le monde XD)

**'Clochett' :** J'ai passé tout l'après-midi à lire les 9 chapitres ( ne m'en veux pas si je n'ai pas posté de review pour chacun, on dira que j'étais pressée par le suspens) et j'ai littéralement été scotchée.

Tu as lu les neuf d'un coup ? … Non mais c'est dégueulasse ! Moi aussi je veux du temps libre pour glander sur ffnet !... Dégoutée... Enfin, pour tout le temps libre du monde, je ne retournerai JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS dans le secondaire (Pitié pas la quatrième ! Naaannn). Réflexion faite, j'espère ne jamais me réincarné en humain. Rien que de penser à me retaper le primaire j'en peux déjà plus… ¤repense au lycée et frissonne¤

**La p'tite Clo : **la question est "qu'est-ce que les parents de james attendent-t-ils de lui ?" évidemment, y'a que toi qui le sait ! mdr

Erreur ! Même moi je ne le sais pas ! (je déconne !... Enfin un peu…)

**Eskarine:** Ah ! Je voulais aussi ajouter que parler le russe au passé est ce qu'il y a de plus facile alors que le parler au présent est une autre paire de manches. Voila, au passage.

… Ca expliquerait les gros problèmes qu'a eus Charles la dernière fois qu'il est allé en Russie… Qui plus est, moi à part le français, l'anglais, les sciences et la cuisine, je ne parle aucune langue. Merci pour cette précision. (Pour être plus précise, Sirius te remercie …)

**Owlie Wood :** « Mr Potter était habillé en indien et que son épouse portait une robe courte, décolletée et ultra moulante. » Et c'est à cet instant précis que James Potter signa pour entreprendre une thérapie… XDD C'est marrant, ça a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça… '

Ben quoi ? Il a été élevé comme ça. Quand mon père se tape un trip sur les gifs de poisson, ca ne me choque même pas (par contre mon meilleur ami refuse d'entrer dans le bureau depuis que mon paternel nous a montré pendant trois-quarts d'heure des poissons qui sautent et qui chantent). Cela s'appelle l'accoutumance parentale .

**Angelina johnson4 :** plus j'y pense plus je me dis que c'est vraiment une famille de dingues !

--" Je m'inspire de ma propre famille tu sais. Il y a des jours où c'est très, très lourd à porter…

**Sally Makey :** kikou, super chapitre, génialissime, magnifique etc...j'adore les parents potter ils me font trop marrer!+

Concis, clair et net.

**luna soma :** tu pourrait pas nous raconter l'histoire du petit elfe, ca m'interresse bien.  
… Sérieux ?... Oo (qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer…)

**titelolo :** Tu passes de bonnes vacances? A moins que tu ne sois pas en vacances, ce qui change tout à fait les choses. Au cas où, je fais une option bis : "Comment va la vie?"

Je n'ai pas eu de vacances d'été . Et pour la vie… des décès dans ma famille et mon mec m'a larguée (salaud, salaud, salaud). Bref, la vie, ça va bien…

**Owlie Wood :** « la modification du scenario de bridget (son amour pour f. Fortarume) » Non ! Bridget est à Arthur ! XD sort son badge Bridget/Arthur

--" Mais pourquoi ?? Pourquoi tu veux autant faire souffrir Arthur ? Il ne mérite quand même pas de sortir avec une préfète ! Deux malédictions dans une même famille c'est trop. (je fais référence à James, là)

**Perruche Cevenole :** Heu... Est-ce que Lily va avoir droit à sa récompense pour sa participation au cours de DCFM??

¤Smile¤ Ca dépend de quel côté de la barrière on se trouve "

**'Clochett' :** J'ai ri comme une idiote sous le regard intrigué de mon père (la blague de Remus, quel moment d'anthologie !),

¤soupire¤ Mais ce n'est même pas drôle… C'était une des blagues les plus nulles que j'avais… Enfin, j'en ai mise une dans ce chapitre, histoire de faire plaisir.

**La p'tite Clo :** en attendant la suite, je te pardonne tout retard

Ca c'est gentil Merci !

**Owlie Wood** : J'ai pas trouvé que Harry soit si insupportable dans le 5. Au contraire, c'est peut-être une des rares fois où j'étais assez d'accord avec lui repense au tome 6 et frissonne

Bon il est moins pire dans le 5 que dans le 6… Mais quand même !

**titelolo :** enfin, je me demande ou tu trouves toutes ces super idées!

C'est une question d'éducation. Exemple. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai eu la varicelle comme beaucoup d'enfants. Devine quelle fooormidable idée a eu mon père, quand il m'a vue avec tous ces boutons rouges ? Il s'est dit "C'est dommage que ce ne soit que rouge…". Il a donc acheté du maquillage de clown et il m'a fait des points bleu, jaune, vert etc… Après il a fait des photos. Et à chaque réunion de famille, on les ressort. TT-TT Pour avoir des idées loufoques, il faut être loufoque et pour être loufoque, on doit avoir des parents loufoques… (ou alors être tombé du berceau étant bébé).

**Liloo Flower :** Bridget est mal avec ses rondeurs, ne se sent pas tiptop, et Lily n'a personne, est lâchée de tout coté. A défaut d'amis, ils s'ont, l'une l'autre… / Enfin, c'est mon avis, évidemment, ça vaut ce que ça vaut.

C'est ma théorie des exclus Quand j'étais en seconde (après ma phase pouffiasse) j'étais une exclus. Et j'ai rencontré une autre exclus. On est devenue pote par hasard, pour ne pas être seule. Et aujourd'hui, je la considère comme une des rencontres les plus importantes de ma vie. Elle m'a adoucie et on peut se perdre de vue des mois, un an, quand on se revoit c'est comme si on s'était quittée la veille. On se raconte tout. Devenir amie lors des coups durs, je pense que y a rien de mieux (ce n'est que mon avis)…. Merde j'en ai trop dit --" si personne n'a compris que en gros Lily et Bridget allaient devenir de plus en plus amie… Quand j'y pense, Bridget me fait penser à ma meilleure amie (sauf qu'elle est squelettique) . Merci Liloo Flower, je me suis fait une petite introspection grâce à toi…

**luna soma :** moi c'est plutot le fauteuil devant la tele qui m'appartient. j'ai pas de chaise speciale, mais le premier qui touche a mon fauteuil se retrouve le cul par terre en pas 2 minutes quelque soit sa taille !

Tu as une technique spéciale ? ca m'intéresse !

**flo0o'z :** j'ai vraiment le déshonneur de t'annoncer qu'il y a de cela quelques temps(OK--Je réitère)quelques siècles que j'ai quitté le navire...Genre avant la réécriture(honte sur moi!)...

Ca fait plus d'un an alors… Tu avais virée slasheuse/eur, avoue !

**Owlie Wood :** Par contre, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que James fait avec des affaires d'indien dans son placard ? XD Parce que là, je les imagine comme les fringues du mec des Village People et c'est assez étrange comme vision ! 

Kia ! Tu as vu la référence !

**La p'tite Clo :** (sirius qui s'entraine à étre sexy pour pas étre la main xpldr)

Kia ! Enfin une observatrice ! La chose drôle n'était pas que la salle s'arrête de respirer dès que Sirius s'étire mais qu'il le fasse pour entretenir son pouvoir de séduction. Il est diabolique.

**Light Girl :** Bon c'est qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble... j'aimerai bien aussi que Lily casse définitivement avec ces anciennes amies, ou peut-etre vont-elles lui faire un piège!

Lily et James se mettront ensemble comme l'a dit Sirius (ou Remus) : en septième année. C'est tout… Pour les copines de Lily… Elle fait comme elle veut, ça ne me regarde pas... En route pour la schizophrénie

**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni** : Reviens parmi les vivants de ce monde bientot Juste pr te faire deux gros bécots 

¤rougissement¤ … Mais ! Espèce de méchante ! J'ai privilégié ma vie sociale _réelle_. ¤gloussement¤ J'adore faire semblant de m'énerver. En fait, je n'ai pas eu de vacances d'été cette année donc écrire a été impossible pratiquement… J'ai quand même posté une fois.

**Angelina johnson4** : puis l'intrgue ne cesse de se profiler avec les histoires de famille

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu dois être la seule lectrice à voir se profiler l'intrigue. Merci. C'est rassurant.

**Owlie Wood :** « des entraînements avec Vargas » Genre, tu crois qu'on verait pas le clin d'œil à Vision d'Esclaflowne ? Gnié ! On me la fait pas ! Je suis une grande fan de cet anime (et de mon pitit Van ! ). Du coup, je sais que feu le maître d'arme de Fanélia s'appelait… Vargas !

Tout ce que j'ai à dire est… Van-sama !!!!!!!

**ombre et lumiere :** C'est pour quand le roman? sur les ados en quête d'identitée, d'amour et autre truc que tout ado recherche à cet âge là?? Car tu as un vrai don pour ça.

Trop de travail, pas assez de temps, pas assez de talent et, surtout, pas envie de revivre mon adolescence (Nan ! pitié papa ! Ne met plus Cher ! noooon) Mais écrire me plait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'un jour… Enfin, de toute façon je ne fait pas du tout des études littéraires. Je suis souvent dans des laboratoires, sur Excel ou en train de faire des rapports alors abandonner la génétique ou la microbiologie, je ne peux pas. (Chromatographie, je t'aime !! Salmonelle, crève ! ).

**Pripri : **coucou!! jvien de découvrir ta fic, et j'ai adorais te lire!!

Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu m'as lue… alors… Alors mon âme est si transparente que n'importe qui peut lire en moi sans me connaître ?... Naooooooooon Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Seigneur !!!! (je tripe moi en ce moment… Hu, hu…)

**La p'tite Clo :** je crois avoir déceler une petite intrigue tu sais, sur james

mais puisque je vous dis que ma fic a _réellement_ une intrigue !!!!Mais euhhhh… Mon histoire n'a pas une petite intrigue ! Mais une grosse et plein de petites.

**Owlie Wood :** Mais que peut bien faire Paris Hilton dans les toilettes de Poudlard ? XD

C'est super connue dans les potins d'Holliwood : Paris Hilton ne fait jamais la queue pour aller aux toilettes et c'est une vraie truie quant à leur utilisation… Yorkkk.

**titelolo :** héhé, yubia cest pluie en espagnol non? tu parles espagnol??(gros yeux admiratifs pleins de larmes de bonheur et de joie bla bla bla)

explose de rire Moi parler espagnol ? J'en fait depuis plus de 8 ans et je suis nulle, mais nulle… Ma prof va finir alcoolique (quand le film Volver est sorti l'an dernier, j'ai du chercher dans un dico pour traduire… Alors que c'est censé être un des premiers verbes que l'on doit connaître comme "To come Back" en anglais).

**Sunday Vanille :** Sinon je propose la pendaison d'Alix et Cecily...ou alors le bûcher! Oui le bûcher!!

Mais euh, c'est mes personnages à moi !! Faut pas les abimer ! J'enai encore besoin :D (je sais pas faire le sourire sadique avec les smilers mais au cas où personne aurait grillé, ça en était un )

**Liloo Flower :** Je ne me relis pas, j'ose même pas imaginer les conneries que j'ai dû écrire. Courage pour lire le tout -  
C'est vrai qu'elle était vachement longue ta review Oo Mais très intelligente (trop ?)

**Galadrielle** : c possible de lire lancienne version?(dsl je te lé déja demandé mais javé oublié de mettre l'adresse)

Iiiikkk… Allez on reprend… "Est-il possible de lire l'ancienne version ? (Excusez-moi : je te l'ai déjà demandée mais j'avais omis de préciser mon adresse)"…. Je triiiiipe ! (je crois que rien que par sadisme et maniaquerie j'aurai adoré être une prof super méchante , excuse Gal' mais je m'éclate là, mais c'est pas très gentille pour toi "…) En ce qui concerne l'ancienne version, ma réponse est non. Il ne reste que deux chapitres de la réécriture et l'histoire reprendra son cours. Comme presque tout le monde a oublié l'ancienne version, il serait dommage de détruire le suspens. J'ai vraiment changé beaucoup de choses sur la fin alors tu risques d'être perdue. Je te l'enverrai quand j'aurai terminé la réécriture si tu veux mais pas avant. Sincèrement, cela ne vaut pas la peine de la lire : c'est bourré de fautes et de non-sens… De plus, une adresse ne peut pas s'afficher dans les reviews alors je n'ai pas pu te répondre avant. Sorry !

**Perruche Cevenole :** James est-il vraiment une erreur? Nan mais parce que si son père n'a que 33 ans...on peut se poser des questions!

Moi personnellement je ne m'e poserai qu'une… (Papa, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ?)

**Owlie Wood** : « Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas ! » Et là, tu viens de perdre une centaine de lecteurs ! XD comment ça, je suis mauvais esprit

… Arrête ! Tu as cassé tous les (faux) espoirs de Héloise ! (comment ça, je suis _aussi_ mauvaise esprit ?)

**Liloo Flower :** Allez, Joyeux Noël, Blue.

Merci ¤yeux qui brillent¤ Tu as réussi à toucher la grande sentimentale qui se cache en moi . (je déconne pas !)

**Evilness is the absence of ...** Je crois qu'elle a peur d'aimer james, pas parce qu'elle ne confie pas en lui, mais plutôt parce qu'elle a peur de ne pas etre a la hauteur.

Y a de ça

**'Clochett' :** Je me baladais paresseusement sur le profil d'Owlie Wood qui te fais une pub d'enfer et comme je suis en train de devenir une accro aux James/Lily, je me suis ruée sur l'occasion.

Owlie ! Tu vois ça ? Une de tes fans ! Bon alors tout le monde, après avoir lu ce chapitre, allez lire le Journal de June Tierney qui est dans mes favoris et mettez plein de reviews car j'attends la suite depuis… depuis… Bien avant la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre ! Si ça, ce n'est pas une décennie !

**Angelina johnson4 : **Enfin ss vouloir te mettre la pression ni te réprimander j'ai rémarqué que cela faisait lgtps que tu n'avais pas posté alors j'espère que l'inspiration et le temps te viendront, et que tu nous pondras bientot un nouveau chap.

Pour tout de dire, ta review m'a motivée même si je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus vite. Merci de m'avoir envoyer un mail pour me secouer les bretelles .

**Touffue** : Héé ! 1m70 n'est pas nabot !! (Je dis ça du haut de mon mètre 57 et de mon papa qui a 1m72 et qui ne fait PAS petit :p)

Je suis désolée de te le dire : faire moins d' 1m70 pour une fille c'est petit et pour un mec le niveau est à 1m76 (au moins !). Enfin je dis ça mais personne dans ma famille proche y arrive XD : mon cousin de 13 ans dépasse tout le monde (mon père était particulièrement dégoûté quand il a remarqué ça Noël dernier ). Pour un homme de la génération de nos parent ce n'ets pas grave, mais j'avoue que pour mon frangin j'envisage des solutions thérapeutiques : je lui ai d'ores et déjà proposé de le pendre par les pieds durant 2 ou 3 jours mais il s'obstine à refuser.

**sousou13 :** tu nous as abondonné hein ?

J'imagine un petit chaton pour une pub de la SPA…. Meuh non !! La preuve !! Merci pour ta mignonne petite review (en ce moment je craque pour tout ce qui est mignon… Je dois couver un truc XD)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

Que dire ? Chères lectrices (vu la minorité de garçons, je mets tout au féminin XD), vous avez découvert qu'il existait un grand tournoi de quidditch inter-école, que le thème culturel de l'année était l'international (pas l'hymne mais l'inter-culturalité et tout et tout), que Sirius s'entraîne à rester sexy, que les parents de James sont jeunes, que Sirius supporte assez mal d'être entretenu par James, que Lily et Bridget s'entendent de mieux en mieux, que James et Sirius ont ridiculisé leur professeur de DCFM, que les parents de James ont eu un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, que James aura un entraînement (mais vous ne savez pas lequel) à l'école, que Lily a gagné un pari de maraudeurs.

**Et le dialogue du chapitre était :**

"Prêt ?"

James hocha la tête.

"Pierre… Feuille… Ciseaux !" Crièrent-ils en chœur.

James fit la pierre et son père…

"Le puits sans fond ! Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce signe-là : il existe même pas."

Son géniteur eut un sourire charmeur.

"Et comment tu l'as reconnu s'il n'existe pas ?"

"…"

"Hé hé…"

**La réplique-choc était :** " Tu as enfin compris que plus tu te débats, plus ils s'accrochent ! C'est comme les lasagnes !".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note à lire avant le chapitre : j'ai coupé le chapitre 9 en deux car je voulais faire une update rapide : il n'y a que 10 pages si on ne compte pas les RàR. Je pensais que vous préféreriez avoir un bout maintenant et l'autre la semaine suivante plus. Bonne lecture !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 9 : Routine**

_Dédicace à sir moony qui a posté la première review du chapitre 8 : tu as droit à une requête. (je publie peut-_

_Merci à Angelina johnson4 pour m'avoir donné un coup de pied dans les fesses. (Remerciez-la tous car elle m'a "forcée" à me bouger)._

_Merci à Owlie pour me déculpabiliser quand je ne travaille pas._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily mâchouillait le bout de sa plume, son esprit tourné vers les maraudeurs. Hier déjà ils avaient été infernaux durant le cours de DCFM. Les garçons lui avaient demandé d'attendre avant qu'elle puisse utiliser ses gages. Ils devaient lui donner le _règlement_. Un comble ! Les maraudeurs avaient un règlement. « On te le donnera. C'est pour que tu ne te trompes pas ! » avait dit Black. Mon œil. C'était pour qu'ils puissent faire craquer cette idiote de Cornflower, la prof de DCFM, sans qu'elle ne les stoppe. Elle écrivit distraitement quelques lignes :

_Poudlard, Jeudi 24 Septembre_

_Maman,_

_Ici, c'est comme d'habitude : les cours sont intéressants et les devoirs trop nombreux ! J'ai hâte de rentrer pour les vacances d'Halloween. Les professeurs parlent d'arrêter le retour dans les familles pendant les vacances sauf pour Noël et l'été bien sûr… Tu imagines ? Dans un sens je verrai moins ma très chère sœur mais vous voir si peu m'effraie. Espérons qu'ils n'appliquent cela qu'après la fin de mes études ! Comment se porte Fifi ? Le terreau que je t'ai envoyé doit la calmer un peu mais si elle recommence à attaquer les autres plantes vertes je te ferai parvenir un dosage plus corsé. (1)_

Elle vit James entrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Ils riaient en se lançant un souaffle qu'ils se firent presque aussitôt confisquer par une préfète de Serpentard. James s'assit en face d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rangea sa lettre dans son sac pour la finir plus tard.

"Salut, toujours en froid avec tes copines ?"

"Tu es délicat, dis-moi", grinça-t-elle.

Il rougit. Elle l'avait fait rougir… Il était tout de même trop mignon… Surtout embarrassé. Il toussota et se servit copieusement en toasts. Où mettait-il tout cela ? Franchement ? Les filles et les garçons n'étaient décidemment pas égaux face aux graisses, sucres et autres cochonneries délicieuses. Elle soupira.

"Je mange avec Bridget ce midi."

Il déglutit bruyamment – en s'étouffant à moitié pour être précise – puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"D'accord, on ne t'attendra pas alors. Sinon… Demain, tu pourras formuler tes ordres… Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite : tu as jusqu'au 13 Mars."

" Pourquoi le 13 Mars ?"

Il haussa les épaules et goba un toast entier recouvert de marmelade. Répugnant. Il en avait jusque sur le front.

"Tu as trouvé comment notre cours de hier, en DCFM ?"

"Bien."

Elle le vit amorcer un mouvement pour se passer la main dans les cheveux mais, se rendant probablement compte de ce qu'il faisait, modifia la trajectoire de son bras et se gratta le cou vigoureusement.

"Hé oui, les poux sont coriaces cette année", railla une voix derrière James.

Lily éclata de rire, Black avait le don de casser le gryffondor d'une façon si… Blackissime ! Les maraudeurs s'assirent.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

"Alors, Prongs, comment c'était ton entraînement ce matin ?"

Il lança un regard gêné vers Lily et répondit à Remus.

" Tôt."

Sirius poussa un soupir dédaigneux et le regarda avaler un autre toast. Le sport, ça creuse quand même.

" N'imite pas Charles, cela me fatigue."

Ce dernier lui lança un regard assassin et s'apprêta à cracher une remarque cinglante quand il reçut un hibou Grand-duc en pleine figure. James bondit hors de sa chaise.

" Aaaah, elle m'a envoyé Catapulte !"

Remus frotta le dos de son ami avec compassion.

" Le hibou des punitions… T'as pas de bol…"

Charles grogna et cracha quelques plumes sous les ricanements de Sirius.

"Non !" Gémit le poursuiveur vedette. "Pourquoi moi ?"

James épousseta son cousin et prit le volatile. Charles avait le nez gonflé par le choc.

"Tu aurais pu l'attraper. Pour un joueur de quidditch, tu crains." Se gaussa Sirius.

Le jeune Desfleurs serra les poings mais Remus le retint par l'épaule.

"Eleanore te fait signe."

Charles renifla dédaigneusement en regardant Sirius - à moins que ce ne soit juste pour vérifier si ses narines fonctionnaient toujours - et partit voir sa petite-amie.

"Padfood, tu ne pourrais pas le lâcher ?" Siffla Remus.

Le jeune homme bailla ostensiblement et trempa un canard dans son café. James, quant-à-lui, fixait nerveusement sa lettre.

"Elle t'a envoyé une beuglante !" Piailla Peter.

James contempla Lily un instant.

" Tu n'as pas un truc à faire, là, maintenant Lily ?"

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

" Nan."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Elle avait très envie de voir le jeune homme ouvrir cette lettre. James regardait autour de lui.

"Et si je l'ouvre dans le dortoir ?"

Remus sourit.

"Tu es un gryffondor, il faut être courageux."

Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta. Il déchira l'enveloppe, aussitôt une voix tonitruante s'éleva.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James écouta le flot d'insultes, tous les gens présents la Grande Salle le dévisageaient. Lily se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était tellement humiliant.

**"TU AS DEPASSE LES LIMITES ! ALBUS A RECU UNE LETTRE DE DEMISSION PROVENANT DE MS CORNFLOWER !"**

James sourit. Gagné.

**" Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! Te rends-tu seulement compte des conséquences de tes actes ?"**

La voix de son père se fit entendre.

**"Ma puce, tu n'aurais pas vu un lutin de Cornouailles passer avec une hache et un croissant ?"**

Il y eut une seconde de silence puis…

**"Je suis en train d'envoyer une beuglante à TON fils car il a ENCORE causé un désastre."**

**"Il est renvoyé ?"**

**"Non, en fait il n'est accusé de rien mais…"**

**"Bah où est le problème ?"**

**"…"**

**"Range ta baguette, mon cœur. Je… Je suis de ton avis."**

**"Vraiment ?"**

**"Oui, même que c'est moi qui vais le punir ! James ?... Ca enregistre toujours ? "**

Il y eu un profond soupir.

**"Euh, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait. Papa est très, euh, en colère. Et pour réparer tes bêtises… Euh… Tu vas… Tu iras faire du bénévolat ce week-end à la Maison de Retraite des Licornes Albinos !"**

James sentit son estomac se retourner.

**"Camille, pourquoi tu ne pose pas ta baguette ?"**

**"Ce n'est pas assez."**

**"Ah…. Fils, tu t'inscriras au club de musique…"**

**"Henriech, je peux savoir par quelle obscure logique tu en es venu à ses punitions ? " **

**"Bah, les vieux lui apprendront le respect et la musique adoucit les mœurs !"**

**"…."**

**"Quoi ? J'ai élevé ce gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Sakura."**

**"Oui et il a rendu claustrophobe Arthur d'une manière qui défie toute morale."**

James rougit. Sirius et Remus ouvrirent la bouche.

**"Hé ! Tu as un problème avec mes méthodes ?"**

**"Tu m'énerves !... James, tu es privé de sucreries et autres jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite de ton comportement ! Et tu feras les cours avec Sirius jusqu'à ce que le directeur trouve un nouveau prof !... Tu vois CA, Henriech, c'est une véritable punition !"**

**"Même pas vrai d'ab…"**

La beuglante disparut. Sirius ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pas, Remus était totalement déboussolé et Peter… Peter lorgnait sur sa brochette de chocogrenouilles.

"Tu me la donnes ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux plus la manger..."

James soupira.

"Vas-y…"

James évitait de regarder la rouquine assise près de lui et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner, nettement moins appétissant sans sucrerie. Sirius se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il s'arrêta brusquement- faisant sursauter tout le monde en claquant les pieds de chaise sur les dalles de pierre.

"Au fait, Prongs, pourquoi ton père a parlé de Sakura ?"

James resta un moment bouche bée.

"Pardon ?"

"Oui" répéta Patfood "ton père a dit "J'ai élevé ce gosse jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Sakura…"

Faisant marcher son cerveau pour se souvenir de ce passage, James trouva enfin une réponse.

"Oh, cet andouille a _encore_ dû faire un lapsus. Il est fan du manga (2). Tu te souviens de ces pitoyables essaient pour transformer Mordred en Kero ?"

Remus eut un petit rire.

"Je trouvais cela mignon, moi, un Saint-Bernard jaune avec des petites ailes blanches."

Sirius sourit.

"Arrête, c'était monstrueux… C'est vrai que ton père est particulièrement distrait : confondre un manga et une école..."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil en direction de James.

"Lily, tu veux des jumelles ?"

"Sans rire, t'en… Enfin.. Hum… Il est bon poulet ce midi."

Bridget sourit.

"Bien tenté mais c'est du ragoût de bœuf."

Lily poussa un gémissement.

"Il m'énerve. Regarde-le ! Il plaisante avec Black alors qu'il a reçu une beuglante ce matin."

La serdaigle ricana, ce qui lui valut un coup dans le ventre.

"Ce n'est _pas_ drôle, Bridget."

En se tenant le côté droit, l'autre jeune fille se pencha et attrapa son sac.

"Tu veux te changer les idées ?"

Intéressée, la rousse se redressa un peu. Triomphalement, Bridget sortit… Un mots-croisés. Un livret de mots-croisés moldu, pour être exacte.

"Whaouhou, vous devez avoir des soirées folles dans ton dortoir." Pouffa Lily.

"Je te remercie", grinça Bridget, "rappelle-moi de te laisser mater Potter ostensiblement pour que tout le monde, et surtout _lui_, le remarque la prochaine fois… Et arrête de faire des remarques à la Sirius Black."

Lily s'empourpra.

"Excuse-moi."

Bridget tourna du livret à la recherche d'un jeu qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait.

"Lily Evans, que fais-tu à la table des êtres qui te sont supérieurs ?" S'exclama soudain un des jumeaux Potter en s'asseyant en face de Bridget.

"Morgan, t'es lourde." Soupira cette dernière.

"Méchante préfète." Se moqua Morgan en tirant la langue.

"Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?" Demanda Lily, dans l'espoir que la conversation ne dégénère pas en dispute.

"Il a disparu après notre cours de métamorphose." Répondit Morgan en haussant les épaules d'un air très désinvolte.

"Ca t'énerve, hein ?" Susurra Bridget, le nez plongé dans son livret.

Le rougissement de Morgan aurait valu tous détours.

"Pas du tout !"

"Il disparaît souvent en ce moment…"

"La ferme Bones ! " Cria la quatrième année.

Lily s'abstint de sourire alors que l'autre préfète s'amusait à embêter celle qu'on surnommait "l'Attila des Serdaigles".

"Tu veux jouer avec nous ?" Fit brusquement Bridget à Morgan. "Le but est de finir un mots-croisés la première." (3)

Elle tapota trois fois la page qu'elle avait choisi dans le livret et, d'un mouvement fluide, elle fit apparaître trois parchemins ayant tous une grille identique.

"Merci." Dit Morgan du bout des lèvres en prenant un exemplaire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Lily s'en sortait bien. Elle avait presque noté tous les mots.

"Bridget, y en a un que je trouve pas." Geint Morgan.

Lily sourit. Et à part cela les serdaigles sont les meilleurs pour les jeux d'esprit ?

"Et ben cherche."

"S'te plait juste celui-là…"

Bridget capitula.

"Je t'écoute."

"Il me manque une lettre : "se vide après avoir tiré un coup" et le reste des lettres c'est OUILLE."

Lily essaya de ne pas rire. Morgane Potter qui ne reconnaît pas _ce mot-là_…

"T'es vraiment une inculte. C'est DOUILLE bien évidemment. Tu sais les trucs dans les pistolet, chez les moldus." Siffla Bridget.

"Ah, ouais ! Merci."

Lily sentit son visage s'enflammer et ratura précipitamment sa feuille : ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait mis.

"Lily, ça va ?" Demanda brusquement Bridget.

"Oui, oui…"

Pourquoi avait-elle tout de suite pensé à ce mot-là et pas les autres ? Perplexe, elle regarda son gribouillis, puis sortit sa baguette et effaça d'abord sa rature, plus quelques mots ici et là.

"Enfin, Lily qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie.

"Je me sens déprimée, là, d'un coup…"

"Tu m'étonnes. C'est _encore_ de la faute de Morgan."

"Hé, pourquoi tout est toujours ma faute ?"

"Parce que ne pas trouver DOUILLE fallait vraiment pas être douée. Ca m'a déprimée, moi aussi."

Lily se contrôla pour ne pas rougir.

"Bon, je vais en cours."

Elle se leva un peu rapidement et rejoignit les autres gryffondors de sixième année. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir James ralentit pour être à sa hauteur. Black, naturellement, fit de même. D'un geste agile, il lui chipa la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"Un mots-croisés !" S'exclama-t-il avec ravissement en tordant la petite main blanche qui essayait de récupérer son bien.

James sourit. Il était de notoriété publique que Black adorait les mots-croisés. Chaque année il participait (et échouait) au concours de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Evans, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas fini ! Il est d'une simplicité ahurissante."

"Venant quelqu'un qui a fini 12345ème au concours national, je trouve cela un peu ironique…" Répliqua-t-elle.

Il sortit une plume et – tout en marchant vers les serres – il remplissait activement les cases. Remus le prenait parfois par le bras pour lui éviter de marcher dans des crottes de lapins et James s'arrangeait pour trouver un passage où son meilleur ami risquait fatalement de marcher dedans. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Black marcha dans des déjections non-identifiées particulièrement malodorantes.

"Oh… Mince, il me manque un mot."

Lily jeta un regard moqueur à Black.

"Simple tu disais ?"

"Gnagnagna… Prongs, aide-moi."

"Je t'écoute."

"La définition est _se vide après avoir tiré un coup. _Et j'ai déjà les premières lettres :_ OUILLE."_

"C'est douille ! Stupide animal. C'est un truc moldu que l'on met dans les fusils."

Lily croisa le regard de Remus et ils rougirent. Black le remarqua aussitôt.

"Bande de paysans. Je me doutait bien que ce n'était pas "couille" car les mots vulgaires ne sont pas acceptés dans ce genre de jeu."

James soupira.

"Tout le monde n'a pas eu _notre_ éducation, Sirius. Sois plus tolérant avec les prolétaires."

Lily fut estomaquée par cette remarque.

"Mes parents m'ont parfaitement éduquée !"

James eut un sourire en coin.

"Ok. Alors tu es juste une grosse perverse qui a l'esprit mal tourné. Excuse-moi."

Pettigrow, Black et Remus explosèrent de rire.

"Remus ! Tu pourrais m'aider à nous défendre !"

Il rit encore plus fort.

"Oh, je t'en pris… Je suis un jeune homme de presque 17 ans, bien sûr que j'ai l'esprit pervers."

"Mais moi pas !"

Le rire des garçons l'agaça tellement qu'elle accéléra le pas. Après leur déplaisante conversation, elle avait évité les maraudeurs tout l'après-midi bien. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à James toute la journée. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné une photo de lui en train de poser en tenue de quidditch avec son balai lors du dernier cours. Il avait _osé_ lui dire que c'était pour qu'elle ne soit pas punie à force de le regarder. Le sale petit cafard puant. Le diner fut très divertissant… Pour Bridget, bien sûr.

"Perverse… Oh Lily, ne te vexe pas pour si peu. C'est marrant"

"Tu parles, ils vont lancer la rumeur dans toute l'école…"

"Ce sera toujours mieux que ta réputation de préfète monomaniaque, psychorigide et castratrice…"

Lily, très lasse, décida que le gâteau aux courges des elfes de maison ne valait certainement pas de rester plus longtemps à table.

"Je vais bosser. On se verra sûrement à la bibliothèque."

La serdaigle soupira.

"Oui… A tout à l'heure."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James supporta les railleries sans broncher. Ne pas casser la figure à Regulus fut particulièrement difficile, finalement, Sirius s'en était occupé seul. Brave type. Un vrai de vrai de chez vrai de vrai pote. La beuglante de ses parents allait lui pourrir la semaine. Alors qu'il se rendait à sa séance de Quidditch, il rencontra Lily.

" 'lut."

Elle lui jeta un regard de biais et fit un petit signe de tête.

"Tu m'en veux encore pour t'avoir taquinée ?" Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. "Voyons, c'était juste pour rire… Je m'excuse…"

Elle parut indécise.

"Je…"

Profitant de la situation (il était James Potter tout de même !), il s'avança un peu plus vers elle.

"Ouiiiiiiii ?"

Elle rosit. Trop canon. Elle va peut-être me demander de sortir avec elle ? (Il rêve)

"Je me demandais quand est ce que nous pourrions travailler notre exposé de Métamorphose…"

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Bon, c'était quand même un bon début. Snif.

"Ah… Oui. On pourrait commencer pendant les vacances…"

C'était quoi ses yeux de merlans frits ?

"Mais comment on va faire ?" Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il soupira. Des fois elle était vachement stupide quand même.

"Tu vas venir travailler chez moi, je pense que c'est la meilleure option vu que l'on a une très bonne bibliothèque…"

"Enfin je ne vais pas venir chez toi !"

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu me rejoignais à l'hôtel ! (Elle ouvrit une bouche bien ronde) Tu sais je vis avec plein de gens. Si on arrive à être seul plus de deux heures, ce sera un miracle…."

"Oui mais…"

"Et puis c'est l'affaire de deux jours…"

_Oups, je n'aurai pas du le dire comme cela… _Lily démarra au quart de tour.

"Ah non ! Il ne faut pas tant de temps que cela pour un exposé !"

_Ne pas être condescendant._

" Il faut au moins 5 heures pour que tu puisses maîtriser les sorts, plus les recherches et la présentation…"

"On peut le faire ici", dit Lily pleine d'espoir.

_Tu rêves Bébé, tu rêves. Je veux te voir pendant les vacances…_

"Je n'ai pas le temps : Quidditch, entraînement, musique, boulot, dodo, potes… Et tes devoirs de préfète ne vont pas faciliter les choses."

Elle commença à s'énerver, à la grande satisfaction de James.

"Tu peux faire des concessions." Glapit-elle.

Il la plaqua au mur.

" J'ai quoi en échange ?" Chuchota-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séduisante.

Elle le gifla sans ménagement.

"Obsédéééééééééééééé !"

"Aieuh ! C'était pour du rire ! Je ne suis pas comme Sirius."

_Enfin un peu seulement._ Elle le repoussa.

"Ce que tu es immature", gronda-t-elle.

La remarque qui faisait le plus mal. Il repensa à sa mère.

"On me l'a assez hurlé ce matin", lâcha James d'un ton froid en s'éloignant d'elle. "J'ai à faire. Bye."

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Ce type était vraiment lunatique ! Un coup blagueur puis charmeur et pouf ! Il devenait froid et partait en marmonnant un truc. En y réfléchissant bien, plus Lily connaissait James moins elle était sûre de sa personnalité. Décidée à ne pas trop réfléchir sur le narcissiste de l'école, Lily passa la soirée à discuter avec Remus en grattant le dos de Cyan. Charles, Sirius et James étaient partis jouer au Quidditch : ils avaient un match contre les serdaigles. La victoire serait malaisée : l'année dernière Arthur et Morgane n'avaient pu jouer à cause d'une punition mais elle avait été levée depuis. Arthur était le nouvel attrapeur et Morgane une batteuse. L'équipe de Serdaigle donnerait du fil à retordre cette saison.

"Mumus ! On est de retour !"

Sirius s'affala dans un canapé défoncé près de la cheminée. James arriva en courant.

"Padfood ! C'est MON canapé, dégageuh !"

Le voleur de place officiel fit une grimace et s'étala plus encore. Comment Lily avait-elle pu oublier cette histoire de place ?

"Y a pas ton nom écrit dessus !"

Un point pour Sirius.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

"James, tu as _encore_ écrit sur le mobilier de l'école ! Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!"

"Mais Lily, c'est mon canapé' ! Va-t-en Sirius !"

Contre toute attente James arrêta de vagir comme une vache en période d'œstrus et fouilla dans ses poches.

"Tu cherches quoi, là ?" Dit Sirius d'un air méfiant.

James sortit un petit carnet vert.

"Ta dam !"

L'effet fut immédiat : Black se rua vers Potter. Ce dernier courut à la fenêtre la plus proche et balança le carnet.

"Tu le veux ? Vas le chercher !"

Black jura mille et une insultes abominables et quelques autres biens moins connues.

"Fils de ta mère, 'vais te péter la goule avec des flageolets quand je reviendrai !"

"Je suis terrifié ! Que vas-tu faire ? Me décoiffer ?"

Sirius quitta la tour des gryffondors en insultant copieusement son meilleur ami. James s'allongea avec délectation sur le divan. Lily essaya de ne pas le contempler avec une expression trop méprisante.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

"Oh bonheur !"

Cyan sauta des genoux de Lily pour se coucher sur le torse de James. Quelle brave bête. Descaro sortit de son col et s'approcha sournoisement du chat qui n'était pas dupe (James aussi en fait).

"Descaro, sois gentil. Dodo… Suis fatigué…"

Il avait à peine dit cela que Lluvia fit un formidable slam sur lui.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuh."

A présent il avait un chat incrusté dans le torse, griffes comprises.

"Moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux un câlin", minauda la fillette.

"Ok mais moins de mots, plus de dodo."

James se blottit un peu mieux en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Cyan se nicha dans son cou et Descaro se lova sur sa tête. L'adolescent sombra immédiatement. Il était vraiment épuisé.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Black était de retour, rouge de colère. Il fondit pourtant devant le tableau qu'offraient James, sa sœur et les animaux. Lily se sentait écœurée : Cyan préférait dormir avec ce crétin plutôt qu'elle ne lui gratte le dos ! Sirius agita sa baguette et agrandit le canapé. Remus se leva et fit apparaître une couverture en mohair d'un rose criard.

"Cela mériterait une photo, "dit Peter.

"Nan, il nous crucifierait. Prongs déteste être photographié." Fit Remus d'un ton particulièrement sérieux et ferme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Peter sortit son appareil photo. Après s'être amusé à prendre diverses poses stupides, les maraudeurs montèrent se coucher en abandonnant leur camarade. Lily resta un moment pour peaufiner un devoir de Potions pour le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle émergea, il ne restait plus qu'elle et les quatre endormis. La couverture avait un peu glissé. Elle se rapprocha pour la remonter, elle aurait pu le faire avec sa baguette, néanmoins elle avait envie de le voir de plus près. James avait des traits doux. Un nez un tout petit peu long, mais bon, personne n'est parfait…

"Si tu pouvais mûrir un peu", murmura-t-elle en posant un pan de couverture sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il se tourna dans son sommeil. Il était endormi profondément. Très profondément. Lily déposa un fugace baiser sur la joue de James.

"Dors bien…"

Elle s'attachait à James. A moins qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à l'observer, accroupie au bord du canapé.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

James se réveilla lentement dans son lit douillet. Une voix l'appelait avec douceur… Mais son lit était si chaud. Il y était si bien. Dans son lit. Pas dans son canap'. Seul. Dans son lit. Il se redressa brusquement faisant hurler de surprise Padfood.

"Qu'ech quech j'fais là", gargouilla-t-il difficilement.

Padfood, remis de sa crise cardiaque, papillonna dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.

"On t'a couché mon chou, tu t'es endormi dans la salle commune."

James se leva progressivement.

" Oh courbatures, viles ennemies de mon splendide postérieur !"

Il entendit Moony pouffer sous ses couvertures.

"Les mecs, grouillez-vous de faire votre virée nocturne que je puisse me rendormir, il est quand même deux heures du mat'… Prongs… Je suis sûr que les courbatures des muscles fessiers te donneront une démarche digne d'un prince…"

"Ou d'un roi… Genre Louis II de Bavière…"

James s'offusqua de la remarque de Sirius mais se prépara tout de même.

"Vous avez touché à ma cape d'invisibilité ?"

Il vit Padfood et Moony échanger un regard complice.

"On s'est amusé à espionner les gens dans la salle commune ce soir…" Souffla Moony.

"Des ragots intéressants ?"

James enfila un jean ample. Sirius et Remus réprimèrent difficilement un fou rire.

"Oh, trois fois rien… Juste une scène de romantisme de la part d'une fille mais le mec incriminé n'a rien capté et Huntly qui dragouillait une septième année…"

James prit un gros pull en laine et rejoignit son meilleur ami devant la porte. Il renonça à connaître la cause du fou rire de ses amis. Trop crevé. Ils cherchèrent des passages secrets durant une bonne heure puis ils retournèrent au lit. En se glissant dans les draps, James fut surpris de sentir un corps. Charles. Il sourit et agrandit le lit d'un coup de baguette. Après quoi, il trouva une position confortable et s'endormit comme une masse contre l'épaule de son cousin non sans songer qu'un jour peut-être il serait moins obtus. Dès le début de leur scolarité, le jeune Desfleurs avait déclaré ne vouloir partager « son Jimmy » avec qui que ce soit. D'où le problème « maraudeurs ». Après des heures de disputes, James avait finalement décidé que si Charles n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à partir… Tout en précisant qu'il serait toujours le bien venu près de James et ses amis s'il était capable de bien se comporter. Chose rare. Extrêmement rare. Alors, après une longue journée, il arrivait que Charles dorme à côté de lui, comme lorsque, enfants, ils faisaient la sieste.

**XXX**

**XOxoxOX**

**XXX**

Lily avait jusqu'au 13 mars pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait faire faire à Charles, Sirius, Remus et James. Elle avait hâte de recevoir le règlement pour imaginer ce qu'elle leur demanderaient. Elle avait décidaé de garder son gage contre James pour plus tard mais d'utiliser les autres. Avoir une option sur le jeune Maraudeur était assez excitant. Que demander à Remus ? Faire son boulot de préfète toute la journée, pour une fois il se comporterait comme un vrai préfet. Et puis… Une idée germa. Une idée mauvaise. Basse. Méchante. Lily décida de découvrir ce qui liait les garçons entre eux. Comment James était devenu ami avec Sirius alors que leurs familles sont radicalement opposées ? Pourquoi Remus voulait tant rester l'ami de James ? Qu'est ce qui unissait James et Charles ? Lily se rendit compte que James était au centre de tout : meilleur ami de Sirius, cousin de Charles et surtout « sauveur » de Remus : il l'aidait lors de ses transformations (d'après Remus), le soignait après et préservait le secret de sa lycanthropie. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourue. Elle connaîtrait leurs secrets. Bien sûr c'était "mal" et amorale mais la curiosité était un des principales défauts _avoués_ de la jeune fille, en plus de la gourmandise et de sa passion pour le disco… Et après, en connaissance de causes, elle pourrait trouver le gage parfait pour James. Un gage qui l'aiderait à déterminer si oui ou non il en valait la peine. Depuis le début de l'année, elle était troublée. Sa relation avec le jeune gryffondor était ambiguë, étrange. Grâce aux gages, Lily était persuadée qu'elle pourrait faire le point. Savoir si oui ou non James Potter ferait un petit-ami potable.



(1) Cf début du chapitre 1 !! Pétunia reproche à Lily d'avoir quelque peu modifié le ficus du salon XD.

(2) Je sais que ce manga ne date pas des années 70 mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le père de James lire des trucs pareils XD

(3) Owlie, je te vois déjà sourire.



_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! _

_(et qu'il n'avait pas trop de fautes...)_

**Blue Cinnamon**

Je sais, je suis très très très en retard. Vous pouvez tous le dire : "Blue Cinnamon est une grosse larve, une amibe égoïste et spongieuse". Et vous aurez raison XD. Plus sérieusement ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles et je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant un auteur qui publie rarement sa fiction principale (Owlie _j'espère_ que tu te sens visée). Je continue d'écrire et le chapitre suivant est bien avancé . N'hésitez pas à me "botter" les fesses (avec politesse quand même) pour me réveiller...

See you soon !


	11. Chapter 10

**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction :**D'un point de vue à l'autre,

**Thème :** Maraudeurs, le monde avant Harry

**Spoiler :**Tomes 1 à 5, utilisation des sortilèges, des noms et des connaissances "du monde" du tome 6… Pour l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore.

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**, si vous trouvez cela trop vulgaire, choquant ou autres… Prévenez moi je changerai pour M.. Pas de sexe explicite dans tous les cas !

**Couple(s) :** en début de chapitre, pour ce que vous en savez : Charles Desfleurs / Eleanore Weasley (gryffondor), Remus Lupin / Fiona Spleenwell (serdaigle), Sirius Black / Rosmerta , Peter Pettigrow / Lindsay Maclaine (serpentard)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_J'ai retrouvé cela dans mon ordinateur… Bonne lecture ! Merci pour les reviews et les PM que j'ai eu ces dernières années !_

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Charles Desfleur s'assit sur un pupitre et alluma une cigarette. Lily tiqua. Elle était préfète et il la narguait avec désinvolture. Elle le connaissait mal. Charles parlait peu, passait son temps seul ou avec sa copine et affichait à longueur de journée une expression arrogante. Il évitait les Maraudeurs comme la peste et d'après les souvenirs de Remus, Charles acceptait mal la lycanthropie ou les origines de Sirius.

" Eteins-la."

Charles rit.

" Non. J'ai besoin de me détendre pour faire ce que je vais faire. Te montrer mon attachement à mon fiancé n'est pas une mince affaire."

Elle le dévisagea.

- Tu n'as pas peur de trahir James ?

Il rit encore, au plus grand désarroi de Lily.

- Tu es bête, Evans. Si… Si ignare. Ne réfléchis-tu jamais ?

- Tais-toi !

Il lui fit un sourire méprisant.

- Je te connais bien. Cela fait parti de mes dons.

Elle resta quelques secondes perplexes.

- Tes dons ?

- Et oui, petite ignare, mes dons.

Charles tira une bouffée de cigarette.

- Tu ne sais rien de la culture sorcière. Tu prônes l'égalité mais tu ne te renseignes en rien…

Lily rougit de honte.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir les moyens de m'acheter des livres pour m'instruire, dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Pff, c'est si facile de dire cela. C'est juste ton amour propre qui t'empêche de demander autour de toi. Tu ne veux pas admettre cela. Trop fière.

- Tu crois vraiment me connaître ? Et bien vas-y ! Dis moi qui je suis, éclata la jeune fille.

Charles sourit ; elle comprit trop tard qu'il l'avait manipulée pour lui faire dire cela, pour lui donner la possibilité de « vider son sac ».

- Tu es une fille de moldue, fière de pouvoir étudier à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas d'amies car tu te sens toujours idiote face aux autres : tu ne connais rien de notre monde.

Il tira une autre bouffée de tabac pour faire durer le suspens.

- Les personnes de même origine que toi étant dans d'autres maisons, tu es obligée d'être avec Cecily et Alix. Elles te manipulent, tu es un faire-valoir : en public, elles étalent leurs savoirs pour compenser leur petite classe sociale. Ce ne sont que des sorcières de 3 ou 4 générations.

Il eut un rire dédaigneux qui transperça la jeune fille de part en part.

- Tu as donc bridé ta personnalité, étouffée par ces filles. Ton seul moyen d'expression, la preuve que tu existes aux yeux de Poudlard est James. Il sait tout, cela t'énerve mais il te court après… Tu es fade sans lui.

Il secoua la tête avec amertume. Lily était au bord des larmes. Etait-elle si pitoyable ? Si transparente ? Elle se bridait, çà elle le savait, mais à ce point ? Charles avait raison. Cela lui faisait mal d'être ainsi dévoilée.

- Je vais te montrer mon attachement à mon cousin pour deux raisons. Je te les dirai après.

Il y avait un piège. Forcement. Mais Lily en avait cure, elle voulait savoir. Si James était le seul à faire rejaillir sa personnalité refoulée, elle voulait mieux le connaître ne serait ce que pour s'en protéger... Lily savait que ses raisons étaient stupides, elle continuait de se cacher la vérité comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

* * *

Les petits des licornes courraient sur la mousse tendre. Leur pelage or, sous le faible clair de lune, envoyait des reflets dorés sur la paroi montagneuse et les arbres alentours. James se laissa bercer par le bruit entêtant des sabots sur le sol mou.

* * *

Lily avait son propre corps dans ce souvenir. Elle observa un enfant d'environ 4 ans assis sur une chaise en osier. Elle entendit des voix et faillit se cacher. Elle se rappela soudain que personne ne pouvait la voir.

- Sa mère est parti ce matin. Elle nous le laisse définitivement, fit une femme brune aux traits fins.

- Je la comprends : Siméon est devenu une véritable légume depuis qu'il a perdu son âme, rétorqua un homme tout aussi brun.

Lily réalisa que la femme n'était autre que la mère de James. Celle-ci se tourna et vit l'enfant.

- Va voir James. Il est à côté. Tu ne lui en veux plus pour ton nounours ?

- Non. Ce… Ce n'est plus important, souffla Charles en se levant.

Lily le suivit. Charles referma la porte et colla son oreille à la serrure. Lily parvenait à entendre malgré la distance.

- Qui va le prendre en charge, Camille ?

- Moi. James est pratiquement autiste. Je vais entamer une procédure pour faire des expériences. Peut-être que je parviendrais à gommer ce défaut. Tu te rends compte que tous les tests ont déterminé qu'il était surdoué ! Que de talents perdus…. (Elle soupira) En attendant, Charles pourra l'éveiller un peu. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions : ses pouvoirs Desfleurs sont à peine développés et uniquement du côté amour.

- Et sa sœur ? Et son frère ?

- Elle ira avec Pierre chez Tante Guenièvre ; elle est trop vieille pour s'occuper des trois : Pierrre surveillera Madeleine. C'est dommage de les séparer mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Et puis ils vivront dans la même aile du Manoir, ils se verront touts les jours.

Le petit garçon arrêta d'espionner, ses yeux rougis détaillèrent la pièce qu'il traversa. Il avait été abandonné, tout comme ses frère et sœur par sa mère. Lily aurait voulu le consoler. On entendait jouer un piano dans la salle adjacente. La mélodie était douce et mélancolique. En entrant dans la pièce, Lily eut un choc : le pianiste n'était autre qu'un minuscule brun aux cheveux ébouriffés. Sa jeunesse ne l'empêchait pas d'être très doué.

- Tu joues quoi ? Demanda Charles d'un air impérieux.

James ne réagit pas.

- Tu joues quoi ! Répéta plus fort son cousin.

Charles grimpa à côté du musicien et toucha n'importe quelles touches. La mélodie se transforma en une ignoble cacophonie de fausses notes. Charles paraissait s'amuser follement. Lily porta son regard sur James. Le visage couvert de larmes, il mordait violement sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Tant bien que mal, ses doigts tremblotants tentaient de continuer le morceau.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Gronda une voix d'adulte.

Henriech Potter attrapa son fils sous les aisselles et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

- Charles, que lui as-tu fait ?

Lily remarqua la tendresse que cet homme avait pour son enfant. Il en était dingue, aucun doute possible.

- Oh, rien. Il chiale parce que je voulais jouer avec lui.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux du jeune père.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à son piano, tu m'as bien compris ?

Charles et Lily les virent partir, la jalousie déformée le doux visage du premier.

* * *

Dormant en chien de fusil, James était blotti entre deux licornes.

* * *

Lily contempla Charles. Il devait avoir 6 ans. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour deviner où elle se trouvait. Elle entra dans un bureau proche de Charles où parlaient les parents de James et un homme en blanc.

- Melle Desfleurs, Mr Potter… Je… Je…

Lily fixa la scène sans comprendre.

- Accouche ! Hurla le père de James.

Ils devaient être dans un hôpital. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à James. A cette pensée, les entrailles de Lily se glacèrent. C'était stupide car _elle savait_ qu'il s'en sortirait.

- Votre fils a fait un choc anaphylactique. Je… Il ne tiendra pas la nuit… Je suis désolé.

La mère de James se figea. Lilly déglutit difficilement.

- On peut le voir ? Demanda doucement Henriech.

- J'ai des analyses à vous faire avant… Excusez-moi de vous faire subir cela mais il ne faut plus prendre de risques. Peut-être trouverons-nous un remède. Attendez-moi dehors, j'arrive immédiatement mais je dois m'occuper aussi d'un enfant battu, enfin on le suppose mais il dément tout, d'un autre mordu par un loup-garou et d'un dernier qui a eu un indigestion…

Ils sortirent en silence. Lily savait que les médicomages trouveraient la solution malgré tout la tension du couple la stressait.

- Je veux le voir avant, murmura Camille.

Le visage de son compagnon se métamorphosa sous l'effet de la fureur.

- Tu ne le toucheras plus jamais. Tout cela c'est ta faute et ton unique faute. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas accepté tel qu'il était ? Hein ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi notre fils ?

Lily poussa un petit cri. _C'était elle_. Elle avait empoisonnée son fils par erreur. Quelle atroce culpabilité !

- Tais-toi ! C'est faux. J'aime James ! Je…, la voix de la jeune femme se brisa un peu, je voulais exorciser ses démons. Je voulais l'aider.

Henriech secoua la tête alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- C'est fini. Je te jure s'il… , il eut un sanglot, s'il… S'il meurt, je ferai tout pour que tu pourrisses à Azkaban.

Lily porta la main à sa bouche.

- J'y suis déjà, souffla Camille. Je me hais d'avoir pu faire cela.

Le médicomage vint les chercher, aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué Charles. Il se leva doucement, entra dans le bureau et prit une baguette magique qui traînait sur un tas de paperasse. Il ressortit, se déplaça dans le couloir comme un automate. Il rejoignit d'autres enfants. Lily reconnut les jumeaux, il y avait avec eux une petite fille brune et un garçonavec une tignasseblond paille très ébouriffée.

- James va mourir, dit Charles.

Lily examina les différentes paires d'yeux se brouiller.

- Il reste encore un moyen, dit soudain la brunette, tu l'as_ vu_ toi aussi…

Charles approuva d'un signe de tête. Les enfants se mirent en marche et pénétrèrent par effraction (Lily les vit faire sauter le sortilège grâce à la baguette volée) dans une petite chambre. Ils s'approchèrent du lit. Pâle comme la mort, James reposait entre les draps en lin. Sa tête était enrubannée mais on devinait que son crâne avait été rasé. Lily eut un bond au cœur. Tout cela était si… Déchirant. Charles monta sur le lit et caressa la joue du mourant.

- Tu m'entends ? Je vais te protéger à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre, chuchota-t-il tout bas. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je serai ton grand frère... D'accord ?

Rien ne laissait signifier que James était conscient. Les 4 autres enfants s'installèrent sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la promesse de Charles.

- On est désolé, Jimmy. On… On a été méchant avec toi… Murmura la brunette.

- Oui, on s'excuse… Continua l'un des jumeaux.

Lily pleura silencieusement.

- On va être gentil avec toi, maintenant, mais reste… Fit le blond.

- Bats-toi Jimmy…

Lily les observa supplier James de se battre, de tenir le coup. Ils lui promettaient monts et merveilles… Henriech entra brusquement. On voyait qu'il avait pleuré, lui aussi.

- Que faites-vous là les enfants ? Pompom devait vous garder avec Will…

- On essaie de convaincre Jimmy de rester avec nous, dit Charles.

- C'est très gentil, fit l'homme d'une voix éraillée. On va essayer tous six. Le médicomage a dit que ses pouvoirs Desfleurs avaient été stimulés. Selon lui, il peut percevoir jusqu'à 50 mètre à la ronde, alors en voyant la peine qu'il nous fait…

Sa voix se brisa, il était incapable de continuer de parler. Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les pouvoirs Desfleurs ? Que pouvait bien percevoir James ?

- J'espère que personne ne souffre trop dans les environs, remarqua la brunette. Enfin, câlinons-le. Peut-être qu'il se battra.

James s'éveilla lentement. Il sourit en voyant que les animaux s'étaient regroupés autour de lui pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ces présences reposantes.

- Charles !

L'enfant se retourna et considéra James avec surprise.

- Tu… Tu…

James rit, ses yeux chocolat étaient lumineux.

- Je… Je ?

- Tu parles ! Mais… Comment ?

- Et bien…

Lily regarda un James tout joyeux s'apprêtait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment quand son père arriva.

- Viens là, p'tit lapin. Il faut faire des courses pour ta sœur. Il te dira tout en rentrant, hein bonhomme ?

- Ouais, p'pa.

Henriech semblait au comble de la joie d'entendre son fils l'appelait ainsi. Lily vit bien que Charles était déçu d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Discrètement, il alla espionner Camille qui discutait avec le même homme que dans le premier souvenir.

- Ernie… Il partage son âme avec un démon…

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Voyons… ce n'en est pas réellement un…

Lily écoutait avec attention.

- Quand bien même. Il va falloir trouver une personne, un Desfleurs, pour surveiller James. Il faut voir si Lluvia ne domine pas James et lui vole son âme.

- C'est un bébé !

- Tsss ! Ne te fis pas aux apparences, petit frère.

Charles entra dans la salle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Charly ? Argua Ernie.

- Je veux être lié à James. Je vais m'occuper de lui.  
Sa voix était ferme, décidée. Lily en était impressionnée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Camille.

- J'ai promis de le protéger.

Elle soupira.

- Tu es trop jeune.

- C'est faux.

Elle rit.

- Je suis de Desfleurs le plus proche de lui. C'est mon frère ! Bien plus que Pierre !

Camille fit signe à l'enfant de s'approcher. Elle frôla son front de ses lèvres.

- Je te fais confiance. J'ai bien _vu _que tu es fait pour ce rôle. Son âme sera bien gardée avec toi.

Charles sourit, fier comme un pou.

* * *

James se leva. Il devait retourner au château avant le couvre-feu. Il flatta l'encolure de quelques licornes et prit le chemin du retour.

* * *

Charles marchait dans un couloir avec Remus. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. Lily dévorait des yeux la décoration des lieux. Tout était magnifique : le parc que l'on apercevait de la fenêtre, les tentures… Tout !

- Comment se sont passées les vacances chez ton grand père ?

- Bien, je te remercie Charles.

Lily se tourna vers eux et les détailla du regard. Ils devaient être en 4ème année : elle reconnaissait la coupe de cheveux de Charles.

- James s'entraîne. Il va être content de te voir.

Charles ouvrit une porte et Lily pénétra dans l'endroit le plus féerique qu'elle n'ait jamais foulé de ses pieds : il s'agissait d'une immense serre. Le sol était une pelouse bien verte où parfois fleurissaient des narcisses, clochettes, muguets et pâquerettes… Il y avait des buissons d'aubépines que butinaient des petites fées, des papillons ou des insectes multicolores. Le jardin d'intérieur était fleuri de toutes sortes de plantes en dépits de la différence de saison ou de climat.

- C'est bizarre je ne l'entends pas.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête. Lily s'inquiéta un peu. « _Idiote, tu sais bien qu'il n'a rien puisse qu'il est là, au présent », _pensa-t-elle. Charles se figea et tendit l'oreille.

- Merde ! Remus, pars ! Je… Je lui dirai que tu es là, mais pars.

Lily vit Remus partir, désappointé. Elle suivit Charles. Elle entendit des sanglots. Au détour d'un arbre touffu, elle vit James prostré devant un belvédère. Sur la plateforme de ce dernier, il y avait un tas de bois brisé, les restes d'un piano.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

James sanglota. Quelle étrange impression ! La star de Poudlard, le fils à papa que Lily avait toujours connu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant son piano brisé en milliers de morceaux. Lily reçut la plus grande claque de toute sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le restreindre à James Potter, le garçon le plus arrogant de Pourdlard.

- Elle… Elle… Elle a dit que… Que je … Je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle…. Bégaya la bouche tremblotante de James.

Charles le prit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi…

- Elle a dit… Que… Que… Que je m'entraînais trop…

Lily regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui était « elle ». Elle vit alors Remus caché derrière un arbre en train de regarder James avec stupéfaction.

- Elle l'a tué…

- Chut… Lluvia est un monstre… Calme-toi, je suis là….

Un jeune homme apparut brusquement.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur les débris qu'il fit disparaître d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond ébouriffés.

- Non ! Rends-le-moi ! Hurla James. Will ! Rends-le-moi !

Charles le ceintura.

- Mauviette, ce n'est qu'un instrument…

James lui lança un regard haineux sous les gouttes salées qui coulaient sans discontinuité.

- Il représentait bien plus qu'un instrument !

- C'est l'heure de manger. Va te rafraîchir James, ou Grand-père te fera ta fête, tu le connais.

James essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Je ne jouerai plus jamais de piano.

Charles passa sa main sur la nuque de son cousin.

- Ne dis pas cela….

* * *

James rentra bien après le couvre-feu. Dans la salle commune, seul un élève était là… Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui se leva doucement pour l'accueillir.

Lily respirait difficilement. Elle venait de voir le dernier souvenir. Elle venait de voir James pleurer. Pas de douleur, de rire ou de rage. Ni même de peur. Dans ce souvenir, James pleurait de chagrin, de désespoir. Lentement, Lily leva la tête vers Charles. Il était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardait le soleil se couchait. Il attendait.

- Je… Je…

Elle bégaya comme une gamine.

- Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu viens de voir.

Il alluma une cigarette et la savoura, après tout il avait raison : rien ne pressait, autant prendre le temps de faire bien les choses.

- Ma sœur Madeleine, mon frère Pierre et moi-même sommes des Desfleurs. Notre famille est ancienne et, comme chaque famille plus que millénaire, nous avons dans nos veines et par notre éducation une particularité. Chez nous, c'est la perception.

Il marqua un temps de pause, Lily prit le temps d'assimiler les informations. Il allait doucement et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

- La perception est une chose très… Comment dire… Très tortueuse. Il s'agit de capter les humeurs, les troubles des personnes. Il existe certains paramètres mais je ne puis te les énumérer. Cette perception est tortueuse car elle varie d'un Desfleurs à l'autre. Moi, je ne capte que les personnes que j'aime. Plus j'aime, mieux je « ressens » les personnes… Ce qui est assez gênant : je m'emmêle souvent les sentiments.

Il rit nerveusement. Lily avait un peu de mal à suivre son cheminement mais elle ne l'interrompit pas : Charles était un excellent narrateur.

- James, lui, ne capte que les personnes qui le haïssent… Mon frère ne capte que les sentiments d'ambition… Tout est aléatoire, indéterminé. C'est assez déroutant, sourit Charles, j'en conviens…

Lily hocha la tête, absorbée par ses paroles. « _James ne capte que les personnes qui le haïssent _»…

- Je parlais donc de ma fratrie… Notre père est pour ainsi dire mort et ma mère nous a abandonné… Le poids de la famille Desfleurs est très lourd…

Petit à petit, Charles se confiait à elle, lui parlant comme à un journal intime.

- J'ai été séparé d'eux. J'étais trop turbulent, ma perception était quasiment nulle car je n'aimais pas ou peu. Je n'avais pas encore saisi ma façon de percevoir.

Il eut un silence puis il reprit d'une voix mélancolique.

- Mon arrivée chez James a été un tournant. Tu sais, déjà à l'époque, tout le monde le trouvait talentueux. Il était autodidacte.

Lily fronça les sourcils ce qui engendra une moue moqueuse sur la bouche de Charles.

- Il apprenait par lui-même. A trois ans, il savait lire. Il dessinait, écrivait, faisait des tours compliqués sans baguette ni formules. Vivre en comparaison de James était atroce sauf pour un point. Il était incapable de parler. A l'époque, je le détestais trop pour comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi. Avec du recul je me dis que c'est l'ambiance de toute cette maison. Tous les enfants le détestaient d'être si aimé par ses parents. En règle général, les enfants de sorciers ont des nourrices mais James était toujours gardé par son père ou sa mère voir une baby-sitter si ils dînaient en amoureux… Alors nous étions jaloux. Puis ils y avaient les adultes, qui le détestaient de « gâcher » son sang si pur par un handicap… Il captait toute cette haine, il la ressentait et je pense que cela le rendait prisonnier.

Lily était suspendue aux lèvres du jeune homme.

- Sa mère aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le guérir. Camille ressent la douleur et sentir cela émaner du corps de son fils la rendait dingue. Elle lui administrait des potions et un jour, James a fait un choc anaphylactique.

- Gneuh ?

Charles éclata de rire devant la face crispée de Lily. Celle-ci se renfrogna un peu.

- Cela signifie qu'il a fait une réaction allergique ultra violente à l'un des composants. Cette nuit-là, moi, ma cousine Maria et trois cousins de James (côté Potter) ainsi que son père, nous avons passé la nuit à le dire à quel point on tenait à lui. En fait… En le voyant si près de la mort, j'ai compris que je l'aimais et j'ai capté ses sentiments. C'est grâce à cette prise de conscience qui nous a permis de le sauver. Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

Lily rougit.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis, crachota-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Charles marmonna un truc à propos de fleur bleue et de pied-de-biche.

- Je continue… Mouche-toi quand même parce que la vue que j'ai… C'est pas top.

- Mais euh !

Lily se moucha et Charles lui fit remarquer que le bruit était « similaire au cri de l'éléphanteau qui réclame sa mère ». _Crétin_.

- Bref, cela s'améliorait et avec le temps, James put communiquer par écrit… Avant il n'en était pas capable : sa main tremblait et il finissait en larmes. Je précise qu'il avait quand même 5 ans.

- Je sais, je sais, grogna Lily.

- Mon œil… Je suis certain que tu imagines le James de maintenant.

- Même pas vrai !

_C'est exactement çà et ALORS !_

- Il a réclamé un frère ou une sœur. Je dois dire que cela m'a vexé : je le considérais comme un petit frère et le fait qu'il veuille « quelqu'un » d'autre me blessait. Lluvia n'est pas humaine… James a partagé une partie de son âme avec elle. Ses pouvoirs ont été détournés par ce démon…

- Lluvia est un démon ? Hurla Lily épouvantée.

- Pour ainsi dire… Oui.

- Mais… Mais…

- Laisse moi finir !... Donc Lluvia a détourné les pouvoirs de James ce qui lui a permis de canaliser sa perception. Je doit les surveiller car si James faiblit psychologiquement, l'équilibre qui s'est établi entre eux sera rompu et soit Lluvia volera l'âme de James soit James mourra car ses pouvoirs lui reviendront comme un boomerang. D'ailleurs, le fait de partager son ame avec elle fait terriblement souffrir James : cette partie lui manque et pour contre carrer la douleur, il prend certaines drogues sorcières sous la tutelle du Département de Médicomagie.

- C'est horrible tout cela.

- Mouche-toi et on reparlera d'horreurs, ok ?

Les répliques acides de Charles la mettaient en boule. Sur ses sombres pensées, Lily vida ses narines bien bruyamment, pour embêter le crétin.

- Lluvia inhibe la perception de James, elle la modifie. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache la véritable cause de son mutisme. Il était trop jeune, il a mal interprété les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Aujourd'hui, il ne capte que s'il prend certains produits.

Il alluma une autre cigarette.

- Lluvia est très possessive avec lui. D'ailleurs, vu qu'il ne passe presque pas de temps avec elle ici… Je sens que cela ne va pas tarder à péter. C'est pour cela qu'elle a détruit le piano. Il revenait de Poudlard et y passait des heures. Elle n'a pas supporté.

Lily réfléchit un instant à tout cela.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi me dis-tu les secrets de James ?

Charles éclata de rire.

- Quelles sont les closes des gages ?

Le cerveau de Lily se mit en ébullition.

- Interdiction d'évoquer les souvenirs après.

L'air lui manquait. Au. Mon. Dieu.

- Tu connais James mieux que Sirius mais tu ne peux rien lui dire, tu ne peux pas l'aider, ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Tu le connais intimement et tu dois le lui cacher sous peine de remontrance très violente.

Charles joua avec son briquet.

- Tu méritais d'être punie. Je te connais à travers James. Tu l'as fait souffrir. Or, j'ai promis de le protéger. En te dévoilant James, je t'ouvre les yeux, tu craques sur lui mais tu ne peux rien faire car ce qui te plait est inaccessible, tabou. Tu n'as pas le droit de changer de comportement. Douce torture.

Prenant peu à peu l'ampleur de la chose, Lily paniqua. Ce James lui plaisait car il était humain, sans illusion. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il lui plaisait, être sincère sans faire de gaffes, sans laisser des indices. Il était si intelligent. Il comprendrait vite.

- Idiote.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le frapper, lui faire mal.

- Il y a aussi une autre raison…

Elle leva doucement la tête.

- Regarde, maintenant tu le regardes. Tu réalises qu'il est là. Tu as une chance avec lui, tu as failli passer à côté avec tes jugements. J'y vais, Eléonore m'attend.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Lily le héla.

- Charles !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour cela ?

- Hein ?

- C'est pour cela que tu ne te lies avec personne ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

- Comprendre qu'une personne que tu aimes te méprise, ou quelqu'autre sentiment désagréable, c'est assez douloureux.

* * *

Salle commune des griffondors.

Lily s'allongea sur le canapé de James. _Et maintenant ? _Elle se sentait proche de James. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration. _Imbécile_. Elle ignora Cecily et Alix.

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. (Hurlement intérieur)._

Même Charles lui était sympathique. Elle s'écrasa un coussin sur le visage. _Idiote ! Tu as le complexe de Mère Térésa : tu as de la sympathique uniquement pour les martyrs. Réfléchis._ Rogue lui faisait pitié, Cecily aussi… Comment pouvait-elle choisir les gens par ce critère stupide :_ tu as l'air de souffrir… Tu me fais pitié… On devient ami ? Je veux d'aider_. Finalement, ses critères étaient aussi dégoûtants que les autres : Rogue et les sangs pur, Cecily et la beauté ou Alix et la cool attitude. _Enfin peut-être pas_. Elle refaisait le même schéma avec James. Elle poussa un cri de rage.

- Tu devrais arrêter de crier, remarqua Lluvia, tu fais peur à Descaro.

Lily regarda mornement le nutcarnus de James. _Sale bête._ Il l'avait mordu…. Et James avait des lèvres absolument torrides… _Méchante Lily ! Méchante_ !

- Ca va Lluvia ?

_Démon de l'enfer qui cherche à voler l'âme de James-les-lèvres-torrides. Vilaine Lily ! Pense à autre chose._

- James me laisse Descaro tout le temps… Il cherche à compenser car il n'est jamais avec moi.

- A presque tous les repas, il s'occupe de toi.

La « gamine » eut un soupire dédaigneux. Lily n'arriva pas à soutenir le regard des yeux verrons (c'est quand y sont pas pareil )

- Nan, faut que je prenne les choses en main.

Elle partit, ses beaux cheveux blonds flottant comme une bannière. Lily frissonna. _Pauvre James._ Elle devait trouver une solution. Une solution. _Une_ _solution à quoi d'abord_ ? Elle poussa un autre grognement de frustration. Elle s'emmêlait, elle cherchait des problèmes où il n'y avait rien à dire… Galère. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué et si simple à la fois ? Ces souvenirs la troublaient. James l'intriguait. Elle se tapa encore le crâne avec son coussin. _Réfléchis !_

* * *

James s'approcha. Pourquoi Lily était là ? Voulait-elle le coller pour être sorti ? Il s'assit sur le canapé. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle commune des griffondors.

- Tu vas me mettre en retenue ?

Elle sursauta.

- Non.

James sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Pourquoi ?_

- James ?

Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers Lily. Qu'avait pu dire Charles ? Pourquoi était-elle si… Si étrange. Il en avait le tournis. Qu'avait dit Charles ? Il s'affola à mesure qu'il approchait de la belle rousse.

- Ca va ?

Depuis quand lui demandait-elle cela ?

- Tu es pâle.

Il était au bord de la nausée. Elle avait pitié de lui. Elle lui parlait comme à une première année perdue.

- Je vais bien.

QU'AVEZ DIT CHARLES !

- Tu mens mal, James.

Il hurlait intérieurement. Pourquoi ses amis étaient étranges avec lui ? Comme s'ils se sentaient coupables. Coupables. Lily aurait-elle demandé de voir quelque chose de bien humiliant sur lui ? Il paniqua plus encore. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de la préfète sur son épaule.

- Tu veux faire ton gage sur moi ?

Elle le regarda étrangement.

- Non…

James lutta contre sa nausée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te demander.

Il eut un rire amer.

- Suis-je si misérable ?

* * *

Le cœur de Lily fit un bond. « Suis-je si misérable ? ». Sans réfléchir (on a l'habitude), elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas misérable.

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il avait tellement envie d'être avec elle. Mais pas comme çà. Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas qu'_elle_ le voit faible. Un mot, un geste et il craquerait. C'était certain. _Pitié Lily, ne m'enlève pas çà._

* * *

Elle se détacha de lui et lui tourna le dos. Elle l'avait senti si fragile. Elle s'était retenue de l'embrasser, de le cajoler.

- Tu sais… Je pense que l'on est parti sur un faux départ tous les deux.

Il ne dit rien, ne fit aucun bruit.

- Je veux dire, tu veux ou voulais sortir avec moi mais….

_Seigneur que c'est dur !_

- Mais on ne se connaît pas. Je ne sais rien de toi…

_Mon œil._

- Et toi pareil… Je pense que…

_Je vais l'achever. _

- Je pense que l'on pourrait d'abord devenir ami, non ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Une part de lui avait envie d'hurler «_ Je ne veux pas être ton ami _» et une autre lui chuchotait que Lily lui laissait une chance… En allant doucement.

- Ouais. On peut faire comme çà, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_On peut aussi s'embrasser fougueusement sur le canapé._

- C'est vrai ?

Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

- Ouaip !

_Pitoyable ! Au point d'accepter ce genre de marché. Pathétique ! Roguien !_

- Super.

Elle lui serra la main. Ne pas l'attirer vers toi et l'embrasser. Vilain James, vilain.

- Waouh… Enfin j'espère que tu ne feras pas comme Cerise.

Mais quel con ! Quel con ! Pourquoi j'ai dit çà !

- D'accord si tu ne cherches pas à m'attaquer ou me faire des blagues.

Il secoua la tête.

- Hors de question, si tu traînes avec les Maraudeurs, faudra t-y faire.

_Elle ne veut pas dix gallions et un patacitrouille en plus ?_

- Okay… Je pouvais toujours essayer…

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, demain c'est petit déjeuner français.

Il a accepté ! Merci Merlin.

- Bonne nuit.

Il partit en direction de son dortoir. Elle sourit doucement. Elle pourrait faire semblant de le connaître doucement… Et si il renonçait ? Elle faillit le retenir puis s'abstint. Elle ne voulait pas se comporter comme une idiote. Si elle devait sortir avec James, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre car si elle changeait d'avis, elle n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences. Elle tenait à lui.

* * *

Lily était assise dans un fauteuil. On était samedi soir, elle sentait encore le café (Sirius et elle avaient combattu sauvagement James et Remus au petit déjeuner). Demain James irait travailler à la maison de retraite. Elle regarda Lluvia se levait.

- J'en ai marre, il ne s'occupe pas assez de moi.

Elle fit apparaître une batte de baseball rouge (nda : je lui ai prêté ). Elle leva la batte très haut et frappa violement la queue de Descaro. L'animal se jeta sur la fillette.

- James, au secours !

* * *

Il entendit le cri de sa sœur. Sans attendre il sortit de la douche, attrapant au passage un peignoir.

* * *

James apparut dans l'escalier, baguette à la main…. En peignoir.

- Qu'est ce que…

Il se rua vers le nutcarnus passablement énervé (tu m'étonnes).

- Descaro lâche ses cheveux !

- Iiiiiiiiiiiikkk !

Lily regarda James gesticuler, dans son peignoir… On voyait l'eau couler de ses cheveux jusque dans son cou…

- Ahahaha !

Il tenait d'un air victorieux l'animal. Ce dernier se débattit et fila dans sa manche.

- Arrêteuh ! Ca chatouille ! Hahha… Crétin… Haha… Dégageuh !

- Bouge pas trop ou tout le monde profitera de la vue, remarqua Sirius.

Lily éclata de rire avec Remus et Charles. James rougit. C'est à ce moment là que Lluvia frappa son dos avec la batte et un truc informe tomba du peignoir.

- Aieuh !

- J'l'ai eu, hurla la gamine.

* * *

- Espèce de malade !

Il attrapa un côté de la batte et essaya de décrocher sa sœur du manche en la faisant tournoyer. Elle lâcha prise et s'écrasa sur le visage de Remus qui se mit à saigner du nez.

- Merlin, excuse-moi Remus ! c'est Jimmy qui…

James prit son expression la plus arrogante.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ma faute : tu as le cul pointu c'est tout.

Il détala comme un lapin (pas fou) et arrivait en haut de l'escalier il sentit un vent frais soulever le bas de son peignoir.

- Sale gamine perverse !

* * *

Lily tenta de penser à autre chose que les petites fesses sexy de James. Longue soirée en perceptive. Peter partit avec Remus à l'infirmerie sous les commentaires de Sirius (Lunard, t'es une chochotte !). Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires des filles sur le physiques (le postérieur pour être plus précise) de Jimmy-chou.

Chapitre 29: Je hais les vieux !

_Dimanche 27septembre, Poudlard…_

_Joyeux anniversaire Maman !_

…_J'espère que ton cadeau te plait ! J'ai eu assez de mal à le dégoter si tu veux tout savoir ! Est-ce que tout se passe bien à la maison ? J'ai été invité à passer une partie des vacances chez des amis : nous devons travailler ensemble à un exposé. Je sais que les vacances de Toussaint sont importantes pour toi ; au départ, l'invitation était pour la totalité des vacances mais je l'ai réduit à la moitié. En fait, je resterai les 3 premiers et les 4 derniers jours avec vous. Ainsi, je pourrai tout te raconter sur les habitations sorcières. J'avoue que je suis très curieuse : j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses là-dessus._

…_Oxford est-elle calme sans moi ? De l'avis de Pétunia, je dirai que oui ! Je sais que je suis dure avec elle, mais elle est si… Enfin, tu sais._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir, n'oublie pas de donner du terreau et l'engrais spécial à Fifi. _

_Je t'aime._

_Lily_

Il était encore très tôt. Lily devait envoyer sa lettre de bonne heure pour ne pas que les voisins remarquent la chouette effraie de l'école. En redescendant à la Grande Salle, une seule chaise était occupée à la table des Griffondors. James buvait nerveusement à la paille son chocolat chaud. Il portait un casque de Football américain, des protections de roller, un plastron (protection du torse). A sa taille, accrochés à une ceinture, il portait une matraque électrique, une poêle en fonte (ndla : c'est la mienne !), des poignards et un mini-extincteur.

- Tu vas où accoutré ainsi ?

James grimaça.

- Bénévolat à la maison de retraite.

Lily éclata de rire.

- Il sont si terribles que cela ?

Il attrapa un petit pain et le mangea avec vigueur :

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Les vieux là-bas sont une calamité : ils ont une incontinence magique. C'est horrible ! Ils sont incontrôlables…

Lily écouta James, d'un œil amusé, lui raconter pourquoi il devrait être INTERDIT de VIEILLIR.

- Pff, je pars en portoloin de chez MacGona' et je reviens dans le Hall : elle dit que son bureau est trop petit pour un atterrissage.

XXXXX

- Potter ! Vous n'allez pas partir avec tout ce bazar !

James jeta un regard outré au professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Mais ces vieux sont IN-CON-TI-NENTS ! Je vais MOURIR si je ne suis pas armé !

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'énerva quelque peu.

- J'y suis déjà allée et il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave !

C'est à ce moment précis que James dépassa la limite, devant tous les élèves de la Grande Salle.

- Mais vous vous êtes DEJA vieille ! Vous ne risquez rien, vous êtes des LEURS ! Moi, je serai en territoire ennemi ! Je suis jeune, riche, intelligent et sang pur ! Ils ne vont pas me lâcher de la journée ! Arghhhhhh !

* * *

Lily, Charles et les autres Maraudeurs étaient pris d'un tel fou rire qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer. Le professeur avait assez mal accepté de se faire traiter de vieille… Elle avait métamorphosé les « protections » de James en papillons. Ils avaient regardé le pauvre jeune homme partir en hurlant contre l'injustice et les préjugés…

- Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai eu mes armes ! Beugla au loin l'attrapeur Griffondor.

- Si vous aviez été quelqu'un d'autre, vous ne seriez pas puni ! Hurla l'écho.

* * *

James courrait mais il savait qu'il était perdu… Bientôt… Bientôt il se ferait attraper.

* * *

Lily attendait avec impatience le retour de James. A 20h précise, James serait là… Sirius gigotait assis sur les marches du Grand Escalier. Ils sentirent un souffle de vent violent et soudain une masse sombre tomba sur le sol. Cette masse sombre se révéla être un James Potter échevelé, menotté par le poignet droit à une grand-mère. Le jeune homme se releva précipitamment.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ! je suis une personne âgée !

Il se tourna vers sa siamoise (mdr) et se mit à vociférer.

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Malade mentale ! Tu vas casser ses menottes et retourner dans ton asile d'aliénés !

Lily dévisagea la vieille femme d'un air abasourdi.

- Non ! Et puis… (la vieille prit un air sournois) Tu n'as pas envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Tu te retiens depuis ce matin… C'est mauvais tu sais…

Sirius glissa des marches en hurlant de rire tandis que Remus essayer de ne pas sourire. Lily y alla franchement et explosa littéralement.

- Vieille folle ! C'est pas parce que TOI, tu ne te GENES pas, que MOI je vais m'exhiber !

Sirius mit les mains sur les yeux :

- Mauvais image mentale, yerrrrrrrk !

James poussa un soupir :

- T'as du bol, Patmol, moi ce n'a pas été qu'une image mentale… Yerk, une mamie aux toilettes…

Il eut comme un haut le cœur. Lily essaya (vainement) de retrouver sa respiration… Le bourreau de James se vexa rapidement et se mit à faire des petits tels que Pissssssssss, plic plac, glouglou, dans le but de stimuler la vessie du jeune homme. James porta alors ses mains à ses oreilles en hurlant « J'entends rien ». Mauvais plan car aussitôt le bourreau en profita pour mettre une main aux fesses au malheureux.

- Espèce de malade mentale ! Yerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Potter… Grand-mère ?

Le jeune homme passa de l'aïeule à son professeur.

- Ah, bah çà explique tout.

- Que lui avait vous fait POTTER ! Vociféra la femme.

James explosa alors que Lily le suppliait mentalement d'attendre un peu : elle avait mal aux abdos. Charles se tenait au mur en poussant régulièrement des hululements nerveux.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est cette vieille ! Elle me fait du harcèlement sexuel depuis ce matin ! (Il se tourne vers la grandmère de MacGona') Et toi, tu m'entends… JAMAIS je te laisserai me toucher, JAMAIS !  
En guise de réponse, la retraitée lui pinça la fesse droite.

- Va y avoir du meurtre !

Mac Gonagal se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol à côté d'un Sirius gloussant…

- Enfin, Grand-mère, vous… Vous… Et puis Potter, ne soyez pas si familier !

- Elle mérite pas de respect !

Lily se dit que si cela continuer, elle s'oublierait… Le professeur Mac Gonagall tenta de reprendre son calme.

- Grand-Mère, que fais-tu menotter avec Potter ?

La vieille femme sourit :

- Il est si craquant… (elle se penche vers le jeune) Tu sais, en retirant mon dentier, je sais faire des trucs formidables.

- ! Yerk yerk yerk !

James, qui garda un semblant de conscience dans sa terreur, attrapa Remus et s'en servit comme rempart. Le lycanthrope passa du rire aux larmes en voyant l'expression de mante religieuse de la Mamie de MacGona'.

- Coupez ses menottes, Professeur !

Miverna Mac Gonagall était elle-même dans un choc profond. Elle libéra le pauvre jeune homme qui détalla avec toute la grâce et l'assurance d'un lièvre sur un autoroute à trois voies (Vous me diriez qu'un autoroutea toujours trois voies, je vous répondrais… C'est bien tu sais ton code !).

* * *

Sirius lui frictionnait le dos.

- C'était si horrible ?

- …

- Allez, Jimmy-chou, réponds, tenta Charles.

- Trop atroce… c'était la journée Hawaï… Toutes les morues étaient en bikini (frisson des Maraudeurs)… Je veux pas vieillir !

* * *

Lundi 28 septembre, le matin.

Le professeur Mac Gonaggal vint s'excuser auprès de James pour le comportement de sa grand-mère. Après moult discussion, ils se mirent d'un commun accord que l'histoire ne serait pas ébruitée. Parallèlement à cela, les Maraudeurs virent leurs retenues et punitions annulées. Bien sûr, cela n'a aucun rapport.

* * *

Le professeur Dumbldore prit soudainement la parole. James pencha un peu la tête, attentif à ce qu'allait dire son directeur préféré.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé un professeur de DCFM. Il arrivera vendredi. J'ose espérer que vous l'accueillerez (regard vers les Maraudeurs) avec gentillesse.

* * *

Mardi 29 septembre.

Des ombres se réunirent dans un recoin méconnu du château.

- On commence demain matin… Soyez prêts et au point. Notre ami extérieur a accepté de nous aider. Jeudi, Poudlard changera à jamais.

Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall contempla ses traits tirés dans le miroir.

- Bah ma vieille, on dirait que tu as dansé la polka 24 heures non-stop, railla son reflet.

- C'est presque cela, soupira l'écossaise.

A l'aube, Remus Lupin était venu la réveiller en catastrophe pour lui faire part d'une monstrueuse inondation dans son dortoir. Elle avait découvert un Sirius Black déguisé en pirate, voguant sur son lit, pire encore, il y avait ficelé Peter Pettigrow pour en faire la figure de proue. Il chantait des chansons paillardes pour motiver les plongeurs : Charles et James faisaient de l'apnée pour récupérer leurs affaires prises dans un typhon.

Une horreur.

Apparemment, Black avait tenté d'expliquer les façons de se battre, à la mode pirate (d'où Peter ligoté) ; il avait lancé un sortilège de Coulbato dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière avait implosée. Le pirate de pacotille, ne sachant pas nager, avait envoyé Lupin à la rescousse pendant que les deux cousins tentaient de sauver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Elle avait hurlé à s'en écorcher la trachée.

- Quelle idée de faire cela à 5 heures du matin !

Elle les avait surveillé jusqu'à 8 heures moins la quart pour qu'ils réparent les dégâts puis ils étaient tous parti en cours de sortilèges… En chantant des chansons très grivoises sous la tutelle de Black, toujours habillé en pirate. Les vêtements des jeunes écervelés avaient été engloutis : excepté Sirius, ils étaient tous en pantoufles, robe de chambre et pyjama. La femme sourit en repensant à l'accoutrement de Potter : une robe de chambre ressemblant étrangement à de la fourrure de Yéti, pyjama en lin crème brodé de petits cœurs rouges, chaussons en forme de lapin qui braillaient « Des carottes, des carottes… Le peuple veut des carottes ». Camille Potter avait décidemment un talent de styliste très… Particulier.

La directrice adjointe se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle lisait son journal tout en marchant :

_« Mercredi 30 septembre : le Magenmagot annonce ses prochaines élections »_

Le professeur poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle parcourut la liste des candidats : Black, Malfoy, Lestrange… Trop de noms pour un seul objectif : Voldemort au pouvoir. Soudain, elle entendit un brusque frôlement sur sa droite mais ne vit rien. Cela devait être Peeves, pensa-t-elle sans s'inquiéter. En passant devant la salle du professeur Flitwick, la voix perçante du petit bonhomme résonnait incroyablement fort.

- Mr Potter, je vous en prie, faîtes taire vos chaussons.

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- Mais Professeur, le seul moyen de stopper çà est de les retirer…

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- Alors faîtes le !

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- Mais je vais avoir froid au pied, je vais être malade…

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- Tant pis !

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- Ah non, c'est de la triche… On joue contre votre équipe de Quidditch dans deux semaines…

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

- M'enfin, Potter !

DES CAROTTES, DES CAROTES… LE PEUPLE VEUT DES CAROTTES !

Il y eu une huée des griffondors. Minerva plaignit sincèrement le directeur de Serdaigle, mais laissa échapper un gloussement quand Sirius hurla « A l'injustice » et que Charles brailla que James ne se rendrait pas malade pour un caprice de mauvais joueur. Elle cessa de rire quand elle réalisa qu'elle devrait leur faire cours cet après-midi. Elle accéléra le pas pour atteindre au plus vite son bureau pour écrire à la famille Potter. Elle savait que Lupin, Desfleurs et Black étaient en quelque sorte adoptés, particulièrement les deux derniers, Henriech enverrait sûrement des vêtements pour tout le monde. Elle soupira en pensant à cet homme : il ne travaillait que 5 heures par jour… Si on pouvait considérer cela comme un travail ! Elle rougit un peu à cette idée et entreprit d'écrire au père de James. Il était beaucoup moins sévère que son épouse et, qui plus est, la faute de ce désastre était Black, non Potter. Il était beaucoup trop brillant pour faire ce genre d'erreur !

A peine avait-elle envoyé sa missive, Minerva Mac Gonagall reçut un hibou. Elle ne put retenir une grimace. Le nouveau professeur de DFCM lui annonçait qu'il arriverait ce midi finalement et non vendredi, comme il était initialement prévu. Ses yeux se portèrent de nouveau sur la Gazette. Heureusement que les Desfleurs et les Potter étaient là. Ses familles étaient la garde active de la Démocratie Sorcière, elles protégeaient les intérêts de la Communauté avant tout sans toucher à la politique ou autre conflit. Elle repensa quelques instants au dossier scolaire de James. Minerva était abasourdi par la capacité du jeune garçon pour cacher la vérité à ses amis. Comme cette formation d'Auror. Qui croyait-il berner ? Peut-être juste lui-même… Juste pour rêver un peu.

Elle prit la décision de remplacer son cours par celui de DCFM et d'y assister. Ainsi, elle verrait le comportement des Maraudeurs, elle en informa le nouvel enseignant par hibou express…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser des mèches rebelles, chose hautement improbable vu son chignon serré. Le nouveau professeur avait exigé voir les dossiers de Maraudeurs… Et de Charles. Il avait d'excellents appuis… Aussi bons que surprenants d'ailleurs. Bien décidé d'arrêter de rêvasser, l'enseignante en Métamorphose commença à corriger des copies de Troisième Année, en se jurant de coller Potter avant la fin de la semaine : elle avait vraiment trop de travailler en ce moment avec les prémices de la guerre. Elle grignota un biscuit au triton. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre un (vrai) assistant, James Potter avait d'autres soucis que de corriger les copies.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Le professeur Malfoy vint se plaindre auprès d'elle à propos des garçons de Sixième Année. Non contents d'avoir saccagé leur dortoir et d'avoir poussé à bout le professeur Flitwick, ils avaient passé la pause du matin à prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la bibliothèque tout cela avec les cousins (Arthur et Morgane) et la petite sœur de Potter (Mme Pince avait éclaté en sanglots et Pompom lui avait administré un puissant calmant). Ils avaient fait explosé leur chaudron en cours de Potion et à peine sortis de cours, Rusard les avaient surpris en train d'inonder les toilettes pour voir si, d'après Peter Pettigrow, le sortilège de Coulbato marchait aussi sur 8 urinoirs à la fois. Durant le repas du midi, Potter joua à « Cap' ou Pas Cap' » avec sa cousine Morgane : il résulta que faire 6 Flips sur la table des Serpentards était fort dégoûtant même pour Morgane (le repas du jour était hachis Parmentier) et que faire une déclaration d'amour à Regulus Black en précisant que son côté rampant était un atout sexuel n'avait pas réussi James Potter et ses côtes (de plus son pyjama affichait désormais des textes explicites sur le sadomasochisme le tout avec dessins explicatifs ayant pour héros James et Sirius).

Laissant Albus s'occuper du nouveau professeur, Minerva fit venir les jeunes griffondors dans son bureau pour leurs donner des uniformes convenables, le pyjama étant autorisé uniquement de 19h à 7h en semaine (et non pas l'inverse). Elle les laissa quelques instants pour qu'ils se changent, elle réalisa qu'elle avait les 5 élèves les plus perturbateurs de Poudlard dans son bureau… SEULS. Elle entra brusquement.

James Potter était, dans le plus simple appareil, sur son plan de travail. Il tirait une chaussette que Sirius Black refusait de lâcher, celui-ci n'était pas entièrement nu : il portait l'autre chaussette. Les deux adolescents glapirent quand ils la virent. James tomba en arrière, s'effondrant de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Charles, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer mauve à champignons turquoise (lol), éclata de rire.

- Professeur, arrêtez de dévorer Sisi et Jimmychou du regard !

La femme rougit violement et se maudit pour ses yeux baladeurs : il est vrai que Potter avait grandi d'un coup cette année…

- Professeur, tournez vous enfin ! Hurla Remus Lupin.

Il cachait sa vertu tant bien que mal avec la valise contenant les vêtements. De mauvaise grâce, Minerva se tourna. Elle s'empourpra en repensant au corps si parfait de Sirius ou à celui de Potter qui gardait encore des rondeurs juvéniles… Il avait eu une poussée de croissance si soudaine et rapide que l'on remarquait moins sa jeunesse. Lily Evans devait avoir plus de mal à résister à un James faisant presque adulte qu'un James non pubère… Elle sourit en repensant au corps du jeune attrapeur. _Mais c'est encore un enfant ! Pense à autre chose… Souviens-toi de Camille Potter et de ce qu'elle a fait à Angélique de Toulouse quand elle a su que la petite française avait touché son fils chéri… Et encore, elle a été « gentille » car c'est une amie de la famille !_ Elle rit un instant en pensant que le jeune garçon devait ignorer les représailles maternelles sur sa première maîtresse. A la place de Camille, elle aurait crucifié cette fille : après tout James n'avait que 14 ans et quelques mois. L'influence des élèves plus âgés et son QI anormalement élevé camouflaient bien ce "défaut".

Un toussotement lui signala qu'elle pouvait se retourner. Les garçons étaient écarlates et gardaient les yeux obstinément baissés. Elle rit intérieurement. Puis partit avec ses élèves en cours de DCFM.

* * *

to be continued (maybe)

**Blue Cinnamon**


End file.
